King of Kingston
by Fanggirls-4646
Summary: When an innocent plan lands them in jail Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline are sentenced to a penalty much worse then death. Boarding school. With the new school comes along new friendships, new rivalries, and new romance!(AU)Klaroline
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So this is a new story we've been working on for a while now and we really hope you all enjoy it! This is an AU all human story that will take place mostly in a boarding school in England. We both attend private school here in the states so we'll try to keep it as realistic as possible from experince and research. Also this story is mainly Klaroline but we have a few other couples in mind so let us know any opinions or suggestions! Lastly if your reading OMG or The 100 so sorry for the inactivity we'll be updating normally soon! Enough boreing you now, Hope you like it❤️ (Just reposted to fix spelling errors)**

"God Stefan! You're acting like you've never climbed a fence before."

"Sorry if my fence climbing skills aren't up to your standards Care."

"It's fine Stefan, you're doing great!" Elena encouraged him. Bonnie nodded reassuringly.

"No he's not! You're holding us back Stefan!" Caroline whined.

Stefan sighed at his best friend's complaining, something he was very used to by now. He climbed the last few inches uneasily shutting his eyes once he reached the top. He sighed once again before stepping over the tip of the fence and jumping down landing swiftly on his back. He groaned in pain.

"And five years later he makes it!" Caroline said playfully.

Stefan opened his eyes to watch Caroline's wondrous climbing skills. The moment he did he was met with Caroline's 'Emergency backpack' which she'd thrown over the fence before she began her assent. He groaned again and Elena and Bonnie exchanged a look giggling slightly before helping him up.

"It's not rocket scinece Stef" Caroline smiled as she landed gracefully on her feet in front of him. She picked up her backpack wiping off the dirt before looking up at him.

"Isn't rocket science what got us into this mess?"

* * *

 **10 Hours Earlier:**

 ** _Care:_ _Hey Stefan what are you doing rn?_**

 ** _Stef: I'm in class Care, as you should be_**

 ** _Bon: Don't worry Stef I'm watching her she's still here㈇7_**

 ** _Care: Watching people is creepy Bon㈸3_**

 ** _Bon: Just making sure you don't ditch class again㈌9_**

 ** _Lena: The teacher is glaring at you Care_**

 ** _Stef: Elena's right㈇7_**

 ** _Care: Who cares about that old hag㈌9_**

 ** _Stef:_ _What even is a hag?_**

 ** _Care: IDK you're the smart one_**

 ** _Lena: She's still glaring㈳4_**

 ** _Bon: Lena's right the hag is gonna catch you㈳4㈳4_**

 ** _Care: Ugh does she actually expect us to pay attention to this stuff?_**

 ** _Stef: Beilive it or not Care some people do that in school_**

 ** _Lena: Not Care she's special ️_**

 ** _Care: Exactly❤️㈴2_**

 ** _Stef: Soon she'll be special ed_**

 ** _Care: Jerk!㈝9_**

 ** _Lena: lol㈳4㈳4㈳4_**

 ** _Bon: lol㈳4㈳4_**

 ** _Care: dont lol at him!_**

 ** _Stef: I hear the hag teaches the special ed classes㈴0㈳4_**

 ** _Care: We're all in the same room I mean your clearly not lol-ing!_**

Caroline looked up from her phone for a brief second glancing around the room to see Bonnie and Elena smiling down at their phones.

 ** _Bon: We don't actually have to laugh out loud Care㈳4㈳4_**

 ** _Lena: It's like a metaphor_**

 ** _Care: I think you 2 are just lying to poor Stefan so he thinks he's funny_**

 ** _Stef: Do you think the hag knows what lol means?_**

 ** _Bon: Probably not_**

 ** _Lena: My bet is no_**

 ** _Care: She probably thinks it's an element_**

 ** _Stef: You probably do too Care_**

 ** _Care: Cyber bullying!_**

 ** _Matt d: Guyz stop spamming my phone I'm trying to learn!_**

 ** _Lena: Hey Matt㈳6_**

 ** _Bon: Hi Matty!_**

 ** _Care: MATT❤️❤️_**

 ** _Matt d: hi_**

 ** _Stef: Hey Matt_**

 ** _Care: You came late idiot_**

 ** _Stef: Cyber bullying!_**

 ** _Lena: The hag would not approve of your bullying Care㈌9_**

 ** _Bon: She'll put you in her special class㈌9_**

 ** _Lena: Where she teaches people about lol_**

 ** _Bon: and ttyl_**

 ** _Lena: and OMG_**

 ** _Matt d: Who's the hag?_**

 ** _Care: Stefan_**

 ** _Stef: lol Real funny Care_**

 ** _Lena: OMG he said lol㈸1_**

 ** _Bon: He is the hag!㈸1_**

 ** _Care: Told you so!_**

 ** _Matt d: Guys Tyler wants me to add him back to the group_**

 ** _Care: Ewwwwwww!㈸7㈸7㈸7_**

 ** _Bon: No_**

 ** _Lena: Bad idea_**

 ** _Stef: I think not_**

 ** _Matt d: He said please㈵1_**

 ** _Care: We said no㈌9_**

 ** _Matt d: What should I tell him?_**

 ** _Care: That he's a jerk_**

 ** _Care: and we don't like him_**

 ** _Care: so no_**

 ** _Matt d: But that's mean㈳3㈳7㈵1_**

 ** _Care: So is he!_**

 ** _Stef: You could just say we kicked you out of the chat too_**

 ** _Lena: Yah so you can't add him_**

 ** _Care: That's not believable_**

 ** _Bon: Why?_**

 ** _Matt d: Okay I will try it_**

 ** _Care: We kick out Matt but keep Stefan? It makes no good sense!_**

 ** _Stef: Cyber bullying!_**

 **Tdog-Lockwood has joined the chat**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: Hi_**

"Ms. Forbes"

Caroline groaned too focused on her phone and the group chat drama to notice the teacher calling her name.

 ** _Care: Bye_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: But I'm still here❓_**

 ** _Lena: Who invited you Tyler?_**

 ** _Care: I'm going to kill you Matt!㈝8㈝8㈝8_**

 ** _Stef: Murder is illegal Care㈝8㉄3_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: Why did you guyz kik me out b4?_**

 ** _Care: Don't complain Stefan we both know you will help me hide the body_**

"Ms. Forbes"

 ** _Bon: you were rude tyler_**

 ** _Lena: and annoying_**

 ** _Matt d: whos body are we hiding?_**

 ** _Stef: great you blew the plan Care_**

 ** _Care: yours matt㈝8㈝8_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: oh sorry then_**

"Ms. Forbes"

 ** _Matt d: Why?_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: Hi Matt㈳2_**

 ** _Care: You added it_**

 ** _Matt d: Hey Ty_**

 ** _Matt d: Did not_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: I thought they kicked you out Matt?_**

 ** _Jerbear: I added him㈇5㈇5_**

 ** _Lena: Why Jer?_**

 ** _Matt d: Oh I guess not_**

 ** _Care: Who even added you Jeremy?㈸1_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: Did you lie matt?_**

 ** _Stef: Bad move Jer㈳3_**

 ** _Care: Change of plans Stef, we are kissing Jer!㈝8㈝8_**

 ** _Care: *killing㈝8_**

 ** _Jerbear: I've always been here_**

 ** _Matt d: gtg Math calling!_**

 ** _Jerbear: Ew! Don't kiss me Care_**

 ** _Care: Oh pleaze u wish lil Gilbert_**

 ** _Stef: She meant kill you Jer_**

 ** _Lena: Please don't kill him_**

 ** _Bon: Yes jail is no fun Care_**

 ** _Stef: They have lots of hags there_**

 ** _Care: You would know Stef_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: Bye matt㈇5_**

"Caroline Forbes!" the teacher called out loud enough so said girl finally heard her.

Caroline looked up from her phone and tried to shield it as best as she could even though the teacher had obviously seen it. She had to bite down on her lip hard to reframe from calling her a hag.

"Yes Ms. Koneing?" she said innocently.

The teacher was not impressed as she glared furiously at Caroline, "I called on you to answer my question, but seeing as you were too busy texting I suppose you can't answer it!" the teacher held out her hand expectantly.

Caroline sighed. She thought about correcting her since she was kiking not texting but knew it wouldn't help the situation. She handed over her phone reluctantly.

"Sorry" she managed to get out.

Ms. Koneing snatched the phone from her hands and looked down at it quizically. At first Caroline thought maybe the old fashion teacher had never seen a phone before, but then she realized she forgot to turn it off. While the teacher read her messages Caroline peered over her shoulder trying to catch a glimpse.

 ** _Stef: Uh oh Care is busted㈸1_**

 ** _Lena: She's in big trouble㈸1_**

 ** _Bon: The teacher already hates her㈸1_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: lol㈳4_**

 ** _Stef: It's not lol Tyler!㈝8㈵0_**

 ** _Bon: You're a hag tyler㈸7_**

 ** _Lena: Like Ms. Konening㈸7_**

 ** _Stef: True㈇7_**

 ** _Bon: Accurate㈇7_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: Can I lol now?㈳4㈳4㈳4_**

 ** _Matt d: Guyz what's a parabola?_**

Ms. Koneing read these messages and Caroline watched as her expression grew angrier. She contemplated whether or not the teacher knew what a hag was.

"Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennet, and Elena Gilbert! Phones now!" She seethed.

Caroline watched as her friends all exchanged looks, but stood up uneasily bringing their phones to the teacher. As they handed their phones in Caroline glanced over at the group chat again.

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: Haha you're all busted!㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: lol lol lol㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: Can't stop me now can you?㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4_**

 ** _Tdog-Lockwood: lol㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4_**

Ms. Koneing seemed to notice this activity as well. "You too Mr. Tdog-Lockwood!" She said glaring heavily at Tyler.

Caroline laughed slightly along with the rest of the class as Tyler's face turned red. He sighed but stood up and reluctantly put his phone on the teacher's desk, glaring at everyone as he went along. Caroline was glad that at the very least he was caught as well as her and the others.

"I urge the rest of you to actually focus on class, who knows you may learn something." Ms. Koneing stated as she placed the rest of the phones on her desk. Caroline felt as if she was galring at her specifically and sighed wondering how she would get through the rest of this dreadful class.

She leaned her head on her hand and her elbow on her desk, rolling her eyes about the boring rocket science lecture. She saw one last message before her phone went blank.

 ** _Matt d: Nevermind I think it's like a circle thing!_**

* * *

Caroline rolled her eyes at Stefan's rocket science comment while Elena and Bonnie both laughed lightly.

"What's the plan again?" Bonnie asked after a while.

"We go into the school, and get our phones, then we go home." Caroline explained simply while beginning to walk towards the school a flashlight in hand.

"Shouldn't our plan be a bit more...thought out?" Elena inquired while her, Stefan, and Bonnie followed after the Blonde.

Caroline sighed and chose to not answer the question. Earlier that day was when Ms. Koneing had stolen away their phones and Caroline refused to wait the whole weekend to get them back. And so she had somehow managed to talk her friends into the crazy mission of getting back their phones.

"Care?" Elena urged.

"Relax Lena! I thought this out plenty." Caroline finally replied as she walked over to the main entrance of the school and pulled out a set of keys.

"How did you even get the keys?" Stefan asked as Caroline fidgeted with the lock.

"The janitor owed me." She explained.

"Why?" Stefan questioned, confused as to how his best friend had managed to earn a favor from the janitor.

"Long story, lets just say this is the least he could do to repay me." She replied with a grin just as she managed to open the door. She slipped the keys back into her pocket and held the door for her friends. "Let's go. Everyone in, I wanna make this quick."

The three of her friends filed into the school and she gently closed the door behind them before finding her way to the front of the pack.

"It's so creepy in here at night." Bonnie commented her voice a low whisper.

Elena nodded in agreement and Stefan said, "I'm pretty sure this is how all the scary movies start."

"Shut up you hag!" Caroline yell-whispered while hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

Bonnie and Elena both giggled while Stefan smiled slightly at his friends' antics.

"Alright, now you guys stand guard, I'm going to go take back what was wrongly stolen from us. If I'm not back in ten, assume the Old Hag got me and is going to feed off of my blood in hopes of becoming younger." Caroline stated dramatically before walking into the classroom that the janitor had thankfully not locked as Caroline had requested. Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie all did as Caroline instructed and stood guard in front of the classroom.

"Do you think the old hag is going to get her?" Stefan stage whispered to the two girls who both giggled in response.

Caroline rolled her eyes hearing the comment just before she gently let the door close.

The classroom looked extremely intimidating at night, but the thought of going the next 60 hours without her phone was much more intimidating. So, she ignored the pounding of her heart as she slowly walked over to Ms. Koneing's desk. She opened the desk drawer that she had heartbreakingly watched her phone be thrown into.

Being one for dramatics, she paused briefly glancing around one last time before grabbing the four phones that she recognized as her own and her friends. She had a quick mental debate on whether or not to take Tyler's phone but before she got the chance to decide she heard the sirens.

"Seriously! You have got to be kidding." She muttered.

A quick glance towards the window proved her suspicions right as she saw blue and red lights flashing across the lawn, their source a police car. She threw the phones into the backpack she had brought before closing the desk drawer and rushing over to the door.

"What do we do!" Stefan asked the minute Caroline stepped out of the class room.

"I don't know! My plan didn't involve getting caught!" She said, her voice revealing her panic.

"I told you we should have thought this through more." Elena commented her face etched with worry.

"Now is not the time to point fingers!" Bonnie said, seemingly calm as ever.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Caroling said, still glaring at Elena for her comment. "Now, I think Stefan should go and distract the cops while the rest of us make a run for it."

"What! In what world does that idea even seem logical? I can't distract cops! They'll arrest me." Stefan argued.

"Come on Stef! Take one for the team!" Caroline pressed although she knew her efforts were useless.

"Care, Stefan shouldn't have to go out there, I'll do it." Elena said with a sigh.

Caroline and Elena may have been friends for a long time, but it was moments like these where Caroline truly wondered if Elena had been transported into Mystic Falls from a Soap Opera. She was pretty sure that no one could be both this dramatic and noble without some hidden intentions.

"It's fine Lena." Caroline assured smiling at her friend, "I have an idea."

"What?" Bonnie questioned glancing towards the direction of the front doors.

"We can go to the second floor bathrooms. They never lock them. We can hide out there until the police are gone. Then we go home and enjoy one amazing phone-filled weekend." She proposed, proud of her idea.

The four began to feel hopeful as they all suggested additional details, and laughed lightly at the fact they would actually get away with this.

Sadly, while they were doing this two police officers, one being Sheriff Forbes, had snuck up behind them, guns in the air and handcuffs just waiting to be used.

"Put your hands in the air!" The officer that stood beside Sheriff Forbes ordered.

All four teens paused their laughter and cringed, but did as they were told. All except Caroline who had always been stubborn.

She quickly turned around, "I know how this seems but we didn't break in and we were only here because that old hag stole our phones and...mom."

She smiled weakly at her mother who sighed at the realization that her daughter had been a part of this. Both officers lowered their guns figuring there was no threat here and exchanged a quick look.

"I thought you were at Elena's house studying for your test on Monday?" Liz stated her focus mostly on her daughter who bit down on her lip nervously.

"Sorry mom." She tried.

"Sorry." All of her friends chorused, nervous expressions laced on each of their faces.

Liz and her partner exchanged another look sighing, "Should we bring them in?" he asked.

Liz paused obviously contemplating this and Caroline turned around and shot her friends a smile. They were definitely going to make it out of this. Her mom would never arrest them.

* * *

"I Can't believe my mom actually arrested us!"

Caroline paced the small cell aimlessly while her friends all sat down on the floor looking defeated. Stefan glanced up at Caroline hearing this comment but said nothing. He looked to Elena and Bonnie and they all silently agreed that this turn of events was not surprising.

"You know what, this is probably all a trick! She just wants us to think we're arrested to teach us a lesson!" Caroline concluded with a proud smile.

"We're in a cell Care, I don't know about you but I feel pretty arrested." Stefan argued.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Stefan mouthing, "Watch and learn Hag" before turning to the guard who sat in a desk a few meters away. She smiled sweetly, "Excuse me sir?"

The guard who appeared to be in his late twenties glances over from above his newspaper, "Yes Caroline?"

Considering her mom was Sherif, Caroline was well acquainted with most of the officers here at the station. "Since we're "arrested" and all don't we get a phone call each?" she questioned.

The officer seemed slightly amused by her antics and began to fold up his paper, "I suppose so Ms. Forbes. Would you like your call now?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes please" she replied with a smile.

The officer stood up opening the cell door with a pair of keys strung to his belt. He held the door open eyeing all the teens and putting on a more formal tone, "I assume you all know the drill. One phone call each, one person at a time. Who's up first?"

"Stefan will!" Caroline replied immediately.

Stefan looked up a mixture of surprised and confused. The officer didn't seem to catch this as he nodded to the boy who stood up uneasily, shooting Caroline one last confused look before making his way down the hall towards a pay phone. The officer followed closely behind him, not bothering to close the cell door figuring the girls would not try and escape. Caroline would be lying if she said the thought didn't cross her mind, but she figures Stefan might be mad if they left him behind.

The moment they were out of sight Caroline turned to her two friends, "Alright, so here's the plan! You two call your parents and tell them your staying at my house for a sleepover. Elena, make sure to talk to Jeremy and get him to keep your parents away from the phone for the rest of the night, Bonnie you make sure to emphasize to your Grams she should get to sleep early! That way my mom can't tattle on you two! Then, I'll call my mom do some fake crying and apologizing to get her here and when she comes she'll let us go and we can all go to my house and watch a Gossip Girl marathon enjoying the happy sanctuary of our phones! Any questions?"

Bonnie and Elena remained quiet for a while trying to process this. Caroline's plans had a track record of failing but this one didn't seem to involve anything illegal so after a while they both nodded.

"But what about Stefan? He won't know about the plan?" Elena realized. Caroline shot her a knowing look and when Elena realized what she meant she nodded in understanding.

"Stefan is just buying us some time, Bon you're up next!"

Bonnie nodded and the girls sat there in relative silence anxiously waiting for their turns. They all knew that Mr. Salvatore would as usual be too busy too pick up.

* * *

Stefan sighed as he listened to his father's voicemail for the eighth time in a row. By now he was pretty sure that Caroline had only made him do this to embarrass him. They both knew very well his father would be far too busy with work to answer. Stefan really hoped Caroline was right and they weren't actually arrested. If so his father probably wouldn't come to get him until a week from now when he finally realized his son was missing.

"Sorry, I think he's busy." Stefan apologized to the officer who revealed his name as Nate.

Nate nodded in understanding. As far as Stefan could tell he was a good guy, he let Stefan get seven extra calls when he saw his father wasn't picking up. Stefan didn't think he would get an eighth.

"You should probably just let the girls go now." Stefan said simply, already turning to leave.

Nate didn't move from his spot leaning against the wall, "Nobody else you can call?"

Stefan frowned thinking about the question. Aside from his father Stefan didn't have much since his mom had died when he was seven and he didn't have many other relatives. The three girls standing in that cell down the hall were the closest thing he had to family. After a while Stefan sighed in realization.

"Yah there is one other person I guess." Stefan decided motioning to the phone silently asking for permission.

Nate nodded and Stefan struggled to dial a number he hadn't completely memorized. After a while of listening to the dial tone Stefan was sure no one would pick up. Just as this thought crossed his mind he heard a loud groan.

"Whoever this is better have money for me or be extremely hot!"

Stefan heard his brother's groggy voice and was suddenly reminded of the time difference between here and England. He tried not to roll his eyes at Damon's comment before responding.

"Hey Damon. It's me, Stefan." he said unsurely.

There was another long groan followed by silence before Damon replied, "Stephanie who?"

Stefan sighed but wasn't all that surprised, "Not Stephanie, Stefan. Your brother."

"Ohh right, Stefan!" he heard the recognition in his brother's voice, "Why the early morning call little brother? Are you drunk?"

The comment seemed to amuse Damon while Stefan had honestly been trying to decide whether Damon was hung over or not. "No I'm not drunk" he said simply.

Damon laughed, "Suuuure you're not."

"Will you go to sleep you bloody idiot!"

Damon laughed rolling over slightly turning to face his friend sleeping in the bed across from him. The blankets were wrapped tightly around him, covering his head as if to drown out Damon's words. Damon threw a pillow at his unofficial roommate before turning back to the phone, "Sorry about that Nik is sooooo grumpy in the morning."

"I'm going to get a bloody bat and beat you with it then leave your body in a lake where the fishes will eat your desiccating corpse slowly until there's nothing left!"

Stefan was surprised by the angry accented voice yelling at his brother. Damon on the other hand bursts into laughter as if this is the funniest thing in the world

"Maybe I'll call back later." Stefan figured this was not a good time.

Damon was ignoring him, "Nikkkkkkk wake up! Come talk to my little brother!" he drawled.

"Im going to get the bat Damon!"

Damon chuckled standing up from his bed and tossing the covers to the side. He glanced at the clock and saw it was six am. Up at six am on a Saturday. This was why he spent the past decade ignoring his little brother as best as he could. "What do you want anyway kid?" he asked positioning his cell phone between his shoulder and ear while he sat at the desk and opened up his laptop.

Stefan sighed because he most certainly was not a kid, "It's just-" he paused and decided to just say it, "Im sort of in jail."

Damon bursts into laughter which was only muffled when he had to doge a lamp flung at his head. His laughter resumed when the lamp shatter into the wall, missing him by a few inches as was most likely intended. He turned to his best friend grinning, "You're very homicidal in the morning."

Stefan was concerned by the crash, "Is everything okay?"

"Where's that bloody bat!?"

Damon jumped out of his seat the moment Nik stood up from bed, worrying that this was no longer a game. He ran across the room and grabbed some clothes and a towel, "I'm going to shower you have fun Nik!" He thew his cell phone on the bed and dashed out of the room not caring he was only half dressed.

Nik growled annoyed as he slumped back down on the edge of his bed. He glanced at Damon's phone which laid on the bed with Stefan worriedly waiting on the other end. He picked it up and decided to see who had called at such an unholy hour.

"Who on earth is this?"

Stefan was startled and confused by the accented voice answering his brother's phone. He assumed it was the guy yelling at Damon earlier, perhaps a roommate. "Uh Hey, I'm Damon's brother, Stefan. Is he okay?"

"Damon's brother?" Nik was obviously confused and Stefan was unsure how to respond, "Oh right! Sorry mate, he doesn't talk about you much."

This wasn't news to Stefan. He didn't talk about Damon much either, in fact most people thought he was an only child. "Thats okay, what happened to Damon?"

"He ran away like a coward." Nik responded simply, "Why are you calling so early might I ask?"

"Oh sorry about that." Stefan felt uneasy and realized he was probably running out of time on the call, "I'm in a bit of a situation."

"How so?" Nik knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep now so decided to entertain this brother of Damon's who's name he was unaware of.

"I was arrested, long story." Stefan felt weird saying this, he wasn't the rowdy trouble maker type, that had always been Damon. "It's not that big of a deal though, my friend got me in this mess for breaking and entering. She wanted to go on some phone rescue mission. I'm not even sure why I went along with it! She's always getting me into messes like this and now I'm stuck in jail because my dad doesn't care enough to pick up his phone. For some stupid reason I thought I'd call my brother who couldn't care less about me and ask him to just tell my dad I'm okay. It was a dumb idea, sorry for waking you up."

Stefan was not sure where this ramble came from, he supposed the stress of the long night had finally gotten to him. This poor British guy who was thousands of miles away seemed to serve as a relatively good outlet for his annoyance about it all.

The phone was silent for a while and Stefan figured the guy had hung up. He was surprised to hear his voice again. "My brother always gets arrested at late hours. If your dad won't pick you up perhaps get a family friend or such to come get you, you don't actually need it to be a guardian. You're also a minor, if your parents aren't there soon they'll have to find them for you or let you go, at the very least after 24 hours. Don't worry on it too much Mate. Parents suck, your brother's an idiot, and friends make us all do crazy things. Don't let it get you down, I'm sure you'll do well to handle it."

When the line went dead Stefan knew his time was up. He hung up the phone and walked back to his cell with Nate wondering how on Earth this complete stranger managed to make him feel so much better.

* * *

"How'd it go?"

"Did he answer?"

"What did he say if he did answer?"

"You know the officer is kind of cute."

"Care!"

These were all the comments that Stefan was ambushed with the minute he was left back in the cell.

"Bad, No, Nothing obviously, and Ew Caroline." Stefan said as he returned to his original position, leaning against the wall.

"What! He is!" Caroline replied giggling while looking over at the distracted cop. All three of her friends groaned while she continued to laugh.

"Something humorous about being in jail?" A very familiar voice questioned. All of them looked to the other side of the cell and saw Liz. Standing behind her was Bonnie's Grams and Elena's mother.

All three woman looked fairly disappointed.

"No." Caroline whispered lowly, automatically looking down to her feet as if she were just as disappointed in herself.

"You four have crossed the line this time." Elena's mother said, shaking her head.

"We're so sorry! Honestly I don't even know what got into us." Caroline said while somehow managing to get teary eyed.

Her friends were impressed. Sadly, her mother wasn't.

"Drop the act Caroline. Come on, everyone out." Liz said as she opened the cell door and motioned for them all to exit.

They all sighed relieved that they wouldn't stay in jail.

Little did they know they were about to get the worst life sentence that could be given.

* * *

"Boarding school!" Caroline shrieked, shocked by what her mother had just told her.

Caroline could not believe this was happening. Her mom had just informed her that she and her friends were being sent to a boarding school. In London! Halfway around the world! Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother, was already there and had been there since the age of eight when his father decided he couldn't handle him anymore. She couldn't help but have the overwhelming thought that her mom could no longer handle her. She bit down on her lip trying not to cry at the thought of only seeing her mom on holidays.

"Yes, you're going to be starting next month. Your friends' parents and I have decided it's the best thing given your recent behavior." Liz said not bothering to look up at her outraged daughter as she was already filing in needed paperwork for the school transitions.

"But mom!" Caroline yelled hearing her voice crack as tears began to fill her eyes.

"The decision is final Caroline. No space for argument." Her mother replied trying to ignore the guilt that she felt. She knew the only way to get Caroline to stop complaining was to be stern and despite the heartbreaking look in her daughter's eyes, this had to be done.

"Mom please don't do this. I promise I won't do anything like this ever again! Please." Caroline begged, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry honey." Liz said with a sigh before standing up from the table and pulling her daughter into a hug. "This is a fresh start. And at least you'll have your friends with you. This school is exactly what you all need."

Caroline had to resist the urge to melt into her mother's arms. She shoved her away and turned around storming upstairs. She immediately ran into her room and slammed the door shut, calling Stefan.

 _One. Two. Three. Four._

She mentally counted the number of beeps until she heard her best friend's voice, "Care? Can you believe they're doing this!"

She tried to hide the fact that she was crying as she said, "This is ridiculous! I swear we should just run away or something. Our parents obviously don't care about us anyway."

Stefan sighed and replied, "Sounds like a good idea."

Caroline stayed silent for a moment before whispering, "I'm sorry Stef. This is all my fault."

"Caroline don't say that! We all knew what we were agreeing to and none of us blame you." Stefan said his voice a low soothing tone.

Caroline sighed, "I should never have came up with this stupid plan."

"You didn't know that this would happen Care. Stop blaming yourself."

"But I should have known Stef! God I'm such an idiot! Now we're all being shipped off half way across the world." She complained while wiping at the tears that seemed to be endless.

"Caroline, you're not an idiot. This was a mistake yes, but we all make mistakes. You're only human Caroline, and just like that annoying Christina Perri song that you love says, you're allowed to be flawed. So stop hating on yourself and look at the bright side: We'll never have to see Tdog-Lockwood again."

Caroline was unable to stop herself from smiling, "Have I mentioned what a wreck I would be without you?"

"Once or twice." Stefan said laughing slightly.

"Well I'm saying it again. Stefan Salvatore my life would suck without you." She said as her tears slowly came to an end.

"And don't you ever forget it." He replied, a smile playing on his lips.

Caroline sighed slightly though she was smiling. "I have to start packing I guess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Night Care. Love you." Stefan said.

"Love you too Stef." Caroline smiled as she hung up and placed her phone down on her bedside table. As she looked down at it she couldn't help but grin, realizing that at least she had half succeeded in her mission.

This was just a mere consequence. And anyway like Stefan had said there was a bright side to all of this. And with her Caroline Forbes optimism she planned to find it.

 **That's all for now! Hope everyone liked it, please let us know what you think in the reviews! Next chapter will start in England and you'll get to see what the dynamics are between Klaus, Damon, and their friends!**


	2. King of Kingston

**Hello Everyone! We're so glad that you guys seem to like the story so far all the positive feedback means a lot (: We've decided to post once a week but we already have a few chapters written so that could change based on what you guys think. To clear up a few things for this chapter:**

 **Damon and Klaus aren't roommates just Besties (we had some people ask about that)**

 **Steroline will NOT be a romantic couple in this story they're just extremely close friends**

 **We planned on doing Kennett but someone mentioned a Bonnie/Kol/Kai love triangle which we'd be interested in doing if a lot of people like the idea (let us know what you think)**

 **We have some TO characters in this story but none of them will have major roles in the plot so you don't have to watch The Originals to understand it, especially since this is an AU.**

 **Let us know if you want any couples from TO, we're open to doing Marcel/Bex Marcel/Cami Haley/Elijah or Cami/Elijah (sorry no Klamile or Klayely because Klaroline will be end game)**

 **We're considering doing either a Damon/Elena/Stefan or a Damon/Katherine/Stefan love triangle, so let us know what you think!**

 **Lastly hope you enjoy! This chapter is a little shorter than the last but gives a glimpse into life at Boarding school with Damon Klaus and Friends. Don't forget to review with your thoughts and suggestions.**

"My dad hates me" Damon groaned.

Klaus eyed his best friend curiously knowing this statement was a mixture of his dramatics and his actual feelings. Klaus knew better than anyone that Damon and his father had an extremely complicated relationship. It was something the two of them had in common. Klaus knew one hundred percent that his father hated him. He had a feeling Damon was more diffident about it and he wasn't sure whether that made it easier or harder.

"Join the club" was what he finally settled on saying.

"I don't mean to make assumptions, but that appears to be an overdramatic statement given the situation." Klaus glanced at Elijah who sat across from him at their lunch table with an Advanced Psychics textbook in front of him.

Damon rolled his eyes and threw a chip at Elijah who stared at it mystified as if it were a foreign object, "It's not 'overdramatic' he's trying to ruin my life!" Damon whined.

"Your brother didn't seem half bad." Klaus interjected.

Damon rolled his eyes, "He sucks! He's annoying, whiny, and depressing! Im not used to dealing with crazy siblings like you are Nik!"

Klaus laughed lightly while Elijah looked up from his book frowning slightly before shaking his head. Luckily Kol and Rebekah were not present or else Damon would have never heard the end of it.

"I'm sure you'll adapt mate." Klaus smirked while his friend groaned again.

Damon's father had called him this morning for the first time in a year. He informed Damon that his younger brother, Stefan, would be joining them at Kingston Academy to finish up his studies. Along with Stefan would be three of his friends who Damon claimed were "Probably stupid low lives." Damon was having a mental break down about this the whole day and Klaus was starting to get annoyed with his complaints. Damon's brother couldn't be _that_ bad, even if he were Damon probably wouldn't know. The two hadn't seen each other in years.

"I'm not a turkey Nik! I don't adapt!" Damon contended.

"Why a turkey?" Marcel asked confused from across the table. He had remained relatively silent throughout the conversation.

"I don't know turkeys adapt don't they!" Damon grunted.

"Actually turkeys are not widely known for their abilities to adapt. In fact a-"

"I don't care!" Damon interrupted Elijah who simply rolled his eyes turning back to his reading. A few of their friends laughed at this.

"Don't worry Elijah, Damon's just grumpy." Cami said with a light chuckle. Elijah just nodded not looking up while a few of the others laughed.

"Hilarious Camille!" Damon rolled his eyes, "You people are so unhelpful."

"Maybe you could switch school to avoid your brother." Enzo suggested with a teasing smile. The others nodded in fake agreement.

"Yah, for your own benefit of course." Marcel agreed nodding.

"We would totally miss you but anything for your happiness." Cami added.

"Oh please, we're never getting rid of this bloody idiot." Klaus finally voiced his opinion.

"Great to know I'm loved." Damon rolled his eyes while all his friends laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hayley questioned as she walked over and sat down across from Elijah who immediately looked up from his book.

"Nothing, just the fact that I have some amazing, caring friends." Damon explained a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Really? I'd love to meet them." Hayley said teasingly.

Klaus rolled his eyes and threw a crumbled up piece of paper at Hayley who dodged it and grinned. Klaus always had considered Hayley to be a close friend of his, almost like another sister. He tended to look out for her, which wasn't an easy task considering she got into trouble often.

"Niklaus, can you please refrain from throwing things." Elijah said with a sigh.

Klaus merely smirked before ripping another page out of his notebook, crumbling it up, and throwing it at Elijah.

"My bad, Brother."

Elijah sighed at his brother's behavior but said nothing as he simply looked back down to his textbook.

"What are you studying?" Hayley asked while taking the book from Elijah and examining it.

Klaus smiled slightly knowing that Elijah probably would have killed anyone else for that action, but was smiling like an idiot since Hayley had done it. It was quite obvious that Elijah had a crush on Hayley. But when Klaus had asked him about it he had simply claimed that "He was much too mature for a silly crush and that he simply admired many of Hayley's qualities."

"Ohh, Advanced Physics. You're so smart Elijah." Hayley said after reading the cover, a small smile on her lips.

Klaus again smiled at this, quite aware of the fact that Hayley knew very well about Elijah's crush on her and enjoyed messing around with him. He would have been bothered by her doing this if it weren't so humorous.

"Thank you, Hayley, but it's really a simple course. Nothing to brag about." Elijah said offering her a nervous smile.

"And you're so modest too! I wish I could find a good guy like you." She replied with a grin. Elijah once again smiled nervously while the whole table exchanged knowing looks.

"Another Elijah? Please, the world couldn't handle that much boredom!" Damon smirked while everyone laughed except Elijah who simply rolled his eyes.

"I believe the lunch hour is to soon conclude, I should be on my way." With that he graciously accepted the textbook from Haley, picking up his bag and turning to leave.

Damon shot me one of his signature smirks before snatching my notebook and ripping out a page. He crumbled up the piece of paper and I immediately roll my eyes knowing what he has in mind. Without wasting a second he flings the paper at Elijah's head, but because it's Damon the ball misses its target. It immediately impacts Katherine Pierce as she and her sister walk into the cafeteria.

"Whoops" the others seem to notice the alarm on Damon's face and turn just in time to see Katherine shut her eyes as if trying to calm down. It's quite obvious she's furious.

Damon being the fast thinker he is notices this and immediately says, "Jeez Nik! I get you don't like Katherine but must you throw things at her? Have some class, man."

The others chuckle lightly at this all turning to see Katherine's reaction. She immediately narrows her eyes at Klaus and he rolled his in response, shooting a quick glare to Damon. Klaus honestly wouldn't mind taking the blame for this action, he had nothing to fear from Katherine Pierce, the issue was the person standing next to her. Tatia Pierce. Katherine's twin sister and Klaus' ex girlfriend.

"Still acting childish Niklaus?" Klaus tried hard to reframe from rolling his eyes, especially considering Tatia and Elijah are really the only ones who ever used his full name.

"Still acting annoying Tatia?" the comment comes from Haley who glares at the girl harshly. Klaus made a mental note to thank her for this later since he's still unable to speak a proper response. Looking at Tatia, and even Katherine at times, reminded him too much of everything that happened.

"I swear you Mikaelsons are all psychotic." Katherine grumbled with an eye roll kicking the paper ball with her high heeled shoe.

"They so are." Damon nodded in agreement shooting out of his seat and standing next to her putting a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, "You okay Kat?"

Katherine is unamused by his actions and if looks could kill Damon Salvatore would be dead ten times over, "Touch me again I'll break your hand and feed it to you!"

With that Katherine storms off, dragging her sister behind her before anyone can get another word in. Klaus couldn't help but watch as the two of them walk down the dinning hall, people practically parting ways to clear a path for them. Then again, that was expected when you were a Pierce. The sisters sit down at their designated table, saying something to their friends causing them all to chorus in laughter. Klaus had no doubt it was some sort of insult directed to their group based on the glances they got shortly after. Klaus made eye contact with Tatia for a brief second that managed to feel like forever before being brought out of his thoughts.

"She didn't hit me this time, I call that progress!" Damon smiled like an idiot watching Katherine as he reclaimed his seat which Klaus immediately shoved him out of.

"Ow! Somebody's violent today!" Damon whined as he stood up uneasily, obviously mentally debating whether he should sit back down or not.

"Watch out Damon, if you anger him anymore he'll get his bat." Marcel chuckled.

"Or his lamp." Enzo added.

"Who knows, he may just beat you with that empty water bottle." Haley shrugged.

Klaus rolled his eyes at their comments but before he could respond the bell signaling the end of lunch rang loudly through the Dinning hall.

"Saved by the bell!" Damon laughed before racing away to his next class.

The others chuckled lightly as they all stood up gathering their things. Klaus shot one last look at the girl he used to love before standing abruptly and following them.

* * *

"So are you going to Homecoming?"

Klaus looked to his best friend confused why she would even bring this topic up. Kingston was not your average English school based on Klaus' experience. Due to the fact the study body was so diverse with most students having different nationalities, the school board tried to incorporate many traditions of schools in other countries as well as the ones here. One of these dreadful adaptations was the Homecoming dance.

He rolled his eyes before responding, "Why on Earth would you even ask me such a thing?"

Haley laughed knowingly, "I get that it's not your thing but you should try it! Jackson dumped me but I already brought the tickets, I'd hate to go alone."

"Are you asking me to Homecoming?" Klaus questioned a hint of amusement in his voice.

Haley rolled her eyes but then averted them from his gaze before speaking, "Of course not Nik. I just don't want to die of boredom, and you may be a jerk but you're a fun jerk so it'd be nice if you were there."

Klaus thought on this briefly as they continued walking to Hayley's dorm room. They caught the attention of people in the halls as they did so, similarly to the Pierce sisters earlier, but it was something they had both grown accustomed to. After going through a mental debate Klaus still couldn't bring himself to desire spending even a moment at the silly dance. "Why don't you ask Elijah to go with you?"

Haley shot him a look rolling her eyes, "You know why. I'm not interested in your brother like that. Teasing him is one thing, but going to dances with him is just delivering too much false hope."

Klaus rolled his eyes in return to this comment but nodded understanding what she meant. He honestly thought Haley and Elijah would make a fine couple but Haley didn't seem to think so and refused to give him a solid reason for why it wouldn't work.

"Fine, then I suppose you'll be stuck talking with Damon the whole night while he silently pines for Katherine because I will not be attending." Klaus decided stopping in front of Haley's dorm room and shooting her a fake smile.

Haley sighed pulling out her keys and opening the door before turning to face him while leaning against the door frame. "Just consider it? Please."

Klaus knew he wouldn't consider it any further but didn't want to argue on it anymore either. So he plastered a smirk on his face and said, "I'll consider it, but don't give your hopes up."

This answer seemed to satisfy Haley who smiled lightly, "Thank you. I'll talk to you later, good luck with Damon."

Klaus rolled his eyes muttering, "Im going to need it," Causing Haley to laugh slightly before kissing him on the cheek and retreating into her room.

Klaus sighed before turning on his heel and walking down the somewhat crowded corridor of the girl's dormitory. He ignored the stares, smiles, and occasional glares he got from all the girls while in deep contemplation about how he would shut up Damon the next time he saw him. He was so distracted by the time he made his way to the main school building that he didn't see the girl standing right in front of him. As a result of this he crashed directly into her, knocking all her things to the floor.

Klaus bent down quickly, "Sorry Sweetheart," he apologized grabbing her things which were scattered across the floor.

The girl bent down next to him to assist in his efforts giggling slightly, "It's fine, my bad really."

He noted she had an American accent, something that wasn't exactly rare at the academy but rare enough that he knew every American girl here on some level. Klaus picked up the remainder of her things before standing up and handing them to her.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. Klaus met her eyes and was taken back. She was beautiful. Chocolate brown hair with light brown eyes and a bright smile that reached her eyes with a slight twinkle. But it wasnt the fact she was beautiful that left him unable to speak, more so the fact she resembled his ex girlfriend far too much for his liking.

"You're new?" he managed to finally get out.

The girl nodded, "Yah. I just got here today actually. My name's Elena Gilbert." She extended her hand which Klaus glanced to but decided against shaking. He didn't know who Elena Gilbert was but she looked almost identical to Tatia, which he deduced was enough reason to hate her.

"Well, if your just starting here you should learn how to watch where you're going." he said harshly.

Elena didn't appear to pick up on his change of tone as she simply laughed it off, "Sorry about that again. I'm just sort of lost, do you know where the Girls' Dorms are?"

He knew very well where they were but he didnt see a reason why he should tell her. "Do I look like a map?"

This time she seemed to pick up on the hostility in his voice and her smile seemed to fade.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I should have assumed you were busy. Sorry." She rambled out nervously.

He looked down feeling an ounce of guilt but the minute he looked back up and saw her soft brown eyes the guilt went away and he rolled his eyes.

"Apology not accepted." He said offering her a fake smile.

Elena seemed to be trying to find something to say in response to this and eventually just gave him a warm smile and said, "Thanks again for the help with my books, and sorry for the inconvenience."

With that she gave him a small wave and walked off. He sighed as he watched her head in the direction of the boys' dorms.

"Elena!" He forced himself to call out.

She turned back to him and he was once again just a bit shocked at the resemblance to his ex.

"That way." He explained pointing in the proper direction.

Elena smiled, "Thank you."

And with that she was walking off and Klaus couldn't help but sigh as he watched her leave.

She looked even more like Tatia from behind.

* * *

"You know there's a reason that you have your own dorm." Klaus said as he walked into his room.

Damon who laid on Klaus' bed chuckled and replied, "Yes, and there's also a reason that we both just so happen to be the only guys in this school with no roommates."

Klaus merely rolled his eyes and sat down next to Damon shoving him to the side.

"Shouldn't you be giving your brother a tour of the school or something?" Klaus inquired as he took the pillow that was under Damon's head.

"He doesn't arrive for another 15 minutes. One of his annoying friends already got here though. I was supposed to go meet her at the door and help her get to her dorm, but that sounded boring so..." He explained before taking the pillow and placing it back in it's original spot.

"So you left her to wander the school on her own?" Klaus guessed.

Damon smirked and quipped, "Exactly!"

"Quite the gentleman you are." Klaus replied sarcastically as he got up, pulling his shirt off and going to his dresser to grab another, desperate to get out of his uniform after a long day.

"Woah Nik, what did I tell you about stripping in front of me?" Damon said teasingly.

Klaus ignored him as he put the new shirt on. As he began to unbuckle his pants Damon commented, "Yep that's my cue to leave. I'll call you later with the details of my terrible encounter with Saint Stefan and his three little angels."

With that Damon got up, patted Klaus on the shoulder, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

After getting dressed Klaus sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled out his phone with the intent of silencing it when he saw a message light up his screen.

 ** _Kat: NIIIIIIIIIIIIK!_**

Klaus rolled his eyes mentally debating on whether or not to answer. He and Katherine had a bit of a frenemy relationship going on ever since he and her sister broke up. He wasn't in the mood for her to whine or complain about the incident at lunch earlier, but at the same time she might provide some amusement. After a while he sighed before openining up the messaging app and responding.

 ** _Klaus: Wrong number_**

 ** _Kat: Jerk㈵0_**

 ** _Klaus: I'm not Nik and I'm not Jerk you're obviously confused_**

 ** _Kat: I'm serious㈴9㈴9_**

 ** _Klaus: Nice to meet you serious, I'm Klaus_**

 ** _Kat: You're not funny!_**

 ** _Klaus: I'm not funny. I'm Klaus. Thought we already went over that_**

 ** _Kat: UGHHHHHHH㈷3㈷3㈷3㈷3㈷3㈷3㈶8㈶8㈶8_**

 ** _Kat: I'd say you're hopeless but I see you prefer being called Klaus_**

 ** _Klaus: Exactly. Please refrain from using Nik_**

 ** _Kat: Why nottttttt. Everyone else does you even let IT call you Nik㈌9_**

Klaus rolled his eyes down at his phone. He and Katherine had an ongoing argument over the fact she relentlessly attempted to call him Nik. It was a nickname he allowed few peoople to use and even though he had know Katherine longer then most he didn't think she had earned the privilege. Honestly, after everything that happened between him and her sister the two of them could barely speak in public. She was lucky he let her talk to him at all.

 ** _Klaus: Please refrain from calling Damon an "it"_**

 ** _Kat: I'm not wrong㈷6_**

 ** _Klaus: No, you're Katherine_**

He could practically see her rolling her eyes at the message.

 ** _Kat: Whatever. I need your help_**

 ** _Klaus: Why?_**

 ** _Kat: There's something in my room_**

 ** _Klaus: And?_**

 ** _Kat: And I need you to get it out_**

 ** _Klaus: "It" as in Damon?_**

 ** _Kat: Worse, "It" is female㈷6㈷6㈸2㈸2_**

 ** _Klaus: Female Damon? Sounds Terrifying_**

 ** _Kat: Exactly! So come get rid of it㈇7_**

 ** _Klaus: Do I look like an exterminator?_**

 ** _Kat: No, you look like Klaus㈴2㈳4_**

 ** _Klaus: Hilarious, still not helping._**

 ** _Kat: Fine where's Damon❓❓❓❓_**

 ** _Klaus: Busy. Why do you want "it's" help?_**

 ** _Kat: Well 'it' has a creepy crush on me may as well put it to use㈌9_**

 ** _Klaus: More like a creepy obsession_**

 ** _Kat: I don't think it's that bad yet_**

 ** _Klaus: You don't think the Camera, the umbrella, and the Flamingo incidents were 'that bad'?_**

 ** _Kat: true true_**

 ** _Kat: So where is he?_**

 ** _Klaus: Perhaps you could reverse engineer the tracking device he has on you to find out_**

 ** _Kat: I'm serious!_**

 ** _Klaus: No, you're Katherine_**

 ** _Kat: and don't you dare say I'm Katherine㈶8㈶5_**

 ** _Kat: UGHHHHHHHHH㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7_**

 ** _Klaus: Too late lol㈳4㈳4_**

 ** _Kat: Don't say lol like you're actually funny or something_**

 ** _Klaus: I'm not funny I'm hilarious, well actually I'm Klaus, but you get the point_**

 ** _Kat: Ughhhh do you not have an off button?_**

 ** _Klaus: No, but your phone does and yet you still message me_**

 ** _Kat: Sadly I have nothing better to do._**

 ** _Klaus: oh please, we both know you just love talking to me_**

 ** _Kat: Yes I just love you sooooo much Nik❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️_**

 ** _Klaus: It's not Nik it's Klaus_**

 ** _Kat: and here I was thinking you were just hilarious_**

 ** _Klaus: I am I'm also bored so do you have a point here besides annoying me?_**

 ** _Kat: Yes where's Damon?_**

 ** _Klaus: Showing around his brother and his brother's friends. They're starting here today_**

 ** _Kat: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

 ** _Kat: Of course It brought the Its_**

 ** _Klaus: ?_**

 ** _Kat: I'm going to kill IT㈍7㈝8㈝9㈍7㈝8㈝9_**

 ** _Kat: All the Its_**

 ** _Klaus: Just don't tell me where you hide the bodies I don't want to be your accomplice_**

 ** _Kat: I'll probably hide them under your bed㈝8㈝8㈝8_**

 ** _Klaus: There goes my chances of deniability_**

 ** _Kat: Yep I'm taking you down with me㈇7_**

 ** _Kat: Ugh got to go I think it wants to like talk to me or something㈸7_**

 ** _Klaus: Someone wants to talk to you it's a miracle㈷0_**

 ** _Kat: I'm ignoring you!㈵0㈵0㈵0_**

 ** _Klaus: Bye to you too then good luck with your 'its' I'm locking my door in case you kill them㈝8_**

 ** _Kat: Go ahead I have a key㈌9_**

 ** _Klaus: You starting to sound obsessive like Damon㈳3_**

 ** _Kat: Who do you think gave the key to me㈌9_**

 ** _Klaus: Shouldn't you be gone or did you just kill it㈝8❓_**

 ** _Kat: I hoped it would go away I suppose not_**

 ** _Kat: I'm actually gonna kill it now! Bye❤️❤️㈝8_**

Klaus stopped typing then and put away his phone with a sigh feeling bad for all the 'its' that had to deal with Katherine Pierce. He leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes hoping to get some peace before the drama that was sure to come with the new arrivals.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

About an hour or two later Klaus was laying in bed on the verge of sleep. That is until he was rudely awoken by the loud ringing of his phone.

 _"Crazy calling. Crazy calling. Crazy calling."_

He groaned, recognizing the ring tone as the one he had set for Damon, and reached over to the bedside table grabbing the phone. He winced at the brightness of the screen.

"Nik! I've totally hit the jackpot!" Damon screamed the minute Klaus answered.

He rolled his eyes and questioned, "What?"

"Stefan's friends are totally hot! A bit strange, but hot. Like Katherine Pierce type hot." Damon explained a hint of excitement in his tone.

"Well if they look like Katherine than Im sure they're far from attractive." Klaus stated bitterly.

He could practically imagine Damon rolling his eyes.

"Katherine Pierce may be a Grade A mean girl, but you cannot deny the fact that she's extremely hot."

"Sure, whatever you say mate." Klaus replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, these girls are basically God's gift to the academy so be nice to them!" Damon ordered.

Klaus rolled his eyes at this figuring his friend was just exaggerating like he did with just about everything.

"I make no promises on being nice." He finally said.

"Nik, I'm serious! Don't mess this up! We rarely get new students, and considering we've already dated like all of the hot girls at the academy and most of them now glare when we walk by, this is our only chance to get a hot date to homecoming."

"Im not going to homecoming." Klaus stated in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Yes you are. Last year you said the same thing but you ended up coming anyway."

"The circumstances last year were different." Klaus said sighing slightly at the memory.

Damon by some miracle must have decided to leave the topic alone because the next thing he said was, "Oh by the way, my brother's your new roommate."

"What!" Klaus said surprised by this information. He glanced towards the bed that had remained empty for the duration of his stay at Kingston and hoped this was Damon's lame attempt at a joke.

"I know isn't it great! Supposedly the office left you a letter explaining it last week. I think that's the paper I used to sketch out some stick figures." Damon replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Klaus groaned.

"Oh come on Nik, relax! This could be worst." Damon said while chuckling.

"How could this possibly be worst?" Klaus asked already beginning to get annoyed by Damon's antics.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was just trying to be a supportive friend. Got to go, good luck with Steffy."

At this Damon hung up the phone.

Klaus groaned and immediately opened up the internet app.

 _ **Google Search:**_ _ **How to kill your roommate and get away with it.**_

 **That's all for now guys, next update should be next Wednesday! Next Chapter will be the Mystic Falls Gang arriving at Kingston and meeting some new faces. Lastly, let us know all your thoughts in the reviews, your opinions mean a lot!**


	3. Welcome to Kingston

**Hey Fammmmmmm! Sooooooooo...Dont Kill us! I know we haven't posted in forever but we have a valid reason...Fanfiction hates us! It keeps deleting our saved documents and copy and pasting docs from pages is a struggle but I think we've figured it out...hopefully (If anyone knows how to fix this please let us know!) School has also been crazy but we've re-written almost everything we lost so we should be able to post at least twice a week now! On a happier note thanks for all the lovely reviews! They really do motivate us and we take all your comments into consideration while writing. You all seem to like the Kol/Bonnie/Kai idea so we've added it in and hope you'll all enjoy it! Besides that we're gonna work out other ships as we go but expect some major Klaroline obv ;) Also...Don't hate us but no Klaroline interaction this chapter! Next chapter will be their first meeting and about 95% Klaroline, but on the bright side this chapter you'll see Damon meeting our Mystic Falls gang as well as the first Kol and Bonnie meting! Now enough of us** **blabbering, hope you'll enjoy and be sure to let us know what you think!**

"Oh my god where is he!" Caroline yelled as she sat in the waiting room of the main office. She had arrived in England only an hour ago and was already counting down the seconds until Christmas where she would be back in Mystic Falls.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Bonnie assured her.

Caroline merely stood and began to pace the office ignoring the looks she was receiving from the secretary.

"What if his plane crashed? Or his car crashed on the way here! Or he tripped on a rock while walking to the entrance!" Caroline worried as she walked from one side of the office to the other.

"Care, relax." Bonnie said while laughing softly.

Caroline sighed and sat back in her seat. They were waiting for Stefan who was supposed to be arriving at the academy at eight the latest. It was now 8:13 which was enough reason to worry in Caroline's view.

The door to the office opened and Caroline quickly jumped up from her seat, "Stefan!"

Instead of being greeted by Stefan, Elena walked over with an amused smile, "Sorry to disappoint but it's just me."

Caroline smiled brightly and pulled her friend into a hug.

While Bonnie and Caroline had traveled together Elena had gotten an earlier flight, leading her to arrive at the academy before the others. Caroline personally thought it was unfair that Elena would get to see the place they'd be spending the next few months first because of the lack of plane tickets.

"Did you see your dorm yet? How's your roommate? How big are the closets? Does your roommate have an accent? Have you spoken to Stefan? Ugh this is so exciting!" Caroline rambled out all without taking a breath.

Bonnie and Elena both laughed and Elena pulled away from the hug smiling to her friend.

"I was only in my dorm for five minutes before you guys called so I didn't get to see much of it. My roommate is very much American and she's...interesting, I guess. And no last time I spoke to Stefan was before I left." Elena explained.

Caroline sighed slightly at the Stefan part then realized something, "Interesting how?"

"Well..when I walked in she was sleeping. I accidentally woke her I guess. Anyway, I introduced myself and she threatened to cut off my tongue and personally feed it to me if I spoke to her again."

Bonnie groaned, "Perfect. We've got a psycho roommate."

Caroline couldn't help but feel slightly content at this news. She'd been a bit hurt when Bonnie and Elena had announced they would be sharing a room without consulting her first. The two of them had always been closer with each other, that's why she had Stefan, but still a little consideration would have been nice. Caroline tried not to let it bother her and instead focused all her attention on complaining and trying to convince the school board to let her and Stefan be roommates. Sadly there were unavoidable policies against it so she would be stuck with some random stranger. At least hearing that Elena and Bonnie wouldn't be living it up in there dorm together made her feel slightly better about this.

"She might not be that bad, I may have just caught her at a bad time." Elena shrugged.

Caroline nodded in agreement, "That's probably it! I mean have you seen Stefan in the morning? When he's woken up he gets all homicidal."

Bonnie and Elena both giggle at this before Bonnie voices, "Well you do tend to wake him very violently Care."

"Do not!" Caroline argued even though she knew it was true. She quickly averted the topic by turning to Elena with another question, "Meet anyone else? Any cute British boys?"

Elena laughed slightly, "No, not really. There was this one guy but..." she trailed off.

"Well come on, spill the details." Caroline grinned teasingly.

"There's not much to say really. We barely talked." Elena retorted.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed slightly, "Last time you said that you 'barely talked' with someone was last year when you went to Matt's house on New Years and the next day we found out you broke up" Bonnie pointed out.

Elena rolled her eyes but blushed slightly. "Different circumstances Bon. Anyway I met this guy while looking for my dorm room. He bumped into me and helped me pick up my books, but sort of went back and forward from being a jerk after that. And before you ask, to answer your question Caroline, yes he was extremely hot."

The three of them laughed slightly before Caroline questioned, "So, how jerky was he?"

Elena who was still giggling lowly said, "Well let's just say his first response when I asked him where the girl's dorm is was 'Do I look like a map?'."

Elena laughed as if it were funny and not a big deal but Caroline didn't think so. "Oh my god! What a jerk! What did you do? You have to point him out to me next time we see him, he's probably one of those stuck up privileged British brats that Im sure this school is full of! Uh! Life here is gonna suck! All the kids are gonna be snobby jerks and they'll make us eat our lunch in the bathroom and sit in the broken desks at class! Then we'll eventually become depressed start turning on each other, eventually grow to hate life, and then commit suicide!"

Elena and Bonnie exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. If it weren't for Mr. Salvatore's connections with the school board it was unlikely they would have been accepted into the academy. The ridiculous tuition was far too high, and although they should be considered lucky, Caroline's biggest fear was the school would be full of elite snobs who considered themselves above the three friends. Elena and Bonnie didn't share the same worries.

"I think you may be exaggerating a bit Caroline." Bonnie reasoned once she was able to stop laughing.

Caroline simply sighed, "I hate England."

"That makes two of us."

The comment came from the one and only Stefan Salvatore who had just walked into the office unnoticeably.

"STEFAN!" Caroline yelled before running over and hugging him tightly. It had been exactly 10 hours since they had last seen each other-or maybe only 8, Caroline was still confused by how Time Zones worked-but it had felt like an eternity to her.

Stefan chuckled while hugging Caroline back.

"Trying to suffocate me so soon? And to think I thought you were happy to see me." Stefan said while smiling teasingly.

"Shut up you hag!" Caroline replied while giggling and shoving him playfully.

Stefan rolled his eyes and turned to Bonnie and Elena, quickly hugging the both of them before looking back to Caroline.

"So why exactly are you already hating on the homeland of all things British?" He asked curious as to what already had his friend in such a 'The world sucks' mood.

"Because Elena already had a terrible encounter with some hot British jerk." Caroline explained, pouting as she sat back down.

Stefan shrugged, "At least he was hot."

All three girls laughed at this comment.

Caroline couldn't help but think that having her three best friends with her would manage to make the experience bearable.

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

The words were muttered by Caroline as she stared in awe at the boy who approached.

"Is that him?"

Elena looked to Stefan quizzically, a similar expression to Caroline's pasted on her face.

"He is much hotter than anticipated." Bonnie decided as she studied the boy.

Caroline nodded in agreement, "Especially considering he's related to Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his star struck friends as he watched Damon approach.

"Hello Brother." Damon stated with a slight smirk.

"Damon." Stefan said in response offering his brother a smile.

Caroline quickly stepped forward and held out a hand for Damon to shake. "Caroline Forbes."

Damon looked her over quickly before taking her hand and raising it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles and smiling, "Nice to meet you, Caroline."

Caroline could already feel herself blushing. She had met Damon plenty of time before but she wasnt surprised that he had forgotten. The last time they saw each other they had been around 5 or 6. Caroline of course remembered this as she did most events from her childhood.

She finally pulled her hand back and flashed him a bright smile, "Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about the mischievous Damon Salvatore."

"Spreading rumors about me baby brother?" Damon said, smirking teasingly at Stefan who merely rolled his eyes.

Caroline giggled slightly at the comment.

"And who might these two lovely ladies be?" Damon questioned while glancing towards Bonnie and Elena.

Caroline quickly noticed that his gaze lingered on Elena. She couldn't help but internally groan. Just about every attractive boy she'd ever met had been interested in her only up until they saw Elena. Then they seemed to completely forget about her existence.

She watched as her friend smiled brightly, "I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert to be exact."

Elena then giggled slightly and Caroline frowned as Damon smiled at this.

"Elena." Damon repeated, grinning, "Lovely name."

"Thank you." Elena replied offering him a warm smile.

"And you are?" Damon questioned finally turning to the last of the girls.

"Bonnie." Said girl answered, smiling slightly.

"Where's Clyde?" Damon said with a trademark smirk.

All three girls laughed at this joke though it was obvious none of them found it funny. Especially considering this wasn't the first time they heard it.

Stefan rolled his eyes and looked to his brother, "Mind showing Caroline and I to our dorms?"

"Sure, what about you two?" Damon questioned referring to Bonnie and Elena, but with his gaze was once again focused solely on Elena.

"Elena already found her dorm, no thanks to you. Remember when I called you asking that you help her get there and you assured me that you would?" Stefan stated giving Damon a knowing look.

Damon sighed dramatically, "Wow. That slipped my mind completely. I am so sorry Elena, perhaps I can find some way to repay you."

Elena smiled shaking her head slightly, "Its fine, really."

"Damon? Come on, Care and I need to unpack." Stefan said growing fairly tired of his brother's constant flirting.

"Relax brother." Damon chided before flashing Elena and Bonnie one last smile, "You girls let me know if you need anything. I'm in dorm 235, so you know where to find me."

With that he winked-something Caroline found to be both incredibly hot and annoying at the same time- and turned to Stefan and Caroline.

"Let's go." Damon stated before starting to lead them down the hall.

Caroline glanced back at Bonnie and Elena, giving them a small wave before looking to Damon.

"So, what do you think of Kingston?" She asked slightly curious but mostly just wanting to keep a conversation going.

Damon laughed as if Caroline had just said the joke of the year.

"What's so funny?" Caroline questioned feeling fairly defensive.

"Everybody here thinks the same thing of Kingston: it sucks." Damon stated bluntly while leading Caroline and Stefan down another hall.

"Oh." Caroline said not sure how else to respond.

"I suppose it's not _that_ terrible though." Damon decided.

Caroline smiled slightly at this.

"Well, that's good. You're definitely going to have to give me a tour of the school later." Caroline proclaimed.

"Will do, Blondie." Damon replied with a smirk.

He finally stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Your roommate is great. You're going to love her." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Before the door could open he grabbed Stefan's arm and started leading him down the hall, calling out a simple, "Later Blondie."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the new nickname and turned to the door just as it opened.

* * *

"She can't be that bad." Bonnie decided as she walked towards her new dorm, Elena by her side. Her friend had just given her a full fledge warning about their new roommate and Bonnie wasn't sure whether to be worried or scared or maybe a bit of both. But nonetheless she did her best to appear positive.

"She's terrible!" Elena assured her.

This coming from Elena see-the-good-in-everyone Gilbert definitely added to the nervous pit in Bonnie's stomach.

"Well, no matter what Lena we have each other. We'll find a way to get through it, or better yet find a way to switch out roommates." Bonnie vowed, flashing her friend a reassuring smile.

"Right. You're right, I'm sorry for being so negative, the stress of everything is just getting to me." Elena admitted with a sigh.

Bonnie glanced to her friend about to say something else bound to lighten her mood, but that was the moment when her eyes landed on a boy who stood just down the hall.

There was something about him that caught Bonnie's attention. It didn't hurt that he was extremely good looking, but it was more than that.

Bonnie just could't place what it was.

Before she got the chance to look away he turned his head to the side laughing off a joke that the girl who stood beside him had said, and their eyes suddenly locked. His eyes quickly took her in without moving and Bonnie just knew that behind those soft brown iris's there were calculations going on. He was studying her. And when a light smile formed on his face, she suddenly felt out of place.

She wasn't the one people noticed.

She was't the one boys checked out.

She wasn't the one that boys smiled at _like that._

Like she had managed to bring him such joy from a single shared look.

"Bon?" Elena called, snapping Bonnie right back into reality.

"Hmm?" Bonnie questioned, finally tearing her gaze away from the mystery boy.

"I asked what you thought of Damon." Elena recalled causing her to realize just how much she had blanked out.

She forced all thoughts of the boy away and considered Elena's question.

Damon was attractive, charming, and appeared to be fairly popular based on his confidence level.

It wouldn't exactly be a leap to assume that most girls fawned over him. But from the moment she had met him, Bonnie had recalled something her Grams had told her oh so many times.

 _The eyes are the windows to the soul_

And there was something in Damon's gorgeous blue eyes that just screamed trouble.

"He's alright I guess." Bonnie finally answered, shrugging lightly.

Elena nodded in agreement and fell back into silence. Silence which allowed even more thoughts of the boy to come flooding in.

His eyes had't been dangerous. They had been...intriguing.

It was at that moment that Bonnie made a decision.

She turned to Elena and with a quick "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Excuse me?!"

Caroline had just introduced herself to her new roommate. She suddenly had a feeling that Elena and Bonnie weren't the only ones with...interesting roommates.

"You're Hayley right?" Caroline questioned stepping past the girl and walking into the room.

The girl frowned and closed the door, "Yes, that's what it says on my birth certificate. Now can you please explain to me why you're in my room."

"I already told you, I'm your new roommate." Caroline explained as she began to study the room, shaking her head in disapproval.

"That's not possible. I haven't heard anything about getting a new roommate."

"Well, that's not my fault." Caroline stated shrugging. She began to look at some of the various items scattered across the dresser and nightstand.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Hayley demanded while walking over and grabbing Caroline's arm to stop her from picking up a picture frame of Hayley posing with a tall dark-haired boy.

"Well don't touch me." Caroline fired back before yanking her arm away. "I get that you obviously weren't aware I was coming, but we're gonna have to find some way to make this work."

Hayley glared at Caroline for a minute before storming off, to what Caroline assumed was the bathroom, and slamming the door shut.

Caroline sighed and set her bags onto the neatly made bed that she assumed was for her. As she began to unpack she heard portions of her new roommate's conversation that she assumed was taking place over the phone. Either that, or there was somebody named Nik hiding in their bathroom.

"No Nik, I'm going to kill her!"

Caroline frowned at this comment while continuing to place her stuff on the bed.

"I don't care! Remember what happened with the last one?"

Caroline wondered what exactly did happen to the last one.

"She's even worst. She looks like she stepped out of a Barbie commercial or something."

Caroline couldn't tell whether this was a compliment or insult, but she decided on compliment.

"You're not funny Nik!"

Carline wondered if this Nik person was actually not funny, or if Hayley was just mean.

"I'm going to kill you! Then I'll bury you and Barbie 100 feet underground where no one will ever think to find you."

Caroline contemplated whether burying somebody 100 feet underground was actually possible.

"Ugh, you're disgusting. Sure, I'll just bury you two alive so that way you can make out with your last few dying breaths."

Caroline considered if making out with someone was a good way to use your last few dying breaths.

"I swear to God Nik!"

Caroline thought that swearing was improper but didn't voice this opinion. Instead she took out her iPod and headphones, deciding listening to music was much better than listening to the disturbing conversation her roommate was carrying out. She put on the first song in her playlist which happened to be 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift. Despite what some said about Taylor, Caroline still cherished her music.

 _"Got a long list of ex lovers! They'll tell you I'm insane! But I've got a blank space baby! And I'll write your name!"_ Caroline sang along out of habit while she continued to unpack her things.

Hayley, who had just stepped out of the bathroom, couldn't help but roll her eyes at Caroline's loud singing. None the less she pulled out her phone and began to record the Blonde's performance, figuring it would be great for future blackmail.

Caroline was oblivious to this and continued singing along with Taylor.

That is until she heard Hayley's laughing.

Caroline quickly pulled off the headphones and turned to face Hayley who was grinning while recording the whole event.

"What are you doing!" Caroline shrieked.

"Recording you while you act like a freak." Hayley explained bluntly before finally lowering her phone.

"Why?" Caroline questioned astonished.

"That's for my own knowledge, not yours." Hayley decided before laying down in her bed. "Hurry up with your unpacking, I can't sleep when you're being so loud."

Caroline was shocked and not really sure how to react. So, she eventually settled on leaving the room muttering that she was going for a walk.

She wasn't really sure where she was going, so she walked around blindly, having no specific destination in mind.

"Care?"

Caroline turned and sighed relieved when she saw Stefan.

"Hey Stef. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in your dorm?" She questioned.

"Didn't exactly make it to my dorm. Damon brought me to the girls bathroom instead, claiming it was my dorm then ran off after shoving me in there. I have to say these British girls are very aggressive."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the thought of multiple angry british girls ganging up on her friend.

"I doubt any of them are as aggressive as my roommate. She's plotting out my death, Stef!" Caroline complained while slumping against the wall.

"Wow. Maybe I can help her." Stefan said with a teasing smirk.

Caroline glared at him but couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Alright, well how about this: We go find my idiotic brother and have him take me to my dorm. If my roommate is decent then I'll let you stay in my room for the night. Sound good?"

Carolines smile became wider and brighter at this idea and nodded eagerly, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Shut up you bloody wanker!" Rebekah yelled as Kol laughed off the comment he had just made.

"Don't act like it's not true Bekah. We all know you've had your fair share of boys." Kol replied, leaning against the vending machine, and shooting his little sister a pointed look.

"None of which have been Nik!" She exclaimed obviously annoyed by the topic of this conversation.

In all fairness, Kol felt that Rebekah and Klaus had always been much too close for siblings, therefore the investigation was very important.

"How sure are you of that?" Kol questioned, smirking slightly at the way his sister was blushing bright red.

"I am done with this conversation." She decided before marching off past him, being sure to shove him a bit in the process.

Kol chuckled and called over his shoulder, "That wasn't an answer!"

Rebekah flashed him a gesture that he was sure many school faculty members would not approve of and he simply laughed it off.

"Excuse me?"

Kol turned his head to the sound of the voice and his eyes landed on _her._

"Well, hello Darling." He replied, flashing her one of his signature smiles.

The girl smiled lightly and looked at him expectantly.

"Right, where are my manners, I'm Kol Mikaelson, you are?" He added causing the girl to laugh slightly.

"I am the girl who came here to get a snack, but found that Kol Mikaelson was blocking the vending machine." She explained.

He mentally face palmed as he realized that the girl who he had been admiring from a far a few minutes earlier had no hopes of engaging in conversation with him, but rather just wanted to get to the vending machine that he was leaning against.

"My apologies, Darling." He said, stepping aside so that she had access to the large variety of snacks.

He watched as she grinned, walking over to it and studying the contents. "My name's Bonnie Bennet by the way."

"Bonnie." He repeated testing the name out before smirking, "You know the name is derived from Scotland. It means beautiful, which is definitely fitting."

The girl, Bonnie, blushed lightly, while inserting a dollar into the machine, "And how exactly do you know that?"

"What can I say, I have a thing for lovely names." Kol replied.

In reality Elijah had once gotten him a book filled with name meanings and origins for his birthday.

This had been the main reason why Kol never invited Elijah to his birthday parties anymore.

Bonnie laughed and it was such a beautiful sound, "That's a pretty unique fetish to have."

"Well, I suppose I'm a pretty unique person." Kol decided watching her intently as she clicked the _A_ then the _4_ then the _6_ causing a package of _Sour patch_ to fall from the machine.

"I'm sure you are." She finally stated, a playful tone seeping into her voice as she bent down and grabbed the package of candy.

Kol watched as she opened up the pack and effortlessly placed a red sour patch in her mouth.

He smirked slightly before commenting, "I hope that you like your men the same way you like your candy."

"Excuse me?" She questioned looking to him slightly confused.

"Oh you know, sour, sweet then gone."

And with that Kol winked at her before walking off towards his dorm room. He couldn't wait to tell his roommate and best friend, Kai Pierce, all about the beautiful and mysterious Bonnie Bennet.

* * *

"Blondie?" Damon muttered as he stood in the doorway of his dorm, looking fairly confused as to why Caroline was standing in front of him.

Caroline quickly took in the fact that he was shirtless. The next thing she noticed was the girl who sat on his bed, studying her nails, looking fairly bored.

"Hey, Stefan was just wondering if you could show him to his dorm." Caroline said, a bright smile on her face.

"And why exactly did he send you to ask me? I mean, not that I'm arguing." Damon replied, a smirk appearing on his face as he looked her up and down.

Caroline felt a light blush rise to her cheeks as she smiled nervously, "Stefan, is right down the hall. Your dad called to check in, so he's just talking to him."

Damon nodded in understanding, but Caroline couldn't help but notice something flash through his eyes. Something she had seen so many times, and she was sure had flashed through her own eyes even more. Jealousy.

"So, who's that?" Caroline couldn't help but ask, referring to the girl who still hadn't bothered glancing up.

She had a fairly familiar look to her, yet Caroline knew she had never met her. She had curly dark brown hair that ended a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were barely visible from where Caroline stood but she could still recognize their soft brown color. Caroline frowned trying to place what made this girl look so familiar and she finally connected it. The girl seemed to resemble Elena.

"Damon." The girl called still looking at her nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Damon sighed slightly as if he already knew what was coming. "Yes Kitty-Kat?"

"Can you please tell _it_ to not refer to me as a ' _That_ '."

Caroline frowned at the girl's comment quickly picking up on the fact that she was ' _it_ '.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Caroline tried, offering the girl a smile.

"Great and now _it's_ talking to me." She replied before standing and walking over, "What's going on?"

The questioned was obviously meant for Damon but Caroline took over, "My friends and I are new here."

"And I'm slowly becoming more and more bored with this conversation."

Caroline tried to refrain from rolling her eyes before replying, "Look, I just need Damon to show my friend, his brother, to his dorm room."

"Damon, please tell _it_ that you are not a tour guide and that she should run along to be with the other unimportant people so we can finish up with our very important conversation before I become even more bored and leave."

Caroline couldn't help but grow angry at being referred to as an _it_ again and that was most likely the reason for the next words that came out of her mouth, "Okay, listen up, I don't know who you think you are and quite frankly I don't care, but let me re-introduce myself. My name is Caroline Forbes, I am a person not an _it_ , and if you're too high and mighty to know what an actual person is then go grab a dictionary and figure it out. But what you're not going to do is stand there using Damon as a puppet because you're too stuck up and childish to talk to me! Now I don't care if I just bored you to death and you leave because honestly that's fine by me, just be sure to remember next time we have the luck to interact that I am an actual human being and you should treat me as such!"

By the time she finished her rant Damon looked completely shocked and slightly impressed at her. The other girl remained expressionless and quiet for a few moment as if thinking before responding.

"Well if you're not an _it_ just remember I'm not a _that_. Katherine Pierce, by the way. I suppose it's nice to meet you Caroline Forbes, good to know you're not a door mat like the other two idiots that have joined us here."

Katherine gave her a small smile that seemed surprisingly genuine and Damon seemed even more shocked by this.

"Oh um" Caroline was slightly surprised but quickly brushed it off with an award wining smile, "Nice to meet you too then Katherine. Sorry if I interrupted you two"

Katherine laughed slightly then scoffed as if that thought was amusing, "More like you saved me from having to deal with this any longer." Katherine motioned to Damon before turning to him, "Damon, be a dear and show Caroline and her friend to his room. I have two psychos to deal with, I still expect you to fix that" With that Katherine brushed past Damon kissing him on the cheek before sauntering down the hall, her heels clicking loudly as she disappeared down a corridor. Caroline turned to see Damon looked completely stunned, but was smiling like an idiot.

"Hey guys, everything okay?"

The questioned was asked by Stefan who walked over looking a bit upset. Caroline immediately made a mental note to ask what exactly his father had said.

"Everything is perfect. Now come on little bro, time to show you to your room." Damon said flashing Stefan a smile before closing the door to his dorm and walking down the hallway.

Stefan and Caroline exchanged a look before following after the older Salvatore brother.

"So Blondie, what'd you think of your roommate?" Damon questioned while leading them to where Caroline hoped Stefan's dorm was.

"She's sort of exactly what I imagine the spawn of satan to be like, but she's cool I guess." Caroline decided with a shrug.

Damon chuckled, "The spawn of satan? Guess you haven't met Klaus yet."

"Klaus? As in Stefan's roommate? " Caroline questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Klaus Mikaelson. He's the school's biggest jerk yet he still manages to get all the girls to hook up with him. Pretty impressive. He's one of my role models." Damon explained, a smirk playing on his lips.

Stefan merely rolled his eyes but Caroline right away scoffed.

"Seriously? He sounds like a complete and total loser. Guys that just use girls and then toss them to the side like that get nowhere in life! They eventually end up as old lonely people with no one by their side and it's only then that they realize how wrong they used to be."

Both Damon and Stefan looked to Caroline surprised by her words. Caroline accounted her rant as a result of being used by several guys just like 'Klaus'. The three stood in silence for a minute before Damon motioned to the dorm they had stopped in front of.

"We're here."

Caroline couldn't help but blush at the ramble she had just given and just nodded to Damon before turning to Stefan and giving him a quick hug.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Good luck with your roommate."

Caroline hadn't forgotten that the original plan was for her to meet Stefan's roommate and then hopefully stay in their dorm. But after the events that had just occurred she figured her and Klaus wouldn't get off to a very good start and she didn't want to be the reason that Stefan and his roommate ended up fighting.

Stefan, who had most likely figured out what his friend's motives were, simply nodded before pulling back and kissing her cheek.

"Try to get some sleep okay Care?"

"You too. Call me if you need anything." Caroline replied with a warm smile.

Stefan smiled back before glancing to Damon, "Thanks for the help."

Damon simply smirked, "That's what brothers are for, right?"

Stefan rolled his eyes slightly before turning to the door and knocking.

Caroline turned around right away starting to walk back towards her dorm, not wanting to be there when the jerk opened the door.

"Mind if I walk you to your dorm?" Damon questioned, suddenly appearing by the blonde's side.

"You don't have to." Caroline commented not wanting to inconvenience him any further and mostly wanting to get to her dorm and go to sleep.

It had certainly been a long day for her. She had spent most of the morning in tears while bidding some last minute goodbyes to her friends. She had even cried while saying goodbye to Tyler who, despite being incredibly annoying, had become a part of her life. The hardest goodbye was not surprisingly her mother. Despite the complicated relationship they had Caroline still loved her greatly, and the thought that she wouldn't see her again until Christmas was completely heartbreaking.

"Hello? Earth to Blondie." Damon stated pulling Caroline out of her thoughts.

"Sorry what?" Caroline asked, feeling embarrassed that she had just missed what he said.

"I asked if you and Stefan had a thing." Damon explained.

Caroline looked to him with complete disgust.

"Excuse me while I go vomit. Ugh! He's practically like my brother. More a brother to me than he is to you." She explained while still cringing at the idea of being anything more than Stefan's friend.

Damon chuckled and looked to her, "So you two have never kissed or well, _you know_."

Caroline looked to him confused, "No I don't."

" _You know_ ," Damon repeated giving her a knowing look.

Caroline groaned and shoved him while he laughed.

"God Damon, seriously?" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just curious. I mean I don't see how someone can be just friends with a girl as stunning as you." He stated while smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes again but couldn't help but grin at the compliment, "Well, Stefan and I are exactly that. Just friends. And thats all we'll ever be."

Damon nodded in understanding as they finally reached her door, "I'll take that as a good sign."

"And why is that?" she asked leaning against the door and turning to face him. She suddenly didn't feel in the mood to deal with her homicidal roommate so any distraction was welcome.

"Well, I might feel just a tad jealous if my brother was hooking up with the new prettiest girl in school before I even got my chance at winning her affections." Caroline tried to seem annoyed by this but she immediately felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed brightly.

"Lucky you then, considering Stefan and I are nothing more then friends." She finally said, a grin playing on her lips.

"Lucky me." Damon repeated with a smirk that suited him undeniably well.

They stood there in a silence that fell on the line between awkward and comfortable. Caroline could not deny that Damon was incredibly good looking. She looked down at his lips for just a split second before glancing back to his eyes. His eyes seemed to be an endless ocean of blue that held a tint of danger in them.

Damon took a few steps closer until he had Caroline pinned to the door.

She could already see where this was headed and the first thought that ran through her mind was _I can't wait to tell Bonnie and Elena._

The thought that immediately followed was _Stefan is totally going to kill me._

None the less Caroline didn't hesitate when Damon's lips met hers, pulling her into a slow passionate kiss. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her as they kissed carelessly. She knew it was wrong to be kissing her best friend's brother who she had only just been reacquainted with, but it certainly didn't feel wrong as Damon's hands slid down the side of her body, resting at her waist.

And as much as she didn't want the moment to end, she soon felt Damon pulling away.

Their eyes met for a brief second and he smirked, "Welcome to Kingston."

And with that he was walking away leaving Caroline both speechless and giddy as his words repeated through her head.

 _Welcome to Kingston._

 **And that's all for now! Hope you all** **enjoyed, btw we feel it's necessary to credit Kol's pickup lines to a fool named Nate...anyway let us know what you think, don't forget to favorite, review, and follow!**


	4. Queen of Kingston

**Hey everyone! We wanted to thank you all so so so much for the feedback on last chapter, it really helps motivate us to write and post more when you guys favorite, follow, and review. Just to make a few points, we've decided against any Delena/Stelena love** **triangle but the Kennett/Bonkai one is definitely on the go! We'd like to apologize for our butchering of any British terminology and/or the English school system because we don't have much experience in the area but we've been trying to do some research on it. As for Damon's intentions with Caroline they will slowly be revealed as the story goes on, but don't worry this fic won't be very heavy on Daroline. Lastly, as we've previously mentioned this story is going to hold a few TO characters, in this chapter we've added a new one who is probably less known (unless you watch TO) because he's only been in season three. For a brief description: Lucien Castle is (the love of my life) and on TO he's Klaus' old best friend and was formally very close with the Mikaelson family. His personality is very much like Klaus and as for his role in this story he is Klaus' ex-friend and more will be revealed as time goes on. Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, enjoy this chapter and the Klaroline ;)**

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled as she banged on the door of her best friend's dorm.

She glanced down at the phone which she held in her hand. It was 6:45 am. Caroline felt that this was a reasonable time for Stefan to be up considering they still had to get their schedules, finish unpacking, and scope out the social scene. She sighed and waited a few more seconds before knocking again.

When there was still no response she groaned. She had purposely set her alarm clock for 6:30 wanting to keep to a strict schedule for the day. Hayley hadn't been very fond of the alarm but after a few minutes of shouting threats and insults at Caroline she fell back asleep.

Glancing down at her phone again she saw that it was 6:47. She only had 3 minutes to get Stefan before her whole plan was set off track.

She reached for the door knob and turned it to the side, smiling to herself when the door easily opened. She walked into the room cautiously glancing around. The first things she noticed were the paintings that hung around the room. They were amazing. She then glanced to the beds. One was empty with the sheets ruffled up, signifying that someone had slept there.

Caroline figured that was Stefan's jerky roommate's bed. She turned to the other bed where the occupant had his back turned to her with the blanket pulled up to cover his head.

She rolled her eyes knowing this was the position Stefan commonly slept in. She walked over to the empty bed and grabbed the pillow from it.

Ever since a sleepover in the 7th grade when Caroline managed to convince her mom to let Stefan come as well as Bonnie and Elena it had become tradition for Caroline to wake Stefan up by, as he called it, 'Beating him with a pillow'.

Which is the reason why she carefully crawled onto Stefan's bed kneeling beside him before repeatedly hitting him with the pillow trying to contain her laughter.

"What the bloody he-"

Klaus stopped mid sentence and now stared at the girl before him. He was at a loss for words. He had always viewed Tatia as beautiful. Camille was pretty. Most other girls were hot. But this girl...the only word he could come up with that seemed to fit her was masterpiece. He immediately began to take in all her features. Her mesmerizing eyes were a vivid blue that sparkled as they stared down at him. Her thin lips held a light pink tint to them that he assumed was from some form of lipstick or lipgloss. Her golden blonde hair was curled and cascaded down to her shoulders. She was slim and he felt himself memorizing every inch of her body.

Caroline was frozen in place as she stared down at the boy who was most definitely not Stefan. He had stopped before he could finish his sentence, but she was able to catch a bit of the accent in his voice, and she was sure she would never be able to listen to anyone else talk again without thinking that they paled in comparison to the way this boy spoke. And his voice was only the beginning of his attractiveness. She quickly found herself drawn to his eyes, they were a clear blue but there was something that glimmered in them that she just couldn't place. She couldn't help it as she glanced down at his lips that seemed extremely kissable. Finally her eyes landed on his bare chest.

She tried to process the fact that she was sitting in bed with an extremely hot shirtless boy who was now staring at her expectantly.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Caroline finally managed to stutter out. The logical part of her mind was yelling at herself to get up and stop acting like a love struck idiot. Every other piece of her was glued to the spot on the bed where she could practically feel the boys warm breath on her cheek.

Klaus couldn't help but smile slightly as he noticed a light blush rise to her cheeks.

 _Oh my god those dimples!_ Caroline thought as the boy broke out into a smile.

"I'm assuming you were looking for Stefan?" Klaus replied recalling the roommate he had met the previous night. Despite how unpleased he was to be getting a new roommate, Stefan seemed to be nice enough. And he also seemed to be friends with this girl which made him a valuable information source.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, um Stefan. He's new here. I'm new here. We're both new here. And when I say here I don't just mean the school. I mean the country. I'm from America. You know the U.S. Hence the fact that I don't have an accent. But you do have an accent. A really cute one so Im assuming you are from here, here as in the country not just the school, and oh my god I'm totally rambling."

 _Real smooth Caroline,_ She thought to herself, wondering if now would be a good time to run out of the room and just avoid this incredibly hot boy for the rest of her time at the school.

Klaus chuckled slightly, "It's alright luv, and to answer your question, yes I am from here. Glad you enjoy the accent."

Caroline rolled her eyes as the boy smirked. She could feel herself blushing as she replied, "I don't enjoy it. I just noticed it."

"Technically you said my accent is, and I quote, really cute." Klaus reminded, a smirk playing on his lips as he studied the blonde for her reaction.

"Whatever. Is Stefan here?" She questioned. Caroline immediately felt stupid after asking considering her friend was obviously nowhere to be seen.

"Does it look like he's here?" Klaus replied unable to stop the natural sarcasm that leaked into his voice.

Caroline frowned and Klaus immediately regretted what he said. He felt like he would do just about anything to not so metaphorically turn her frown upside down.

"Sadly no." Caroline finally replied flashing the boy a fake smile. She was annoyed by his comment, especially considering she was normally the one making sarcastic comments whenever she was with her friends, or anyone else for that matter.

"Well, you're more than welcome to wait here for him." Klaus decided as he once again took in their positioning. She was still half on top of him, leaning over him with the pillow she had hit him with still in one hand while she had her other hand resting on the bed.

Caroline noticed their positioning at the same time. She quickly adjusted herself so that she was now laying beside the boy. It didn't make much of a change when it came down to their relative proximity considering her face was now only a few inches away from his. "I guess so. He'll probably be back soon. Thanks."

"My pleasure luv." Klaus replied with a genuine smile, one that he didn't show much. This girl seemed to bring it out of him effortlessly.

Caroline smiled a bit and looked to him curious, "What's your name? Or should I just refer to you as 'not Stefan'."

Klaus laughed slightly at her form of a joke before smirking, "Perhaps you need to earn my name."

Caroline studied the boy in front of her trying to decide if this was his way of flirting with her or if she was just misinterpreting the whole thing.

"And how ever will I do that?" She finally questioned with a slight grin playing on her lips.

Klaus merely turned on his side so that his back was now to her. "You'll have to get creative."

Caroline frowned at this, but she suddenly noticed something that led to the return of her smile.

Klaus could feel the girl moving behind him but he urged himself not to turn around and, more importantly, to ignore the way it felt when her arm brushed against his bare back.

"So, Nik, am I creative enough for your liking or..?"

Klaus immediately turned around at the name.

Caroline grinned victoriously as she held Nik's phone in her hand. One of the first text messages that lit up the screen read _"Nikkkkk! Wake up! Major progress was made with the blonde frie..."_

She chose not to question what she could read from the message but rather focused on the fact that she was able to learn his name so quickly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and immediately snatched the phone from her hands...or at least he tried to. She was much too quick for him as she held her hand, and his phone, far our of reach.

"Come on luv, don't be stubborn." Klaus urged as he reached for the phone while doing his best to avoid touching her.

"Sorry Nik. But perhaps you need to earn your phone back."

Klaus looked to her as she said the words. She grinned deviously and he could tell that she took much pleasure in throwing his words back at him. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was mostly the way that his name sounded on her lips.

Nik was the name that his family and close friends had taken to calling him. Even Camille who he had known for 3 years now still referred to him as Klaus. Whether it was out of respect or just courtesy he wasn't sure. But he liked how exclusive the name was. As if it was in fact something that needed to be earned. And here this girl was saying this 'exclusive' name as if she had been saying it for years.

He liked it.

"And how ever will I do that?"

Caroline smirked as he repeated the words she had spoken only a few minutes before.

"Get creative."

* * *

"Rise and Shine!"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Good morning to you too Kitty-Kat."

"Like literally murder. Nik will help me hide the body!"

"I believe it's Klaus to you, and you could never kill me, you love me way too much."

"If one of you idiots kill him I'll let you sleep on the bed for a night!"

Elena and Bonnie groaned from their designated spots on the floor. According to Katherine they had to earn their rights to sleep on the beds which where currently littered with all of Katherine's clothes and high-heeled shoes. They had been far too tired last night to object and rather built a make-shift bed on the floor with some blankets and pillows. Elena was starting to regret the decision due to the sharp pain in her back.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily sitting up.

She was met with the perfect grinning face of Damon Salvatore, dressed in casual clothes considering it was a weekend. "You know Lincoln freed the slaves, right Kat?" The comment was obviously directed towards Katherine but his gaze did not leave hers.

"Well we're in England you idiot!"

Damon finally turned to look at Katherine, chuckling lightly as if her homicidal slave running tendencies were adorable. He walked over to her bed and pushed her aside slightly before lying down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Katherine groaned loudly before using all her force to shove him, sending him flying to the floor.

Elena giggled slightly at this but said nothing. She glanced to Bonnie who we still fast asleep. She found this to be unfortunate considering now would have been a great time to grill her for more information on the boy from the vending machines. She turned back just in time to see Katherine flinging a pillow at Damon.

Damon caught Elena's eye at this moment, "You see how abused I am? It's ridiculous. How about you and I get out of this torture chamber and grab some coffee?"

Elena was slightly surprised by his offer. Especially considering that the night before she had received multiple CODE RED texts from Caroline about how Stefan's 'Totally hot brother' had kissed her.

"Thanks, but I think I'll have to pass." she decided, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, come on," he offered her another one of his signature smirks, "The coffee may be terrible here, but I assure you I can make it worth your time."

She stood up running a hand through her hair and trying very hard not to roll her eyes at the comment which she heard even Katherine scoff at.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, you know Caroline would have my head if I missed her scheduled breakfast gathering." She purposely mentioned Caroline to see if he had any reaction about the girl he obviously had some attraction to. Damon didn't seem fazed at all.

"Right, well we'll have to reschedule then." his blue eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief as he stood up to meet her gaze.

"Im not very big on coffee." Elena hoped he would take the clue, but of course he didn't.

"Anything in particular you're interested in then, I'm very flexible."

"Just take a hint!" The comment came from Katherine who had her back turned to them as if she couldn't stand to watch the encounter.

Elena wouldn't have put it so harshly but she had to admit she'd been thinking something similar.

"Im just being friendly Kitty-Kat, you know how friendly I am." The suggestive tone in his voice made Elena roll her eyes.

"Look, sorry but I'm not interested, you can take your friendliness elsewhere." Elena hoped she made her point as she turned around, heading to the bathroom to shower.

The last thing she heard before she let the door close was Katherine calling out, "Use all the hot water up and you're dead!"

* * *

Klaus had been waiting for her to say those words. He smirked before he grabbed both of her arms, flipping them around so that he was now hovering over her, and took his phone all in one swift motion.

To say that Caroline was shocked was an understatement. She looked up to Nik with wide eyes as he smirked down at her. His body was mostly pressed against hers, and considering he was shirtless the whole scenario was starting to feel extremely intimate to say the least. His warm skin against her felt right in a way. But she quickly reminded herself of the night before when she had so passionately kissed Damon Salvatore who she was sure would be a much better boy for her to pine after. She barely even knew Nik.

But being that she was in fact Caroline Forbes she pushed all thoughts of Damon and the feel of Nik's body against hers away. She instead focused on the task at hand. He had her hands pinned above her head, holding both of her wrists tightly with one hand. His other hand had his phone, which he held with too much pride for Caroline's liking. She refused to let him win, and knowing that him getting the phone was winning she thought quickly. Probably too quick considering what came next.

Caroline brought her head forward and hit her forehead against his face causing him to immediately let go of her arms, as his hand went to his nose. Caroline took this opportunity to grab his phone from his other hand.

She smiled happily until she noticed the blood dripping from his nose.

To say that Klaus was shocked was an understatement. The petite blonde that was still trapped underneath him had just forcefully hit her forehead that seemed so fragile against his nose which was now bleeding helplessly. He tried to ignore the pain as he glared down at her. He wasnt sure whether to be angry, impressed, or awed. He tried very hard to deny the fact that she looked rather adorable and she smiled nervously, her eyes revealing a mixture of concern and enthusiasm.

"Oh my god Nik, I'm so sorry!" Caroline said quickly looking up to him with concern. She honestly hadn't meant to cause any pain. She simply hoped to distract him long enough to get the phone. As always her plan had succeeded but not without repercussions.

Klaus couldn't help as his impulsive side took over.

"You bloody idiot!" He yelled angrily as he got off of her, sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed and his hand still pressed to his nose which seemed to have an endless supply of blood.

Caroline couldn't help but feel defensive, "Actually you're the bloody one right now, and considering that I now have your phone, again, I take it you can also fulfill the idiot part."

Klaus looked to her surprised by her words. No one had ever spoken to him that way. Then again, no one had ever given him a nosebleed in the way that she had. Especially not while looking so beautiful in the process.

He wasn't sure what to do. What insults to fire back. What taunting remark to make. What curses to spit out.

For once in his life, Niklaus Mikaelson was completely speechless.

So he settled for actions to replace the words he couldn't seem to find.

He reached over with his non bloody hand and made a move to grab the phone knowing it was the source of their argument and the overall prize.

Caroline grinned as Nik reached for the phone. She swiftly stood up on the bed, trying to keep her balance in the process, while he glared up at her. She smiled brightly down at him knowing it would annoy him.

And it surely did annoy Klaus.

How could one girl be so aggravating and yet so...breathtaking? Before he could stop himself he grabbed her legs pulling them out from under her, which resulted to her falling on top of him.

They both groaned at the pain when she collided with him.

But yet she still held the phone tightly.

Nik made another advance for the phone and Caroline knew that there was no way she could keep it from him considering their close proximity. Which is why she panicked and flung it across the room.

Klaus gasped at the action and quickly turned his head to the side in the desperate hope of seeing his phone land softly.

Caroline had similar hopes considering she didn't have the money to buy Nik a new phone.

Sadly both of their hopes were crushed along with the phone as it hit Stefan square in the face.

At first Klaus thought his phone had survived the impact, but it then fell to the floor and the terrible cracking sound echoed through the room.

"What's going on!" Stefan yelled as he looked to his best friend and new roommate with a mixture of shock and confusion.

After a moment of silence Caroline bursted into laughter.

Klaus couldn't believe that the girl was laughing. She was legitimately laughing. Her body shook on top of him with each laugh and she was almost gasping for air by the end of her fit of giggles.

"What is wrong with you, you bloody slag, git, muppet, dead from the neck up girl!" Klaus shouted feeling furious.

Caroline paused and looked down to him, her eyes sparkling with mischief, before she burst into laughter again.

"Caroline!" Stefan called out trying to get the girl's attention, "Can you please explain what I just walked in on?"

Caroline tried to control her laughter but found it hard. Everything about the situation was laughable. Stefan's confused expression, the way that Nik looked about ready to murder her, not to mention the line of words that Nik had just said.

"M-Muppet? Like...Kermit..the...frog." Caroline choked out in between laughs.

Klaus took a deep breath and tried to remind himself of the punishment for beating a girl senseless. He then had a mental debate on if it counted if the girl didn't have any sense to begin with.

"Caroline?" Stefan repeated, but the girl that Klaus now knew to refer to as Caroline just continued to laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

And as beautiful as her laugh was it was beginning to sound like a broken record, which is why Klaus took it upon himself to throw her off of him, and in result push her off the bed completely.

Caroline groaned as she hit the floor and muttered, "Rude much?"

"I swear you are thick as two short planks." Klaus replied as he stood up, purposely stepping over her as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Caroline." Stefan said for the billionth time, sighing at his friends antics.

Klaus paused and turned to her, still furious. "How stupid can one person possibly be!"

"Hey! Don't call Stefan stupid!" Caroline replied. She knew that he was obviously referring to her with the comment, but she couldn't help but take joy in annoying him.

Stefan sighed.

"Sod off!" Klaus muttered before storming off into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Caroline burst into laughter again at the strange British Terminology.

Stefan couldn't help but smile slightly.

As Klaus heard the laughter on the other side of the door he knew one thing for certain:

He would do everything in his power to make Caroline suffer.

* * *

"I am not Damon! I do not make up romantic encounters with girls, and Bonnie was much more attractive then Katherine for that matter."

"Well of course she was, Katherine's like a vulture but less attractive and more violent." Kai deduced tilting his head with a smirk.

Kol laughed lightly and his laughter only increased when the door opened and two of his friends, including one of the Pierce sisters, walked through the door unannounced. He could tell it was Tatia right away, primarily because of the way she glared slightly at him before he even spoke. Then of course there was the fact Katherine was never up so early.

"What are you two drawling on about?" she asked sitting on the edge of Kai's bed.

"The ugly genes of the Pierce family." Kol grinned and dogged the two pillows that were immediately flung at his head.

"Should you really talk considering you're a Mikaelson?" Tatia raised an eyebrow giving him a knowing look.

Kol laughed off the insult considering he had never been all that close with his family. "I don't know, Elijah is quite the looker. Don't even get me started on Finn." he replied with sarcasm oozing from his words.

"You're starting to become delusional mate." Lucien commented with a smirk as he leaned against the wall behind Tatia.

"You know Lucien, I think you're only saying that because you prefer Klaus and Rebekah when it comes to Mikaelsons." Kai said with a grin that resulted in an eye roll from Tatia and the slightest blush to rise on Lucien's cheeks.

"If you prefer Niklaus over anyone you're obviously delusional." Tatia remarked.

Kol couldn't help but chuckle at the irony, "Coming from the girl who spent the last two years with her tongue down my brother's throat?"

Kai and Lucien both chorused in laughter while Tatia seemed far from amused. "It was a foolish mistake, you shouldn't talk considering all the places your tongue has been." She fired back.

Kol seemed to find the insult even more humorous as did Kai while Lucien simply grinned and spoke "Forgetting your homework is a mistake, running over Kol's pet hamster was a mistake, and Kai's birth was most definitely a mistake, but two years dating Klaus Mikaelson is a commitment."

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Tatia narrowed her eyes at his comment and fake smiled.

"She's got a point man, I'm pretty sure Klaus was secretly cheating on her with you the past two years." Kai deduced while Tatia nodded in agreement.

Lucien simply rolled his eyes and Kol couldn't help but voice his opinion, "I'd consider that unlikely accounting for how often you two babbled on about how in love you were."

Tatia glared at him one again, sending another object flying at his head. Kol chuckled and dodged the stapler but rolled his eyes slightly, mostly due to the fact the girl had never truly loved his brother and shouldn't take offense in him saying such.

"If you're so fond of Klaus, why don't you go annoy him instead." She responded.

Kol rolled his eyes at the accusation, "If I were fond of Klaus I wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Playing double agent none the less." She rolled her eyes to which Kol scoffed.

"Yes I'm the double agent," he rolled his eyes, "when did this become a bloody James Bond movie?"

"He's got a point." Kai chuckled, "Plus if anyone is a double agent it's precious cousin Kitty Kat."

Tatia raised an eyebrow in questioning while Lucien nodded in agreement and Kol chose to stay out of it considering Katherine had always unadmitedly been his favorite Pierce.

Kai chuckled once again before questioning, "Okay, well where do you think Kat is right now?"

"Sleeping." All three friends chorused.

"Exactly! But in who's bed?" Kai smirked proudly as if he had just made some brilliant conclusion.

Tatia scoffed at the idea, "What are you implying?"

"I think what Kai's imaginative mind is suggesting is that Katherine has found her way into Elijah, Damon, or maybe even Nik's bed." Kol elaborated with a smirk. He didn't believe the implication at all but he couldn't help but push the idea knowing how revolting Tatia would find it.

She had the expected reaction, "You're most definitely the delusional one, she wouldn't stoop that low especially after they all wrote her off!"

"She does spend an admittedly large amount of time with them still." Lucien argued.

Tatia rolled her eyes once again. Kol was positive it was her most used expression. "She can barely look at Elijah, Damon Salvatore is nothing more then a stalker, and Klaus can't stand her anymore."

"Well, if you ask him he'd also say he can't stand you." Kai pointed out, bouncing off the mattress and trotting over to the closets.

"He also went through a phase where he swore he hated Rebekah." Kol added.

"Are you still on that?" she replied in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Seriously dude, who wants to prove his siblings are having a secret incestual affair?" Kai added glancing briefly to the others.

Kol shook his head, "I'm telling you it happened they're fooling us all, but I almost have proof!"

"Is that so?" Tatia questioned tilting her head amused.

Kol nodded eagerly before going on a long rant of a tale that did everything but prove his theory. After the flow of insults aimed at him the others began discussing the upcoming rugby game while Kol once again let his thoughts drift off to the beautiful girl he met the day before.

* * *

"Stefan." Elena said with a grin as she opened the door only to see her _friend_ standing there.

"Elena. Your presence has been requested by Caroline, and you should be warned: She's in a mood." Stefan replied with a playful smile before walking into the room.

Elena closed the door behind him while laughing slightly. "Isn't she always?"

"Valid point." Stefan decided with a chuckle, sitting down on Katherine's bed considering it was the only one that was shoes and clothes free.

Elena smiled lightly as she walked over taking the place next to him.

"So, where's Bon?"

"I believe she's in the library. You know her, already trying to get all things necessary to catch up on schoolwork."

Stefan nodded. "And Katherine?"

"Probably off kicking puppies and stealing children's candy." Elena decided.

"So you're telling me we're all alone?"

His question was delivered in a joking matter but Elena knew how wonderful the news probably was to him.

"I believe that we are. Why do you ask Stefan?" Elena replied tauntingly.

Stefan smirked and shrugged, "Well I was just thinking we could spend this time to catch up on a few things."

"Oh? And what exactly do you think we should 'catch up on' ?"

Without another moment of hesitation Stefan leaned in pressing his lips against hers, pushing her down against the bed at the same time so their bodies pressed closely together in a way that Elena had become familiar with.

After a few precious moments he pulled away smiling down at her.

"I love you Elena." He said lowly causing Elena to smile widely.

"I love you too Stefan."

He smiled contently and rolled off of her, laying next to her with his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. "You know we're gonna have to tell them eventually."

"I know." Elena sighed at the thought.

For the past year Elena and Stefan had been dating in secret. Although it wasn't easy both of them had deemed it necessary, they feared that Caroline and Bonnie wouldn't have the best reactions.

"But until then I certainly don't mind this."

Elena smiled at this and tilted her head to the side planting a quick kiss on his lips. "I suppose this isn't the worst thing."

"Definitely not." He grinned and leaned in about to pull her into another kiss but they were interrupted by the sound of voices outside the door.

 _"Are you seriously still talking?"_

 _"Are you seriously still wearing that outfit?"_

 _"Like you're one to talk! Frankenstein called, he wants his boots back."_

 _"Maybe while I return them I can also return that hideous face that you stole from him!"_

 _"You two still look exactly alike."_

 _"Shut up Lucien!"_

At the sound of the door knob turning Stefan quickly pushed Elena to the floor, resulting in a groan from her.

"What are you two doing in here?" Katherine questioned as she walked into the room followed by her look alike and a dark haired boy who Elena took to be Lucien.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Stefan." Elena put out bitterly as she glared at her secret boyfriend who smiled tauntingly in response.

"Well, I was just here retrieving Elena for lunch and her being the klutz she is fell."

"And you're on my bed why?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, please do explain. Kat isn't used to finding attractive boys in her bed." Tatia added resulting in a glare from Katherine and an eye roll from Lucien.

Elena herself couldn't help but frown. The worst part about dating Stefan in secret was the constant flirtatious comments that he received from other girls.

"Just because I'm not a slut like you that has a different guy in her bed each month doesn't mean I haven't had any attractive boys in my bed. In fact, I probably should wash those sheets."

All the occupants of the room excluding Katherine groaned at this comment and Stefan immediately got out of the bed.

"Well, as fun as this has been, we should really get going." Stefan decided, helping Elena up off the floor and ushering her towards the door.

"Please don't come back." Katherine called after them as they exited the room. Elena rolled her eyes closing the door behind them before turning to Stefan.

"Did you really need to push me?"

"Don't be jealous that you aren't a quick thinker like me. Plus, you know what they say: Even the best fall down sometimes." Stefan decided as they began to walk in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I'm pretty sure that line is what they painted across Tina Fell's locker." Elena pointed out.

Stefan chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe we can paint it across yours now."

Elena glared playfully at him before shoving him with as much strength as she could muster. "Jerk!"

"Oh please, we both know you're madly in love with me." Stefan replied grinning slightly.

"I guess you have a point there." Elena admitted.

"I always do." He replied placing a quick kiss on her forehead before shoving her playfully and walking off ahead.

Elena laughed slightly and began to wonder how she managed to fall so in love with her best friend.

 **That's all for now! Hope you all liked it, be sure to let us know what you think in the reviews. We'll have next chapter up soon, but** **until then be sure to check out some of our other TVD fanfics. Until next time hope you enjoyed ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late update but school has been crazy lately. Glad you all seem to love Lucien they'll be more of him in the story as time goes on (considering the Lucien draught on TO his presence in this fic is seeming more and more necessary). As for who characters such as Damon/Elijah/Katherine/ect. will be paired with time will reveal all and for those of you who hate Stelena just know their relationship isn't completely guaranteed as endgame ;) This is sort of a filler chapter but we have a lot planned for the near future so be sure to enjoy and remember to review with all of your questions, thoughts, and comments!**

"I swear I'm going to kill her." Klaus seethed.

"I'll help." Haley decided, having obvious distaste for her new roommate.

"I'm still trying to picture how hot she must have looked while she was beating you up." Damon smirked. Klaus glared heavily at Damon and made a move to throw Elijah's textbook at him but his efforts were quickly countered.

"Stop moving!" Haley instructed him as she grabbed his arm and tossed it back to his side. Klaus rolled his eyes as his best friend continued to hold a towel over his nose which was yet to cease bleeding. She had his head tilted back slightly and applied pressure which, according to Elijah, was suppose to make the flow of blood halt. Elijah had said that ten minutes ago and Klaus was starting to think he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse?" Cami suggested shooting a questioning look to Elijah and asking if this were a good idea.

Elijah shook his head, "I remain positive my brother should be fine momentarily."

Klaus glared at his response and made another grab towards the textbook but Haley quickly averted it once again. She slapped his hand holding it down with her own as she moved the towel off his nose causing more blood to gush out. Haley sighed and shot a look towards Elijah, obviously becoming annoyed as well as she reapplied the towel.

"You know if it wasn't clear already I totally have dibs on the blonde ninja barbie." Damon voiced still laughing slightly while Klaus rolled his eyes yet again.

"Finally moved on from your previous obsession? I'm beginning to think annoying and violent is your type." Klaus fired back.

As if on cue Katherine Pierce walked into the dinning hall followed by her sister and a few of their friends. Almost immediately Katherine made eye contact with Klaus and smirked deviously nudging Kol while giggling slightly and nodding in their direction. Tatia then turned as well and when her gaze fell on him Klaus hated that what he longed to see wasn't in her eyes. A small part of him hoped she would look worried or at least slightly concerned, but instead she rolled her eyes and seemed unsurprised as she whispered something to Katherine before walking towards her table. Rather then following her sister as she typically would Katherine sauntered over to them, sliding into the seat next to Klaus which used to be her own once upon a time.

"Wow Klaus, red is totally your color!" Katherine noted playing with the collar of his shirt while giggling slightly.

Klaus glared at her while brushing off Haley and removing the towel to find the stream of blood was relatively over. He wiped away some more of the red liquid before setting down the towel and hoping that if he just ignored Katherine she would go away. Katherine Pierce practically ran off of the attention she drew from others, Klaus knew this along with many others things about her because once upon a time was when the two of them had been almost as close as he and Hayley. That was at least a thousand years ago when he was still taken with Tatia and Katherine used to date Elijah. To describe how that particular relationship ended would be to point out the fact that even though they sat less then four feet away from each other at the moment both Katherine and Elijah acted as if the other didn't exist.

"Are you back to not talking to me?" she rolled her eyes and dropped her hand down to his arm. Klaus in turn rolled his eyes at the contact that would make most boys, especially Damon who looked at Katherine longingly as if she were a goddess rather then a girl, melt. Klaus was one of few male students at Kingston that were immune to the seduction tactics of Katherine Pierce.

"I'd ask if you were back to being annoying but you've always been this way." Klaus replied before throwing a plastic fork at Damon to pull him out of his 'Katherine trance'. Damon rolled his eyes but didn't complain, finally turning his gaze away from Katherine. Said girl didn't even seem to notice the exchange since she didn't spare Damon a glance.

"Ouch, someone's grumpy today." Katherine looked to the others seated at the table, casually skipping over Elijah, before asking, "Is someone going to tell me what happened or should I guess?"

Damon immediately jumped to answer before anyone else had time to think. "Klaus got beat up by that new blonde chick you met yesterday."

Katherine looked to Klaus for a split second as if trying to decide if Damon was lying or not.

When Klaus simply clenched his teeth Katherine burst into laughter.

"Looks like the Big Bad Klaus Mikaelson has finally met his match." She commented with a grin, still laughing lightly.

"I have not 'met my match' the whole situation was an accident on her part." Klaus replied with an eye roll.

"Sure it was. I mean don't stress it too much. You totally make a broken nose look good." Katherine shot him once last flirtatious smile before getting up and heading back to her own table.

"Dude, you are totally missing out." Damon reckoned the minute Katherine was gone.

Klaus rolled his eyes. He had no interest at all in Katherine. After everything that had gone down between the Mikaelsons and the Pierces he and his friends had done their best to write off both girls. Tatia was easy. Despite dating Klaus for two years, she never once tried to make much of a connection with his friends, his real friends. Those that she had taken a liking to now sat at the breakfast table with her as if they'd sat with her their whole lives. He hated the fact that her table included his brother. Then there was Katherine. She had the same choice as everyone else and she chose her sister. In spite of everything she was loyal and Klaus had expected her decision. He assumed her inability to accept nothing less then everything was why she constantly pushed to spare some form of relationship with he and the others. Damon was the most open to the temptation, but above all Klaus knew that both Tatia and Katherine were bad news at this point. Staying away was the best option.

"He's not missing out on anything. Katherine is a total bi-" Hayley started but before she could finish Elijah interrupted.

"Language Hayley!" He scolded.

For some reason that Klaus simply could not understand Elijah still defended Katherine when it came down to it. Even to Hayley.

"Relax, Lijah. You're always so uptight." Hayley replied with a teasingly grin before placing a hand on his shoulder.

Klaus smirked slightly as his brother shifted uncomfortably.

"I just don't think you should be using that sort of language in here. If a teacher were to hear you then you would most likely get in trouble, and it would be quite disappointing if my brother had to sneak you out of detention...again."

Hayley laughed at this and removed her hand, "It doesn't matter much considering that Nik is always in detention anyway."

"I am not." Klaus stated while grabbing an apple from Elijah's tray and biting into it.

The whole table laughed as if Klaus had just said the funniest thing ever.

"Just two days ago you got detention for calling Mrs. Berliner a fat horse." Damon pointed out.

Klaus shrugged, "It wasn't really an insult. I personally like horses."

"Last week you got detention for spreading rumors about Enzo and Sarah hooking up." Hayley added.

Klaus smirked slightly, "They weren't exactly rumors."

"Ew, gross dude. She's my cousin." Damon commented while cringing slightly.

"Didn't you get detention last month for setting the head master's car on fire?" Cami questioned finally looking up from the book she had been silently reading.

"Hush Luv, they still haven't proven who did that." Klaus replied with a smirk while winking playfully at his friend.

Elijah sighed at this, "Was that really necessary of you to do Niklaus?"

"He was being very rude." Klaus retorted.

"How so?" Elijah asked raising an eyebrow.

Klaus smirked slightly before taking another bite of his (Elijah's) apple, "He gave me detention for threatening to set his car on fire."

The whole table laughed aside from Elijah who shook his head in disapproval.

"You see these are the reasons why you're my best friend." Damon commented while chuckling lightly.

Hayley rolled her eyes playfully and hit Damon's shoulder, "Back off Salvatore. Nik is my best friend."

"I'm am 100% sure that Nik is my best friend." Damon fired back while smirking teasingly.

"Well I am 101% sure that Nik is my best friend." Hayley retorted.

They both glared playfully at each other before turning to Klaus as if on cue.

Klaus shrugged, "I'm my own best friend."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You see this is why you're going to end up dying alone with a fat cat named Buttercup."

Hayley laughed slightly, "More like Butterscotch."

"How about Butternut?" Damon questioned.

"I think Klaus is more of the 'Butterfly' type." Cami finally commented causing both Damon and Hayley to burst into laughter.

Klaus rolled his eyes and glared slightly at the girl, "You're supposed to be on my side Camille."

Cami simply laughed before looking back to her book.

"If I had a cat I think I would name it dog." Klaus finally said after a moment of silence.

Hayley laughed slightly and shook her head, "You always were a rebel."

"Like Katniss in Hunger Games." Damon stated as he nodded in agreement, a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

"Or Hermione in Harry Potter." Hayley added.

"Tris in Divergent."

"Hazel in The Fault in Our Stars."

"Caroline."

"What?" Hayley questioned looking to Damon confused, "How is that a rebel?"

"No, not like that. I mean Caroline. Walking into the cafeteria. Right now!" Damon explained with a slight smile.

Klaus immediately turned around to see his Blonde attacker walking into the Cafeteria followed by two girls, one he was yet to meet and the other being the Tatia look alike, along with Stefan.

He tried to ignore how amazing she looked as she casually strolled into the cafeteria as though she owned the place.

"I'm going to ask her to sit with us." Damon decided.

"Don't you dare." Klaus stated through clenched teeth.

"She's already headed this way." Cami commented.

"You've got to be kidding me." Klaus muttered.

"Things are about to get interesting." Damon said with a smirk.

Klaus sighed. Just before he got the chance to excuse himself and make up some reason to leave he heard her beautifully annoying voice calling out his name.

"Nik!"

* * *

"Nik!" Caroline called out as she walked over to said boy's table. She had quickly noticed him when she walked in the cafeteria and despite Stefan's objections she found it necessary to make her presence known.

As she got to the table, a bright smile plastered on her face, all the table's occupants had their eyes on Nik. It was obvious they were waiting to see a reaction from him.

Caroline couldn't help but grin at the fact that Nik had obviously told his friends about their…run in.

"And just when I thought my day couldn't get any better." Nik said, his voice laced with sarcasm as he flashed Caroline an obviously forced smile.

Caroline simply rolled her eyes before looking over to Damon who was sitting across from Nik with a wide smirk on his face.

"Hey Blondie. Don't mind Nik, he's just a bit cranky, as always." Damon commented.

"Shut up." Nik muttered while glaring heavily at the other boy.

Caroline smiled slightly and couldn't help but say, "I hope I'm not the reason that Nik is in such a bad mood."

Damon along with one of the girls at the table laughed lightly at this comment. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. Caroline right away decided this girl had to be part of some form of student government based on both her attire and the fact that she was reading a 'hand-guide to government and politics' book intently.

And if the girl was in student government, Caroline was one hundred percent sure that the boy sitting next to her was next in line to be Principal of the school. He wore a suit as if he were about to head out for a business meeting and not just casually eating breakfast. But Caroline couldn't deny that he was good looking. He had dark brown hair that was perfectly trimmed. His soft brown eyes held a sense of authority to them along with the slight smile that was on his lips as he studied Nik.

"You are actually, so how about you go skip back over to your friends and leave the rest of us alone to eat our breakfast in peace."

The comment came, not so surprisingly, from Hayley.

Caroline rolled her eyes already knowing there was no hope for her roommate. Instead of replying to the comment Caroline looked to the two teens whom she was yet to be introduced to.

"Hi, I don't think I've met either of you. I'm Caroline Forbes." Caroline explained, flashing them her best Miss Mystic smile.

The boy smiled politely, "Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Forbes, I'm Elijah, Niklaus's brother."

It took a moment before Caroline could make the connection that Nik equaled Niklaus.

She tried to hide her shock at the fact that this Elijah boy was related to Nik in anyway.

"You're Nik's brother?" Caroline stated, the comment being more of a clarification than a question.

Elijah nodded in response.

"Well you must have had a very interesting childhood having to grow up with him." Caroline quipped a teasing grin on her face.

Everyone at the table fell silent, and Elijah looked down, shifting uncomfortably.

Once again everyone's eyes not so subtly landed on Nik.

Caroline wasn't sure what about the comment made everyone so tense but Nik finally turned to her, looking even more upset then when she had destroyed his phone.

But before he could say anything Hayley commented, "I'm sorry, but were you dropped on your head as an infant or were you just born stupid?"

Caroline wasn't sure how exactly to respond to a comment like that, so she just stood silently her mouth opening to say something but then immediately closing when she realized there was nothing she could say.

Luckily she was saved by Stefan who walked over at some point and now protectively laid his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Everything okay over here?" He asked as he studied the others.

"Of course, we're just trying to figure out what went wrong with Princess here." Hayley replied, a sharp smile on her face.

Stefan's grip on Caroline's shoulder tightened and she knew this was meant to calm her but she had had enough of Hayley's rude commentary.

"Okay, I don't know what your problem with me is, but you really should get over it because we're roommates now whether you like it or not. And I for one would prefer to not spend my whole Junior year in constant competition with you, even though quite frankly there's not much competition. So, you should really start making an effort to be nicer to me, and perhaps I'll consider forgiving you for being such a git, which in case you don't know means an unpleasant person in British terminology. Yeah Nik guess what I know how to use Google and I don't appreciate your use of adjectives to describe me but considering that I couldn't care less about your opinion I guess it doesn't really matter. And just for future reference, I'm no princess, if anything I'm a Queen."

And with that Caroline walked off leaving behind a speechless table and a very proud friend.

"Am I the only one who found that incredibly hot?" Damon questioned after a few moments.

The whole table turned to him with looks of disgust and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"What just happened?" Elena questioned as Caroline walked over.

Caroline shrugged, "I just politely told someone off."

Elena and Bonnie exchanged a quick look before sighing.

Caroline rolled her eyes at this before glancing back at the table. Stefan seemed to be in the midst of a conversation with his brother and a very angry looking Hayley.

"So are you going to give us more details or not?" Bonnie questioned a slight smile playing on her lips.

Caroline grinned before motioning for her friends to follow as she sat down at a mostly empty table.

"Okay, well you know Nik?" Caroline started a bit of enthusiasm in her voice as she looked to her two friends.

"The jerk who called you a muppet after you broke his phone and nose?" Elena questioned.

Caroline nodded, "Well that's him and I guess him and Hayley are besties or something because she jumped to his defense right away when I was clearly just joking around. So, I just gave her some long speech about how she should be nicer to me."

"Like the one you gave to Vicki Donovan freshman year when she didn't let us sit with her and her friends because we weren't 'cool enough'?" Bonnie asked, seemingly amused by all of this.

"Yeah, but with less threats this time." Caroline said after thinking on it for a few seconds.

Bonnie and Elena giggled at this before Elena said, "So we've been here 15 hours and you've already scolded both Katherine the demon spawn and Hayley?"

Caroline laughed lightly and grinned, "Precisely. What can I say, I'm just making sure that everyone knows where I stand. I mean I refuse to end up getting bullied by a couple of low lives who can't even properly dress themselves. I mean did you see what Hayley's wearing?"

At this all girls glanced over at Hayley who was now arguing with Elijah.

Bonnie laughed while studying the girl, "Where did she even get that shirt?"

"Maybe the thrift shop." Elena answered causing all three girls to burst into laughter.

"How about the suit model?" Bonnie commented while laughing lightly.

"Oh, that's Elijah, Nik's brother. He would be nice if he weren't well you know related to the devil." Caroline answered, still studying the occupants of the other table.

"If I tell you something do you promise you won't go commit murder?" Elena questioned while smiling sheepishly.

"What?" Caroline asked looking to her suspiciously.

"Remember the jerk I told you about yesterday? Well, he is Nik." Elena explained.

"Of course he is! God, just when I thought he couldn't get any worse. I swear I'm going to kill him! I mean he can call me a bunch of strange British words, but he is not allowed to insult my best friends!" Caroline ranted while glaring at Nik who was now in a heated discussion with Damon.

"Well that's Klaus Mikaelson for you. No morals."

The comment came from Katherine who had just walked over to them, a girl that Caroline didn't know in tow.

Both Bonnie and Elena quickly looked away the minute they saw Katherine but Caroline simply smiled.

"You can say that again." The other girl muttered.

"This is my sister Tatia." Katherine explained as she took a seat next to Caroline. Tatia smiled to the other girls before sitting across from her sister, which happened to also position her next to Elena.

Caroline was surprised when she realized the resemblance between Elena and Tatia. Bonnie seemed to notice it too because she shot Caroline a look.

"I'm Caroline. This is Elena and Bonnie." Caroline finally said, smiling to Tatia who studied her for a minute before smiling back.

"I've heard a lot about you three." Tatia commented as she studied her nails.

"All good things I hope." Elena said jokingly.

Katherine snorted while Tatia laughed, "Not quite."

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked to Katherine, "Any reason you're here?"

"Well, a little birdie informed me of your run in with Mikaelson. I have to say, I'm extremely impressed." Katherine explained grinning slightly.

Caroline couldn't help but smile proudly, "He deserved it, I'm pretty sure he's one of the biggest jerks I've ever met."

Tatia laughed lightly, "Glad that Kat and I aren't the only ones that think that. He seems to have the rest of the female population hypnotized."

"Don't act like you're any different Tatia," Katherine commented with an eye roll, "If I recall correctly you had your little fling with him."

Caroline was surprised by this news, "You and Nik dated?"

Tatia shrugged, "Only for a year or two. Wasn't a big deal."

Caroline laughed slightly at this considering the longest relationship she had was six months and that had been when she was six and her and Tyler decided they could date and get married.

Needless to say, Caroline got bored of him before her seventh Birthday came around and started to date Matt instead.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're no longer dating him." Caroline finally commented.

"Why? You don't have a thing for him do you?" Katherine immediately questioned, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Ew. No." Caroline quickly shouted, shaking her head in disgust.

"Oh come on, if you like him you can tell us." Tatia urged, flashing Caroline a smile.

"I don't like him. Did you not hear the part where I broke his nose?" Caroline stated with an eye roll.

Katherine shrugged, "Doesn't really matter much. I mean how exactly did that even happen?"

Caroline sighed not wanting to retell the whole story again considering she had already shared it with Stefan and then Elena and Bonnie. But she figured that it would be the only way to get Tatia and Katherine to forget about the ludicrous idea that she liked Nik.

"I misplaced him for my friend Stefan, and so I woke him up by hitting him with a pillow." Caroline started, causing the sisters to both chorus in laughter. Even Elena and Bonnie who had been mostly silent since Tatia and Katherine sat down smiled slightly.

"And then what?" Tatia asked as she looked to Caroline eagerly.

"Then, we spoke for a while, and he refused to give me his name so I took his phone and got his name from there. He wanted the phone back but I figured that it would be much too easy if I just gave it to him, so we ended up fighting over it for a while before he pinned me against the bed. I didn't have many ways to escape so I ended up head butting him which resulted in his broken nose." Caroline explained.

"Well you're certainly much tougher than you look." Katherine decided.

"Care's mom is town Sheriff so she had her in self defense classes for like three years." Bonnie clarified.

"Still it's very impressive, Klaus usually kills people for bumping into him in the hallway" Katherine said with a chuckle.

"Not that surprising that he didn't do anything. He's not very good at defending himself when he knows he's beaten, in more ways then one I suppose" Tatia muttered, seemingly referring to something more then what she had said. Katherine shot her a look and motioned to the three new girls who were left confused.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked right away.

Tatia looked ready to respond when Katherine shot her another look. The girls seemed to have a long silent discussion which Caroline decided must be a sisters thing. After a few moments Katherine rolled her eyes and was the first one to speak.

"She meant nothing, just forget it." Tatia didn't seem to like the answer but didn't object either. Before the others could say anything further a bell echoed through the hall signaling the end of breakfast. The sisters immediately shot up.

"See you around" Katherine said making it somewhat obvious the comment was mostly meant for Caroline considering she rolled her eyes at Elena and Bonnie afterwards.

"Nice meeting you." Tatia spared a small grin before walking off with her sister leaving their destination unknown as they strolled out of the cafeteria.

Caroline turned to her two friends with a smile, "They seem nice enough!"

Bonnie and Elena laughed as if this were the funniest they had ever heard.

* * *

"Dearest brothers isn't it just a lovely day!" Kol sung as he slipped between Elijah and Klaus ignoring their unimportant friends.

Klaus glared at him while Elijah sighed but neither spoke. Instead it was their pathetic excuse for a replacement brother that voiced his opinion, "Kol's gracing us with his presence? Either it's a miracle or he wants something."

Kol narrowed his eyes at Damon before speaking, "I'm afraid nobody asked your opinion Salvatore." he directed his attention back to his brothers, "Can't a boy spend time with his family without ulterior motives?"

Klaus scoffed and Elijah sighed once again. Kol rolled his eyes at this and waited patiently as his brothers wished some of their friends goodbye leaving only the Mikaelson brothers, Damon, Hayley, and a boy Kol had never seen before.

"What's that?" Kol questioned motioning to said boy.

Klaus glared slightly at him, "That is a person Kol, a real one unlike the people you spend your time with."

Kol rolled his eyes yet again but chuckled lightly, "Is he your new boyfriend or something Nik?"

Klaus stepped forward and looked about ready to say something most likely unpleasant but at the same time both Haley and Damon grabbed his arm to stop him. Kol smirked at this.

"It was just a question no need to get all aggressive about it." Kol turned back to the unnamed boy, "What's your name mate?"

Damon didn't give the boy a chance to speak, "Sadly Nik's not the only one with unfortunate younger siblings. This is my baby brother, Stefan."

Stefan sighed about the introduction but instead of responding glanced over Kol's shoulder where three girls were walking their way. "I should probably get going, sorry again for everything."

"I don't know why you're apologizing Stefan, there's nothing to be sorry for."

The remark came from a blonde girl whom Kol had never seen before, although based on the grim expression that passed on his brother's face he imagined those two were well acquainted. Next to her stood a girl that was the spitting image of the Pierce sisters and another he instantly recognized as the girl from the vending machines yesterday. He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face at this.

"Perhaps Stefan just has manners unlike some people." Klaus stated sharply and Kol couldn't help but take note it was the second time he had defended Stefan in the past ten minutes. Maybe Damon Salvatore finally had some competition for his brother's favor.

"Yes it's quite obvious that you and your friends lack virtue in that area, but you can applaud Stefan on his manners later. For now I think it's best we leave." The blonde replies with equal spite and Kol found it odd that his spit-fire older brother would allow anyone to talk to him in that manner, even gorgeous blonde new girls.

"Here I was thinking we'd never agree on anything!" Hayley remarked sarcastically.

The blonde and her friends turned to go and for a split second Kol was able to make eye contact with Bonnie Bennet. She offered a small smile which he took as a sign of acknowledgment and he couldn't help the words that came from his mouth next. "What's the rush darling? Nik, you are yet to introduce me to your new friends! You truly do lack manners."

The others turned their attention to him, Klaus and his friends looking annoyed and the group of newbies looking slightly amused.

"They're not my friends." Klaus said at the same time the blonde said, "He's not our friend!"

Kol and a few of the others couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this which resulted in a matching eye roll from Klaus and his new 'not friend'.

"My name is Caroline Forbes." The blonde, Caroline, clarified before continuing, "This is Stefan, Elena, and B-"

"Bonnie Bennet." Kol finished for her with a smile, "I've already had the great pleasure of meeting her."

"Hi Kol." Bonnie offered with the slightest hint of a smile. Kol noticed her friends exchange a look at this but none of them spoke. Sadly, an all too familiar scenario occurred and Damon Salvatore broke the silence.

"Great! Now that we're all acquainted I have a proposition. How about me and my very rude friends make up for our unmannered behavior by showing you all around, I do recall promising you a tour Blondie and I'm a man of my word."

Kol watched as Caroline and her friends seemed to consider it and said, "I never thought I would say this but Damon may have a point."

Klaus rolled his eyes at this. "I think not. I have better things to do then show a bunch of incompetent airheads around a fairly small school."

"Fairly Small? If I recall correctly, Kingston is the second biggest Boarding school in England." Damon pointed out.

"I think I did read that in a pamphlet." Caroline decided resulting in another eye roll from Klaus.

"Wow you can read. Its a bloody miracle!"

"You know you say bloody a lot. It's almost as if you're trying to remind yourself of the bloody nose I gave you this morning."

"Caroline." Stefan said, his voice a warning.

"Relax Steffy, Caroline's just pointing out facts." Damon decided shooting Klaus a taunting smile before turning to Caroline, "How about Mr. Bloody nose takes the lovely Elena over here, Hayley can take the lesser Salvatore, Kol can take Bon Bon, and of course you'll be with me blondie."

"That is a splendid idea!" Kol exclaimed before anyone else could get their word in.

"That is a terrible idea." Klaus countered, before adding, "How about Elijah takes Elena and I stay here doing much better things."

Elijah sighed, "I suppose I could take Ms. Gilbert, I haven't anything else to do at the moment."

Caroline suddenly grinned. "Better yet, how about both of you take her! Elena is definitely going to need the extra help with figuring everything out."

"Care!" Elena objected.

"Oh come on Lena, we all know you don't have the best navigation skills. Plus I'm sure Elijah here will treat you very well while Nik pouts in the corner."

Klaus rolled his eyes at this but figuring that he wasnt getting out of it he stated, "Let's just get this over with."

Caroline grinned at this and then turned to Damon. "So where's the first stop on the tour?"

 **Hope everyone enjoyed! Next chapter will mostly be the tours and after that will be the first day of classes. Be sure to let us know what you think, we'll try to update as soon as possible but just know you're feedback really does inspire us to update and write more frequently! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for no update but we've been super busy, hope this chapter being extra long makes up for it! This chapter will be the tours and next chapter will be the first day of classes! Hope you all enjoy, and thanks so much for all the amazing feedback it really inspires us to keep writing!**

"This is Alaric's classroom." Damon pointed out causing Caroline to glance in the direction of the currently empty classroom.

"And Alaric is?"

"History teacher. Although he's not very good at his job. He's known around this school mostly for buying alcohol for students."

Caroline laughed slightly at this. She would have never imagined that a place as prestigious as Kingston would have a teacher doing such acts.

"Well then I have a feeling I'm going to like history class." Caroline decided causing Damon to chuckle.

"Most of us do, especially Nik. It's his absolute favorite class since it's the only one he doesn't share with Satan." Damon explained while walking again and taking her hand in his in the process. Caroline smiled at this gesture and then realized what he said.

"What exactly did happen with those two?" She questioned looking to him curiously.

"Long story, wait for the movie." Damon replied simply as he stopped in front of yet another classroom. Caroline didn't bother questioning further figuring this would be the best answer she got. Instead, she glanced through the small square window of the classroom. It was dark but she could vaguely make out some easels set up.

"Art room?" She questioned, looking back to him.

He nodded before reaching over to the door, opening it with ease and flipping on the light switch. "Nik comes here a lot, the teacher leaves the door open for him most of the time."

Caroline took in this information as she walked into the classroom looking around in awe. There were paintings, sketches, and sculptures hanging all around. The room was bursting with more colors than she could name and it felt like so much more than a classroom. It felt like someone had poured their heart out onto the walls of this room. One painting in particular drew her in. It hung right above the teacher's desk. It appeared to simply be a big mixture of colors but she felt like there just had to be more meaning to it. Like whoever painted it had plastered their thoughts onto the easel resulting in one big mess of darkness with few splashes of light.

"Nik painted that." Damon commented from behind her causing Caroline to jump, not realizing he had gotten so close. She pealed her eyes away from the painting and turned to him noticing that he was now only a few inches away.

"He should get a new hobby then, it's not very good." Caroline decided. It was a complete and utter lie. In reality Caroline wished she could take the painting and hang it in her dorm, but of course she couldn't tell Damon that.

Damon chuckled slightly. "I could definitely do way better."

"Are you into art?" She questioned curiously.

He shook his head in response. "Not exactly. But I definitely have other talents."

His tone was seductive as ever and his smirk sent chills down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head. "And what exactly might these talents be?"

"How about I show you."

And with that Damon's lips were crashing into hers. The kiss was a lot less sensual and a lot more rough than the first time. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close to him, kissing her with a certain haste.

He was still a magnificent kisser but there was something different from the first time they had kissed. She wasn't sure what caused her to notice it but there was something missing. There was no spark, no emotion, no passion.

Thankfully, she didn't have to deal with these thoughts much longer because Damon was pulling back as quickly as he had kissed her.

"You know I still haven't gotten to properly show you my room." He pointed out with a mischievous smile forming across his perfect features.

Caroline couldn't help but grin. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"And this is my room, a place that I'm sure you'll be needing the location of."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Kol smirked. "I doubt I'll be making many stops here."

"Oh, would you prefer we have our encounters in your room then?" He questioned in reply.

"I would prefer if you finish up this tour so I can leave." Bonnie stated, already growing annoyed by Kol's constant flirtatious comments.

"Well if the tour isn't suiting your needs I assure you I can think of something you would find far more entertaining." The statement was accompanied by another one of Kol's signature smirks which caused Bonnie to scoff.

"Like going back to my dorm so I don't have to listen to anymore of you flirting and trying to be funny?" she retorted.

"Wait, you don't think I'm funny?" Kol replied with mock hurt, holding a hand over his heart as if genuinely offended.

Before Bonnie got a chance to reply the door of the room they stood in front of shot open to reveal a tall boy who erupted into a large smile at the sight of them. He had dark brown hair and striking stormy blue eyes which Bonnie could easily see herself getting lost in. Due to the fact he had just emerged from the dorm Kol described as his own Bonnie assumed this boy was Kol's roommate.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing over company Kol, and such beautiful company at that." The boy commented to Kol with a grin.

Kol seemed slightly annoyed by this and his response was joined by an eye roll, "My bad mate, guess you won't have time to hide your stuffed animals now."

"It's okay, we just finished up our tea party so it's all good now," the boy replied in a teasing tone before finally directing his attention to Bonnie, "I'm Kai, Kol's unfortunate roommate. Based on your good looks and the fact I've never seen you before I'm gonna assume you're the girl Kol's been constantly blabbing on about since yesterday."

Bonnie couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks at this comment and she noticed Kol share a similar expression. She wondered just how much he had spoken about her based solely on one simple encounter.

Kol seemed to gain his composure back before her as he quickly spoke. "I think you may be exaggerating just a bit mate, although I'm sure now that you've seen Bonnie for yourself you can understand why one might be so taken with her."

"Right Bonnie, derived from the Scottish term for beautiful. Kol's not the only one who can read the big books that his brother gets him by the way." Kai remarked with a smirk and a pointed look in Kol's direction.

Kol narrowed his eyes at his supposed friend while Bonnie couldn't help but laugh lightly at Kol's spot being blown up by his roommate. This seemed to only annoy Kol further while Kai's grin just widened, "Well at least she thinks one of us is funny."

Kol rolled his eyes and took hold of Bonnie's arm. "Well as fun as this has been, Bonnie and I have a tour to complete so…"

He let his sentence hang in the air figuring what he meant was implied, but of course neither Bonnie nor Kai could take the hint considering that Bonnie yanked her arm away and turned to Kai who looked to her with an amused smile as he leaned against the door frame. "How about you join us?"

"No!" Kol immediately objected at the same time that Kai stated, "I would love to!"

"Perfect! Let's go!" Bonnie decided grinning widely at Kol. It almost seemed as though she was taunting him. Trying to make him jealous as if he needed any more reason to want her. She was starting a game here. One in which Kol intended to win.

* * *

"And this is the recreational field in which our athletic teams partake in competitions."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "It's called a bloody sports field."

"Apologies, I was unaware of the proper American term." Elijah replied.

Klaus just sighed and shook his head because this wasn't the 'American term' it was what everyone except his uptight brother said. He turned his head to see Elena's reaction to this and found she simply seemed amused by their antics.

"Something funny?" He asked harshly shooting her a glare.

Elena didn't seem bothered by his actions or tone, rather she giggled lightly before responding, "You two you're just very…" she seemed a bit lost for words while continuing with her fit of giggles until she said, "Never mind, sorry."

Klaus shot her another glare while Elijah smiled politely to her. It was the perfect example of how different the two brothers were.

"Let's just get this pathetic excuse of a tour over with." Klaus said after a while, motioning for Elena and Elijah to follow as he began to head for the door that led to the gym.

"So what type of sports do you guys have here?" Elena questioned while looking around.

"The type that athletes play." Klaus replied bluntly, quickening his pace as he reached the door and walked through it rolling his eyes when he noticed Elijah holding it open for Elena.

"What Niklaus means to say is that we have a large variety of sports ranging from Polo to Football to Rugby." Elijah quickly stated as he closed the door behind Elena.

Elena smiled brightly at this information and it pained Klaus to see her smile. She looked so much more like Tatia when she was smiling.

"Football? That's great! My friend slash ex-boyfriend Matt plays football so I used to watch all his games." She commented, the smile only growing wider as she shared the piece of information that Klaus found utterly useless.

"I assume you're referring to the American football, here I believe we have what you call 'Soccer'." Elijah explained.

Klaus simply rolled his eyes and led them in the direction of the west wing.

"Right, sorry, I get all the new terms mixed up." Elena said while laughing slightly.

"Completely understandable. It must be hard for you to adjust to a new school, much less a new country." Elijah replied smiling sympathetically at her.

"Well, everyone here has been fairly kind, so that really helps out a lot with adjusting."

"This is the west wing." Klaus stated simply, not really caring that he was interrupting Elena and Elijah's conversation. All he wanted was to be back in the sanctuary of his room.

Elena looked to Klaus as if expecting more information. Klaus rolled his eyes, "You'll find most of the A-level classes here, but judging by what I've seen so far I highly doubt you or your blonde friend will be here often, so we can bypass this phase of the tour. "

Klaus flashed her a fake smile before continuing his quick pace.

"Niklaus!" Elijah scolded shooting Elena an apologetic look.

"It's fine. It's obvious that your brother just tries to make himself seem better by putting down others. His opinion on how smart my friends and I are doesn't really matter." Elena stated simply shrugging.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her wondering what had happened over the past 24 hours that had given everybody the right to talk to him like that.

Elijah smirked slightly, "You heard the girl, Niklaus. I suggest you don't judge anymore of our incomers so quickly, it's not very suiting."

"I'm done here. You can continue with this petty tour, I have better things to be doing." Klaus decided, not waiting another second before storming off in the direction of his room.

Klaus had the feeling that these pathetic American students who walked into the school as if they owned the place were going to ruin his life. But he refused to let that happen. He refused to let the name he had earned in this school be destroyed by a bunch of ditzy girls and their friend of questionable morals.

He was so caught up in his haze of thoughts that he almost ran right into the couple that was inconveniently positioned right in the middle of the hall.

"Get a room." He muttered, shaking his head in distaste. It took him a moment before the realization hit that the couple just so happened to be his best friend and his new found enemy. Damon pulled away from Caroline smirking while Caroline blushed slightly. Klaus forced himself to ignore the thought that she looked rather adorable as she smiled appearing to be fairly embarrassed. More importantly he forced himself to ignore the sudden anger that was arising as he took in how close Damon still held her.

"Are you offering, because I always liked your room much better than mine." Damon commented.

Klaus rolled his eyes and shoved past the two, hoping to get back to his room without further interruptions. Sadly he had been experiencing terrible luck today.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked pulling back from Damon and following after Klaus. Damon rolled his eyes at this and silently followed the two.

"With Elijah." Klaus replied simply, quickening his pace in hopes of escaping the relentless blonde.

"Shouldn't you be with her too?" She questioned, somehow managing to keep up with his long strides.

"Shouldn't you be making out with Damon some more rather than pestering me." Klaus jeered.

"You know, he has a point there Blondie." Damon called from behind the two, seeming not able to keep up with their fast pace.

Caroline simply rolled her eyes at this, "Watch out Nik, you almost sounded jealous for a second."

Klaus scoffed and turned his head to look at her, seeing that she wore a confident smile. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"More like disgusted that my friend would stoop so low." Klaus decided.

"Oh come on Nik, no need to be rude." Damon commented.

Caroline shrugged not seeming very phased by Klaus' comments which only infuriated him further.

"There's also no need to continue to harass me, yet you two are still here."

Caroline laughed dryly at this, "We're harassing you? You're the one who's been a jerk from the moment I met you!"

Klaus stopped in his steps and turned to face her, glaring heavily at the blonde who simply crossed her arms and kept the stubborn smile on her face.

"Well from the moment I met you you've done nothing but irritate me with your bloody annoying antics! So if you could leave me alone and continue to sell yourself out to the first boy that gives you a moment of his attention like the desperate muppet you are that would be great."

Caroline watched as Klaus turned back around and marched off. She was surprised needless to say, but she was mostly just hurt by his words.

"Don't mind him, he's just being his usual pleasant self." Damon stated after a while, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Caroline shook her head and brushed his hand away, "I think I'm going to head back to my room. Thanks for the tour."

She forced a smile before heading off in the direction of her dorm. She already managed to mentally map out most of the school and it didn't take her very long to find her room, which she quickly barged into.

By some miracle Hayley was nowhere in sight so Caroline quickly laid down on her bed sighing.

Having to start at a new school was hard enough. The least she had expected was that the people would be nice. That they would be even slightly civil. But of course they all had to be complete jerks. Especially Nik. She didn't understand what she had done to make him so angry. Sure, she may have almost broken his nose, but that was an accident which she had apologized for. And she may have also broken his phone, but from what she could tell it was way out of date and he would be better off with a new one anyway."

"Desperate muppet." She muttered to herself shaking her head and sighing.

The muppet part hadn't bothered her so much as the desperate part. It was a word she thought she had long since out grown. All her life she heard it thrown at her.

She's just desperate for her parents' attention.

She's just desperate to be popular.

She's just desperate for friends.

She's just desperate for a guy to like her.

Desperate. Desperate. Desperate.

Caroline tried to hold back the tears that were suddenly arising. She refused to cry over something so pathetic. Over some words that came from someone who didn't even matter. Because Nik didn't matter. He was just some stupid boy in this stupid school in this stupid country.

She was suddenly hit with an overwhelming home sickness. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be laying in a small formally made bed. She didn't want to be staring at the plain white ceiling. She didn't want to be feeling so out of place.

She wanted to be laying in her messy unmade bed. She wanted to be staring up at her ceiling that was covered in small stars that glowed when the lights were off. She wanted to be feeling comforted by the familiarness of the things she had known her whole life.

But as she had come to learn, you don't always get what you want.

"Hayley!"

Caroline quickly sat up as she heard the impatient knocking on the door along with the sound of a familiar voice. She wasn't sure whether she exactly welcomed company at the moment, but seeing as she had no choice she got up and opened the door.

"What happened to you?" Katherine immediately asked when she caught sight of Caroline.

Caroline realized only now that her tears had somehow escaped and she couldn't imagine what that had done to the mascara she was wearing. Her hair had most likely become fairly messy after she ran her hands through it so many times during her distress.

She was a walking train wreck.

"Nothing. I just..um," Caroline sighed not really sure how to finish the sentence as she wiped at her eyes.

"You just what? Got into a fight with a bear?" Katherine asked, laughing slightly as she walked into the room.

Caroline sighed again as she closed the door leaning against it.

"More like I got into a fight with an idiotic British jerk." She muttered.

Katherine nodded in understanding then smiled sympathetically, something Caroline hadn't quite expected.

"Don't waste your tears on him, or your mascara for that matter." Katherine said as she walked over to the bathroom, coming back out with a few wet napkins.

"Sit." She ordered as she motioned to the bed.

Caroline reluctantly did as she was told and was surprised as Katherine began to gently wipe away the mascara that had run down her face.

"What are you doing?" Caroline questioned.

From what she had seen Katherine was the classic mean girl that each school seemed to carry. Even if Katherine had taken some strange liking to her, it still didn't make sense that she would be helping her.

"Trying to make you look less like a dead raccoon." Katherine replied, a grin playing on her lips.

"Why?" Caroline asked, still shocked by the other girl's actions.

"Because I've been at the other end of Mikaelson's blows before, and needless to say I can't help but pity you." She explained, shrugging simply as she put the napkin down.

"I don't want your pity." Caroline said, sighing as she got up and ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix it up.

"Well, too bad." Katherine decided, laying on the bed and studying a polar bear stuffed animal that Caroline had placed there.

Caroline sighed and snatched the stuffed animal from Katherine hoping her having it would not result in mocking from the girl.

Rather Katherine looked to her, "Well?"

"Well what?" Caroline questioned confused as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?" Katherine explained looking fairly curious.

"He just said some stupid stuff." Caroline decided, shrugging as she leaned her head against the headboard.

"Oh come on, where are the details? I can't be your friend if you don't tell me stuff." Katherine said, a smirk arising on her face as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I never asked you to be my friend. I never asked you to do any of this."

The minute Caroline spoke the words she regretted them. In a way she appreciated the fact that Katherine was here. She hadn't meant to sound so hostile but she was still riled up after the Nik argument.

Katherine seemed hurt for a split second before going back to her careless facade.

"Well, we don't always get what we ask for, and whether you like it or not, you're officially stuck with me." Katherine shrugged as if this had already been decided.

"Why on Earth would you want to be my friend when you already seem to have the whole school bowing down to your three inch stilettos?" Caroline questioned, suddenly feeling fairly vulnerable. The thought of having a friend in this school aside from those she had brought with her was nice. But she knew plenty of girls like Katherine and they were the type of girls who had no problem using you and then stabbing you in the back later. Still, at the same time something made her want to trust Katherine.

"Because the whole school is probably secretly plotting out my death." Katherine said after a while, looking up at the ceiling.

It took Caroline a minute to recognize how serious the other girl's tone was and how for the first time since she had stepped into the room there was not a sign of amusement on her face.

"I doubt that, and what about your sister?" Caroline questioned.

Katherine scoffed before replying, "My sister can't stand me. She just sticks around in hopes of eventually stealing away all my popularity and everything else I might value."

"That's terrible." Caroline decided.

"You're telling me." Katherine said with a sigh.

The two girls sat in silence for a minute before Caroline finally spoke.

"But why me? I mean out of all the people in this school."

"Well from the moment I met you you were brave enough to stand up to me. I mean you even stood up to Klaus. It takes courage, and I refuse to have some petty weak girl as a friend." Katherine explained.

"I think you have me all wrong. I'm the exact definition of weak." Caroline assured her.

"Anybody willing to fight for them self isn't weak." Katherine decided.

Caroline considered this for a while before smiling slightly, "I guess so."

"Well, I know so." Katherine said causing Caroline to laugh, "So are you going to give me the details now?"

"Fine. Well, I was sort of kissing Damon." Caroline explained slowly, watching for the other girl's reaction.

"Ew." Katherine commented before motioning for Caroline to continue.

"And Klaus saw us and made some rude commentary. But anyway, I followed after him when he started walking away because I wanted to know where Elena was but that just lead to more rude commentary and eventually he ended up calling me a desperate muppet."

Katherine was obviously trying to conceal laughter as she said, "What is up with him and muppets?"

Caroline couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"I don't know. I think he just has a strange fetish with them." She decided.

Katherine laughed before replying, "Definitely. Maybe he just had dreams of being part of the muppets. Kermit the frog and Klaus the jerk. Sounds fitting."

Both girls laughed at the thought before returning to a comfortable silence.

"Bloody muppet." Katherine said after a while in an impression of Nik's accent.

Caroline giggled and then repeated the same in her own impression, "Bloody muppet."

"Muppet."

"Muppet."

The girls both giggled before Katherine said, "Maybe muppet can be our always."

Caroline burst into laughter at this.

"You read The Fault in Our Stars?" She questioned after her laughter finally died down.

"Well duh. Who hasn't." Katherine decided.

"Probably Nik." Caroline commented.

"That muppet." Katherine spat out with distaste.

Both girls again burst into laughter at this and Caroline realized that this was the most she had laughed since her arrival at the academy. She suddenly decided that her and Katherine could make pretty amazing friends.

But their laughter was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

"Caroline?"

Katherine and Caroline exchanged a look as they heard her name being called.

"The muppet's come to get us." Katherine whispered.

Caroline tried to stifle her laughter at this as she whispered back, "What do we do?"

"Hide?" Katherine suggested, her voice still low.

"He'll find us." Caroline pointed out her voice low as well.

"Run?"

"He'll catch us."

"Kill the bloody muppet before he can kill us?"

Caroline was unable to keep from laughing at that suggestion.

"Caroline, I can hear you just open the bloody door!"

"The bloody door." Katherine repeated in a whisper.

Caroline bit down on her lip as she finally called out to Nik, "Go away!"

"Yeah you bloody muppet leave us at once!" Katherine called, causing Caroline to burst into laughter.

"Hilarious Katerina. If you don't open the door now, I'll do it myself." Nik decided.

Caroline rolled her eyes at this, "Just leave us alone. Your presence isn't welcomed."

There was silence at the other end of the door and Caroline almost thought Nik had left. But after a long pause he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Are you sure because I could talk to him for you."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "For the last time no, I do not have a thing for Klaus!"

Hayley giggled slightly but nodded, "Okay, okay. Just making sure."

"Well now that you know try not to make the mistake again. By the way, in case it needs clarification I'm not gay." Stefan replied.

He watched as Hayley gave him a once over before shaking her head slightly and turning back to look ahead as they continued to walk through the school campus. "Sorry for assuming, you just seem the type."

"How so?" Stefan questioned, not quite as annoyed as he should be considering this wasn't the first time he had heard this.

"Well you're friends with three not-exactly-ugly girls and you don't have a girlfriend but you still remain just friends with them." Stefan couldn't help but think how wrong she was considering Elena was his secret girlfriend, but this certainly wasn't something he would voice out loud. "You also seem sweet enough to deal with Caroline's insanity, and well there's also the hair." At this comment she began to hold back laughter which caused Stefan to roll his eyes playfully.

"Now you're making fun of my hair?" He asked with mock hurt in between slight laughter.

"Not making fun, just pointing out that it's very interesting." She decided with a slight grin.

"I'll just pretend that's a compliment."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Speaking of, please do your best not to sexually assault Nik while he's sleeping or anything." Hayley stated with a grin.

Stefan rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "I thought we already discussed this topic. You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you yourself have a crush on Klaus."

Hayley frowned at this comment. "It's a good thing you know better."

Stefan laughed slightly and looked to her curiously. "You've really never considered getting with him? I mean he seems like a nice guy and I suppose he isn't bad on the eyes so-"

"Ha! You just admitted that you find him to be good looking!" Hayley shouted victoriously with a wide grin, cutting off his statement.

He couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm as he shrugged. "Well I'm not blind."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that." Hayley decided.

"I don't think that's necessary." Stefan argued shaking his head.

"It's very necessary." She countered with a teasing smile.

"Well what do we have here?"

Stefan and Hayley both turned around just in time to see Tatia and some boy Stefan had never seen before headed their way. Stefan only knew of Tatia thanks to some talk he had heard around school and based on her reputation he was worried about where this encounter was headed.

The comment had of course come from Tatia herself who stopped in front of them, examining Stefan with a mixture of curiosity and fascination.

"Jackson, would you please tell this thing that you're hanging out with to leave us alone before I crush her windpipe with my bare hands." Hayley stated looking to the man who was tall and had long wavy dark brown hair.

"Jackson, would you please tell that thing that this lovely boy is hanging out with that if she wants to talk to me she can do so without childish behavior." Tatia replied flashing Hayley a sarcastic smile.

The Jackson boy seemed to not know what to do. "Um, I uh need to go finish studying for one of them math test."

Both girls rolled their eyes at this response and Stefan stepped aside as Jackson brushed past him heading down the hallway at a quick pace obviously wanting to be out of the situation as quickly as possible.

"I haven't seen you here before." Tatia said after a long pause. The comment was directed at Stefan, who now took the time out to actually study her. She was undeniably stunning. Her features screamed Elena, but it was like Elena with a twist. She was more confident. She looked like she wasn't trying at all even though she clearly was.

"Maybe that's because he's new here dimwit." Hayley commented with an eye roll.

Stefan ignored this and offered Tatia his hand. "I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

Hayley frowned at this action. It was obvious there were plenty of issues between the two girls but Stefan figured he couldn't exactly judge Tatia based on that.

"Tatia Pierce." Tatia replied accepting his hand and giving it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you."

Stefan smiled slightly at this and glanced down at their hands which they had both yet to pull away. Tatia seemed to notice this too because she laughed slightly and pulled her hand back. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Stefan replied with a chuckle.

"Oh my god." Hayley groaned dramatically as if watching this exchange was torture. "Let's go closet boy, this tour's not done yet and if I stand here another minute I'm going to have to claw my own eyes out. Goodbye Satan."

And with that Hayley grabbed Stefan's arm (she had a surprisingly strong grip) and dragged him off down the hall. Stefan glanced back waving goodbye to Tatia who bit down on her lip obviously holding back laughter. He wasn't sure if it was Hayley's words or the fact that she was literally dragging him off that Tatia found amusing, but whatever it was he definitely liked the sound of her laughter.

"Wait, did you just call me closet boy?" He questioned a few moments later as they made their way through the library.

Hayley grinned. "It seemed fitting since you're still hiding in that closet of yours waiting for Nik."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her grabbing a flimsy magazine off a rack and swatting her with it in a playful manor. "Shut up!"

"Alright, alright." She laughed, holding her hands up in defense. "Let's just hurry up. I have to show you a couple more spots."

"Like where?" He questioned curiously considering they had already viewed most of the school.

"The boys locker room. I have a feeling you'll like it there." Hayley stated with a suggestive look.

Stefan shoved her but was unable to hold back his laughter. "You never stop do you?"

"Nope, and you should get used to it. Now that you're at Kingston you're stuck with me closet boy."

He smiled a bit at this comment not even bothered by the nickname anymore. Because in a weird way it almost seemed like him and Hayley had just become friends. And friends were something that would definitely come in handy at this school.

All he hoped was that Caroline wouldn't kill him.

* * *

Klaus sighed as he finally forced himself to speak the words. After he went back to his room he felt something he hadn't felt in a while.

He had caught a glimpse of her expression after his rant and she looked truly hurt. He expected to feel proud that he had managed to hurt her, but instead he found himself hating that he could do something so mean and unable to stop thinking about the way she must have felt. So somehow he coaxed himself into going to Caroline's room to apologize.

And now he was starting to feel like a complete idiot for thinking she would be mature enough to just accept his apology like a normal person.

"Do you hear that Care? The muppet is sorry." He heard Katherine say.

He couldn't help but wonder what Katherine was doing in Caroline's dorm, he quite frankly hated the idea of the two girls becoming anything close to friends. Separate they were both extremely annoying. Together he was sure they would be unbearable.

He could hear Caroline's beautiful laughter from the other side of the door and he clenched his teeth before opening the door with the key Hayley had conveniently given to him.

Katherine and Caroline's eyes both shot to him as he walked in.

"Katherine. Out. Now." He ordered motioning towards the door.

Katherine shot Caroline a look as if making sure leaving was okay. Caroline quickly nodded before standing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" She questioned as Katherine quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Just to apologize for my actions earlier." Klaus stated, a sigh escaping as he did so. Caroline glanced down as if processing this.

"Well, apology not accepted." She decided making her way over to her bed and sitting down, grabbing her phone in the process.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said. You just seem to get on my bad side very easily. It's just that since the moment we met you've had this effect on me, and it's infuriating because I don't like feeling vulnerable but you manage to make me feel exactly that. So yes, I was wrong in what I said because you're new here and I'm sure being harassed by my friends and I doesn't make things any easier but my temper got the best of me, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I used such harsh words and I'm sorry th-" Klaus paused his rambling as he looked to Caroline and realized she was typing furiously on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" He questioned his annoyance seeping into his tone.

"Hmm?" Caroline asked looking up to him slightly confused.

"Have you even been listening to me!"

Klaus could feel himself getting angrier by the second. Here he was pouring his heart out to a girl who hadn't even been paying attention.

"No." Caroline stated bluntly before continuing her texting.

Before he could stop himself he snatched the phone from her hand and threw it against the opposite wall.

Caroline let out a sharp gasp.

"5 seconds." She stated through clenched teeth.

"What?" He asked confused.

It wasn't necessarily her fierce glare that made him feel scared, rather the fact that he had just lost her for good. Not that he had ever had her. Not that he even wanted to have her.

Klaus found himself wondering where these thoughts were coming from.

"You have 5 seconds to leave before I kill you." She clarified.

There was a brief moment of silence where their eyes locked before Klaus burst into laughter.

"It is not funny!" She snapped, her tone sounding extremely dangerous. Still, Klaus couldn't seem to stop his laughter.

"I know, I know." He said between laughs.

"Then stop laughing!" Caroline ordered as she flung a pillow at him.

Klaus did his best to stop his untamed laughter as he dodged the pillow and trotted across the room, picking up her phone which now had a nasty crack across the screen. He noticed the screen still lighting up with texts.

 **Stef** : Careeeeeeee❓❗️❓

 **Bon** : Maybe she died!

 **Tdog-Lockwood** : Hopefully!

 **Lena** : Jerk!

 **Matt d** : lol

 **Bon** : Don't lol at him Matt!

 **Stef** : Lol, Maybe Klaus and her are-

Before Klaus got the chance to find out what him and Caroline were doing the phone was ripped away from his hands.

"Oh my god! Seriously!" She yelled as she saw the crack.

Klaus smirked slightly, "Well in all fairness luv, you destroyed my phone beyond repair."

"One, don't call me luv. Two, when I destroyed your phone it was an accident." She pointed out as she set her phone down.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the second half before smirking, "Would you prefer I call you Muppet?"

Caroline glared before shoving him as hard as he imagined she could. This resulted in more laughter from him.

"Hate to break it to you muppet, but I'm much stronger." Klaus commented, causing Caroline to shove him even harder.

"No you're not! I'm just as strong as you are." She replied.

"Oh don't be such a feminist, muppet." He drawled as she hit his arm.

He did his best to ignore the way his skin heated up each time she touched him.

Caroline scoffed, "What's wrong with being a feminist?"

"They're bloody annoying." Klaus countered.

Caroline went to shove him again but she slipped and in his attempts to stop her from falling Klaus went down with her.

They both groaned. Klaus had managed to end up on top of her and was now silently looking down at her, getting an annoying sense of déjà vu. There positioning was fairly similar to that of their first encounter.

Their close proximity left them both silent and Klaus couldn't help but glance down to her lips. The thought of kissing her pleased him much more then he wanted it to. As he looked back to her eyes he watched her reaction, she was blushing wildly and looking anywhere but him. He couldn't help but smirk at her expression as he reluctantly stood up offering her a hand.

"Sorry muppet." He apologized with a teasing grin.

She rolled her eyes at his comment but accepted his hand and stood up running a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Look, I don't think this bickering is doing either of us any good. How about we agree to at least try and be civil towards one another?" He offered.

"Fine." She replied studying him as if trying to see how much truth his words held.

"Excellent. In that case, see you around muppet."

 **Hope you all liked it! Be sure to let us know what you think, we'll try to update ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone...sorry for no update in foreverrrrrrrr. This chapter is exceptionally long and features Klefan and Klaroline as an apology ;) Just to clarify they are all human in this fic and it's an AU. Once again, sorry for no update but we'll try to be more punctual. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

"Um, excuse me...?"

Klaus kept his eyes shut and turned over in bed trying to ignore the annoying voice he hoped was a figment of his imagination. It had been ages since he'd gotten a good night of rest, therefore, he cherished his sleep and refused to get up any earlier then necessary.

"Klaus? Klaus? Are you still sleeping or like dead?" He chose not to respond once again.

He heard whoever it was trying to destroy his peaceful slumber sigh before placing a hand on his arm and shaking him, "Um Klaus wake up, please, maybe?"

Klaus groaned turning back over and throwing Stefan's hand off of him. He looked up at the boy who appeared slightly nervous and surprised. Klaus also noted he was fully dressed in the dreadful Kingston uniform and it just then occurred to him that it was a school day. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table confirmed he was most likely going to be late to classes. Again.

"I, sorry, it's just that class starts soon and you were still sleeping so I just thought that you um-"

Klaus cut off Stefan's nervous rambling with a nod, "It's fine, thanks for the wake up call mate."

He quickly got out of bed running a hand through his hair and rummaging around his room for his school supplies and homework. He glanced back to see Stefan remain awkwardly standing in the same position as he did this and shot the boy a look to which he simply averted his gaze.

"Excited for your first day?" Klaus asked with a teasing smirk as he scribbled some answers to a few unsolved maths problems.

"Excited isn't the first word that comes to mind, but as long as I survive without getting thrown in a trash can or stuffed in a locker I think I'll be okay."

Klaus chuckled softly and offered the boy a sympathetic look, "Don't worry mate it's not that dreadful here, and worse case scenario our lockers are very roomy."

Stefan offered a slight laugh followed by a sigh as he sat on the edge of Klaus' bed. Typically Klaus would complain about this, even Damon knew his bed was off limits, but he decided to cut the new boy some slack.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Within reason." Klaus replied stuffing a few more things in his backpack.

"It's about Caroline and my brother, more specifically Damon's intentions with her. Care has a bad habit of choosing the worst guys, I don't want Damon to be another guy who makes her care about him and then breaks her heart."

He wasn't sure what came over him but Klaus felt anger corse through his body as he clenched his fists at the thought of some stupid Mystic Falls boy getting close with Caroline only to break her heart in the end. The idea of Damon and Caroline together seemed to repulse him even more knowing Caroline's past of getting her heart broken and Damon's past of being a first rate heart breaker.

"What's your question?" He finally managed to get out.

After a few seconds of silence he looked over to see Stefan studying him carefully. He hoped the boy hadn't noticed his reaction to the subject of their conversation. Thankfully, after a few moments Stefan averted his gaze and continued, "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is he may be my brother but I don't really know Damon. But you do, so can I trust him with Caroline?"

Klaus sighed not sure how to answer the question. He and Damon had an unspoken agreement to stay out of each other's relationships and he had a feeling that explaining Damon's past indiscretions to Stefan would fall under the interfering category. Then again, if he didn't say something to what extent would Damon go with Caroline? There was almost a guarantee she would wind up hurt in the end.

"When it comes down to it I would trust your brother with my life. At the same time I wouldn't trust him within five feet of my incredibly naive little sister who currently craves male attention. Does that answer your question?"

Stefan nodded slightly, "Thank you." He paused seeming conflicted before continuing, "You two are pretty close friends aren't you?"

Klaus shook his head, "Damon's not just my friend, he's family."

He watched as a sad smile appeared on Stefan's face and it was only in that moment he recalled that Stefan was a part of Damon's actual family. The family Damon had sworn off and cursed the existence of almost every day since he arrived at this school.

"That's good. I'm glad he wasn't alone here, that he found people he can consider family. That's not an easy thing to find."

"Family is not just people who we share blood with. They're the people who fight for you and the people you'd fight for. Looking at it in that perspective makes it easy to distinguish those who you can really consider family."

Stefan seemed to consider this and it was just then that Klaus noticed the time. Ten minutes to classes.

"I have to hop in the shower, you don't have to stick around." He said as he grabbed a towel and some clothes from his wardrobe.

"That's alright, I think I'll wait." Stefan replied before chuckling and adding, "I sort of have no idea where my class is."

Klaus smirked, "Right, I had a feeling Hayley's tour was less then helpful."

"It was definitely...interesting." Stefan decided.

Klaus smiled, "I'd get used to that, Kingston is a very interesting place."

* * *

Klaus emerged from the bathroom seven minutes later hearing the loud banging on his door. He walked into the room and headed straight for the closet to grab a shirt motioning for Stefan to answer the door. Stefan nodded but got up a little too fast, tripping over the forgotten baseball bat on the side of Klaus' bed. Klaus turned around noticing the action just too late and consequently he was taken down with Stefan who fell on top of him with a groan.

"Just walk in Josh he's probably still sleeping!"

"Excuse me for trying to be polite, this is totally why people say chivalry is dead."

The door burst open and Klaus looked up in time to see Josh and Davina Sinclair staring shocked at him and his roommate in their compromising position. Stefan seemed to notice this too and had enough sense to quickly move off of him with a blush and an apologetic look.

"Didn't know you were getting busy, I mean just busy, or maybe you're busy getting busy, however you prefer the word busy to be used in your activities and um- we got to go see you in Chemistry!" With that Josh grabbed the arm of his laughing little sister and quickly raced out of the room. The last thing Klaus heard before they were gone was, "I swear that was something out of one of my fantasies, this means I finally have a shot!"

* * *

"Should we bother trying to waker her?" Elena questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that'd be the equivalent of poking a sleeping angry bear with a stick." Bonnie pointed out as she looked at their roommate's sleeping figure. They had a little less then an hour before classes started and Bonnie and Elena were debating whether or not to wake up their roommate before they left for breakfast.

Elena giggled and sat down on the corner of the bed that was still currently littered with shoes. She pulled out her phone to find a long stream of messages from Caroline complaining about her morning with Hayley so far. She was slightly surprised to find no messages from Stefan yet but assumed Klaus was keeping him busy. She was about to respond to the most recent message about how unappealing the school uniforms were when she heard arguing from outside their room.

 _"It's not even that early yet!"_

 _"We all know she's still sleeping."_

 _"And she has those two new muffins with her."_

 _"Did you just call them muffins?"_

 _"Hey Bonnie is not a muffin!"_

 _"Yah, she's totally a cupcake at least."_

 _"Why are we talking about muffins again?"_

 _"Because Kol and Kai are morons."_

 _"We're the morons? You just called the two new girls muffins!"_

 _"Right, my apologies the only muffin here is you."_

 _"Ouch, burn man."_

 _"She called me a muffin how is that even a burn? What's next am I a loaf of bread?"_

 _"Remind me again why I hang out with you all."_

Elena and Bonnie exchange a confused look before the door burst open to reveal Kol, Tatia, and two other boys Elena was yet to be introduced to. She shot Bonnie another look and noticed her roll her eyes at the sight of Kol while the boy just smirked in reply.

"Hello ladies!" One of the unnamed boys said.

"Good morning Kai." Bonnie offered a smile that Elena noticed was almost taunting. She also could have sworn it was directed more at Kol then Kai.

"It definitely is now." Kai smirked before glancing over to where Katherine was still fast asleep, "Kitty-Kat still sleeping?"

"No, she's just lying down with her eyes closed for fun." Kol replies with an eye roll.

"I don't know what she does in her free time." Kai argued.

Tatia seemed annoyed by their bantering and pushed them both aside, "Stop acting like morons." She muttered as she walked over and began to shake her sister awake.

"Don't you mean to tell them to stop acting like muffins?" Spoke the final unnamed boy with an undeniably adorable smile.

Tatia rolled her eyes at this throwing a misplaced shoe at the boy before promptly shoving her sister out of bed. Bonnie and Elena exchanged a look almost fearing what the girl's reaction would be. Katherine's eyes immediately shot open with a flaming rage radiating off of her. She looked up to find her sister standing above her with a satisfied grin. Katherine glared heavily at the girl but didn't speak a word as she stood up uneasily.

"Was that really necessary luv?" The unnamed boy questioned shooting Katherine a sympathetic look.

Tatia rolled her eyes at the boy before looking back to her twin, "Be ready in 15 and meet us for breakfast. We have things to discuss."

Katherine rolled her eyes shoving past Tatia towards her closet, "Anything else your highness?" She replied sarcastically.

"Try to wake up at a normal time like the rest of us tomorrow." Tatia began to walk towards the door and glanced back to her friends, "Are you two idiots coming?"

Kai rolled his eyes while a hint of a smirk played on Kol's lips. "That depends, Bonnie how would you like to join us?"

Bonnie immediately shook her head, "I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on, I know eating with Kol doesn't sound very pleasant but I'll be there too." Kai added causing an eye roll from Kol and a slight chuckle from Bonnie.

"Although that definitely sounds like a better arrangement, I already have plans to eat with Care and Lena." Bonnie decided.

Elena couldn't help but interject, "It's fine Bon you can go with them. Care's running late due to roommate issues and I still have some things to finish up." It wasn't exactly true but Elena didn't want her very single best friend to miss out on having breakfast with two boys that were obviously interested in her.

Bonnie sighed slightly but then nodded in agreement, "Sure then, why not."

Before she could utter another word Kol had his arm around her shoulders and was leading her towards the door, "Excellent!"

Kai seemed merely amused by this and followed behind the two while Tatia rolled her eyes muttering, "Took you two long enough." Tatia's gaze then landed on the remaining boy who was enlisted in a conversation with Katherine on the other side of the room. The girl was obviously annoyed by this and immediately voiced, "Since you two seem so cozy you can wait for her to get ready and join the rest of us when you've decided we're worthy of your time."

The boy sighed at this, "Nonsense darling we were only talking. I'd much rather prefer to go with you before the underclassmen steal all the quality food."

Tatia merely rolled her eyes before walking out the door, "15 minutes!"

"Save me a muffin!" The boy called back right as the door shut.

Katherine chuckled slightly shaking her head, "Remind me again how you handle that 24/7?"

"With lots of courage, charm, and an award winning smile." The boy replied with a smile that was certainly deserving of an award.

Katherine scoffed before gathering up her uniform."I'll be out in about 16 minutes, don't wait up or she might throw muffins at you." With that she walked over to the bathroom leaving Elena alone with the boy.

After a few moments he turned his attention to her with a small smile, "Well you're certainly quiet darling."

"I deemed it safer not to get involved." She replied simply

He chuckled softly before walking over and offering her a hand. "Wise decision, I don't think we've been properly introduced. Lucien Castle."

She spared a small smile and accepted his hand to which he promptly raised hers to his lips placing a kiss on her knuckles. She couldn't help but blush at the gesture as she spoke. "Elena Gilbert."

"Wonderful." He smirked dropping her hand before sitting across from her on Katherine's bed. "So tell me Elena Gilbert, what brings you to our lovely school?"

Elena sighed not quite sure how to answer that. "My friends and I ran into some...trouble. My friend Stefan's dad thought it was time to send him here to join his brother, Damon, and convinced my guardians to do the same."

"Ahh I see, the typical send your troubled child away to be reformed routine." He nodded as if this were nothing new.

Elena chuckled slightly, "Exactly. Did you endure the same routine?"

She watched as his demeanor stiffened before he spoke. "Not exactly. My parents died in a robbery when I was 11 and my Uncle sent me here shortly after."

Elena immediately felt a flood of sympathy for the boy who couldn't quite meet her eyes as he spoke. She knew exactly what it felt like to loose your parents and was surprised he mentioned this since she was aware it wasn't the easiest thing to talk about.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized before adding, "My parents died in a car crash last summer."

He seemed slightly surprised by this news but finally looked up to meet her gaze. She could see a deep rooted pain behind his gorgeous hazel eyes which she seemed to become lost in as they both let a comforting silence hang in the air. No words needed to be spoken because they both knew nothing they could say would change the fact they were two orphans dealing with a lost that would forever weigh on them.

After a silence that felt centuries long Lucien finally spoke. "You should warn your friend Bonnie she's in for quite a ride with those two muffins chasing after her." He spoke with a teasing tone and a hint of amusement covered the sadness in his gaze.

She couldn't help but laugh slightly and smile thankful for the topic change. "It seems so, but I think Bon can handle them."

"That'd definitely be a first. I am yet to meet a girl who can handle either Kol or Kai, certainly not both at the same time."

Elena grinned playfully. "Well you know, Bon's a cupcake so I'm sure she can manage those two muffins."

They both laughed at the reference to the earlier conversation and all traces of sadness seemed to fade out of the room. Lucien smiled widely and was about to reply when his phone went off and he reached into his pocket to see whatever was interrupting their conversation. Sure enough a message from Tatia lit up his screen asking **" _Where are you?!"_** as if she were not the one who told him to stay behind.

He looked to Elena apologetically. "Apologies darling, duty calls."

She nodded and tried to hide the slight disappointment at the fact he was leaving. Oddly enough Elena was finding she enjoyed talking to him in spite of the fact he was practically a stranger. "Of course. Maybe I'll see you around."

"You definitely will." He smirked teasingly and stood up walking over to the door. Before he left he glanced back to her. "You won't be sad forever darling. I know it sounds terribly cliche, but it gets easier. With every smile and every laugh it starts to hurt a little less."

Elena nodded knowing exactly what he meant. Lucien Castle offered her one last breath taking smile before walking away, the door slamming behind him. Elena wasn't left with much time to absorb everything that had just happened because moments later she her a piercing shout of, "WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS USED ALL THE HOT WATER!"

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Stefan glanced up from his phone which was currently flooding with texts from Caroline and looked to the girl sitting in the seat next to him. She was notably pretty and had a light accent that he could tell was native. Stefan offered her a smile and waited for her to continue.

"Do you think I can borrow a pen? This one is red and I really can't stand writing in red." She explained holding up the pen she had in her hand.

Stefan chuckled slightly while raising an eyebrow. "What did the color red ever do to you?"

"Nothing in particular. I suppose you can say that I have very singular tastes." She grinned as he reached into his satchel pulling out pens of various colors.

"Well then Ms. Singular-taste would you happen to be in the mood for a blue pen, green pen, or black pen today?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at the pens pretending to think before meeting his gaze again. "Which would you suggest?"

Stefan smiled slightly. "You're not going to like my answer."

"Try me."

"Well you see, red happens to be my favorite color." Stefan explained with a playful grin as the girl laughed lightly.

"What a shame. I mean I thought you were really cute and all, but now that I know you like my least favorite color I'm definitely going to have to say no when you ask me on that date."

Stefan was a bit surprised by how forward the girl was. In Mystic Falls he rarely had to deal with the issue of girls flirting with him which made being in a secret relationship with Elena fairly easy. He ran a hand through his hair while trying to think of a proper reply, but luckily he didn't have to because at that moment Hayley walked into class and took the seat beside him.

"Closet boy! I see you've met Valerie." Hayley exclaimed with a grin.

Stefan rolled his eyes at the nickname and then looked back to Valerie. "I suppose I have. We were actually just discussing her unexplained hatred for the color red."

Hayley seemed momentarily confused by this comment but quickly shrugged it off. "Well let me know when that lovely discussion is over because I have very important matters to talk to you about."

Stefan was now the one left confused by what could possibly be so important, but before he could ask Tatia walked into the classroom with a group of three or four girls following behind her, all of them laughing at some unknown joke.

Tatia almost automatically noticed Stefan and grinned slightly saying something to her friends before walking over. Her eyes quickly surveyed the situation before landing on Valerie who already seemed to be growing annoyed by the other girl's presence.

"Valerie, I believe that's my seat." Tatia stated a fake smile plastered on her face.

"And I believe that I've sat here for the past two months making it very clearly my seat." Valerie replied nonchalantly.

The two girls glared at eachother for quite some time before Stefan cleared his throat causing them both to look to him. "You know what, I'll just go sit in the back. You can have my seat Tatia."

Before either girl could object Stefan quickly gathered his belongings and stood up making his way to the empty desk in the back of the room. The last thing he heard as he walked away was Hayley muttering, "Well you two sure know how to scare boys away."

Stefan sighed and sat down before quickly pulling out his phone. He began to type a message out in the Mystic Falls group chat but then thought against it and rather sent a message to just Caroline.

 _ **Stef: The weirdest thing just happened...**_

 _ **Care: Please do explain.**_

 _ **Stef: I think this girl named Valerie was flirting with me.**_

He watched the words 'Caroline is typing' appear and disappear from his screen multiple times. He was confused about why she was hesitating until her message finally came in.

 _ **Care: Since when do girls flirt with you? Are you sure she wasn't just being nice?**_

 _ **Stef: Girls who are just being nice don't subtly ask you on dates...**_

 _ **Care: What did you say her name was again?**_

 _ **Stef: Valerie**_

 _ **Care: Last name?**_

Stefan glanced to the front of the room at Valerie who was now absentmindedly sketching in her notebook. He had no idea what her last name was and wasn't exactly sure how to find out. He looked to the person seated beside him. The boy was on his phone as well and seemed nice enough.

"Hey um, can I ask you something?" Stefan asked causing the boy to look up and raise an eyebrow.

"Have at it mate." He replied with a thick British accent that Stefan was sure Caroline would have been amused by.

"That girl sitting in the front row third seat what's her name?"

The boy chuckled slightly as if amused by this question. "Valerie. Valerie Tulle. Why do you ask?"

Stefan tried to think of an excuse but ended up sighing and settling for the truth. "My friend Caroline wanted to know."

This seemed to catch the boys interest. "Caroline Forbes? The new girl who left Klaus Mikealson both mentally and psychically scarred. Which must make you Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet you I'm Enzo."

Stefan looked to Enzo surprised that he knew so much about him and his friends. He hadn't exactly realized how popular they had already become.

"Well, thanks for the information Enzo. You're definitely a life saver. Caroline can be very determined when she doesn't get what she wants." Stefan decided smiling a bit.

"No problem mate." Enzo stated before glancing to Stefan's phone. "And I'd say you should get back to the allusive Caroline Forbes before she breaks your phone from all those texts."

Stefan looked down to his phone which was flooding with multiple texts varying from " _STEFANNNNNN!"_ to " _IF YOU DON'T REPLY I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!"_

He sighed before typing up a quick reply.

 **Stef: Valerie Tulle.**

 **Care: Took you long enough! Now I'll brb while I do...research!**

Stefan ran a hand through his hair worried about what exactly 'Research' meant.

 **Stef: Don't do anything stupid.**

 **Care: Wouldn't dream of it ;)**

Caroline grinned looking up from her phone and to the teacher who had just begun talking to the class about their recent reading. Romeo and Juliet. Caroline didn't bother listening considering she had read the play cover to cover during her freshman year.

Instead she considered her options of finding out information on the girl who was flirting with her best friend. She never considered the thought of Stefan getting a girlfriend. In her head it seemed as though he would stay single forever and be there for her and only her. She never saw Stefan as hot or dateable and consequently figured every other girl would feel the same way. In Mystic Falls most of them did. In fact, for as long as she knew him Stefan never really even looked at a girl. But of course now that they were in this stupid school that would change.

Caroline let out a groan that was much louder than expected and half the class turned to her, including the teacher who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Ms. Forbes, do you not agree with my statement?"

Caroline wasn't sure how to reply considering she hadn't heard any statement to begin with but decided to take her chances. "Yes, I just so happen to disagree."

The teacher seemed a mixture of surprised and annoyed by this statement and placed her hands on her hips in a way that reminded Caroline of Ms. Koenig. "And why is that?"

"Well..." Caroline started letting her sentence trail off while doing her best to think of some way to explain her disagreement on a subject she didn't know.

"Of course the muppet would disagree with the fact that Romeo and Juliet is an accurate portrayal of love at first sight. She probably hasn't been in many relationships to begin with so she wouldn't even understand the sentiment." Klaus suddenly stated causing multiple students to laugh.

Caroline immediately looked over to him, he was sitting about two seats away and wore a smug smirk. When he noticed her looking he shot her a wink which only infuriated her more.

"For your information I have been in a relationship before. The reason that I disagree with that statement is because Shakespeare was obviously an idiot if he thought it would be realistic for Romeo to fall in love with Juliet after one look at her. All that proves is that he quote un-quote fell in love with her solely based on looks! Plus, he was totally in love with Rosaline before Juliet. That makes it pretty clear that Romeo just went after Juliet as some form of a rebound. I mean Romeo is literally suicidal over the fact that Rosaline rejected him, but he goes to some lame party, meets Juliet, makes out with her and then decides they just have to get married and be together forever. But if he really loved Juliet why would he go kill her cousin only a couple hours after they get married! There's no love there at all. Infatuation and lust maybe but not love. Love develops over time. When you go from one girl to another in the same day, neither can be love. When you marry someone the day after you meet them, that's basically just asking for tragedy. There's no love in Romeo and Juliet, just Romeo's obsession that lead to bad decisions. So yeah, I don't agree that Romeo and Juliet is a good example of love at first sight, more like an example of some whiny privileged boy needing someone to hook up with after getting rejected one too many times. Maybe you'll know something about that Nik!"

The whole class including the teacher seemed completely shocked by this, but Klaus's expression was definitely the most priceless.

Caroline smiled tauntingly at him the way he had done to her a few moments ago then looked to the teacher. "Is that good enough reasoning?"

"I suppose it is Ms. Forbes. I may not agree, but yes your reasoning will do." The teacher decided with a sigh.

Caroline smiled once again and at that moment the bell happened to ring causing everyone to immediately start picking up their belongings and head out the door. Before Caroline could grab her books Klaus was suddenly in front of her picking them up for her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned slightly annoyed as she got up and made a grab for her books which he quickly held out of her reach.

"Relax muppet, I'm just trying to help." He replied before starting to walk out of the classroom, resulting in her having to follow behind him.

"Well you weren't trying to help about five minutes ago when you said I probably haven't been in any relationships as if I'm some loser who's unable to get a boyfriend." Caroline stated bitterly as she did her best to keep up with him.

"I have no doubt that you can get a boyfriend luv." He said looking her over suggestively with a slight smirk.

Caroline scoffed shaking her head and muttering. "You're worst than Romeo."

Klaus chuckled at this statement before replying. "Look, I was only trying to help when I made that statement in class. You obviously had no idea what Ms. Fidel was talking about, I was merely trying to get the point across to you."

Caroline thought back on this situation and realized that he had in fact done exactly that. But of course she was much too prideful to admit that. Instead she reached over and snatched her books from him. "Well you could have done it without making fun of me in the process."

"Oh come on I was merely jesting." He replied with a slight smile as he watched her struggle to get a proper hold on the books.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well your jesting is not appreciated."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He said while his eyes scanned the hallways.

"Who are you looking for?" Caroline questioned.

"Nobody." He replied. Caroline could tell this was clearly a lie considering he was still glancing around at the many people that passed them by as if looking for one person in particular. Then as if on cue Tatia Pierce came walking down the hallway, a large grin on her face as she talked to some boy that looked like most of the football players back in Mystic Falls.

Caroline couldn't help but notice the mixture of annoyance and anger plastered across Klaus's features as he watches the two.

"Come on muppet this way." He stated, grabbing Caroline's hand and pulling her down the hallway that would most likely keep them from having to cross paths with Tatia.

"Do you avoid her like this every day?" Caroline questioned while glancing down at their hands which remained interlocked as they walked down the busy hallway towards the next class that Caroline was sure they shared considering he just so happened to be in every other class she had so far that day.

Klaus let out a barely noticeable sigh and his gaze turned cold. "I'm not avoiding anyone."

Caroline was about to argue this but realized the topic was clearly something Klaus wasn't interested in discussing. She instead decided to change the topic. "In that case, do you know a girl named Valerie Tulle?"

He immediately seemed glad for the change of topic and smiled slightly. "Yes I suppose you could say I know her. Very well in fact."

His suggestive tone left little to the imagination on how exactly he came to know Valerie so well and Caroline groaned nudging him slightly while he chuckled.

"Is there any girl in this school that you haven't slept with?" She asked slightly annoyed.

Klaus paused for a minute before glancing to her with a mischievous smirk. "Well muppet I haven't exactly slept with you...yet."

Caroline gasped slightly before scoffing and shaking her head at this comment. She did her best to seem purely annoyed but the blush rising to her cheeks clearly gave away how embarrassed she was by the comment.

"I hope you don't plan on sleeping with me because I can assure you it's never going to happen." She decided after a while.

Klaus merely continued to smile. "Whatever you say luv. Now come on, if we don't hurry up we're going to be late to class."

* * *

"Why do we even need to have swimming classes!" Caroline complained as she stormed into the locker room, Elena and Bonnie following close behind.

"According to Kol there's a river nearby. After some students drowned a few years ago they decided they needed to take precautions." Bonnie explained while glancing around for any familiar faces.

"Kol? As in Klaus's younger brother? What's up with you two?" Caroline questioned looking to her friend curiously.

"He's got a major crush on Bonnie." Elena answered, earning herself a shove from Bonnie.

"He does not! We've just been talking. If anyone has a crush on me it's probably his roommate Kai." Bonnie argued.

"Wow Bon two guys at once? What happened to Ms. ' _Jeremy and I are waiting till marriage_ '?" Caroline teased with a grin. Elena looked around uncomfortable at this topic and Bonnie groaned.

"Can we please not discuss Jeremy right now."

"Fine, fine." Caroline said, as she walked over to a line of lockers that appeared to be empty. She quickly set her stuff down and began to pull off the ridiculous uniform blazer that she still hadn't gotten used to, while glaring at the navy blue one piece swimsuit that sat in her bag waiting to be worn.

"Are you bloody serious!" She suddenly heard the girl next to her exclaim.

Caroline glanced to her realizing that they had yet to meet. The girl had dark brown hair that was in curls down to her shoulders and striking green eyes that stood out amongst her other features.

"Everything okay?" Caroline questioned raising an eyebrow.

The girl sighed and motioned to her locker. "My locker is refusing to open again."

Caroline looked to the lock before taking a bobby pin from her bag. She had always carried a couple around knowing they could come in handy in most situations including ones like this.

"May I?" She questioned as she stepped over to the girl and took hold of the lock. The girl nodded and Caroline got to work, managing to undo the lock in mere seconds. "Tada!"

"You are a miracle worker!" The girl stated with a wide smile. "What was your name again?"

"Caroline Forbes."

"You're Caroline?" The girl asked with wide eyes.

Caroline nodded while getting back to changing out of her uniform.

"Hm. I wouldn't have expected that the girl who broke Klaus Mikaelson's nose would be quite this pretty."

Caroline smiled at this compliment as she began to unbutton her blouse which she also couldn't stand. "What can I say? I've got the brawn and the beauty."

The girl laughed at this before holding out a hand. "I'm Nora."

Caroline finished undoing the last button before accepting her hand and giving it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you Nora."

Nora smiled in response but before she said anything else something over Caroline's shoulder caught her eye and she let out a sigh.

Caroline turned around to see a tall blonde girl who looked about ready to stab her.

"What are you doing with this thing Nora!" The blonde shouted.

Bonnie and Elena who had been silently changing this whole time glanced over concerned about the events about to play out.

Caroline on the other hand let out a sarcastic laugh. "What is it with all of you people not being able to use proper nouns. I am not a thing I am a person. You can try referring to me as such, or you know, you can use my name, Caroline, which I was just giving to your friend here."

The girl took a threatening step towards Caroline. "Well, Caroline, Nora is not my friend she's my girlfriend and I highly suggest you and your skimpy lingerie leave her alone from now on."

Caroline's eyes widened at this information and Nora shot her an apologetic look.

"Relax Mary Lou, we were just talking!" Nora stated. The blonde girl scoffed.

"I'm sure that you were." She said her tone laced with sarcasm. She then turned back to Caroline. "Stay away from us or I can assure you Klaus Mikaelson will be the least of your problems."

Before Caroline could even question why exactly everyone knew about her and Klaus's interactions, Hayley walked over and stepped between her and Mary.

"That's enough Mary Louise. Why don't you and Nora go talk out your relationship issues somewhere else?" Hayley asked, though it was definitely more of a command than a question.

Mary Louise rolled her eyes before grabbing Nora's arm and practically dragging her out of the locker room, though Nora didn't fail to give Caroline a small wave before they left.

Caroline looked to Hayley confused as to why she had just saved her from facing the wrath of the feisty blonde.

"First rule of surviving at Kingston: Stay away from Nora or you deal with Mary." Hayley stated.

"Duly noted." Caroline replied with an exasperated sigh before continuing the process of changing. "Why exactly are you offering me this late advice though? I could have sworn you hated me."

"Well as you informed me yesterday: We're roommates whether I like it or not. Plus, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Just finish up changing and then come join my friends and I by the pool. I already talked to Nik about being nicer to you."

Caroline looked to her roommate shocked by the sudden change in behavior but didn't question it further. This was one of the things she had wished for when she was told she'd be coming to Kingston. A roommate who she could at least be some form of friends with. Just because her roommate happened to be extremely rude at times didn't mean that still couldn't happen.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." She finally replied with a surprisingly not forced smile. "But where exactly is the pool?"

"The roof. Take the back staircase all the way up and go through the metal door. And do hurry, we only have four minutes." Hayley explained before sauntering off to the exit, leaving Caroline with her two friends.

"That was…" Bonnie began to say, trailing off as she closed her locker door.

"Weird." Caroline finished for her.

"Very weird." Elena agreed.

Caroline sighed as she placed all of her belongings in her locker and slammed it close. "Let's just find Stefan and get all of this over with. "

* * *

"Caroline."

"Yes Stefan?"

"Is now a good time to say I told you so?"

"Only if you want me to shove you off the roof."

Stefan sighed at this response before wrapping his towel even tighter around himself. Not too surprisingly there was no pool on the roof. Also not so surprisingly it was about 10 degrees Celsius. And the least surprising of all is that the four of them were now trapped out on the roof until somebody would find them.

"How long have we been out here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know let me just check my phone...oh wait it's in the locker room with my clothes and my dignity." Caroline replied already beginning to get irritated at their circumstances. She couldn't believe she had been so dumb as to actually believe Hayley.

"Care relax." Stefan urged causing Caroline to sigh.

"It's hard to relax when we're standing here in close to nothing freezing to death. What if we get hypothermia!" Caroline questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and pacing the lengths of the roof.

"Then we can all share one funeral and save our parents the money of planning four." Stefan pointed out.

Caroline shot him a glare to which he sighed. She continued to pace while contemplating how they could get out of this situation. The door was clearly locked and Caroline didn't happen to have any lock picking tools at the moment. She was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. She wanted to blame Hayley but she had a feeling it wasn't just her behind this. After only three days at Kingston Caroline had already assessed most of the social circles. Hayley was no leader in her group. More like the second in command. Leaving Caroline to believe that Klaus was the one who came up with this whole plan.

And to think she actually believed him the day before when he suggested they 'try to be civil'.

She bent down and picked up a pebble that had somehow found its way to the roof and threw it as hard as she could in hopes of getting some of this anger out. Klaus Mikaelson had just declared war.

"Maybe you shouldn't throw things. We're at a pretty high elevation and if that rock hit anybody it could actually cause severe damage." Bonnie suddenly objected.

"It wasn't a rock. It was a pebble." Caroline replied with a shrug before grabbing a much larger looking rock from the floor. "This is a rock."

Bonnie rolled her eyes lightly but seemed slightly amused by her friend's antics. "You're starting to sound like Ms. Koenig."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at this. "What do you guys think, is this a sedimentary, igneous, or metamorphic rock?"

Stefan chuckled slightly and took the rock from her, pretending to examine it. "I'd say that it's a British rock."

The three girls laughed at this and Caroline snatched the rock back.

"Wrong! Mr. Salvatore you clearly have not been studying properly. I bet it's because you were on that strange cellular contraption. What is it that you call it? A phone?" Caroline questioned jokingly putting on a stern look as she had seen her teacher do many times.

"Oh? And what type of rock is it then?" Elena questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I believe the object Ms. Forbes is holding is actually a stone not a rock. My brother brought a surplus of them up here about two years ago. Quite surprising actually that they lasted this long. They're from a nearby river bank. We go camping there quite often during the summer. If you look closely I'm sure you'll notice quite a few carvings at the surface. Niklaus is quite big on art and took an interest in using pieces of nature for his artistic projects quite a while ago."

Caroline was completely surprised by this revelation. So surprised that she didn't quite take in the fact that Elijah Mikaelson was actually standing there, leaning against the door which was locked mere seconds ago.

"I thought a stone and a rock were the same thing." Bonnie commented.

Elijah laughed slightly and adjusted his jacket before beginning to explain the differences between a rock and a stone. Caroline didn't bother listening and rather looked closely at the stone in her hand, wiping off some of the dirt on it with the corner of her towel. She could faintly see carvings etched into the stone.

 _K.M. + T.P._

It took her a good minute to realize what this meant. Klaus Mikaelson plus Tatia Pierce. She frowned at this before tossing the stone over the edge of the building cringing slightly when she heard the sound of it hitting something hard and metal only to hear a loud car alarm moments later.

Elijah's rock/stone speech was cut off by this as everyone turned to Caroline with wide eyes.

"We should go. Like now!" Caroline shouted over the sound of the alarm. The others nodded in agreement and Elijah led them over to the door, pushing it open.

Push not pull. That explained a lot.

They all quickly went down the flight of stairs leading to the lobby of the school and Elijah held up a hand for them to stop. "This is far enough. Now, might I ask why you all were on the roof in this attire to begin with?"

Caroline shook her head. "That's a long story. Bon, Lena, you guys explain. Stefan come on, we have to go have a fun chat with your roommate."

Stefan sighed but followed Caroline as she began to storm down the hall.

"Ms. Forbes?" Elijah suddenly called causing Caroline to look over her shoulder at him.

"He's in the locker room at the moment. The period is nearly over. I suggest you wait until the end of classes for whatever it is you have planned."

"Thanks." Caroline replied with a nod, though she had no plans of waiting.

* * *

"Come on Nik, lighten up! It was just a joke. I'm sure Steffy and his friends will be fine." Damon stated as he pulled on his uniform shirt.

Klaus rolled his eyes at this. Damon had just informed him of his and Hayley's prank on the Mystic Falls group and he wasn't exactly pleased. The least they could have done was run the plan by him first.

As he headed towards his locker, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, Damon trailed behind him. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"No." He replied simply while stopping in front of his locker and trying to remember his combination which he constantly seemed to forget.

Damon sighed and leaned against the row of lockers opposite to Klaus's. "You're doing that thing where you overreact again."

"And you're doing that thing where you annoy me again." Klaus stated while finally pulling his locker open and grabbing his uniform out of it.

Before Damon had time to reply multiple complaints were heard from the other side of the locker room, most of them along the lines of, _"What's she doing in here!"_

Damon and Klaus exchanged a look of confusion just as Caroline came sauntering over in her bathing suit acting as if nothing at all was wrong with her being here in the boys locker room.

"Caroline what are you-" Damon began to question but Caroline held up a hand clearly motioning for him to shut up. She then turned to Klaus who stood there slightly baffled.

"We need to talk." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring slightly. Klaus couldn't help but notice how ravishing she looked in the swim suit and smirked slightly when he took notice to the fact she was suddenly staring at his bare chest.

"Now's not exactly the best time muppet. Perhaps you could try waiting outside. I'm not sure if things are different in America but here at Kingston you're not exactly allowed here." Klaus finally replied.

Caroline simply rolled her eyes. "I'm well aware of the rules and as you can probably gather, I don't really care. Now, you have about five seconds to start making up some believable excuse or at least a great apology."

Klaus couldn't help but notice that just about everyone in the locker room was staring at him and the feisty blonde in curiosity. He leaned in slightly whispering, "Easy luv, you're making a scene."

She narrowed her eyes at him before shoving him. "Trust me this isn't me making a scene."

"Relax muppet." He stated glancing around again at the many eyes on them. He was trying his best to stay civil as was promised the day before but she was already beginning to test his limits. After all he had a reputation to uphold.

"No! You don't get to tell me to relax after I had to spend a good thirty minutes outside on the roof wearing only this stupid bathing suit! Not to mention it's freezing outside and now I've officially missed out on my first swim class." She replied causing him to roll his eyes slightly.

"I can assure you that you didn't miss much. Just some simple lessons on CPR." Klaus explained before pausing, a devilish smirk appearing on his face as he took a few steps closer to the blonde, "Which I can certainly catch you up on."

Caroline glared up at him, not daring to back down. "As great as that offer sounds I think I'd prefer for Damon to catch me up."

Just like that Klaus's smirk fell and he rolled his eyes, turning back to his locker and gathering his remaining items as a distraction.

"Sure thing Blondie, but for now you should probably get out of here. I'd hate for you to get into trouble." Damon said after a few moments offering her a lazy smile.

As if on cue Stefan came rushing over calling out, "Caroline we've got a code red."

Caroline groaned and turned to Klaus. "We are not done here."

He rolled his eyes slightly but nodded promptly as he watched her quickly begin to head towards the door, Stefan in tow.

"What's the problem in here?" One of the teachers suddenly questioned, coming into the locker room and causing Caroline's eyes to widen. The teacher had yet to spot her but was clearly going to in mere seconds.

 _Don't help her_ , Klaus urged himself as he watched the situation play out.

But of course he pitied the girl and grabbed her arm, quickly making his way to the back of the locker room with her following reluctantly. He headed straight for the showers, stepping into one of them with her and pulling the curtain closed.

She looked to him slightly surprised and it was only then that he noticed how close they had ended up. The showers at Kingston were quite small to begin with so the both of them being in there together left little space.

"I asked a question!" The teacher shouted.

Klaus watched as Caroline winced slightly at the teacher harsh tone, closing her eyes tightly. He reached over and gently took her hand in his. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked down at their hands and then up at him.

"Nothing's wrong Mr. Kruger." They finally heard Damon answer. "I was just trying to explain to my little bro here that there's nothing wrong with changing in front of other boys. He's very modest."

"Um yeah, what Damon said." Stefan muttered.

"Well my boy there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Mr. Kruger replied causing some slight laughter throughout the locker room.

"That's exactly what I was telling him, but you see he's gay. So it just presents a lot of issues in situations like this."

Caroline giggled slightly at this low enough that only Klaus could hear. He smiled a bit thinking that she sounded quite adorable.

"I am not gay!" Stefan objected.

"It's alright Stefan, no reason to hide the truth. The teachers here at Kingston are very accepting, right Mr. Kruger." Josh suddenly joined in. Klaus could practically envision the look on Mr. Kruger's face at this moment.

"Well um. Just inform me if there's any more issues." He muttered before his footsteps could be heard. Klaus waited until he heard the door of the locker room close before letting out a breath he had been holding in.

Mr. Kruger. German teacher who also happened to be extremely homophobic.

"You two can come out now." Damon called. Caroline began to make a move to leave but Klaus used their still entwined hands to stop her.

"Wait muppet. I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with what happened to you and your friends. In fact when I heard about it, I was quite upset." Klaus explained lowly. She seemed to contemplate this before nodding slightly.

"In that case sorry for accusing you." She replied, offering him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, it was definitely amusing to watch you come in here. Especially in this attire. You're rather brave." He stated teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow. "Well I'm glad I amused you."

He smiled at this before pausing. "You know I'm still waiting to hear that thank you."

"You're going to be waiting for a while then." She decided with a grin before pulling her hand away from his and pushing the curtains open.

Stefan immediately walked over and took hold of her arm, yanking her out of the shower. "You owe me one."

"Relax Stef, it's not like you had to lie to save me or anything. We all knew that you were gay already!" She replied causing Stefan to roll his eyes before looking to Klaus.

"Thanks for the help." He stated causing Klaus to shrug.

"Don't mention it mate. Now I do suggest you get out of here, all these boys in towels might start tempting you." Klaus said causing Stefan to sigh.

"Hilarious. Come on Care, let's go." He decided pulling Caroline along.

Klaus watched the two slightly amused by their friendship. He only looked away when he heard Damon whisper, "Nik. You're staring."

He rolled his eyes, shoving his friend while heading back towards his locker. "Let's just get the bloody hell out of here already."

"Right, right. We've got places to go, people to see, and girls to teach CPR to." Damon commented with a teasing smirk.

Klaus spared him another eye roll while beginning to finally change back into his school uniform. The day seemed to be going on forever and he only hoped that it would get better.

 **Hope you all liked it! Yes Lucien did quote Stefan (YOLO), Tatia does call people muffins, Stefan does have a bunch of girls chasing after him, Mary is a scary overprotective girlfriend, and yes, there is a difference between a stone and a rock. Sorry for any Romeo and Juliet spoilers,** **anyway please let us know what you think in the reviews and we'll try to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been like forever but school and life in general has been crazy recently. Luckily school is just about over now so we can update more frequently, we've been using our free time to get as much as possible written so we have some chapters on standby now :) Thank you all for your devotion to this fic by** **reading, following, and reviewing! We hope you all continue to do so and let us know what you think from chapter to chapter. To answer a question, Freya will not be in this story until further notice but we're open to having her pop in later on (because Frucien is adorable just like anything else involving Lucien). TVD and TO have been kind of disappointing recently (won't spoil but ugh) so we'll try our best to incorporate things into this story that everyone loved about the way the shows used to be! Anyhow this chapter takes place about a week after the last, enjoy ;)**

"What do you mean we can't leave?!"

The security guard sighed looking slightly annoyed as he adjusted his cap before speaking, "You can't leave school grounds without an adult or signed permission from a parent or guardian until you are a final year student."

"How is that fair!" Caroline argued. After spending over a week at Kingston she and her friends were looking forward to finally escaping this weekend. That was until they were stopped only feet away from the school gate.

"I apologize dear, those are the rules." The man replied simply, looking anything but sorry. "Unless you have an adult, a permission form, or a final year student with you I cannot allow you to pass this gate."

Caroline groaned while the others sighed equally annoyed by this news. Stefan ran a hand through his hair as he stepped forward uneasily. "Are you sure you can't make an exception? We just started here, we don't exactly have anyone lining up to take us on a day out."

"Rules are rules." The guard responded before directing his attention down to the computer in front of him. "I suggest you all head back inside now."

Caroline looked about ready to argue but Stefan grabbed her arm to stop her, shaking his head. She sighed but nodded in agreement and the four friends turned around to return to the school building.

"I swear this place is seeming more and more like a prison!" Caroline groaned.

"At least we don't have to wear those awful orange jumpsuits." Bonnie countered.

"I'm pretty sure the uniforms here are worse." Elena argued with a slight giggle. Caroline and Stefan nodded in agreement while Bonnie simply chuckled.

"We should plan a prison break." Stefan decided.

"What are we gonna do, use the cheap plastic spoons from the cafeteria to dig a tunnel under the giant school walls?" Caroline muttered.

"You know with all the walls around here you'd think Donald Trump owns this school." Stefan pointed out with a smirk.

The three girls laughed and Elena smiled playfully. "At least that's one plus of this place, if Donald Trump gets elected we won't have to deal with him as our president."

"Hey, Donald isn't that bad." Stefan argued jokingly.

"Of course you would think that Stefan. You two are hair soul mates." Caroline decided with a mischievous smile.

Stefan rolled his eyes nudging her playfully while Bonnie and Elena laughed. "You know she has a point Stefan, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were his long lost son." Bonnie added.

"Or maybe he just modeled his wig after Stefan's hair." Elena suggested.

The four friends all erupted into laughter and suddenly the disappointment of being stuck in school another day faded away. They made their way back inside and began to debate about who's dorm was the safest to spend the day in. Before they could make a decision Caroline came up with an idea.

"Instead of moping around all day why don't we just find someone to help us escape this awful place?" She suggested.

"I don't think anyone will want to help us build a tunnel under the Donald Trump-like walls they have here Care." Elena argued.

"Well that's definitely a good plan B, but what I meant was all we need is a final year student to agree to spend the day with us outside these dreadful walls!"

"What makes you think anyone will agree to that? We're not exactly popular around here." Stefan pointed out.

"It's simple, we'll just ask Damon!" Caroline stated.

Stefan groaned, "Getting away from Damon was one of the reasons I agreed to spend the day shopping with you three in these strange English stores and now you want him to tag along?"

Caroline rolled her eyes still unsure why Stefan had such a distaste for his brother. "Like you said we don't have many options."

Stefan considered this before something behind Caroline caught his eye. "We can ask Josh!"

Caroline glanced over to said boy and rolled her eyes. "We barely even know Josh!"

Stefan shook his head, "Josh and I know each other very well."

"Really? What's his last name?" Caroline questioned.

Stefan paused considering this and trying to recall Josh's last name even though he didn't have a clue what it was. Finally he settled on, "Why does his last name matter? We can ask him on the way to that stupid shop you want to go to."

Caroline shook her head and smirked. "Fine, as you wish Stefan." She turned around before calling out, "Josh! Stefan wants to know if you'll go out with him to the shopping center!"

Stefan sighed at this while Josh looked over nervously. "Um that sounds great and all but um, whoops my mom's calling it's probably urgent so I should go, bye guys!"

Josh was gone within seconds and Caroline couldn't help but giggle as Bonnie and Elena tried to suppress their laughter. Stefan rolled his eyes, "Was that really necessary?"

"Very necessary! Josh just didn't want to go, I guess Damon it is." Caroline shrugged with a satisfied smile.

Stefan shook his head. "We're not asking Damon."

"Do you have any other brilliant ideas then Donald Trump junior?"

Before Stefan could think of another idea Elena broke in, "I think I might have a compromise."

* * *

"Oh come on you're a family member, all you have to do is fill out the commitment papers and we'll never have to see him again!" Kol urged.

Katherine chuckled while shaking her head. "Aren't you his friend, like his only one."

Kol shrugged leaning back in his chair. "I was until he went all psycho stalker on the girl I clearly had dibs on."

She suppressed a laugh and took a sip of her coffee before responding, "Yes Kai's the one who's gone all psycho stalker on poor Bonnie Bennett."

"I'll pretend I don't hear the sarcasm in your voice as you say that." He decided with a smirk.

"And I'll pretend that you haven't spent every second of this week flirting with and pinning after Bonnie." Katherine replied mirroring his smirk.

Kol simply rolled his eyes. "I have been doing no such thing." He argued.

"Don't deny it, I'm pretty sure this is the first moment you've spent without her since she arrived here." Katherine pointed out as she took another sip of her drink.

"And why have you taken such a notice to this fact? Not jealous are we?" He questioned playfully knowing how far from the truth this was but loving nothing more than to annoy her.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Hmm, maybe in your dreams."

"Just inquiring, we both know you have a thing for Mikaelsons." Kol smirked widely then groaned when she immediately kicked him under the table with much more strength than you'd expect from a girl.

"Shut up!" She demanded glancing around the small cafè as if to guarantee no one had heard them.

"I was only joking." He replied with a grin.

"Well you're not funny." She replied with an eye roll.

"That's what Bonnie says too." He recalled with a playful smile.

"Well at least she has some sense." Katherine decided.

Kol rolled his eyes before glancing towards the door at the sound of it opening.

"Incoming." He muttered under his breath, causing Katherine to raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"What kind of incoming?"

Kol paused as if thinking on his answer before smirking slightly. "I'd say your favorite kind of incoming."

Katherine turned around just in time to see Damon and Klaus entering. She kicked Kol under the table once more now understanding the context of his statement before looking back to the two boys who had yet to spot them.

"We should get going. This coffee is terrible anyway." Katherine decided not in the mood to deal with Klaus or Damon at the moment.

"I think the coffee tastes the same way it tasted yesterday and the only terrible things here are the two muffins that just walked in. The ones that you're clearly avoiding." Kol replied with a grin.

Katherine rolled her eyes at this. "I am not avoiding Klaus and Damon."

"I really hope so. My feelings would be very hurt if you were avoiding me Kitty Kat." Damon commented, walking over wearing a smug smirk with Klaus following behind him with a sigh.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Katherine stated sarcastically while downing the rest of her coffee.

"No we wouldn't." Damon replied. Katherine grinned slightly before holding the empty coffee cup out to him and nodding towards the garbage can.

"Be a dear and throw that out for me." She said, causing Damon to roll his eyes dramatically and take the cup.

"Anything for you." He stated before heading off to complete the task.

"Well he is clearly whipped." Kol commented smiling in amusement as he watched Damon toss the cup into the trash can.

"Did you really just notice that?" Katherine asked with a slight laugh.

"You should stop playing around with him." Klaus said speaking up for the first time since he entered. Katherine looked to him slightly annoyed.

"Are you one to talk considering you've played around with the emotions of most girls in this school?" Katherine questioned just as Damon walked back over. She held Klaus's gaze momentarily before smiling to Damon.

"Thank you Damon. Keep it up with all these favors and maybe just maybe you'll earn something in return." She stated causing Damon to smirk widely.

"Is that so? And what exactly might I be earning?"

Katherine glanced to Klaus once more noting how he was now glaring heavily at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. This gave her the motivation to stand up and lean in close to the other boy. "I suppose you'll just have to wait and see."

Damon glanced to Katherine as if slightly surprised by all the flirtatious comments that usually never came along without the need for a favor. He searched for the right words to say but as always Katherine Pierce had left him speechless. Rather than waiting for his response she stepped back away, grinning to him before turning and grabbing her bag from the table.

"Let's go Kol." She ordered, causing Kol to sigh dramatically but do as she said. Klaus stepped back giving his brother enough space to pass by and head for the door, not bothering to wait for Katherine who lingered around long enough to shoot Damon a wink.

"You should stop by my dorm later." She commented casually before following after Kol.

The last thing she heard as she pushed the heavy doors of the café open was Damon's over enthusiastic: "I told you that I had a chance."

It wasn't this that stuck with her but rather Klaus's reply.

"A chance of getting your heart broken by a Pierce. I assure you mate it's not worth it. She isn't worth it."

* * *

"Ms. Forbes? What are you doing here?"

Elijah stared at Caroline Forbes and her friends in confusion. He wasn't sure how they had managed to find his dorm, or why they'd come here in general. The only person who ever stopped by his room was his brother and even that only happened once in a blue moon.

"We need your help." Caroline explained before walking past him and into his dorm without warning. Her friends followed with a sigh and Elijah tried not to roll his eyes at the fact that she had just invited herself in.

"And what might I be able to assist you with?" He finally questioned while closing the door and raising an eyebrow.

Caroline glanced thoughtfully around the dorm taking in the large collection of books and neat organization of just about everything. "Well, you're in your final year here."

"Yes, I do believe that I am."

"Well how do you feel about fulfilling your final year duty and accompanying me and my friends on a fun trip to the nearest shopping center!"

Elijah let out a sigh running a hand through his hair. He already had quite a few plans for the day and none of them involved going shopping with Kingston's newest trouble makers.

"It's fine if you don't want to come or if you have other plans." Elena spoke up offering Elijah a sweet smile.

And there it was. A possible reason to suffer through the journey to the shopping hall. Elijah had only spoken with Elena on a few occasions during her first week at Kingston, but from the short conversations they did have he had already began to take up a slight interest in the girl. An interest he certainly wouldn't act on given the fact that his brother had already claimed all of the new students as 'off limits'. But still, spending some extra time with her couldn't hurt.

"I suppose I don't have many things to do today, and getting out of the school would be nice."

Caroline grinned widely at this and her friends shared a similar reaction. Elijah figured this may not be the worst thing to spend his Saturday doing after all.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Elijah glanced up from his book and took in Caroline's appearance. He was about to point out that the royal blue dress was much too short, given the fact that it barely reached her knees, but he wasn't in the mood for another argument with the blonde about appropriate dress lengths.

"That's Niklaus' favorite color." He stated instead smiling slightly before looking back to his book.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the blonde frowned before heading back into the dressing room in a rush.

Elijah's plans of spending more time with Elena had failed greatly. About five minutes after stepping out of the school Stefan had suggested that they all split up for a while and then meet up again for lunch.

Surprisingly enough splitting up meant that Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie went to see the infamous Big Ben while Elijah was left shopping with Caroline for the next three hours, given the fact that she had no interest in seeing a 'stupid clock'.

"This?"

Elijah was pulled away from his reading once again only to see Caroline wearing a dress that managed to be even shorter than the last. This time it was an emerald green shade that almost made her eyes seem Hazel rather than blue.

"Ms. Forbes might I ask what purpose these dresses will serve?" Elijah questioned rather than commenting on the dress that he himself found to be much too revealing.

Caroline turned to the mirror, studying her reflection, before answering this question. "Well, I left a lot of my clothes in Mystic Falls. And I can't exactly just wear the same stuff for the next two years."

Elijah smiled slightly, amused by this answer. "You do recognize that we are only able to be out of uniform on weekends and during vacations, correct?"

"Well duh. But, according to my calculations that means, excluding the summer and all school breaks since I have no intention of staying for those, I'll have exactly 68 days in weekends in which I can wear whatever I want. Hence the need for more clothes."

Elijah considered this for a few seconds before setting his book down. "Your calculations are off."

"What! How?"

"The school year is about 195 days long here, whereas in America it's only 180. In saying that, you'll actually be met with about 76 days, not 68. So, I suppose the shopping may be necessary." Elijah explained before standing up and walking over to one of the racks of dresses. He picked out a knee length royal blue dress with long lacy sleeves and held it out to her. "The weather here gets quite cold, so a dress such as this may do you better than the other dresses you have chosen."

Caroline took the dress, a smile of approval forming on her face as she studied it until she seemed to realize something. "Didn't you say this is Klaus' favorite color?"

Elijah smirked. "I'm sure that in your eyes that simply adds another reason as to why you should purchase the dress."

Caroline scoffed, shaking her head in annoyance before storming back into the dressing room, the dress in hand. Elijah chuckled slightly before reclaiming his seat and picking up his book once more.

* * *

"We're lost."

"We're not lost, we're just not exactly where we're supposed to be."

"That's practically the definition of lost Stef."

Stefan sighed while staring down at his phone in confusion. He was starting to come to the conclusion that Google maps wasn't nearly as useful in a huge city compared to a small town such as Mystic Falls.

"Well then you try to read the map." Stefan finally decided handing the phone to Bonnie, who began to study it. By the look of confusion on her face Stefan had a feeling he wasn't the only one who didn't understand all of the instructions on where to find Big Ben.

"We should have just stayed with Caroline and Elijah." Elena commented.

"I don't know, I think I'd rather be lost for the next three years then go on another shopping trip with Caroline. At least in Mystic Falls there was only about three stores she could drag us to. Here there's almost an endless amount." Stefan pointed out causing the two girls to laugh.

After a few more minutes of studying the map Bonnie sighed. "Maybe we should ask for help."

"Oh great, we're becoming those tourists." Elena complained playfully causing Stefan to chuckle.

"I think we became those tourists a long time ago." He stated before glancing around and motioning to a man standing nearby, frowning down at his phone. "How about we ask him?"

Elena and Bonnie studied the man before exchanging a look that Stefan couldn't help but roll his eyes at. "Come on he seems like a...nice guy."

"He looks like he's about to break that phone." Elena pointed out.

"Yeah, either that or the person he's talking to on it." Bonnie added.

"You're both so dramatic." Stefan drawled before taking the phone back from Bonnie and giving the map one last glance. "I'll go ask him then, you two wait here."

* * *

Klaus groaned as someone knocked rapidly on his door. He jumped to the assumption that this had to be Damon because nobody else in the school was stupid enough to do such a thing.

As the knocking continued he grabbed the bat which he kept by his bed mostly as a method of taunting Damon, and walked over to the door, opening it abruptly.

"Why the bloody hell are you knocking, you have a key you moron." Klaus began to yell but as soon as his eyes fell on the person standing in front of him, he immediately regretted the words.

"Actually you took my key back a few months ago." Tatia pointed out with a grin, clearly amused.

Klaus was at a lost for words as he stared at the girl he had once loved so dearly, and who he still hadn't quite fully gotten over. He couldn't help but mentally note that she looked stunning, even in just a simple pair of jeans and a blouse.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus questioned trying to make his voice sound hostile, though it came out more like a whisper than anything.

"I wanted to know if your new roommate was here." She explained simply, while glancing over his shoulder. "But he's clearly not."

Klaus couldn't help but wonder why in the world Tatia was here at his dorm for the first time in weeks looking for Stefan of all people.

"Yes, he's clearly not so," Klaus was about to close the door but she quickly stopped him, placing her hand over his.

"Niklaus wait!" She urged. There it was. That name on her lips. He hated it because it still made him feel so many things.

"It's Klaus, and we're done here." He replied but he didn't make another move to close the door.

"I just wanted to quickly check around, I think I may have left a shirt in here." She explained. "So can I come in?"

Everything inside him screamed to say no. But as he took in the sight of Tatia at his door the way she always used to be, he stepped aside and let her step in.

She glanced around the room carefully as he closed the door and leaned against it, not daring to move closer to her.

"Nice photo." She commented motioning to the framed picture that sat on Klaus' bed. He mentally cursed, wishing he had put it away before having let her in. It was a photo of Caroline that was usually placed on Stefan's desk. Klaus had been present for the argument where Caroline claimed Stefan absolutely needed to have a photo of her in his room, given that she was his best friend. Stefan had of course brought up the fact that Caroline had no pictures of him in her room to which she retaliated that she wouldn't feel comfortable making out with his brother while a picture of him sat on her desk. That was about the point where Klaus left the room.

"That's Stefan's." Klaus finally spoke, walking over and snatching the photo from her hands before returning it to its rightful place.

Tatia sat down on the bed and raised an eyebrow. "And what is Stefan's photo doing on your bed."

Klaus refused to admit that he had simply been admiring the photo and rather rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be looking for your shirt?"

"It's not here." Tatia said, motioning around the room which was fairly spotless. Klaus could have easily told her that himself, but in a way he liked having her back here.

"Well then, you should get going." He stated, knowing it was best for her to leave.

"I see you're back to drawing." Tatia replied completely ignoring Klaus's statement and instead motioning to the open sketch book which sat on his bedside table, a pencil right by it.

The term 'back' bothered him because he had never quite stopped drawing. He had just stopped drawing her and had moved on to any other object that could distract him. The latest one being a certain blonde who happened to be extremely distracting. He was about to grab the sketch book before Tatia could notice the newest drawing, but was of course too late, as she reached over and snatched it off the table.

She frowned slightly while studying it then glanced to Klaus tilting her head while holding up the book. "Wait, don't tell me. This is Stefan's too."

He rolled his eyes and tried to hide his embarrassment. "Is there a reason you're still here?"

Tatia didn't meet his eyes and rather began flipping through his sketch pad. "Is it so wrong for us to simply spend time together?"

Klaus wanted to scream that yes it was wrong because he still couldn't look at her without thinking of everything that they used to have and the way she broke his heart.

"Tatia..." He started, but as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, he couldn't bring himself to kick her out, so he let out a sigh and shook his head. "I suppose you can stay."

"Perfect." She said with a grin. She then handed him the sketchbook along with his pencil. "You should draw me."

Klaus was surprised by this sudden suggestion as he took the pencil and book in his hand and glanced down at the blank page she had flipped to. As he looked back to the girl who now stared so innocently up at him, he nodded and took a seat on Stefan's bed.

Tatia adjusted her position and he couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched her. She was the perfect model for his art, given that she so naturally attracted everyone's attention, especially his. So as his pencil connected with the page and he began to sketch out the outline of her body, it felt natural.

And for a few moments he let himself pretend that he was still in love with Tatia Pierce.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed, her eyes going wide as she leaned against the thin glass which was currently separating her from a large group of penguins.

She had no intention of ending up in the London Zoo today, but once they were done shopping with a few hours to spare, Elijah had suggested it and she couldn't say no.

Elijah chuckled at her reaction. "I take it you like penguins?"

"Who doesn't!" Caroline pointed out while watching the penguins waddle or rather jump around.

"Niklaus doesn't." Elijah stated and Caroline glanced to him glaring playfully. All throughout the day he had made a point of bringing up Klaus every time he got a chance. Caroline was pretty sure that by now he was just doing it to mess with her.

"Well Nik doesn't have a heart then." She decided as she reached out a hand and knocked lightly on the glass trying to gain the Penguins' attention.

"Oh, don't tap the glass." Elijah urged before motioning to one of the signs which clearly read in bold letters:

 **PLEASE DON'T TAP THE GLASS**

Caroline rolled her eyes slightly. "You are such a goody two shoes."

"Rules are made to be followed, Ms. Forbes."

"Or maybe they're made to be broken."

The two exchanged a look before both laughing slightly. They began to once again walk around, examining the many different animals in a comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline questioned after a few moments.

Elijah nodded promptly while watching the lions which laid on a rock a few meters away.

"What happened with Klaus and Tatia?"

This questioned threw Elijah off guard and he coasted his gaze away from the lions and looked to the girl who was currently staring at her shoes as if they were the absolute most interesting thing ever.

"Why do you ask?" Elijah questioned partly curious and partly avoiding her question.

What happened with Klaus and Tatia was something that everybody and nobody knew. Everyone knew that Tatia had broken his heart. That was factual. But every story that followed after that was usually completely made up.

Some of Tatia's friends swore that Tatia broke up with him because he was simply a terrible kisser and therefore not worth her time. On the other hand, Klaus' friends pointed out that Klaus was a fabulous kisser (a fact in which Elijah wondered why Damon knew) and claimed the break up was because Tatia was 'too satanical' for someone as holy as Klaus.

Both were terrible lies. Elijah knew this because he was one of the few people who knew the true story. It was only a number of people who really knew. Lucien, Tatia, Klaus, Katherine, and himself. And in a funny way not even Klaus really knew the extended version of the story. That was something that would stay between Katherine, Tatia, and Elijah because the full story would cause too much pain to too many people.

"I was just wondering. I mean I've heard some stuff." Caroline finally answered.

"Whatever you've heard is false. If you want to know what happened, ask Niklaus. Now I suggest we get going it's quite late." Elijah stated abruptly, causing Caroline to look to him surprised.

"But it's only like two. We don't need to meet with the others for another hour." She argued.

Elijah shook his head. "The trip back to the school may take some time, and I take pride in being punctual. Now come on, right this way."

* * *

Elena flinched at the sound of her boyfriend's jaw being broken.

Turns out some people in England don't take too kindly to being asked for directions. The evidence of this was Stefan who was currently being punched repeatedly by the man who he had decided "looked nice".

As the man's fist connected with Stefan's face once again Elena closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to watch the events playing out any longer. She was currently being held back by Bonnie who had immediately stopped her attempts to help her boyfriend.

"Anton, what are you doing!" A slightly familiar voice suddenly called out causing Elena to open her eyes, watching as the girl who she recalled as Cami made her way over, shock written on her face.

The man who had fearlessly been beating up Stefan now seemed almost afraid as he looked down at the petite blonde. Elena quickly ran to Stefan's side now that he had been left abandoned and bloody on the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked although the question was pointless. He clearly was far from okay. But Stefan nodded anyway, attempting to sit up but quickly returning to his original position with a groan.

"It's just a couple of small bruises. Some cuts. Maybe some internal bleeding and broken bones." Stefan said a slight smile playing on his currently cut lip.

Elena looked to him with wide eyes not acknowledging this as the joke it was.

"I'm just kidding Lena. I'm fine, really." He reassured her.

She sighed but nodded quickly before glancing to Cami and the man who she assumed was named Anton. They seemed to be in a heated argument and by the expression on Anton's face, Cami was winning.

* * *

Caroline stormed down the hallway 50% worried and 50% annoyed. Her friends knew that they were all supposed to meet at 3 for lunch, yet it was currently 5:46 and they hadn't even bothered to call.

This had left Caroline sitting with Elijah at a table in some British café for over an hour, and as much as she enjoyed Elijah's company, a whole day with him was a bit overbearing and she had been looking forward to being reunited with her friends.

The insecure part of her couldn't help but think that maybe her friends were just having too much fun without her. She brushed this thought aside as she barged into Dorm 303. Klaus and Stefan's room.

She expected to see her best friend sitting there with a long explanation prepared for why he had skipped out on lunch and hadn't answered her calls. But instead she saw Klaus with a pencil and sketch pad in hand, looking surprised by her sudden arrival and Tatia who was laid out across his bed with a wide grin on her face.

"What's going on?" Caroline questioned suspiciously as she looked between the two. They were both still fully clothed and even on opposite sides of the room, yet Caroline felt like she was walking in on something intimate. Something personal. And this feeling bothered her more than she could explain in words.

"What are you doing here muppet?" Klaus asked in return.

He avoided the question, Caroline noted.

"Looking for Stefan." She replied vaguely, glancing at Tatia who seemed to perk up at the mention of Stefan.

"Well he's not here." Klaus pointed out, seemingly growing impatient.

"Yeah I can see that." Caroline said with an eye roll.

The room went silent after this in the most awkward way possible. Caroline glanced to Tatia who in return looked to Klaus who currently had his eyes focused on his sketchbook.

"The door's that way." Tatia finally stated with a clearly fake smile that caused Caroline to clench her teeth.

"Wow, I'm glad you know your directions. Maybe you should try them out yourself and leave." She replied.

"And why would I do that? I mean Niklaus and I were just starting to have fun. Right Nik?"

Both girls turned to Klaus who gulped-yes actually gulped- nervously looking between the two of them before finally turning his attention to the door. It seemed as though he was saved by the injured roommate.

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked in concern as Stefan limped into the room with the help of Elena and Bonnie.

"What happened?" Klaus asked immediately standing up and running over to help the two girls bring Stefan over to his bed. Tatia stood up to make more room for Stefan who groaned slightly as Caroline sat down next to him.

"I'm fine, nothing happened." Stefan assured everyone. Caroline rolled her eyes at this before looking to Bonnie for an answer.

"He got beat up by some guy named Anton." Bonnie explained with slight amusement in her voice.

Klaus and Tatia exchanged a knowing look that left Caroline more annoyed than she should have been before Tatia stated, "I'll talk to Anton about it."

Caroline shook her head. "That's not necessary, whoever this Anton guy is, I'll deal with it."

Stefan signed at Caroline's protectiveness. "It's fine really. Just a couple of scratches."

"It's a lot more than that Stefan. We're lucky Cami came along or else you'd probably be a lot worst." Elena commented.

"Ah Camille. She always has had Anton on quite a tight leash, but there always are the occasional slip-ups."

"Cami? You mean that Hillary Clinton wannabe?" Caroline questioned in disbelief.

Tatia let out a slight laugh at this while Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cami. She and Anton have been in a relationship for quite a while."

The Mystic Falls group exchanged a look of surprise before Klaus spoke again. "But despite that you should all head to the cafeteria dinner begins in a few moments. I'll handle Stefan."

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. I'm staying, Lena, Bon, and your little girlfriend can go."

"Ex girlfriend." Tatia corrected with an eye roll which seemed to bother Klaus slightly. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I think I'll stay too if that's alright." Elena stated glancing to Stefan.

Bonnie shook her head grabbing hold of Elena's arm. "No, come on Lena you can't leave me alone with my stalkers."

Caroline grinned at this comment knowing that Bonnie was already growing sick of the attention she was receiving from Kai and Kol. Elena on the other hand sighed but nodded, letting Bonnie lead her out of the room. Once the door closed Caroline glanced to Tatia and Klaus.

"You guys can go. Stefan's my friend, I can handle this."

"I don't need any handling, I'm really okay." Stefan pointed out, but Caroline quickly covered his face with a pillow silencing his claims.

"And Stefan is my friend as well as my roommate, so I think it's quite proper for me to stay and help out. Tatia, love, perhaps it's best if you head to dinner." Klaus replied, glancing to Tatia almost nervously.

Caroline hated the way Klaus acted around the brunette that was supposed to be the ex he hated.

"Fine if you insist." Tatia said with a sigh, her eyes focused on Stefan who was currently struggling to escape the pillow that Caroline held over him. "I'll see you later Niklaus."

Tatia crossed the room and kissed Klaus gently on the cheek, leaving him slightly flustered and leaving Caroline distracted enough for Stefan to push her off of the bed, pillow going down with her.

"Ha!" He exclaimed victoriously as Caroline groaned. She watched from her newfound position on the floor as Tatia's black heels clicked their way out the door, leaving just Caroline, Klaus, and Stefan.

"Do you need help muppet." Klaus asked finally looking to Caroline who was laying on the floor not making a move to get up.

Caroline in response rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

Klaus smirked slightly as she got up on her own, using the side of the bed to pull herself off the floor.

"So tell me Stefan, how exactly did you manage to get on Anton's bad side?" Klaus asked looking to the boy who was currently grinning victoriously at Caroline who returned his look with a glare.

"Well, me and the others were lost so I thought I'd ask Anton for directions. It just didn't go over well."

Caroline shook her head at this taking back her spot on the bed and running a hand over one of the cuts on Stefan's forehead. "He messed you up pretty bad"

Stefan smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry it's not like I'm in pain. I mean everything went numb about half an hour ago."

"Here, this may help." Klaus commented offering Caroline a wet towel which she hadn't even noticed he had gotten.

She nodded muttering a thanks before taking the towel and beginning to wash off some of the blood from her friend's face.

Stefan didn't bother trying to object to this considering any form of objections would be pointless.

Caroline always got what she wanted.

* * *

A few hours later Stefan was asleep and Caroline sat by his side quietly as she scrolled through her phone. Nothing new in Mystic Falls. Matt and Tyler were finishing up their last class right about now. Koenig's class actually. For once Caroline was happy to not be back in Mystic Falls.

"It's getting late love, perhaps you should head back to your dorm." Klaus pointed out from where he sat in his bed across the room. He was back to sketching and Caroline was extremely curious as to what he was drawing, but then she recalled who he had been in the process of drawing when she interrupted early and she lost all interest in seeing his sketches.

"It's only 8pm." Caroline argued, scrolling through Twitter.

 **_MattyD_ tweeted:**

 **Still don't know what a parabola is. #Mathsucks**

Caroline smiled slightly commenting underneath:

 **_MattyD_ I thought it was "a circle thing"?**

"There's nothing left between Tatia and I." Klaus suddenly said, his eyes focused on the sketch book, though his pencil was no longer moving.

"What?" Caroline asked confused, glancing up from her phone.

"You were clearly jealous muppet. And I just want you to know that there's no reason to be. Tatia and I are just friends, if even that."

Caroline was about to deny her jealousy but at that moment her phone let out a ding and she glanced to the screen seeing that **_MattyD_** had replied.

"That's good to know." She decided to reply, offering him a small smile.

He looked to her for a moment before breaking into a smile himself and nodding. "Just wanted to make that clear, because your jealousy was quite terrifying."

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully, standing up from the bed carefully so as not to wake up Stefan. "I wasn't jealous, just confused as to why you two were being so friendly with each other. Your brother mentioned that you guys had a pretty terrible break up."

"My brother?" Klaus questioned confused. "Why were you talking to my brother?"

Caroline grinned at this question as she walked over to the door. "We just spent the day hanging out. He showed me around some of the city. But don't be jealous, because that would be quite terrifying."

Klaus sighed at her quoting his earlier words and shook his head. "Goodnight muppet."

Caroline smiled slightly. "Night Nik."

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! We tried to get as much interactions between everyone as possible, be sure to let us know what you think and if there's anyone in** **particular you'd like to see more of. Next chapter will be up within the next week or so, until then continue to read, favorite, review and follow! Your feedback really helps motivate us to write and post! Until next time ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyo guys! Here's a new chapter as promised. We'll be doing our best to update more often and luckily our classes end June 8th! Yay us! This means we should have a lot more free time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter! See you at the bottom ;)**

"Rise and shine!"

"I told you he's still sleeping Care."

"Well it's the middle of the afternoon, he shouldn't be sleeping."

"It's only 10:34." Stefan argued as he glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

"Wow you can tell time! Do you want a medal Stefan?" Caroline replied playfully, dodging the pillow her friend threw at her in response. She chuckled slightly before walking over to the bed where Klaus lied fast asleep. She couldn't help but note how innocent and undeniably gorgeous he looked when he wasn't calling her names, throwing around insults, or fawning over his satanical ex girlfriend.

"Maybe we should let him sleep." Stefan spoke up.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "It was your idea to bring coffee in the first place Stefan, and I did not waste my fancy British money on a cup of hot water and caffeine so that you could let your roommate sleep the day away while it grows cold."

"Pounds."

"What?"

"They're called pounds not "fancy British money." Stefan pointed out simply with a teasing smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully with a slight smile as she turned back to the sleeping boy and placed a hand on his arm. "Klaus!"

* * *

"Kitty Kat!" Damon called out as he burst through said girl's door with two cups of coffee in hand. "Rise and shine!"

"I told you she'd be sleeping mate." Enzo remarked as he glanced over to the sleeping figure in the only bed in the dorm that was not littered by shoes.

Damon rolled his eyes in response. "Wow you're psychic. Like a circus clown." He gently placed the cups of coffee down on the nightstand and glanced around the room, relieved to find the two new girls were nowhere in sight.

"Since when are circus clowns psychic?" Enzo questioned as he took a seat on the arm chair and glanced around the room boredly.

"I don't know, I'm too pretty to be a circus clown." He shrugged simply as he walked over and took a seat on the edge of Katherine's bed. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful features of the girl he'd been so hopelessly in love with for the past few years. He often found himself doing this while she was sleeping, seeing as it was the only time she wouldn't immediately fling a string of insults at him or shove him away for staring too long. Oddly enough, he found she was only that much more appealing to him at the times when she was the most enraged by his presence. How was it even possible to be so breathtakingly gorgeous while calling someone a psychotic stalker?

* * *

"You know she'll kill you if she wakes up to find you drooling all over her." Enzo noted with a wide grin Damon chose to ignore.

"Remind me why you're here again?" He muttered.

"Because no one else can stand you this early in the morning." He answered smirking.

Damon rolled his eyes again before turning back to Katherine and shaking her gently, "Morning Kit Kat."

* * *

"Morning Klaus," Stefan greeted as the newly awoken teen glanced in his direction. He noticed Klaus looked slightly annoyed, but after studying Caroline and himself for a few moments he simply ran a hand through his hair and sat up in bed.

"What's the parade for?" He questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"We just thought you might enjoy a cup of coffee and getting up before the day is halfway over. And by "we" I mean Stefan." Caroline replied with a bright smile and a scolding about getting up early just waiting to be given.

"A pleasure as always muppet." Klaus smirked slightly before glancing in his direction. "Thank you Stefan. Nice to know at least one of you is a morning person."

Caroline scoffed at this before Stefan could reply. "Oh please! Coming from the one who can't even grasp the concept that morning comes before 12 o'clock."

"Well not all of us have bedtimes at 8 pm luv, therefore, sleeping in a few hours is occasionally necessary."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't have a bed time. I just prefer not to waste my nights staying up till 4 am and getting drunk with my low life friends."

"Right, allow me to guess. You and your upscale friends spend the evenings drinking holy water and playing scrabble?" Klaus replied sarcastically.

"If anyone needs holy water here it's most definitely you." She argued with an eye roll.

Stefan sighed slightly sitting down on the edge of his bed and taking a sip of his frappuccino. "Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having breakfast with right now."

Thankfully, the comment seemed to pull Caroline and Klaus out of their argument. Caroline ran a hand through her hair looking frustrated but no longer in the mood to argue. Klaus simply smirked, bringing the cup of coffee to his lips and taking a long sip before setting it aside.

"For future reference, I take my coffee black with two sugars." He voiced.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a huff of annoyance while Stefan couldn't help but smile. Black with two sugars was the way Caroline had originally ordered Klaus' coffee before he had interjected deciding Klaus looked more like a latte sort of guy.

* * *

"I can't even sleep for five minutes before this place becomes a freaking circus!" Katherine groaned as she shoved Damon out of her bed. He simply laughed in response and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Hey Kat, just because Enzo resembles a circus clown doesn't mean we're in a Brittney Spears song." Damon argued with his typical award winning smile.

"I don't mean the clown, I mean the stupid stalker elephant that can't take a hint." She muttered while sitting up and regretting for the millionth time allowing Damon Salvatore to have a key to her room.

"If you're referring to Kol or Kai, they're not currently here, probably somewhere else stalking poor Bonnie Bennett."

She rolled her eyes before sitting up and pointing to the door. "Out, now!"

"She's right Enzo. You really should go, no one likes a third wheel." Damon remarked causing Katherine to roll her eyes.

"Enzo can stay as long as he wants. You on the other hand will be leaving immediately." She emphasized with a fake smile.

Damon shook his head slightly while Enzo chuckled at his friend. "Who's the third wheel now mate?"

"If I'm the third wheel then we're all a tricycle, therefore you two can't function without me." He deduced with a grin as he picked up a cup of coffee from her nightstand and handed it to her.

"Poison?" She questioned tilting her head and looking up to him.

"Well the love potion isn't done till Tuesday, so you'll have to settle for coffee." He replied simply with his trademark smirk.

"I hate coffee." She muttered before ripping the cup from his hands and taking a long sip. "And you still can't get my order right." She lied.

Damon rolled his eyes playfully before reciting, "Espresso, extra shot, cream, not milk, and three sugars. Anything that has been out of the pot for longer than 15 minutes is no longer drinkable."

"That's Hayley's usual order." She argued despite his undeniable accuracy.

Damon shook his head. "Hayley is black, no cream, two sugars." He countered.

"Nope, that's Camille." Enzo interjected.

Katherine couldn't help but roll her eyes. "That would be Nik's order, not Hayley's and not mine."

Damon rolled his eyes but didn't erase the smirk from his face. "Alright enlighten me then Kitty Kat. What would your drink order be?"

"I take my coffee strictly Damon-Free." She replied, handing the cup back to him and motioning towards the door. "Now both of you idiots out, now!"

Damon looked about ready to argue but Enzo stood up and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the door reluctantly. "Come on mate, the tricycle is being broken up."

"How unfortunate." Damon remarked, shooting her one last stupid smile. "I'll see you later Kitty Kat."

"Not if you die first." She countered as she stood up and made her way over to the door behind them.

"Well, then it's a good thing my love for you is undying."

"Goodbye Damon!" And with that she promptly slammed the door in his face, despite the fact they both knew it would have little effect and he'd be back again tomorrow.

* * *

Bonnie let out a groan as she covered her face with her hands. "Just leave me alone."

Kol chuckled at this. "Oh come on darling, I know that Kai's presence is annoying but no need to be rude."

"I'm actually pretty sure she was talking to you Kol." Kai countered.

"I was talking to both of you!" Bonnie yelled in annoyance.

Day one of Kol and Kai following her around had been cute. Day two was humorous. But nearly three weeks of their incessant bickering over her and stalking her just about everywhere she went? She was officially tired of both of their antics.

So eating breakfast with them on a Sunday morning wasn't exactly favorable for her.

"That was actually my second guess." Kai decided causing Bonnie to sigh.

"Look, can't you guys just give me five minutes to myself?" Bonnie questioned.

"We already did." Kol said.

"Yep, Kol's right we did. This morning when you took a shower, we weren't in there with you."

"Exactly, and it was much more than five minutes. If I recall correctly it was actually about 13 minutes and twenty two seconds."

"We got concerned for a minute there, we thought you may have drowned."

"And I was about to heroically save you with my fantastic CPR skills, but then you came out of the bathroom in that lovely little towel of yours."

"The towel definitely was not the lovely part."

"Both of you just shut up!" Bonnie shouted with a groan.

"You two should really learn how to take a hint."

Bonnie turned to see Enzo standing behind her, a slight smirk on his face. Though they hadn't spoken much he was in her Literature and Chemistry classes, and from what she knew he was a nice guy. Given that he was currently saving her from her two stalkers she offered him a smile.

Kol rolled his eyes at this comment. "What do you want St. John?"

"Just to talk with Bonnie." Enzo replied, taking a seat next to said girl.

Bonnie looked slightly surprised. "Really? About what exactly?"

Enzo glanced to Kol and Kai and Bonnie immediately took the hint. He wanted to talk alone.

"Um, you can walk me back to my dorm if you want. We can talk there." Bonnie decided, keeping focused on Enzo rather than Kol and Kai who were currently glaring heavily at the boy.

Enzo smiled widely. "Excellent."

The two of them stood up and Bonnie finally spared a glance towards Kol and Kai. "I'm sure that I'll see you two later."

Kol sighed slightly but nodded while Kai grinned slightly. "See you later Bon Bon."

* * *

"ALARIC!"

Alaric sighed as Damon's voice filled the currently empty classroom. "I'm busy Damon."

In response Damon slammed the classroom door closed, being sure to lock it in an extremely suspicious manner. "But we have a problem!"

"Why do I have a strange feeling that's code for, 'Damon has a problem which he will force Alaric to help him with?"

"Well you always say that my problems are your problems." Damon pointed out as he crossed the classroom and took a seat on the edge of Alaric's desk.

Alaric rolled his eyes and did his best to focus on the essays in front of him. "I've never said that."

"But I know that you've thought it so let's try this again: We have a problem!"

"What happened?" Alaric finally questioned with a sigh.

Damon smiled at this. "Well, it all started when I went to get Kitty Kat's coffee from the school café."

"Espresso, extra shot, cream, not milk, and three sugars. Out of the pot for 15+ minutes and it's no longer drinkable." Alaric recited, already knowing the order which Damon made sure anybody who would listen knew.

"Exactly, and while getting it Enzo and I were talking about the rugby game later tonight. And so then Josh, who was standing in line behind us, was like: "Oh did you guys hear? The boys from Willow Academy said they were planning something for after the game. Something bad." And so I was like: "Of course they're not Josh. That's crazy." But then Josh showed me one of Tristan's tweets from earlier, and do you know what it said Ric?"

Alaric sighed putting down the pen which he had been grading with and tilting his head. "What did it say Damon?"

"It said " _Planning something bad for after the game #Lol._ " Damon exclaimed pulling out his phone and showing Alaric a screenshot of said tweet.

"Huh. I never would have thought Tristan De Martel knew how to use Twitter." Alaric commented.

"Focus Ric! They're planning something and we need to be prepared."

Alaric shook his head chuckling slightly. "Damon, they do stuff like this before every single game. They're just trying to take your focus off of rugby. Relax, they won't do anything."

"But remember that one time that they said they were going to do something and then they egged your car." Damon stated.

"Damon that wasn't them, that was you."

Damon paused thinking. "Oh yeah it was. But what about that one time that they said they were going to cut the electricity at Kingston, and then later that night the lights went off."

Alaric rolled his eyes slightly at the memory. "There was a thunderstorm that knocked off the electricity it wasn't them, they just read the weather forecast and knew that idiots like you would believe it was them."

"Fine, but what about that one time that-"

"Damon!" Alaric yelled cutting the boy off. "They're not going to do anything except come to play the stupid game that they're going to lose."

With a dramatic sigh Damon nodded. "Whatever you say Ric. But if they actually do something this time, I blame you!"

* * *

Elena laughed lightly shaking her head. "Why do I have a feeling that isn't entirely true?"

"I swear that's exactly how it happened. I'll spare you the gory details of the aftermath." Lucien replied with a playful grin she had become quite accustomed to. Throughout her past few weeks at Kingston Elena had spent a fair amount of time with Lucien Castle. She had found that he was especially easy to talk to and far less hostile than most of the other students.

"So it gets even more gory after the flamingos arrive?" She questioned raising an eyebrow and matching his grin.

Before he could reply the door immediately burst open and Damon Salvatore barged in, slamming it shut behind him. His eyes immediately landed on her and a familiar smirk arose on his face. He then seemed to notice Lucien and immediately shook his head glaring at said boy.

"Ew, what are you doing here?" Damon groaned.

"Elena lives here, Damon." Lucien replied with a teasing smile in her direction. She rolled her eyes playfully shoving him while Damon shook his head once again as a look of distaste crossed his features.

"Since it wasn't painfully obvious to your tiny mind, I was talking to you, not the girl who is clearly your unfortunate captive." Damon replied as he walked further into the room.

"Despite how captivating I surely am, I don't know if I'd called Elena my "unfortunate captive." Lucien countered.

"I can assure you I'm here of my own free will." She confirmed.

"Well of course you are, as Mr. Satan here so eloquently put it you live here Elena." Damon smirked while Lucien rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Speaking of satanical things, shouldn't you be trailing behind your satanical girlfriend with your satanical minions instead of littering poor Kitty-Kat's room with your satanicalness?"

"Is satanical a word?" Lucien responded simply looking between her and Damon questioningly.

Damon rolled his eyes once again, and Elena couldn't help but smile slightly at Lucien's disregard for Damon's commentary. She hadn't spoken much with Damon Salvatore but from what she could gather he was essentially the polar opposite of his brother. While Stefan had always been sweet, honest, humble, and compassionate, Damon came off as rude, arrogant, and solely self-serving. She still found it hard to believe they were related.

Elena was about to suggest to Lucien they take their study session elsewhere to avoid any Damon-related issues when said boy's phone went off. He glanced down to the screen and she noticed the slightest eye roll before he looked back over to her.

"Speak of the devil." He shot Damon a smirk before standing up, "My presence has been requested. I'll have to finish up that story another day."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Elena replied with a playful smile.

He returned her smile and paused for a moment before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "See you around luv." She couldn't help but blush slightly and didn't have any time to respond before he was out the door.

"Well that was sufficiently revolting." Damon commented. Considering he'd been silent for at least a full two minutes (definitely a new record) Elena had practically forgotten he was still there.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Damon? Katherine isn't here."

"That's rather obvious." He said motioning around the room which was now empty excluding the two of them.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Lucien Castle huh?" he responded ignoring her question. "You wouldn't go out with me for a simple cup of coffee, but you're into that guy? Girls are strange."

She rolled her eyes trying to hold back the blush that was threatening to arise on her cheeks. "I'm not 'into' Lucien, we're friends."

"Oh please, guys like that aren't friends with girls like you." He argued.

"Really? And how would you define guys like Lucien and girls like me?" She questioned annoyed by his generalization.

He smirked slightly seeming to notice her annoyance. "It's simple." He decided leaning on the headboard of Katherine's bed where she currently sat. "Guys like Lucien are manipulative jerks that only want one thing from sweet innocent beautiful girls like you."

"Are you sure you're not confusing Lucien with yourself?" She countered feeling slightly defensive of the other boy.

Damon grinned widely, the accusation not seeming to bother him much. "I may not be a sappy romantic but I'd say there's definitely a few key qualities Lucien has that I do my very best to avoid."

"Conscientiousness? Manners?" She suggested causing his grin to widen.

"It's cute how you're trying to defend him even though you're 'not into him'." He remarked. "What I was actually alluding to is the fact Lucien makes a habit of leading girls on, making use of them for a night or two, breaking their ever so fragile hearts, and then whining about how it was their faults later."

"And he differs from you how exactly? From what I've heard you're not much better." She argued.

"Been asking around about me?" He smirked and she immediately rolled her eyes. "The difference between Lucien and I is I don't string girls along for the fun of it. Every girl I've been with knew exactly what I expected to get from her and what I was willing to offer in return."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes yet again at his nonchalant attitude as he spoke about girls as if they were some simple means for him to 'get what he wants'. "If you think one of those two options is even slightly more justifiable than the other there's something seriously wrong with you."

"Hey, don't take it the wrong way. I'm just being honest." He decided.

She shook her head in response, "You need to stay away from Caroline."

He rolled his eyes slightly. "No need to go all defensive friend mode on me. Care Bear and I are doing just fine. In fact, I'd say staying away is the last thing she'd want me to be doing at the moment."

"You're disgusting." She decided making a mental note to discuss Damon and Caroline's relationship with her friend later.

"I know." He smirked winking in her direction to which she immediately scoffed, getting up and gathering her books.

"Leaving so soon?" He questioned seemingly amused.

She simply rolled her eyes before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. "Goodbye Damon."

* * *

"Nik!"

"Oh bloody hell." Klaus muttered as Rebekah stormed into his room, a look of distress on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a sigh.

Rebekah dramatically threw herself onto his bed, burying her face in a pillow. "Alexander broke up with me!"

"Alexander?" Klaus questioned confused. He could have sworn that his sister had previously been dating Zack. Or was it Frank…

"Do you even listen when I talk! Alexander from my History class. We were dating for a whole three months Nik! How could he just break up with me like that?" She said causing Klaus to sigh. As annoying as Rebekah was Klaus could never handle seeing his sister so distressed. He put the book he had been reading aside and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"He's an idiot. I'll deal with it." Klaus assured her. And he certainly intended to deal with Alexander from History class the same way that he had dealt with Max from Literature and Cody from Chemistry.

Before Rebekah got the chance to reply, the door burst open and Kol came striding in with his signature smirk.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, pulling away from the hug and tossing a pillow at his younger brother. Kol's comment was suggestive enough that Klaus knew what he was implying. Ever since Klaus and Tatia broke up Kol had a terrible theory that Rebekah was Klaus' new infatuation. The two were fairly close but their relationship was nothing out of Game of Thrones.

"What do you want Kol? Nik and I are talking!" Rebekah asked glaring at her brother in annoyance.

Kol smirked. "Talking? Is that what the kids call it nowadays?"

Klaus and Rebekah both rolled their eyes before Kol spoke again, "I just wanted to talk to Nik about sweet Caroline."

Klaus looked to his brother confused by this topic. His first thought was that perhaps Kol had developed some form of a crush on Caroline, but soon after he recalled that Kol was already completely infatuated by Bonnie Bennet. Trying to remain calm Klaus raised an eyebrow. "What about Caroline?"

Kol paused before taking a seat on the bed next to Rebekah. Klaus could almost swear that his brother looked nervous, something he had rarely seen. "Well I was hoping you could lend me her phone number. I need to ask her about some...things."

"What things? And why do you assume I have her phone number?" Klaus questioned a mixture of confused and annoyed.

Kol seemed to contemplate how much he wanted to share with his siblings before answering. "Well, for starters you and Caroline are practically always together lately-"

"We are not!"

"-and I need her number so I can ask her about Bonnie. I mean I just want to find out more about what she likes and what not. You see I was planning on asking her to homecoming but I'm sure that my bloody roommate will be planning the same. I just need to make sure that the way I ask her is special. Something that will really blow her away." Kol rambled, averting his gaze from his brother.

Klaus was slightly shocked. Since when did his brother actually put this much thought into winning a girl over? It was almost humorous which is the reason why Klaus couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Rebekah on the other hand squealed in excitement. Klaus wasn't sure which reaction bothered his brother more.

"I shouldn't have even asked, just forget it." Kol announced, quickly standing up and starting to head for the door.

Rebekah hit Klaus who was still unable to stop laughing before calling out, "Kol wait! Ignore Nik he's being ridiculous. The only girl he has ever managed to actually romance is Tatia, and we all know how that worked out"

Klaus immediately stopped laughing at this and did his best not to glare at his younger sister for the comment.

"It's sweet that you care about Bonnie. Strange, but sweet none the less. Nik, give him Caroline's number now!"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the order but pulled out his phone, scrolling through his many contacts in search of Caroline's number.

"Thanks Bekah." Kol muttered, still seemingly embarrassed by the way this conversation had headed.

"So do you really like her?" Rebekah asked excitedly as Kol made his way back over to them. Klaus found the number and couldn't help but smile slightly at the photo he had set for her.

He had taken it earlier that week. Her objections were clearly shown by the way she attempted but failed to cover her face with her hands. Her laughter was evident in the photo which made it all the better.

"I do not 'really like her.' She's just…" A small smile formed on Kol's face before he shook his head. "It doesn't matter, just give me the number Nik."

Klaus rolled his eyes but handed his brother the phone so he could write down the number.

"What exactly is up with you and Caroline?" Rebekah questioned, directing her attention towards Klaus.

"Nothing Rebekah. We're just...friends I suppose." He replied.

"Just friends. That sounds awfully suspicious." Kol commented, his eyes still glued to the screen in front of him.

"She's dating Damon, and unlike you I remain loyal to my friends and family." Klaus said, shooting his brother a pointed look.

"Uh-oh, here's come the 'you chose my girlfriend over me' lecture. It's probably best that I just go now so I don't have to endure it." He replied, throwing Klaus' phone to the bed before running towards the door.

Klaus rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone, only to see the most recent series of texts he most certainly did not write:

 ** _Klaus: Caroline_**

 ** _Klaus: I need to tell you something_**

 ** _Klaus: I think that I may be falling in love with you._**

 ** _Klaus: Please call me when you get this, or better yet come to my dorm. Wear something pretty ;)_**

Klaus' eyes widened and he turned to the door to see his brother grinning widely.

"See you later Nik!" Kol stated before running out the door.

"KOL!"

* * *

"So when's the wedding again?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Stefan as she continued to stare down at her screen in confusion. This had to be a joke. Klaus Mikaelson was most certainly not in love with her.

"He's totally in love with you." Stefan commented as if he could hear her thoughts.

Sparing him another eye roll she plopped down on the lawn, sighing and leaning back against a tree.

"We've only known each other like…" She paused trying to calculate the amount of time she and her friends had spent at Kingston.

"15 days." Stefan finished for her, smiling slightly as he sat down beside her, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. Caroline took this into consideration. They had been at Kingston for 15 days. That was about two weeks. Was two weeks really enough for someone to fall in love?

"15 days isn't a lot Stefan." She decided, wrapping her arms around herself. It was late October and the weather in England was practically freezing compared to Mystic Falls. Thankfully the sun was out today unlike most days. The perfect type of weather for a Sunday rugby game. But before thinking about that, Caroline made a mental note to google what rugby even was.

"15 days. That's like 360 hours. Which is 21600 minutes." Stefan concluded before turning to his friend with a pointed look. "And if you ask me, the average person only needs about one minute to fall in love with that smile of yours. It takes about an hour to get over that annoying attitude. Three days or so to become adapted to all of your habits, whether they're the cute or strange ones. Within a week, any sane person should be able to find every single loveable quality that you have. So, fifteen days is a perfectly acceptable amount of time for Klaus to fall in love with you. Call him."

Caroline looked to Stefan surprised by his sweet words. They were rarely serious with each other. Usually their conversations consisted of silly banter and empty insults. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

"Fine, but if this is just some prank that him and his evil minions put together I'm going to kill you."

Stefan nodded. "I'd expect nothing less."

Caroline took a deep breath before clicking the call button. One ring, then two. Then three. By the fourth she was about to hang up, having been given a significant amount of time to talk herself out of this, but at that moment Klaus' sweet voice filled her ears.

"I promise I can explain."

"An explanation would be nice." Caroline replied, keeping her eyes focused on the fabric of her jeans rather than on Stefan who she was sure was currently mouthing for her to put the phone on speaker.

"Well I lent my idiotic brother my phone and he sent those foolish text." Klaus said, his voice almost casual as if this happened often.

"Oh."

The one word left Caroline's lips before she could help it. She hated how she sounded. Almost...disappointed. But of course she wasn't. Why would she be? She didn't care if

Klaus loved her. This was totally a good thing.

"You're upset." Klaus concluded. God why did he have to be so good at reading her?

"What? No! I'm not upset, more relieved. You being in love with me would just be.."

"Ridiculous." Klaus finished.

"Yep, ridiculous and totally annoying."

"Ridiculous, annoying, and completely unexplainable, because how could anyone possibly love a muppet like you."

His tone was absolutely teasing and while part of Caroline wanted to smile, the other part of her, the insecure part, worried if he actually meant this. Was she really unloveable?

"Yeah, that'd just make no sense." She replied finally, letting out a laugh that didn't sound quite right.

"Look I've gotta go, Damon's here. There's some preparations we need to make for the rugby game tonight." He paused. "You'll be there right?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to miss watching my boyfriend play some strange English sport."

Klaus chuckled slightly. "I'm not your boyfriend muppet."

"I was actually talking about Damon." Caroline explained.

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"Oh um right. He is your actual boyfriend after all."

"Yep."

"Mmhmm."

"So i'll see you at the game then."

"Yep um see you then."

He hung up the phone and Caroline let out a sigh of relief.

"Well?" Stefan asked.

Caroline turned to him and punched him as hard as she could in the arm before standing up. "Thanks a lot idiot! That was the most awkward phone call of my entire life."

Stefan winced in pain, not because of the punch, but because it had caused him to spill his very hot hot chocolate all over his lap.

"Oh come on, I doubt it was that bad."

"It was absolutely terrible. I have to go get ready. I'll see you later." She said with a sigh, starting to walk back towards the entrance of the school.

"Make sure to look good for Klaus!" Stefan yelled out to her with a slight smirk.

Caroline replied with a groan, particularly annoyed by the fact that just about everyone that was around the area had heard the comment. She was so going to kill him for that later.

* * *

Kol stopped in front of Bonnie's door, flowers in hand. He wasn't sure how exactly to do this. He had never put much effort into asking a girl out. It was always something that didn't matter to him. It all came naturally. Yet here he was, standing in front of Bonnie's dorm, more nervous than he could ever recall being in his lifetime.

He glanced down at the flowers. Caroline had informed him that Bonnie liked Tulips, but the store was out of those so he had to settle for Daisies. That would have to do right?

Just calm down, Kol urged himself. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his shirt before raising his hand to knock on the door.

But it was at that moment he heard the sound of laughter. He froze in place and carefully listened, trying to not even breathe loudly.

" _I'm doing it right! I'm practically a pro guitarist now!"_

More laughter.

" _Hate to break it to you love, but you're absolutely horrible."_

The voice was undeniably Enzo's.

" _Alright then Jimi Hendrix, please show me your fabulous skills."_

 _"Jimi Hendrix huh? Come over here, I'll show you again."_

Kol could hear the sound of footsteps and then heard some more giggles coming from Bonnie.

He could practically imagine the situation playing out. Bonnie heading over to Enzo with that bright smile of hers. Sitting down next to him, guitar in hand, only for him to wrap his arms around her, pulling her close. They'd laugh over her inability to play the guitar, and then if Enzo got lucky they'd end up kissing.

Even this wasn't enough to change Kol's plans. He'd just ask her later. Then at homecoming he would blow her mind and she'd forget all about Enzo and his stupid guitar.

But what he heard next did certainly change his mind.

" _Why are you so smiley?_ " Enzo asked.

" _This is just really nice. Kol and Kai haven't given me a breather since I got to Kingston. They're just always all over me. So this is a needed break. And about your question earlier, yes, I will go to homecoming with you."_

* * *

"I am so confused." Caroline commented as she reached over and grabbed popcorn from the bag in Elijah's hand.

"It's just like football Care." Elena pointed out, her eyes watching the field eagerly.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Lucien objected from his spot behind Elena.

The rugby game had just begun and Caroline, Stefan, and Elena had somehow managed to find themselves sitting with Lucien, Tatia, Hayley, and Elijah. Tatia had managed to snag the spot next to Stefan with Elena on his other side. Caroline was left sitting on the bleacher right above them, in between Elijah and Lucien. Hayley was thankfully on Elijah's other side, but that didn't stop her from glaring at Caroline anytime she breathed.

"Where are the cheerleaders?" Caroline questioned, pouting slightly as she searched the field but saw only the rugby players.

"Unlike you ridiculous Americans we don't need any blondes in short skirts to help our team win." Tatia replied, causing Caroline to roll her eyes. Tatia then turned to Stefan with a slight smile. "Were you on the football team back in Mystic Falls?"

"Yep, I was the wide receiver."

"What does the wide receiver do?" Tatia questioned.

"I believe that they commonly catch the passes thrown by the quarterback of the team." Elijah answered, always eager to share his knowledge.

"And they also fall every five seconds and screw up the game." Caroline added, shooting Stefan a pointed look. Stefan groaned.

"That was one time Caroline!" He argued.

Elena giggled. "I'm pretty sure it happened at least three times Stef."

"I guess it's hard to catch footballs from all the way in the closet." Hayley commented causing Stefan to shoot her a playful glare to which she grinned and Caroline frowned.

Caroline was quite frankly annoyed by Stefan's friendship with Hayley. She didn't understand how he could possibly be friends with somebody so...mean. Whenever she presented this point he simply replied by saying that Caroline was the meanest person alive and if he could handle her he could handle anyone.

"How come Kat's standing down there by the fence?" She asked, noticing that her friend was standing by the side of the field looking fairly bored.

"Damon refuses to play unless she stands down there to 'cheer him on'. He has a false illusion that Ms. Pierce is his lucky charm." Elijah explained.

"It's utterly ridiculous. If anything, my sister probably just brings the team bad luck considering they haven't won a game since last season." Tatia commented.

Caroline and Elijah shared a look before rolling their eyes at Tatia's antics. The two of them were the only ones who seemed to understand that Katherine was not nearly as bad as Tatia was. Everybody else seemed to believe the opposite.

"So Lucien, you used to be on the team?" Elena asked, turning to said boy curiously.

Lucien nodded. "I played blindside-flanker."

Caroline looked to Lucien interested. "How come you don't play anymore?"

"Nik kicked him off the team after we broke up." Tatia explained.

Elijah rolled his eyes slightly, closing his book. "No such thing happened. Niklaus simply suggested that it may be best for Lucien to take a break from the team to prevent any issues amongst the players."

"Not to mention you were the worst player on the team." Hayley added.

"That's a pretty opinionated statement darling. When you look at the facts the team's been losing ever since I left." Lucien said, remaining calm despite the intense glare of Hayley.

Caroline and Elena exchanged a look. They were both thinking the same thing. So much drama.

"Goal-I mean point! They made a point!" Caroline interjected, trying to cut off the argument by turning everybody's attention to the field.

Elijah sighed slightly. "I believe the term you're searching for is try Ms. Forbes. And to be specific that was a point for Willow Academy, not Kingston."

Everyone groaned. It was going to be a long game.

 **A/N: Soooo Willow academy. Thoughts? We decided it'd be nice for Kingston to have an opposing school. We do apologize for the introduction of more 'The originals' characters. If you're confused about who characters such as Tristan/Aurora are please don't be afraid to PM us! We'll gladly fill you in. Now about this chapter:**

 **Team Lucien or Team Klaus? Happy to see Dalaric (well I hope so because they will be featured in lots of chapters)? What do you think of Tatia? How about Lucien and Elena beginning to grow closer? Thoughts on Bonenzo (no worries Kennet/Bonkai fans we assure you Bonenzo won't be around for long)? Happy to see Rebekah? Would you like see more Mikaelson family moments? Thoughts on Carolijah friendship? Anything you'd like to see more of in the next upcoming chapters? Comment comment comment! The more comments you leave the more inspired we are to update. Love you all and see you in a week (hopefully...)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the kind of late update but this chapter is exceptionally long. Thank God school is almost over we'll definitely have more time to write and update now. We want to thank you all for the feedback! For those of you waiting on our other TVD stories (OMG and The 100) we actually just started working on them again and will start posting once summer vacation starts since we'll have more time on our hands. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, don't forget to review your suggestions, thoughts, and comments!**

The game was over and strong disappointment filled the air. Kingston had lost by 16 points. Klaus pulled off his helmet and looked to the bleachers. He spotted Caroline right away. She was in the middle of laughing at something that Elijah had just said. Klaus had to admit he wasn't particularly fond of Elijah and Caroline's new found friendship. They were such different people and it made absolutely no sense for the two of them to be friends.

Before Klaus could dwell on this anymore Damon came rushing over, a look of worry on his face. "Nik, we've got a code redhead!"

Klaus' eyes widened at this. "Tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was. God I told you Tristan was going to pull something!" Damon said with a groan.

Klaus shook his head with a sigh, handing Damon his helmet. "Where is she? We both know she's not going to leave without talking to me."

Damon motioned over to where Tristan stood. By his side was his sister Aurora. Klaus hated the fact she looked so stunning. The sane part of him at least recalled that her looks were nothing compared to her psychotic mind frame.

Klaus quickly grabbed Damon's arm and walked over to the DeMartels. He figured bringing backup was a good idea. As they reached the two siblings Aurora grinned widely and Tristan looked to them as if they were nothing more than the trash that was currently littering the bleachers.

"Tristan, good game." Klaus said with a forced smile.

"Yes I suppose it was for us. Your team on the other hand." Tristan replied with a smug smile.

"It's nice to see you Nik." Aurora commented.

Klaus met her gaze and nodded. "You too Aurora."

Aurora and Klaus had dated for about five months. That was before he started dating Tatia and before he realized how purely insane Aurora could be when she didn't get what she wanted.

"Is it not nice to see me?" Damon asked jokingly.

Aurora regarded him with a slight eye roll before focusing back on Klaus. "So, I heard about the new students that arrived at your school last month."

"It's actually only been two weeks since Saint Stefan and the nuns got here." Damon corrected. Klaus looked to Damon confused by the new nicknames but didn't have much time to question it before Aurora glanced to the bleachers and grinned.

"Well it appears Elijah has already gotten fairly close to one of your new arrivals. If I recall correctly Tristan and I saw them having dinner together yesterday night."

Klaus frowned slightly looking over to the bleachers where Caroline was reaching for Elijah's book while Elijah held it above his head. Both of them were laughing. Klaus wasn't even aware that Elijah knew how to laugh. And he certainly wasn't aware that the two had gone out for dinner yesterday.

"Oh don't worry about that particular new arrival she's all mine. Which means you totally still have your chance with Elijah, Tristan." Damon said. Klaus wasn't sure which was worst, the fact that Damon and Caroline were still dating or the fact that Damon had actually just referred to her as if she was his property.

"I have no interest in Elijah." Tristan bit out, though the blush on his face said otherwise.

"Sure you don't, and your sister is totally over Nik." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Damon." Klaus said in a warning tone.

"It's fine Nik, we all know how I feel about you." Aurora reassured.

Klaus sighed. He did not want to be doing this today. In fact he really had hoped to never see Aurora again after the break up.

"Well you know, I'm allergic to awkward situations," Damon started faking a cough, "so I'm just going to go. Nik, walk me to the nurse."

Klaus sighed but nodded, sparing Aurora one last polite smile before walking away from the siblings.

* * *

Bonnie glanced down at her phone as she waited in line at the concession stands. Ditching the game to continuing hanging out with Enzo was not a good idea considering that Caroline was currently spamming her phone with 'WHERE ARE YOU' texts. Bonnie was sure that if she explained to her friend that she was hanging out in her dorm with a hot boy Caroline would forgive fairly quickly.

"There's my girl!"

Bonnie groaned at the all too familiar voice. "What do you want Kol?"

Kol approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "I just wanted to talk about your poor choice in men."

Bonnie attempted to shove Kol off of her but it did no good so she rather sighed. "What are you talking about Kol?"

"You're going to homecoming with Enzo."

It was a mixture of a statement and a question. Bonnie was quite frankly shocked that Kol knew about this considering she had only agreed to go to homecoming with Enzo about an hour ago.

"Yes I am." Bonnie said slowly before turning around to face Kol, throwing his arms off of her in the process. "How did you know that?"

"The walls are very thin here at Kingston darling." Kol explained with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You eavesdropped on me!" Bonnie asked in a mixture of shock and annoyance.

"That's besides the point. Why are you going with Enzo?"

"I don't owe you an explanation Kol."

Kol let out a sigh shaking his head. "I just don't get it."

"What's there not to get?" Bonnie asked, stepping forward as the line moved up.

"What makes Enzo any better than me?"

Bonnie could hear the slightest bit of hurt in Kol's voice so she sighed slightly. "It's not like that Kol. I'm going with Enzo because he asked me first."

"You're Bonnie Bennett. You deserve much better than the first boy that throws himself at you."

"And what makes you so much more worthy of me?" Bonnie questioned. Before Kol could reply the owner of the concession stand called her forward to order.

Kol sighed as she put in her order. "Look, just forget it. Have fun with Enzo, but please," he paused taking the time to pay for her food before continuing "save me a dance."

* * *

"Hey, there you are!" Caroline exclaimed as Damon exited the locker room. He turned to her and flashed her one of his signature smiles.

"Hey Carebear. What'd you think of the game?" He questioned leaning against the lockers.

"It was...interesting." Caroline decided unable to think of any other adjectives aside from: Boring, weird, football is so much better.

"That's one way to describe it. Anyway, have you seen Kitty Kat?"

Caroline sighed at the question. Ever since she became friends with Katherine-which in turn meant ever since she started dating Damon-all Damon wanted to talk about was her. Caroline knew he had feelings for Katherine. Just about anybody with half a brain knew. But did he really have to make it so obvious?

"She was talking with some guy named Mason from Willow Academy." Caroline finally explained. Damon frowned but nodded.

"Alright, thanks Blondie."

He gave her a quick peck before running off to go fulfill his duty of stalking Katherine. Caroline ran a hand through her hair and leaned her head against the lockers. Why couldn't she be enough for Damon? Better yet why the hell was she still with a guy that couldn't care less about her? She figured that it was out of pride. If she broke up with Damon Stefan would never let her hear the end of it because he had warned her off of his brother multiple times. And then there was Klaus.

Caroline would never admit it, but she liked it when Klaus saw her with Damon. She liked the way that he glared at somebody who was supposed to be his best friend. She liked how he tensed up when she would whisper things in Damon's ear. She loved the way that Klaus made her feel wanted without saying a single word.

"What are you doing here muppet?"

Speak of the devil.

"Just thinking." Caroline decided.

"Well you should go get ready for the party that's happening tonight. Starts in about an hour" Klaus suggested.

Caroline noticed how cute he looked in his simple jeans and t-shirt. He had clearly just finished showering given the way his wet curls fell into his face. She had to focus hard on not reaching over and pushing his hair away so that she could get a better view of his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh right. Walk me to my dorm?" She finally stated. He nodded promptly and the two of them began walking side by side.

"Your team sucks by the way." Caroline commented. He rolled his eyes playfully and nudged her.

"Shut it muppet. We just slipped up. In all fairness Willow academy is one of the best rugby teams in the country." Klaus pointed out.

"They seem like a bunch of nerds, definitely not as hot as our players." Caroline decided, recalling the players from Willow who looked more like they belonged to the chess club than a sports team.

"So you think our players are hot, huh?" Klaus questioned with a slight smirk to which Caroline rolled her eyes blushing slightly.

"Well all of them except you." She corrected, which was an absolute lie of course. Caroline was pretty sure that Klaus was actually the hottest boy on the team.

"You're a terrible liar muppet."

As they reached her dorm they both paused in front of the door. It was a comfortable silence so Caroline leaned against the wall, looking to Klaus in thought.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned.

Klaus nodded cautiously. "I suppose so."

"Do you think me being with Damon is a good idea?"

She could see how uncomfortable Klaus became at the topic. He looked down to the floor, then to her, then glanced to some students passing by, then looked back to the door.

"I don't think it's my place to answer." He finally decided.

Caroline sighed. "Klaus please, you know him better than anyone. Just...help me out here. Do you think I should break up with him?"

Klaus shook his head. "Perhaps you should talk to Stefan about this, or maybe even my brother. You two have grown quite close."

"And why can't I talk to you about this?" Caroline asked growing slightly annoyed.

"Because Caroline, you and I are not friends. If my actual friend, Damon, wants to use you, just another girl that's insecure enough for him to seduce in 5 seconds so that he can get what he wants and be done with you, why should I interfere? I never have before."

Caroline barely had a chance to think of her actions. The only thought running through her head was getting him to shut up.

She raised her hand back and then threw it forward as hard as she could, whipping it across Klaus' face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. He stared at her with his eyes wide as his hand slowly made its way to his fire red cheek.

She should've felt some kind of remorse. But she didn't. Not one part of her could produce guilt for her actions. A triumphant grin spread across Caroline's face and with a flick of her hair she turned to her door, opening it, walking into the room, and slamming it closed behind her.

The only thought racing through her head was: _I just slapped Klaus Mikaelson._

* * *

"Do we seriously have to go to this party?" Lucien asked as he and Tatia walked across the sports field, heading towards the woods where they'd find the cabin in which the party was being thrown.

"Yes. Relax, I'm sure you'll see your new girlfriend there." Tatia replied teasingly. Most girlfriends would be concerned when their boyfriend started spending all his time with a new girl. But Tatia couldn't care less and Lucien knew it. Their relationship was something simply based on quick hook ups and a person to go to school dances with. It made sense considering how their relationship started off to begin with.

Plus, Lucien may have been crushing on Elena but Tatia already had her eye set on one of the other new arrivals.

"I don't have a new girlfriend." Lucien replied with a slight eye roll before smirking playfully. "Yet."

Tatia grinned nudging him before pausing. "Did you hear that?"

Lucien stopped in his tracks and Tatia listened carefully. She could hear the distant sound of giggles. She grabbed Lucien's arm and pulled him towards the bleachers where the sound was coming from. She stopped when she could get a decent look.

Stefan and Elena stood behind the bleachers, kissing in a way that quite frankly made Tatia want to throw up. She quickly pulled Lucien away from this site, not saying anything as they continued walking towards the woods.

"Since when are they together?" Tatia finally questioned.

"They're not. As far as I knew they were supposed to be just friends." Lucien explained, seemingly disappointed. Tatia considered this.

"Well it seems as though your precious Elena is engaged in a very secret relationship with Stefan."

Lucien nodded. "I suppose so."

Tatia grinned. "Which means, it's really not your fault if you continue in your advances towards Elena. I mean as far as you know she's single and just waiting for the right guy to sweep her off her feet."

Lucien seemed to notice where this was headed. "Are you suggesting that I get Elena to cheat on Stefan, which will in turn ruin their precious relationship?"

"And what if I am?"

Lucien smirked, throwing his arm around Tatia's shoulders as they walked. "Well then I'd tell you that as far as I know Elena is single and I just want to be the right guy to sweep her off her feet."

* * *

Klaus took another sip of his drink as he leaned against the wall. The party was already full blast. The cabin belonged to Mr. Saltzman, everybody's favorite teacher. The alcohol was also supplied by Ric who already had everyone sworn to secrecy. Some may have considered him to be a terrible role model, or perhaps some creep who should be arrested. But in Klaus' eyes Alaric was doing something smart. Since kids were going to be drinking anyway he let it happen under his watch. He was looking out for everybody while still appearing as the cool adult that kids trusted, and considering that there was yet to be any accidents, Alaric's system was pretty good.

Though it definitely was an amusing system at that. Klaus watched as Alaric participated in a heated game of beer pong, and better yet he was winning. His eyes then landed on Damon and Caroline who were in the middle of a very intense makeout session on the couch. Klaus' hand went to his cheek remembering the way she had slapped him.

He had deserved it. What he said was out of line and he regretted it the minute the words were out. Something about the blonde always took away every ounce of common sense he had. Especially when it came down to her and Damon.

Part of it had to do with the fact he was Damon's friend. He couldn't say anything to Damon about Caroline because it was just something him and Damon didn't do. He certainly couldn't tell Damon that he thought he was being a complete jerk with Caroline and that he should leave her be.

And so he let all of his jealousy and annoyance out on Caroline. She was an easy target. Especially earlier that day when she had made herself so vulnerable. She looked to him with pure desperation. She honestly wanted Klaus' advice, and rather than giving it to her he had lashed out. Now thanks to that he had angered Caroline and she was acting out by practically going at it with Damon in the middle of the room. Not to mention the dress she was wearing was much too short to keep him from staring.

Klaus glared slightly at the pair as he downed the rest of his drink, throwing the empty cup at the potted plant in the corner.

"Ouch, what did that plant ever do to you?"

Klaus turned to see Katherine standing behind him with an amused smile. She wore a simple black dress and, as usual, a pair of heels were on her feet. He recalled just two years ago, at the beginning of ninth grade, when he used to taunt her over the fact that no pair of heels would ever make her taller than him. This resulted in her saving up all her money to buy a pair of 5 inch heels.

She succeeded in being taller than him, but considering that she broke her ankle that same night her attempts failed. He still remembered visiting her in the hospital. He stayed with her overnight, and they stayed up watching reruns of _Friends_ on the small hospital TV against the nurse's wishes.

"Katherine. How nice of you to grace me with your presence." Klaus finally replied, casting his gaze away from her and back to Damon and Caroline.

"They make such a cute couple." Katherine commented. He knew who she was talking about right away and rolled his eyes.

"We both know he loves you, not her. She's merely a distraction. As her friend perhaps you should advise Caroline to break up with him."

"Aww wouldn't you like that. Because it would make so much more sense for you to break her heart than for Damon to do it right?"

The bitterness in Katherine's tone surprised Klaus and he let out a sigh. He still couldn't quite grasp what had happened between them. Once upon a time Klaus was closer to Katherine then he was with his whole family. But oh how times had changed.

Part of it he blamed on himself. After his breakup with Tatia he blamed her. He lashed out at her because she was related to Tatia. He knew she would side with her sister so he pushed her away before she got the chance to push him away. Sometimes he considered what he did to be a mistake. Maybe he should have given her the chance to pick him rather than forcing her onto her sister's side.

But there was also a part of this that was her fault. Because the real issues with them didn't quite start after his break up. They started when he and Tatia began dating. It was at that point she began to snap at him more, yelling at him for just about anything. She no longer found old jokes funny. Most of the time she would dodge his texts and calls. He began to see her less and less until he could almost assume she was avoiding him.

"What do you want Katherine?" He questioned, already wanting this conversation to be done.

Katherine stayed quiet for a moment, seemingly in thought, before replying. "Do you remember the first party we came to here?"

He turned to her and saw a slight smile playing on her lips. Of course he remembered:

 _It was the summer before ninth grade. Katherine and Klaus walked into the party, eyes widening at the scene before them. Alcohol was just about everywhere and there were actual strobe lights flickering around the room in a way that was almost blinding._

 _"This is…" Katherine began._

 _"Crazy." Klaus finished for her as he looked around the room._

 _"Who invited you to this again?" Katherine asked, carefully stepping into the room and tugging down her dress which Klaus insisted she had to wear in order to properly fit in with the upperclassmen. After all it was rare anyone their age got invited to parties at Alaric Saltzman's cabin._

 _"Remember Damon Salvatore?"_

 _The name was obviously familiar. Everyone at Kingston had at least heard of Damon Salvatore. Katherine herself had only held a few conversations with him, and those had been ages ago. She couldn't even recall having seen him in years and could only vaguely remember his mesmerizing blue eyes._

 _"Since when are you and Damon friends?" Katherine asked._

 _"We're not, but he invited Elijah and insisted you and I come along." Klaus explained before adding, "And just because Elijah is too busy reading books doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy our very first party at Kingston."_

 _Katherine grinned. "I suppose you've got a point there. But I still don't see why this terrible outfit is necessary."_

 _"Because you look incredible in it." Klaus replied with a slight smile as he looked her over. Katherine's blush was barely noticeable in the flashing lights but Klaus still managed to catch it._

 _"Look, there he is." Katherine commented before Klaus could tease her more. He followed her gaze to Alaric Saltzman who was doing what appeared to be Jell-O shots with a group of kids._

 _Alaric had taught Klaus and Katherine in the third grade, and they still had many fond memories of him, so seeing the teacher in the middle of downing any form of an alcoholic drink was way too weird._

 _Katherine's gaze landed on the boy next to Alaric. She knew it was Damon just by the vibe he gave off. As if he knew that he was the absolute star of the party despite the fact he was only a year older than her and Klaus. Damon must have somehow noticed her staring in the midst of all the partying because his eyes soon met hers. A smile formed on his face and he whispered something to Alaric before walking over to her and Klaus._

 _"You guys made it!" Damon exclaimed, although Katherine couldn't help but notice that his eyes were focused completely on her._

 _"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Klaus replied. He then seemed to notice what Katherine already had and a small smirk appeared on his face. "I'm going to go grab a drink, i'll find you later Katherine."_

 _Katherine glared heavily at Klaus who chuckled before running off towards a table in the far back of the room._

 _"I'm glad you're here." Damon commented leaning against the wall. He was acting casual but he seemed almost...nervous?_

 _"Why? I mean I was pretty sure you would have forgotten me by now." Katherine replied._

 _"What makes you say that?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"Well I completely forgot about you until yesterday night when Nik told me about this dumb party."_

 _"Ouch." Damon said, a smile finding its way onto his face. "The Kitty has claws."_

 _Katherine rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you get back to your friends? They seem to be missing your incredibly annoying presence over there."_

 _"I'd much rather talk to you." He replied._

 _Katherine scoffed. "Look, I'm really not interested. If you're looking for an easy hookup I'm sure my sister is lurking around here somewhere."_

 _Damon's features softened and he shook his head. "Hey, I have no interest in hooking up with you. I mean, I do, because you're absolutely mesmerizing, but I'm not over here talking to you because of that. I just...I want to get to know you."_

 _And so Katherine spent most of the night rolling her eyes at Damon's stupid pick-up lines and even ended up sparing him a dance or two. But what really held her attention the whole night was her sister. Her sister who was laughing with Klaus. Her sister who was touching Klaus at every opportunity she got. Her sister who two months later managed to lure Klaus into the trap that would forever change things at Kingston._

* * *

"Come on closet boy! Don't tell me you don't like dancing!"

Stefan sighed uneasily, pulling out of Hayley's grip. Considering the large amount of alcohol she had consumed he was pretty sure there was yet to be a word in the English language to describe how drunk she was.

"I don't dance." Stefan argued simply.

Hayley groaned exaggeratedly. "This isn't High School Musical! Of course you dance, everyone with feet can dance."

Stefan shook his head wanting desperately to escape the roaring music and blaring lights of the party as well as the wasted girl who refused to let him leave the dance floor. He glanced around the room to see Bonnie looking rather annoyed while talking with Kai Parker. He spotted Caroline, who was engaging in a heated make out session with his brother, which caused him to roll his eyes. He then noticed Elena was dancing wildly with a group of guys who seemed rather pleased with her obviously intoxicated state. Stefan sighed, his girlfriend was a terrible drunk.

"Stefannnnn! Dance, now!" Hayley ordered, yanking on his arm and pulling him back on the dance floor yet again.

Stefan groaned, contemplating what excuse would get him out of this situation, before something behind Hayley caught his eye.

"I would love to dance with you Hayley, but don't you think it'd be wrong for the two of us to dance when poor Klaus is over there with no one to dance with?"

Hayley gasped as if the thought of such a thing was outrageous and turned around to see Klaus and Katherine having a conversation in the corner of the room. Neither of them looked in the dancing mood, although Stefan was sure Hayley was about to change that.

"You're right!" Hayley concluded, releasing his arm. "But I expect that dance from you later closet boy."

Stefan shook his head slightly at the nickname but offered her a smile, "Alright we'll see."

This answer seemed to satisfy Hayley who immediately ran off screaming Klaus' name, urging him to dance with her. Stefan couldn't help but feel slightly bad for his roommate, but considering Klaus and Hayley were friends Stefan assumed it wasn't the first time this scenario had played out.

After he was positive Klaus had Hayley distracted Stefan decided he needed a break from all the madness of the party. He considered stepping outside but decided against this when a glance out the window confirmed it was raining. He ultimately found himself traveling upstairs, finding an empty room and immediately closing the door shut. He could still hear the blasting music from the party, but the sound was at least less deafening now. Glancing around the room he realized it probably belonged to Alaric. Hopefully nobody would find him being in his teacher's room suspicious. He decided not to worry about that though. It was worth the risk if it meant escaping the craziness of the drunken Kingston girls and their terrible taste in music.

With a sigh of relief he sat down on the bed happy to finally find some peace.

But of course Stefan's peace only lasted a few moments before Tatia walked out of the bathroom, which was connected to the room, looking to Stefan slightly surprised.

"Oh hey, what are you doing in here?" She questioned in curiosity.

Stefan looked to her, still shocked by the resemblance she held to his girlfriend. "I was just hoping to escape the madness of the party."

Tatia nodded in understanding as she leaned against the wall. "Where's Elena?" She asked before pausing and quickly adding, "and Bonnie and Caroline. Your friends, where are your friends?"

"Well, Elena is probably dancing on some form of a tabletop right now, Bonnie is being flirted with by your cousin, and Caroline is in the middle of making out with my brother."

Scrunching up her face in disgust Tatia replied, "Are those two really still together?"

Stefan sighed. "Sadly yes."

"I have no idea what she could possibly see in Damon." Tatia commented, making her way to the bed and sitting down next to Stefan.

He shook his head. "It's pretty ridiculous. I thought Caroline would know better. My brother is clearly only after one thing."

"Yeah, most of the guys here at Kingston are only after that one thing. You should make sure your friends learn that now."

Stefan looked to Tatia. "I don't understand how all the guys at this school could be so superficial. Relationships are about a lot more than just an easy hook up. I mean in Mystic Falls the jerks would at least buy the girls dinner before trying to get into their pants."

Tatia seemed to consider this before shrugging slightly. "I suppose the guys here prefer to be more blunt about it. They're interested in sex and most of the girls here know that. It's a shared knowledge and a relationship that's beneficial for both parties as long as you keep desire separated from actual feelings."

"Is that how your relationship with Lucien works?"

Stefan wasn't sure where the question came from, but Tatia didn't seem bothered by it considering the grin that formed on her face.

"You're such a quick learner." She exclaimed teasingly. She then paused adding more seriously. "Lucien and I are friends with benefits I suppose. The term 'dating' is really just for show."

Stefan nodded, not sure what to think of this, but luckily he didn't have to consider it long before the door burst open to reveal Caroline holding a bottle of tequila.

"Stefan, we're playing truth or dare!" She announced, casually ignoring Tatia's presence.

Stefan sighed slightly. "Caroline is that really a good idea? Remember what happened last time?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Relax Steffy, you're so paranoid."

She walked over and handed him the bottle. "I suggest you loosen up while I go gather the others."

"Others?"

* * *

A few moments later and Caroline had gathered Elijah, Elena, Bonnie, Kai, Katherine and Klaus into the room. Not to mention that a computer in the corner of the room featured Tyler and Matt over facetime.

"Okay, who's first!" Caroline questioned from her spot on the bed next to Damon.

Klaus, who was on the other side of her, sighed. "Must we play this game?"

"Yes Nik, we must." Damon replied before adding. "I'll start! Katherine truth or dare?"

Katherine rolled her eyes as if expecting this while Caroline frowned, once again noting the way Damon easily chose Katherine no matter what the situation.

"Dare." Katherine decided after a significant amount of time.

Damon smirked as if hoping for this. "I dare you to perform a 30 second strip tease."

Kai groaned. "Seriously dude, I would prefer not to watch my cousin strip."

Damon chuckled. "Oh come on Kai, I doubt it's the first time. Haven't you been to Tatia's strip club before?"

Tatia glared slightly at Damon, flinging a pillow at his head which he easily dodged.

Elijah sighed doing his best to focus on his book.

"I swear this is the same dare you give me every time we play this stupid game." Katherine commented.

In reply Damon grabbed his phone and turned on some cheap club music. "Start stripping Kitty Kat."

* * *

One strip tease and a very disgusted Kai later and Katherine was left wearing nothing but her under garments.

"I swear I'm going to throw up." Kai commented, being the first in the room to speak after Katherine had finished her small debut.

"That was totally hot." Damon countered causing Katherine to roll her eyes.

"Glad you enjoyed it because it's never happening again." She replied. Elijah shook his head, seemingly frazzled by the performance, as he pulled off his suit jacket and offered it to Katherine. She gladly accepted it, pulling it on and wrapping her arms around herself as she took a seat next to Elijah.

"Alright, Kai truth or dare?" Katherine asked, looking towards said boy who was currently attempting to place his arm around Bonnie who continuously shoved him away.

"Dare." Kai replied as if it were obvious.

"I dare you to kiss Damon." Katherine decided, causing both Kai and Damon to groan.

"Oh come on Kat! Don't be like that." Kai said, but Katherine just grinned in response. With a sigh Kai stood, leaving a very amused Bonnie behind, as he made his way over to Damon.

The two looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Klaus chuckled, "Just get it over with."

With one last groan Kai leaned over and pulled Damon into a quick kiss that caused the room to burst into laughter. After a few seconds Damon shoved Kai away and dramatically wiped at his lips. "Ew."

Caroline grinned. "I don't know Damon, you seemed to enjoy that."

Damon rolled his eyes and nudged her. "Hey, there can only be one gay Salvatore, and Stefan already has that spot filled."

Stefan sighed. "Thanks brother."

"Anytime." Damon replied with a playful wink, "Now come on Kai, we don't have all day."

Kai rolled his eyes slightly but glanced around the room before landing his gaze on Tatia. "Tatia, truth or dare?"

Tatia seemed to consider this. "Considering I don't trust you, I think i'll go with truth."

"If you could have one more night with any of your exes which one would you pick?"

Caroline noticed Klaus tense up beside her at this question, but she said nothing knowing this was something between him and Tatia. Plus, he had already assured Caroline that his feelings for Tatia were gone.

Without thought Tatia replies. "Arthur Chamberlain."

"Bloody hell." Klaus blurted out with an eye roll. "You dated him for a week and a half."

Tatia shrugged. "He was a good kisser."

"So is Klaus!" Damon argued, causing everyone in the room to look to him and Klaus questioningly.

"Yep. I'm the gay Salvatore." Stefan commented sarcastically which resulted in Caroline flinging an empty cup at him.

"He's just joking Stefan. Right Damon?" She said, looking to Damon who in turn looked to Klaus who cleared his throat before announcing that Tatia needed to go.

"Gladly." Tatia replied. "Stefan, truth or dare?"

Stefan glanced up from his phone surprised. "Um, truth."

"Have you ever had romantic feelings for one of your friends?"

The question left Stefan slightly flustered and in the most unnoticeable way he glanced to Elena, who was much too drunk for her own good considering that she was explaining to Tyler and Matt what happened during their past few weeks at Kingston. This would be normal if it weren't for the fact that her explanation involved a story about how Donald Trump built a wall to trap them in the school and then Stefan got beat up by a scary ninja assassin when they managed to escape.

"Ew! As if Stefan would ever get it into his delusional mind that he's allowed to have romantic feelings for me." Caroline commented with a scoff, causing Stefan to roll his eyes.

"I have standards Caroline." He replied teasingly before looking to Tatia. "No, I've never had romantic feelings for any of my friends."

Tatia nodded, although she clearly noted the lie. Stefan was just glad that Elena was too distracted to notice the events that were occurring.

"Care truth or-"

"Dare." Caroline replied cutting him off. This wasn't a surprise considering that Stefan was pretty sure Caroline had never turned down a dare in her life.

Stefan thought for a moment before grinning. "I dare you to call Ms. Koenig."

At this Bonnie and Elena burst into laughter, and Tyler and Matt seemed to hear this too because they in turn joined in.

"Nice one Stef! Ms. Koenig has been missing Caroline so much." Tyler commented. The Kingston group looked around confused.

"Who is Ms. Koenig?" Damon asked.

"Our old science teacher, aka the reason we even ended up here." Caroline explained.

"And who the hell are they?" Katherine added, motioning to the laptop that nobody seemed to notice until now.

"Oh I'm Tyler."

"And I'm Matt."

"They're Tyler and Matt." Caroline clarified.

"Caroline's ex boyfriends." Bonnie added resulting in Caroline groaning.

"Bon!"

Bonnie giggled. "Sorry, just thought I'd share more information."

"I'm barely her ex boyfriend. I mean I was forced into that relationship." Tyler decided.

Klaus, who still seemed to be processing this, rolled his eyes. "Can we please get on with the game?"

Matt leaned in closer to the camera, filling the screen. "Who said that?"

Tyler shoved Matt to the side. "I don't know, all these British people sound the same."

With another eye roll Klaus replied. "Klaus Mikaelson. Stefan's roommate."

"Oh." Matt commented before saying more suggestively. " _Ohhh_."

"He's _that_ _one_." Tyler stated, him and Matt exchanging a knowing look.

"So Mr. Mikaelson, you and Stefan are ' _roommates_ ' and you and Caroline are ' _friends_ '." Tyler questioned, air quotes and all.

"I suppose you could say that, yes." Klaus replied.

"But like by roommates do you mean roommates or ' _roommates_ ' and by friends do you mean friends or ' _friends_ '?" Matt asked.

"Caroline, tell your exes to shut it." Klaus ordered, causing Caroline to shake her head.

"Ty, if you speak again i'll tell your mom what happened at last year's Christmas party. And Matt...just shut up."

Tyler seemed to consider this before shrugging. "My mom found out already while you were gone. So anyway, Klaus has Caroline informed you about all the dreams she's been having, and about how badly she wants you to take her to your room and-"

Before Tyler could finish Caroline jumped over Damon and ran over to the computer, slamming it shut.

"Just ignore him he's um just being Tyler." She rambled, her face bright red.

Klaus smirked fairly amused by this. "I'm sure that's it. So what exactly do you want me to do to you in my room?"

Elijah, who pitied Caroline, saved her from having to answer the question by pointing out that it was getting late and that she should call Ms. Koenig now.

Caroline nodded liking this idea and paused before grabbing Klaus' phone from the night stand.

"Muppet what are you doing?"

Caroline shrugged sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "Ms. Koenig already knows my number, this isn't the first time I've called. Password?"

Klaus shook his head, grabbing the phone and putting his password in. Caroline watched as he did this then raised an eyebrow.

"10-10-04." She recited as he handed her the phone, causing Klaus to frown having not noticed her watching. "What's the significance of that?"

His screensaver was an image of some art piece, and Caroline smiled at how organized all his apps were. She then noticed he was yet to reply and looked to him questioningly. He sighed slightly.

"My younger brother's birthday."

"Kol?" Caroline asked, not having thought that Klaus and Kol were that close.

"Henrik." Elijah said lowly.

"I didn't-" Caroline began, but Katherine cut her off.

"Caroline." She stated, shooting her a look that clearly said Don't question it.

Caroline nodded before looking back to the phone and beginning to dial Ms. Koenig's phone, glancing to her contacts to gain the number.

"Well that's my birthday too." Caroline explained matter of factly as she hit call and put the phone on speaker.

Klaus and Elijah both smiled slightly at this comment.

" _Hello_?"

The voice on the other end of the line was clearly annoyed and Caroline covered her mouth to suppress her giggles.

"Yes, this is Matilda Pettigrew from Liverpool, England." Caroline finally stated in a fake British accent that caused everyone to hold back their laughter.

 _"Well Ms. Pettigrew, I think you may have the wrong number."_

"I do not believe so, is this Rosanne Koenig?"

" _Yes this is she. How did you kn-_ "

"Well this is the UK space agency. We are hosting a top secret escapade to space in which we were hoping you'd be willing to accompany us on. We've looked over your résumé and your knowledge of the sciences is absolutely outstanding. We really would be honored to have you on that space shuttle with us."

By now Bonnie was laughing into Kai's shoulder, something which he certainly didn't mind, and Elena was only being kept silent by Stefan's hand which he held over her mouth.

" _Oh wow I, wow, this is a huge honor, but I don't know if I'm exactly fit for a space escapade._ "

"Of course you are! Like I said, your records have been looked over and you are one of the best applicants we've seen." Caroline decided. her smile wide as she tried not to laugh.

 _"I didn't apply for this space escapade-"_

"Yes you did Miss, your application is sitting right in front of me at the moment."

There was a pause before Ms. Koenig replied.

" _Well I suppose this is an offer I can't turn down_."

Caroline grinned. "Excellent! Now we just need to ask you a few questions before we can hire you for this."

" _Alright_ …"

"What is the difference between a rock and a stone?"

Caroline looked to Elijah as she asked this and he smiled slightly.

" _I don't recall there being much of a notable difference…_ "

"Huh. Interesting. Alright next question. Are you aware of the meaning of the term 'Lol'?"

" _Um yes, I suppose it is what the kids are using lately. Laugh out loud or something silly like that_."

"Okay okay… And last question. Have you engaged in any sexual activity in this past week?"

With this Stefan broke out into a fit of laughter and once he cracked so did everybody else in the room including Caroline.

" _What-wait what's going on? What's all that laughter about?_ "

Caroline tried to recover and cleared her throat. "It seems as though there's an issue in the station. One of our space shuttles just crashed! I'm gonna have to call you back miss. Oh no! Mr. Mikaelson! Mr. Mikaelson, oh dear! There is blood everywhere."

And with that Caroline hung up the phone, breaking into a fit of giggles and leaning against Klaus' shoulder in doing so. "She didn't even realize it was me this time!"

Stefan chuckled. "I'm sure that it had something to do with your great British accent."

"I don't know Care, I think you may need to get some British accent lessons from Nik." Katherine commented with a light laugh.

"Klaus not Nik." Klaus corrected, though his tone was teasing as he casually placed his arm around Caroline's shoulder. She didn't object to this as she handed him back his phone and glanced around the room.

"Elijah, truth or dare?"

Elijah sighed placing his book down. "Miss Forbes, I would prefer not to engage in this game."

"Oh come on Elijah. You love this game!" Damon commented teasingly.

With an eye roll Elijah replied. "Dare."

Caroline grinned. "I dare you to do a body shot off of Elena."

Elena glanced up hearing her name, and being too drunk to know any better grinned widely. "I'm totally up for that!"

Elijah groaned knowing Caroline was set on getting him with Elena. "Miss Forbes, I really do not believe that's a good idea."

"It's a dare Lijah." Klaus pointed out with an amused smirk.

Elijah sighed pausing but eventually nodded, standing and watching as Caroline set up the necessary components. Elena let out a giggle every now and then, and Stefan frowned watching the process take place.

Once the shot of tequila was steadily placed on Elena's belly, the salt was laced across her neck, and a piece of lime was readily waiting in her mouth, Elijah completed the necessary steps without wincing. Everyone was slightly surprised. It seemed as if this wasn't the first time for Elijah.

Elena let out a laugh as she sat up. "That was awesome."

Elijah sighed and straightened his suit. "Not quite sure if I would describe it that way. Niklaus truth or dare?"

* * *

About an hour later and the game was still going.

Damon, who had been dared by Katherine to sit on Elijah's lap at some point, looked to Tatia. "Your turn Tati."

Tatia rolled her eyes at the nickname but nodded. "Forbes, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Caroline replied as expected.

Tatia seemed to think before glancing towards the clock. It was almost midnight and the game was beginning to get boring. It was definitely about time to spice things up.

"I dare you to jump into the lake wearing only your undergarments." Tatia decided.

The opposition was almost immediate.

"No absolutely not!" Klaus stated. "It's not safe."

Elijah nodded in agreement. "It's quite cold outside and a stunt like this could leave her with hypothermia."

"She can barely even swim." Stefan added.

"She'll be fine, I've done it before." Damon stated, being a great boyfriend as always.

Katherine hit Damon on the arm before looking to her sister. "Change the dare Tatia."

"Relax, you guys haven't even given Caroline the chance to make her decision. So Care, what do you say?"

"You're on."

* * *

"This is a really bad idea Caroline." Stefan commented for the billionth time as he and the others stood on the dock. Caroline held her towel close to her, wearing only the necessary clothing underneath it, and looked down at the water.

"I've done a lot worse Stef. It's really not that bad." She finally replied, shivering as a breeze brushed past them.

"I have to agree with Stefan luv, this is dangerous." Klaus said, doing his best not to focus on her attire or lack thereof.

"Miss Forbes, I beg of you not to do this." Elijah stated looking to her pleadingly.

Tatia groaned. "Just do it already!"

Caroline took a step toward the water but Katherine quickly grabbed her arm. "Caroline, don't."

Caroline sighed. "Kat I promise I'll be fine."

And with that Caroline threw the towel to the side and jumped into the ice cold water.

In the past Caroline had swam on three occasions:

1)When her and the others decided to go to the swimming hole in 8th grade. But of course they had snuck out to do this, and once her mom caught them she was banned from going there ever again.

2)At the Mystic Falls High pool in Freshman year, but after one class Caroline and Stefan made it their tradition to skip gym class and go get burgers from the Grill instead. The teacher never seemed to notice.

3)When she went to visit Bill and Stephen, who lived in California with Stephen's stupid family. They had a pool and Stephen's son thought it'd be nice to push her into it.

So she wasn't quite prepared for the rush of water that covered her from head to toe. The freezing cold water which encompassed her skin didn't help.

She forced her eyes open, blinking a few times before squinting into the water, looking up and seeing the silhouette of the dock above her. She began her best attempt to swim towards the surface, but it was only in that moment that she noticed the pain that shot through her leg. Glancing down she saw that her foot was tangled in some form of reeds. But that wasn't the only problem considering that her leg was bleeding. She finally noticed the cause of the bleeding. Glass from what must have been broken beer bottles that Kingston students had carelessly thrown into the lake.

 _This is so not good._

When you're in a situation in which you're trapped under water and slowly running out of breath they tell you not to panic.

Well it's a lot harder to follow said rule when you actually find yourself in the situation for real.

She began to struggle, pulling at her leg trying to free it from the tangle of reeds. She opened her mouth to scream, not realizing what a terrible decision this was until her lungs began to burn.

 _I'm going to die._

* * *

"She's been down there a long time." Bonnie stated nervously as they all stared down at the water.

"I'm sure she's fine." Kai reassured her.

"Yeah she's probably just trying to mess with us." Elena decided, slowly beginning to sober up.

"Maybe one of us should like get in just in case." Stefan pointed out.

"It's fine Stefan, relax." Damon replied.

A few seconds later and Stefan's nerves were officially too much to handle. "I'm going in."

Elena grabbed his arm. "Stefan no, you can't swim."

"Neither can she!" He replied, pulling his arm away.

"Mate it's fine, i'll go in." Klaus stated, though as he looked to the water he didn't make any advances towards it, seemingly frozen in place.

"If one of you doesn't get in the water right now I'm going in." Katherine announced.

While they all continued to argue over who was going in Elijah promptly dived into the lake, nobody noticing until the large splash of water left them splattered with droplets.

"Did he just..?" Tatia asked staring in shock.

"He did." Kai replied.

Elijah strained his eyes to see through the dark water. He managed to catch sight of Caroline's blonde hair and quickly swam towards her.

He did his best to remain calm but the panic kicked in when he saw that she was unconscious. And then he noticed her cut up leg and the reeds which kept it stuck to the lake floor.

He reached into his pocket, carefully pulling out a pocket knife in which he had begun carrying around with him ever since an incident that had occurred with Willow academy in previous years. It was for self defense of course but more in the defense of his siblings than himself really.

He got to work cutting at the reeds with the knife, careful not to pierce her skin but also working quickly, already beginning to feel the burn in his lungs. As he cut the last reed he wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist and used his free hand to swim up to the surface.

He gasped for air as he swam towards the shore which was only a bit away from the dock. The others having seen his journey quickly ran to meet him. Stefan being in the lead ran into the water, helping Elijah to carry Caroline out.

"Oh my god." Stefan muttered, his eyes beginning to fill with tears at the sight of his best friend not moving and looking fairly lifeless.

As the others made it over they gasped, each of them shocked.

"Is she-is she dead?" Katherine stuttered.

Elijah shook his head getting onto his knees beside the girl and feeling for a pulse. It was there but barely.

"She's still alive."

A sigh of relief escaped Stefan. "Do any of you know how to do CPR?"

Everyone in the group exchanged looks. Damon shook his head. "Nik and I were just joking when we talked about knowing how to do that, we never payed much attention in class."

"Somebody just save her!" Bonnie exclaimed, holding onto Elena as both girls looked to their unconscious friend in a panic.

Elijah having had some form of experience with CPR, due to the fact that he actually did pay attention during his junior year swimming lessons, began to perform CPR on her, his worry rising when she was still yet to respond after each try. But finally after the fifth or sixth time her eyes fluttered open and she began to cough up water. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Caroline, thank goodness!" Stefan said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

It was a stupid question but Caroline offered him a slight nod as she tried to regain her composure. She had nearly died. And who had saved her…?

It took her a minute to recognize it was Elijah due to his soaked attire. She mouthed a _Thank You_ to him over Stefan's shoulder and he replied with a light smile.

As Stefan pulled away from Caroline, looking her over to make sure she was okay, an awkward silence filled the air. Kai was the one who finally broke it.

"Well that was fun! Who says we go snag some cookies from the cafeteria now!"

* * *

"Are you positive you're okay Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked for what must have been the billionth time. Caroline had just finished showering and now sat on her bed in a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. Elijah had insisted on walking her back to her dorm, and considering nobody else intercepted Caroline had let him.

After that he decided it'd be best for him to wait for her while she showered, just to be sure everything really was alright and to check over her injuries.

Caroline initially thought this was some ploy for him to spend time with Hayley, but it wasn't until later that she recalled that Hayley had announced earlier in the party something about spending the night with Jackson.

"I'm fine Elijah, really." Caroline replied, resting her head against a pillow.

Elijah shook his head taking a seat on the edge of the bed and motioning to her leg. "If I may?"

She nodded and he carefully turned her leg over sighing at the sight of all the scrapes and cuts. One was particularly deep and worried him. "Perhaps you should go to the nurse. It'd be best to get that bandaged."

Caroline glanced to her leg and then to him. "It's not necessary. It's really fine, the bleeding already stopped. And trust me this isn't the first time I've gotten hurt. Believe it or not my only worry right now is that I'm going to have to get a new dress for homecoming next week. The one I bought last week is short and I don't think that showing off these cuts will do me any good."

Elijah shook his head. "I'm sure you'd still look amazing Miss Forbes, but if it will calm your worries I can take you to the shopping center tomorrow night and you can get a new dress."

Caroline smiled brightly. "That sounds perfect. Thanks Elijah."

He smiled back nodding. "Of course, it's truly no issue."

"But really..thanks. For everything tonight." She stated and before she knew it her eyes were filling with tears.

He let out a sigh and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry this happened, but I assure you everything will be alright now."

Caroline nodded slightly as she buried her face in his shoulder. When she spoke her voice was a whisper. "How come you were the only one who was willing to jump in and save me?"

"Miss Forbes the others were quite worried and were all willing to do what was necessary, they were just too shocked by the situation to act quick enough."

She nodded again and paused before saying. "You're a good friend Elijah."

Elijah half smiled as he pulled away gently kissing her on the forehead. "As are you Miss Forbes."

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened." Katherine stated with a sigh. She, Klaus, Tatia, and Stefan sat at a table in the empty cafeteria, a platter of untouched cookies in the center.

Damon had remained at the party while Bonnie and Elena had retreated to their room after the events which had occurred, and Kai had insisted on walking them there.

"In all fairness, I didn't think she would actually jump." Tatia commented.

Stefan glared slightly at the girl. "You shouldn't have given her the stupid dare to begin with. She could have died Tatia."

"But she didn't." Tatia replied with a half grin and a shrug.

Klaus who had been silent looked to Tatia with disdain. "Tatia, I suggest you stop talking."

Tatia frowned slightly but didn't object.

"I'm just glad she's okay." Stefan finally said, reaching to the center and grabbing one of the cookies.

"Thank God for Elijah right." Katherine commented.

At this Klaus let out a sigh. "I should have been the one jumping in there to save her."

Without thinking Katherine reached across the table and took Klaus' hand in hers. "Hey, you have your reasons for not doing that Nik, it's understandable. Care would understand."

Klaus nodded slightly seeming lost in thought.

Tatia rolled her eyes at this scene. "How cute. You know it seems like just yesterday that you two were still best friends." She then paused, turning to Stefan who sat beside her. "Kat and Niklaus used to be practically attached at the hip. A bunch of people used to think they were dating. Imagine my horror when a girl in my Literature class told me that she heard some rumors about my boyfriend cheating on me with my own sister. Can you just imagine what it'd be like to love somebody and have them chose your sister over you?"

"Shut up Tatia!" Katherine said, glaring heavily at her sister.

"Why, is there an issue sis?" Tatia questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Klaus shifted awkwardly in his seat and Stefan could tell that he clearly didn't want to be here right now.

"Klaus, it's getting pretty late. I'm going to head back to our dorm. Wanna join?" He questioned standing up.

Klaus nodded quickly following in suit and getting up from his chair.

"Night Katherine, Tatia." Stefan said offering them a smile. Katherine smiled in response while Tatia grinned.

"Goodnight Stefan."

 **That's all for now! Hope you guys enjoyed! What do you think of Willow academy and Tristan/Aurora? Excited to see Bonnie going to homecoming with Enzo or would you prefer to see her with Kai or Kol? Thoughts on Caroline's relationship with Damon and her slapping Klaus? What about Lucien and Tatia trying to break up Stelena? Did you like the flashback? Would you like to see more flashbacks of Klaus/Damon/Kat/Hayley/ect? What'd you think of the truth or dare game? Caroline almost drowning? The fact Elijah saved her? Why do you think Klaus couldn't do it? Let us all know what you think and continue to read, favorite, follow, and review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! Sorry we haven't updated in so long we went on vacation out of the country and had no Wifi (it was hell I do not recommend it) and when we got back we went to a TVD convention in New Jersey! I have to say the whole cast is amazing and beautiful especially Andrew Lees (Luciens actor) who was sweet enough to take selfies with my sister and I against his guards wishes (he's such a gorgeous amazing human being I simply can not) and sings like an angel. Ian and Paul are hilarious honestly, Ian is such a flirt and Paul is basically me tbh he came to the convention completely hungover and still did fantastic. Chris Wood is a cutie and Charles Michael Davis probably thinks I'm directionally challenged (long story) but overall it was amazing and that's our excuse for not updating! Won't bore you all with anymore details, this chapter is extra long and next chapter will be homecoming!**

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty pretty pretty pleaseeeeeee!"

"Damon if you don't shut up I'm going to throw this acid in your face."

Damon chuckled, seemingly amused by the threat, before looking to their Chemistry teacher in the front of the room. "Did you hear that Mr. B? She's threatening to use science to cause me bodily harm."

The teacher rolled his eyes. "If you don't stop whining I might beat her to it."

Damon chuckled once again before turning his attention back to Katherine. "Why won't you just agree to go to homecoming with me?"

"I'd write you a list of reasons but there's not enough paper in the world." She remarked with an eye roll.

"Well how about you save some trees and say yes instead?" He countered with a grin.

"How about no." She shook her head and tried to drown out his annoying pleas so she could continue their assignment. She began to mix the various chemicals as instructed on the board while Damon drawled on.

"Kitty Kat you have to go to homecoming with me! We have chemistry together." He commented with a playful smirk. She scoffed at the bad joke and even Mr. B rolled his eyes at the pun.

"That's only because you failed chemistry last year when you skipped the final exam to go water skiing with Klaus and Elijah, who you dragged along claiming that you were going to the bookstore."

Damon shrugged. "Elijah should have known it was a lie, since when do Nik and I read?"

Katherine merely rolled her eyes at the statement as she continued their work while Damon watched her with an amused grin. "Shouldn't you be taking Caroline to homecoming?" She finally questioned.

"I haven't asked Carebear yet because I'm still banking on a certain somebody's will breaking down so they finally say yes." He decided.

Katherine shook her head. "Is that going to be your opening line? 'Hey Carebear I couldn't break down Kitty-Kat's will power so will you go to homecoming with me?'" She said in a mocking voice.

Damon smiled widely. "You know me so well."

Katherine rolled her eyes yet again deciding it was hopeless to continue arguing with him. She picked up the beaker of hydrochloric acid and began to measure out the right amount as Damon hovered over her shoulder.

After a few minutes Damon smirked throwing his arm around her and leaning in closer to whisper, "You know if you're so concerned about who CareBear is going with then all three of us can go together. It'd definitely make the afterward events more entertaining."

Katherine immediately groaned at the thought. She shoved into him, quickly turning around to push him away. Perhaps too quickly considering the beaker flew out of her hands and landed on his face. He immediately jerked back, hands flying to his face and Katherine gasped.

"Mr. B I think we have a problem!" She said turning to the teacher who looked over to them with an amused grin.

"You know if you'd put your goggles on like I instructed those pretty blue eyes of yours would be protected." He commented simply as he continued grading papers.

"It burnssss." Damon groaned still covering his eyes.

Katherine felt her panic level rising as she looked to the teacher alarmed, "Do something!" She screamed as she placed her hand on Damon's arm trying to get a better look at his face. "Are you okay?!" She questioned concerned.

Damon didn't say anything for a moment and she looked back to their teacher once again. He seemed to notice her frantic demeanor and Mr. B rolled his eyes before saying, "It's just vinegar, not acid. Did you really think I'd give you two dangerous chemicals after last time?"

Katherine looked to him surprised before turning to Damon to see he was trying to suppress his laughter. She shook her head shoving him as hard as she could as his laughter continued.

"You're such an idiot!" She exclaimed.

Damon beamed at her, trying to contain his amusement. "An idiot who you seemed very concerned for."

Katherine rolled her eyes hating the fact he wasn't exactly wrong. "I was more concerned about the fact I'd probably get detention for making your stupid face even uglier."

The comment didn't seem to phase him and Katherine felt a flood of relief when the bell signaling the end of class rang. She immediately grabbed her things, heading towards the door before she had to endure another moment of Damon.

"Katherine!" Damon called out.

She reluctantly turned around to look at him. "Yes Damon?"

"Will you go to homecoming with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Damon."

* * *

"I'm gonna have to agree with him on this one Care."

"See! Even Tyler agrees with me!" Stefan declared.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You act like that's a good thing! If Tyler agrees with you that makes your opinion on the matter even more invalid."

Stefan sighed shaking his head. He and Caroline were sitting on the front lawn of the school once again, it was beginning to become a commonplace for them. They were waiting for their calculus class to begin, passing the time by FaceTiming with Tyler. Stefan was still trying to convince his friend that her relationship with Damon was a terrible idea, but she was adamant about the fact she and Damon were fine and Stefan needed to mind his own business.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed. "My opinion is very valid. I'm the one who had to suffer through a relationship with you. I'm sure this Damon guy is as desperate to break free as I was."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be sleeping Tyler?"

Tyler grinned at her evasion of his remark. "Unlike you Care I don't need any beauty sleep since I'm already so much better looking than everyone else."

Caroline scoffed while Stefan chuckled slightly shaking his head. Suddenly there was a scream coming from the background of the FaceTime call.

"Tyler! Go to bed!" Stefan instantly recognized the authoritative voice of Mrs. Lockwood.

Tyler glanced over his shoulder to the open door. "No mom, I'm busy!" He called back.

Stefan and Caroline couldn't help but giggle as the sound of footsteps ascending a staircase echoed through the call. Tyler seemed to notice this too and peered over at the door before hurriedly turning back to his phone screen.

"Gotta go, later losers."

Moments later the screen went black as the call ended. Caroline and Stefan chuckled slightly at their friend's antics before looking at the time and standing up to head to class. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Stefan finally expressed his thoughts.

"So about you and Damon-"

"Stefannnn!" Caroline groaned, shooting him a look which caused him to sigh yet again.

"You can't honestly tell me you think the way he treats you is right." Stefan pointed out causing Caroline to shift uncomfortably and avoid his gaze. He noticed her change in demeanor and continued on. "I mean if I was dating your sister and she was being a jerk to me wouldn't you say something?"

"I don't have a sister." Caroline argued. "And even if I did she would have much better taste than to date you." She added playfully.

Stefan rolled his eyes, nudging her as she chuckled slightly. "Did Damon ask you to homecoming yet?"

"Not exactly."

"And what exactly does not exactly mean?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It means he hasn't asked me yet, but there's still plenty of time so he's probably planning something."

"Homecoming's tomorrow night." Stefan pointed out.

"Glad you're aware of that." She muttered sarcastically, "Speaking of homecoming, do you have a date?"

Stefan's thoughts immediately drifted to Elena. He wanted nothing more than to take his girlfriend to homecoming. He would buy her a corsage matching the dress she would undoubtedly look perfect in. They would arrive to the dance together, not just because of a 'coincidence' but because they wouldn't want to be their with anyone else, and everyone would know it. He would get her a glass of the terrible punch that would probably be spiked knowing the students at Kingston. She would convince him they should share a dance or two, and no matter how much he hated dancing he'd spend the whole night on the dance floor if he had to because he'd do anything for her.

"No." Stefan finally spoke after a few moments.

"You sure you're not going with anyone?" She questioned as a slight grin rose on her face. "Like Tatia for example?"

Stefan looked to her slightly confused. "Why would I be going with Tatia?"

She shook her head. "Don't play dumb Stefan, you two have been hanging out all the time since that awful party last week and she's obviously into you."

"She's been helping me catch up for history class considering I wasn't granted the luck of having Mr. Saltzman as a teacher like you." Stefan pointed out, still wondering how he was the only one of his friend who wasn't assigned everyone's favorite teacher. "And she's not interested in me, she's with Lucien."

"Oh please, those two are hardly together. Lucien's been all over Elena since we got here." She argued.

Stefan wasn't oblivious to the fact Lucien Castle had taken a liking to his girlfriend. When he brought it up to Elena she insisted the two of them were just friends and Lucien was far from romantically interested in her. Even if it were true and Lucien had no romantic feelings for Elena it was becoming quite apparent that everyone at Kingston was just waiting for the two of them to get together.

"Lucien and Elena are just friends." Stefan finally said.

"Yeah for now." Caroline remarked shaking her head. "Lena's been so insistent that Lucien doesn't like her, she's so blind when it comes to guys."

Stefan rolled his eyes, growing slightly annoyed but trying his best to hide it. "Or maybe he really is just her friend."

"If that's how you want to see it." She shrugged simply then shook her head. "We're getting off topic! Can we please get back to the fact Tatia has a major thing for you."

"She does not." Stefan insisted.

"I'm gonna have to bring this one to Tyler." She decided with a playful smile.

"Well if the pattern continues he'll agree with me, again." Stefan pointed out before adding, "Like, for example, when he agreed with me about you and Klaus."

Caroline immediately groaned shoving into his side as they walked through the crowded hallways. "There is no me and Klaus!"

Stefan rolled his eyes playfully. "Well you two have been spending more time together then Tatia and I have, and way more time together then you spend with Damon, so is it really so far fetched to say Klaus has feelings for you?"

"Yes it is! He doesn't have feelings for me, and even if he did it wouldn't matter. I can barely stand him!"

"Right, which is why you're constantly coming to our dorm bringing breakfast for him-"

"For both of you, and it's only because I don't want to be rude!"

"And you're always walking to class with him and-"

"That's because we literally have every class together and I need someone to carry my books."

"And you're always coming by the dorm to "see me" even though you know I'm not there and Klaus always happens to be-"

"I don't have a tracking device in your giant head Stefan! How am I supposed to know when you are and aren't in your room!"

"And you two are totally adorable together, and when you get married I'm going to be the best man and your man of honor!"

Caroline groaned loudly shaking her head and pushing Stefan forcefully. Stefan actually stumbled, cutting off his teasing laughter when he bumped into someone causing them to drop their books. Caroline giggled at this until she saw who the person was.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan said politely bending down to pick up the boy's things. When he stood up adjusting his uniform and turned around to see who he shoved into, his eyes immediately widened. "Like really really really sorry. I hope you're okay, I'm so sorry, I can be such a klutz sometimes and my stupid friend pushed me."

Caroline would have argued against the term "stupid friend" but she thought better of it at the moment, watching nervously as Anton glanced to Stefan. She couldn't read his expression but she doubted he was very pleased.

"Stefan Salvatore." Anton finally spoke, his voice much deeper then Caroline expected. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh really?" Stefan muttered, the fear in his voice quite evident. "Well I have class so-"

"This won't take long." Anton decided, placing his hand on Stefan's shoulder as if to stop him from moving.

"Oh." Stefan mumbled uneasily. "Okay."

Anton nodded and paused for a moment before looking to Stefan. Caroline instinctively stepped forward in case things got violent. She doubted she could do much against the boy who was bigger than both her and Stefan combined, then again Caroline's determination when it came to her friends should never be underestimated.

After taking a moment Anton finally spoke. "I wanted to apologize about what happened. I wasn't myself that day. Me and my cupcake had an argument and I took out my pent up rage on your face. You were already kind of funny looking and screwing up your face even more was wrong of me, I'm sorry man."

Stefan was obviously shocked by this but managed to quickly recover. "Uh don't worry about it. All is forgiven."

Anton nodded approvingly and offered his hand to Stefan with a small smile. Stefan grasped his hand and after a few seconds Anton pulled the boy into a hug. Stefan was surprised to say the least and shot Caroline a look over Anton's shoulder while his friend just chuckled in reply. It was quite obvious Anton was probably crushing a few more of Stefan's bones in the embrace, but after learning about his anger issue Stefan didn't dare say anything about this.

When Anton finally pulled away Stefan was prepared to make a run for it but the three of them were suddenly joined by another blonde.

"Anton! Are you bothering Stefan again?" Cami questioned as she trotted over.

"Of course not cupcake. I was just apologizing for my bad behavior. Stefan and I are buddies now, ain't that right Stefan?" Anton turned his head to Stefan and shot him an accusatory look.

Stefan immediately nodded. "Um yeah, we're totally cool now!"

Cami smiled widely. "That's great! I'm so proud of you honey." She leaned over and kissed her boyfriend quickly before turning to Stefan and Caroline. "We've got to get going to class. See you two around!"

Caroline and Stefan both exclaimed their goodbyes and watched as the couple walked off to class.

"Aren't they so cute!" Caroline beamed as she and Stefan began to head to class, picking up their pace so they wouldn't be late.

"I'm just glad Cami was able to convince him not to kill me." Stefan decided.

Caroline shrugged and grinned playfully. "He probably wouldn't have anyway, I mean murder is illegal and screwing up your funny face was enough of a crime!"

Stefan rolled his eyes nudging her. "You know what else is a crime? The fact you're going to homecoming with Damon and not Klaus!"

Caroline groaned for what must be the millionth time and shoved her friend forcefully yet again. This time Stefan was not as fortunate as to bump into Anton.

"Stefan stop throwing yourself at Mr Kruger! He's not interested."

Stefan sighed as his friend continued down the hall as he turned around to explain the situation to his very distraught German teacher. He'd have to get Caroline back for this one.

* * *

"That's great Bon, he sounds amazing."

Bonnie smiled slightly. "He really is. I never would have guessed it, he doesn't really seem like the sweet guitar player type, but I guess this school is full of surprises."

Elena nodded, chuckling slightly in agreement. "That's definitely one way to put it." She decided as she placed a pair of red heels in the closet.

Elena and Bonnie had decided it was time to clear out the bed of Katherine's things so they could finally get a good night's sleep. Of course when they brought up this notion to Katherine she gave them detailed instructions of where her things were to go, making sure they knew she would bury them alive if anything was misplaced. Sorting through Katherine Pierce's shoe collection was certainly not how Elena had hoped to spend her Friday afternoon, but she hadn't been up for a long argument with Katherine about roommate rules this morning so they both complied.

"I'm still kind of surprised he asked me, although I'm certainly not complaining." Bonnie noted.

"I'm still surprised that he asked you before Kol or Kai could." Elena added with a teasing grin.

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully as she set down yet another pair of heels in the closet. "That's another plus of going to homecoming with Enzo, not having to go with Kol or Kai."

"Oh come on." Elena coaxed, nudging her friend as she passed her to hang up one of Katherine's jackets. "You really have no interest in either of them?"

"No interest whatsoever!" Bonnie asserted. "I can barely stand the two of them."

"Whatever you say Bon." Elena decided, not believing her friend for a second.

Bonnie rolled her eyes yet again, clearly noting the sarcasm in her friend's voice. "What about you, do you have a date to homecoming yet?"

Elena immediately turned away to avoid her friend's gaze, feigning interest in tucking away another one of Katherine's heels. "Not exactly."

"Meaning?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well Lucien asked me." She stated carefully, waiting for her friend's reaction.

"You mean the Lucien who 'has no interest in you whatsoever because your relationship is totally platonic and you're just friends'" Bonnie teased in a mocking voice.

Elena rolled her eyes playfully trying to suppress her blush before responding, "Okay maybe I was slightly off on that one."

"You think." Bonnie said with a slight chuckle before glancing to her confused. "Isn't he dating Tatia?"

"Well he was." Elena paused before adding, "He sort of confessed to breaking up with her for me."

"What!" Bonnie shrieked eyes widening in surprise. Elena cringed slightly.

"It's not that big of a deal anyway."

"Are you kidding me? It's a huge deal! What did you say?" Bonnie questioned, climbing over a mountain of clothing to take a seat on one of the spare parts of the bed.

Elena sighed and distracted herself with folding the clothes. "I told him I thought it was better to stay friends."

What Elena didn't tell Bonnie was the reason for this. It certainly wasn't for a lack of attraction to Lucien. Rather, it had a lot to do with the fact she didn't want to go to the dance with anybody except her boyfriend. She had hopes that her and Stefan could just 'go as friends' as they had done plenty of times in the past.

"So you're going alone?" Bonnie asked after a few moments.

Elena shrugged. "Guess so."

"You should go with him Lena. He seems like a good guy and I mean he's so into you." Bonnie pointed out.

"It's just not a good idea Bon." Elena replied, placing the folded shirts in one of the drawers.

"Whatever you say." Bonnie mumbled sarcastically, shooting her friend a look of obvious disapproval before standing up and going back to sorting clothes. Elena simply sighed hoping one day she wouldn't have to lie to her friends about every decision concerning her love life.

* * *

"Jackson, seriously?"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "It's not like I have much of a choice. Nik still refuses to come tomorrow, and I'm not wasting the overly priced extra homecoming ticket I brought."

Damon shook his head with distaste. "I can't believe he still won't come because of that she devil! Remind me again why we allowed our best friend to date Satan?"

Hayley shrugged. "I blame you. Nik always listens to your stupid ideas, if you presented a more sane one to him like breaking up with the satanical slut of Kingston he might have taken it under consideration. Every time I talked to him about breaking up with her he argued I didn't have any grounds to complain since my boyfriend was 'satan from down south'."

Damon burst into laughter, seeming to find this quite amusing. Hayley rolled her eyes nudging him, earning them a few looks as they continued to walk down the hallway. "That's so accurate! Jackson is basically a less intelligent less attractive version of Tatia in plaid."

"Did you really just imply that Tatia is even remotely intelligent and attractive?" Hayley questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Intelligent in an evil slutty satanical way and when it comes to attractive I mean, she does look exactly like Katherine so-"

"So she's just as revolting and scary looking as Katherine is?" Hayley suggested with a playful grin.

Damon shook his head. "Not exactly how I would describe her but points for effort."

"Ugh, speaking of revolting and scary looking." Hayley groaned and Damon followed her gaze to see Caroline standing nearby in the middle of a conversation with Kol.

"Hey, be nice that's my girlfriend."

"Is she even your real girlfriend? I'm pretty sure you two haven't exchanged more than 2 words since she's gotten here." Hayley pointed out.

"We've spoken at least 6 words." He argued playfully.

She rolled her eyes in response. "All I'm saying is that you should just break up with her rather than stringing her along."

"Ugh not you too." Damon complained. "Why does everybody want to interfere with my love life now? You and Nik never seemed to find a problem with my stringing along of girls before."

Hayley shrugged. "This is different. You've never really dated a girl for this long. She probably thinks that you actually care about her. You shouldn't give her the wrong impression or else she's going to end up heartbroken and crying and I'll have to deal with that every night."

"I do care about her. She's a...nice girl. And I doubt she thinks that we're gonna get married and ride off into the sunset."

"Just break up with her already Damon." Hayley retorted before shoving him towards the Blonde.

Damon groaned as he stumbled in between Kol and Caroline.

Caroline immediately lit up at this. "Damon, hey!"

"Hey Blondie." He replied, quickly kissing her before glancing to Kol. "What are you two talking about?"

"Bonn-" Caroline began but Kol quickly cut her off.

"None of your business Salvatore. I'll text you later Sweet Caroline." Kol stated, flashing her a smile before heading off down the hallway.

Damon raised an eyebrow at Caroline. "Texting other guys hmm?"

She grinned playfully leaning against the row of lockers behind her. "What if I am?"

"Well then I can't complain because I've secretly been cheating on you with Nik this whole time."

Caroline burst into laughter at this and Damon spared a smile. He hadn't exactly planned on breaking up with her now to begin with but seeing her this happy he knew he definitely couldn't do it. At least now right now. The way he saw it there was no point in leaving her hanging right before homecoming.

Homecoming...oh right.

"So anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Damon began.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked carefully.

"Well I was wondering if you want to go with me to that ridiculous dance tomorrow?"

Caroline squealed much to Damon's dismay and pulled him into a hug. "That sounds amazing!"

In most situations Damon would have shoved the squealing girl off of him, making some playful remark or another about being germaphobic, but in this case he decided to give Caroline benefit of the doubt. He had meant what he said to Hayley, he really had grown to care for the girl. He certainly wasn't in love with her and had no intention of continuing their relationship once he could finally convince her to sleep with him. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't like the perky blonde who had served as plenty of entertainment these past few weeks and proven to be far less boring than he expected. Perhaps they could even be friends once the relationship drama was over.

"Well I'll be there so of course it'll be amazing." He decided with a playful grin. "Or at least slightly less terrible than most Kingston events are."

Caroline giggled slightly before finally pulling away from the embrace. "I'm sure it'll be incredible. Now come on! We have to get the others!"

"Others?" He questioned slightly confused.

"Lena, Bon, and Kat, we're all going dress shopping and you need to come along and make sure your tux matches my dress." She replied as if it were obvious, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall towards Katherine's dorm. Damon had to suppress a groan at this thought. Typically girls undressing was a good thing, unless of course shopping was involved making the whole experience dreadful.

As they continued down the corridor he noticed Hayley shoot him a teasing grin. Rather than roll his eyes as he immensely desired he simply smirked winking in her direction as if he weren't being dragged off by his over excited girlfriend to spend the rest of the day trying on overpriced clothes in the only place worse than hell.

* * *

"I'm like 99% sure that's where Australia is!"

Tatia let out a light laugh as she moved Stefan's hand across the map laid out in front of them. "Well then you would be 99% incorrect because that would be Antarctica, basically the opposite of Australia."

"Hey I was close, they both start with an A." Stefan argued playfully.

Tatia chuckled once again, shaking her head slightly. "I don't think Mr. Shane will share your logic while grading our tests on Monday."

"Maybe not." Stefan nodded in agreement laughing slightly before motioning to the girl sitting beside him. "Alright fine, next question."

"Okay, show me where Georgia is."

Stefan groaned slightly shaking his head. "That's not even a country, it's a state. What kind of questions are these?"

Tatia burst into laughter yet again, putting her head in her hands to stifle her giggles. Stefan stopped his search for the southern United States to glance at her with an amused smile. "What's so funny?"

Tatia worked hard to calm her laughter before replying. "Georgia's not just a state Stefan, it's a country. In Europe to be exact, not in North America."

"Oh" Stefan commented as he tried to suppress the blush that rose to his cheeks. "Well in that case I'm officially failing this test."

Tatia grinned slightly shaking her head. "Not if I can help it." She retorted playfully. She scooted her chair closer to his and proceeded to adjust her position so that they were so close she was practically sitting on his lap. Stefan felts his blush returning as she leaned across his chest, studying the map before pointing to a small block of land in Eastern Europe right above Turkey.

"That would be Georgia, not the pitiful southern state you Americans are more aware of." She remarked teasingly. She turned her head towards him so their faces were mere centimeters apart and looked to him expectantly.

Stefan gulped, trying to ignore their proximity which wasn't exactly appropriate since they were in the currently crowded school library. He moved over in his seat slightly, trying and failing to create some distance between the two of them before responding. "Well thanks for that fun fact, I'll be sure to keep Georgia the state out of my brain during the exam."

Tatia grinned slightly, seeming to notice his discomfort which only caused her grin to widen. "Enough about the exam for now, we have all weekend to revise. And speaking of the weekend, will you be going to homecoming tomorrow?"

Stefan wasn't quite sure whether he was glad for the subject change or not. "Um yeah, I'll be going."

"And do you have a date?"

"Uh no I don-"

"Great! Then I'm sure you'll have no problem accompanying me tomorrow night." Tatia exclaimed with a wide smile.

Stefan was completely shocked by the suggestion and took a few moments to absorb the idea before responding. "You… you want me to go to homecoming with you? What about Lucien, isn't he your boyfriend?"

"He was," Tatia shook her head before adding, "and by was I mean before he decided to break up with me because of his hopeless crush on that friend of yours. Lucien will be going to homecoming with Elena tomorrow, hence why I need a date."

Stefan was left a mixture of confused and hurt at the news. Elena was going to homecoming with Lucien? He didn't understand why she would agree to such a thing, especially without even mentioning it to him.

"Elena's going to homecoming with Lucien?" He finally spoke, a combination of a statement and a question.

Tatia simply nodded in response, looking up from the map which she had been studying and meeting his gaze. He wasn't sure if it was the look on his face or the hurt in his voice but her features softened and she reached over resting her hand on his.

"Are you okay? I thought you knew already, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"I'm not upset, just surprised I guess." Stefan decided, offering her a light smile.

Tatia once again nodded before tilting her head. "So what do you say? Would you like to be my date and save me the horror of going to homecoming alone?"

"You know what, I'd love to."

* * *

"You and Enzo are totally going to be the hottest couple at homecoming!" Caroline exclaimed with a large grin as she flicked through a rack of dresses.

Bonnie smiled slightly. "I doubt that, but I'm pretty sure we'll be somewhere up there."

Caroline giggled at this comment while examining a short red dress. "You know Kingston has really started to seem less and less terrible- well excluding the fact that I almost drowned here."

"I'm still so so sorry for not acting quicker Care, but I don't think I would have served much use anyway considering my swimming skills are almost as bad as yours."

The blonde shrugged pretending like the whole situation hadn't phased her. "It's fine, really. I wouldn't want you or any of the others to put your life on the line for me. Plus, Elijah saved me at the end of the day so all's well that ends well."

Bonnie nodded at this before glancing over to Elena who was currently arguing with Katherine over one thing or another. "Did Elena tell you about Lucien yet?"

Caroline shook her head confused. "No, what do you mean?"

"He asked her to homecoming." Bonnie explained surprised that Caroline was yet to hear this news.

"What!" Caroline exclaimed, "That's amazing! I knew he had a thing for her! They make such a great couple."

"Yeah only issue is that Lena doesn't want to go with him."

Caroline frowned at this news before brushing it off. "I'll talk to her."

"So you're really going with Damon?" Bonnie questioned glancing over to said boy.

Caroline followed her friend's gaze only to see Damon leaning against the checkout counter talking with a very giggly employee.

"Bonnie don't start. I've already heard the speech from just about everyone else in this school about how Damon isn't good enough for me."

"Then maybe it's time you start listening Caroline. You're only going to get hurt at the end of this."

Caroline let out a frustrated groan, grabbing one of the dresses from the rack. "You know what I think it's about time that everyone stays out of my relationships and minds their own business."

And with that she stormed off to the dressing room leaving her shocked friend behind her.

* * *

Klaus sat in his bed staring down at a picture from the previous homecoming at Kingston.

It showed him and Tatia both with wide smiles. But of course he was staring at her while she was looking into the camera. He recalled having Katherine take the photo.

With a frustrated sigh he tore the picture in half, letting the remains fall onto his bed.

He still couldn't understand why Tatia had done what she did. Why she had ruined the relationship that could have gone so far. Why she could never just love him the way he loved her.

Before he could contemplate it further the bedroom door opened to reveal Stefan.

"Hey." Stefan offered as he closed the door behind him.

"Stefan mate, where have you been all day?" Klaus asked in response, hoping he didn't sound as depressed as he had been feeling lately.

"Um I've been around."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at this vague response. "Well the muppet was here looking for you earlier."

"Oh really that's nice." Stefan replied, clearly not focused on the conversation.

"Is something wrong Stefan?"

With a sigh Stefan sat down on the edge of Klaus' bed. "In all honesty yes. I've been in the library studying with Tatia." Stefan started slowly, carefully watching Klaus's reaction.

"Oh." Klaus stated simply, trying not to let this bother him. He certainty wasn't willing to let Tatia destroy another one of his friendships.

"Well the thing is that she sort of invited me to homecoming with her."

At these words all thoughts of friendship left Klaus' mind and his tone was harsh when he spoke again. "What about her and Lucien?"

"He broke up with her." Stefan explained slowly.

Klaus could only seem to see red at that point as he stood up and headed for the door. Stefan reached for his arm. "Klaus, I won't go with her if you don't want me to."

Klaus stopped and looked to his roommate, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before Klaus shook his head and shoved Stefan's hand off his arm.

"I'll be back later."

Stefan didn't stop Klaus this time as he exited the room and stormed down the hall. He wasn't sure where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get out of the dorm before he said something he'd regret.

He hated this. He hated his feelings and he hated himself but most of all he hated that he couldn't hate her. That he couldn't hate the girl who had practically ruined his life.

"Woah, slow down!" The sudden voice and the impact to his chest brought Klaus back to reality, so he snapped back into focus seeing Caroline looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

Ah yes Caroline. The other presence in his life that had left him completely confused and baffled. Why was it that after months of trying to forget Tatia one moment with a blonde from Virginia managed to erase two years of memories? And why on earth did she have to be with his best friend?

"Sorry." He mumbled, bending down to pick up one of the bags she had dropped when he bumped into her.

Handing it to her he noticed her surprised expression. "Wow I wasn't aware that word was in your vocabulary. What's wrong Nik?"

He spared a momentary smile at the fact that she called him Nik, a name that she seemed to use only for serious occasions.

"You went shopping?" He questioned, ignoring her question as he handed her the shopping bag.

"Yep. Me, Lena, Bon, Kat, and Damon." She replied and he was grateful that she didn't bring up her former question again.

"Sounds like quite the adventure."

Caroline let out a laugh as if recalling some of the events from the day. "Yeah it certainly was. Between my friends judging my love life and Damon judging every dress I tried on it was just fabulous."

The sarcasm was evident in her voice and Klaus couldn't help but take pity. "Well I'm sure you looked stunning in every dress you tried on."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him as if trying to decide whether this comment was sincere or just leading into an insult. She seemed to pick the former considering that she grinned widely. "I suppose I didn't look terrible in most of them."

"So I take it you're attending with Damon?" Klaus questioned after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Yeah well he um asked me. But…" She let the sentence trail off as she seemed to contemplate a few things before her eyes met Klaus'.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

"We're totally going to get in trouble for this!" Caroline exclaimed with a giggle.

"Oh relax muppet. Hey be careful-"

"Ouch!"

Klaus shone the flashlight down on Caroline who squinted at the brightness.

They had decided the middle of the hall wasn't the best place to talk, so instead they headed to the roof which was most definitely off limits past curfew. But, in all fairness, curfew didn't begin until 11 and it was only 10:56.

The issue with stealing fresh baked cookies from the cafeteria and sneaking onto the roof past dark was that Caroline was the opposite of stealthy and almost as accident prone as Stefan. Perhaps this was why all her plans back home had always failed.

She sighed as she laid back against the smooth concrete of the roof rather than getting up. Klaus raised an eyebrow before shrugging and laying down beside her.

"So…" Caroline began, admiring the stars which she always found to be so much more stunning than the moon. The thought that they could be in completely different galaxies yet shine so bright that they can be seen from light years away was amazing in her eyes.

"So." Klaus stated simply in return, admiring her rather than the night sky which he had seen in this position far too many times already.

"I don't know what to do about Damon. I like him, I really do. He's charming and he always makes me laugh, and his eyes are really blue. I mean he's one of the first people who made me feel comfortable here. But...it's just so obvious that he's much more into hooking up with me than he's into, well, me."

As Caroline finished talking she looked over to see Klaus' reaction and he quickly looked away, though she had already taken note of how he had been staring at her.

"Have you two hooked up yet?" He questioned.

"No, not yet at least." Caroline replied, sighing at the thought of how many excuses she had already fed to Damon about why they should just wait until homecoming, which was suddenly much closer and much more real than it had been a week ago.

"Look muppet, I don't want to get involved in any of Damon's relationships. All I can offer you is this." He paused seeming to think before grabbing a cookie from the bag they had stolen and holding it up in the air between them.

"I take it you like cookies?" He asked and Caroline smiled slightly grabbing the cookie from him and taking a bite.

"I do." She said.

"But the thing is that the cookie doesn't exactly like you, and at the end of the day just about everyone else can also take a bite out of the cookie."

As if to prove his point Klaus took the cookie back from her and bit into it.

Caroline giggled slightly. "I'm confused, are you suggesting that you're going to steal Damon from me?"

"Oh shut up muppet." Klaus replied, nudging her as they both laughed.

He let out a sigh before continuing. "What I mean to say is...look you're amazing Caroline. You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light. And I may not say it much, and you'll probably never hear me say it again but...I enjoy you. And if Damon can't say these same things about you and mean it, then maybe he's not the person you should be with."

Caroline was shocked by Klaus' words and she turned to face him. This time he didn't take his eyes off of her and they basked in the silence and peacefulness of the moment.

But her love of the silence was overpowered by Caroline's urge to ask the one question that had been pestering her since the week before.

"Why didn't you save me from drowning the other day?"

The question clearly caught Klaus off guard and he sighed slightly, finally breaking the eye contact. He was quiet for a long time before speaking again.

"About three years ago my family came to visit Kingston. Our younger brother, Henrik, he was about 8 at the time. And he wanted me to take him to the lake. He loved the water. I never saw him happier than the day we all went to the beach for the first time. He refused to leave the ocean even after it was getting dark." He smiled fondly at the memory before shaking his head. "Anyway, I decided that taking him for a swim in the lake couldn't hurt, as long as he stayed in the shallow parts."

Caroline watched Klaus' face closely as he spoke and she could already begin to imagine how this story was going to end.

"I took my eyes off of him for just a few minute, I got distracted talking with some mates of mine. I was stupid, I thought he would be okay…but he...when I turned around…"

He was beginning to tear up at the memory and Caroline quickly reached over pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so so sorry." She whispered softly.

"It was all my fault. I should have been more careful. I should have payed more attention and maybe then he'd still be here." He muttered lowly, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Don't say that! It was all just a terrible accident."

"The other night when you were drowning it felt like it was happening all over again and I wanted to be able to save you the way I couldn't save him... but I just I froze up. I'm sorry Caroline."

Caroline pulled back just enough to see his face and she gently wiped away his tears. "It's okay, I'm alright now. What happened is in the past, it's best to leave it there and not think about what could have happened."

Klaus nodded slightly at this and then let out a nervous laugh. "I thought we came up here to make ourselves feel better."

She giggled and then paused tilting her head. "Well maybe this will make you feel better."

Caroline reached over for another cookie, but as she turned back to him she couldn't help but notice his eyes flicker to her lips. And before she could realize what was happening they were both leaning in.

"Well it appears as if I'm interrupting something."

The sudden voice caught them both off guard and Caroline quickly backed away, almost falling off the roof in the process.

As she steadied herself she saw Mr. Kruger standing near the door with his hands on his hips, his tall slim figure looking fairly frightening in the pitch black night.

"Mr. Kruger we um- I was just-" She began, fumbling for words as she shot a worried glance to Klaus.

"You were just about to engage in sexual intercourse on the school roof after curfew hours."

Both Caroline and Klaus were surprised by this accusation and unsure how to respond.

"I assure you we weren't going to do anything like that Mr. Kruger." Klaus began.

"Yeah, I mean it's much too cold out here for sexual intercourse." Caroline added.

"And this roof is completely uncomfortable."

"Exactly! If we were going to engage in any form of sexual activity with each other we'd do it in a bed, or like maybe a couch, at least a carpeted floor but definitely not a roof."

Mr. Kruger seemed unphased by Caroline's rambling but Klaus looked to her slightly amused.

"So you'd do it on the floor but not the roof?" He questioned, seeming to forget the presence of their teacher.

"Yes, there's a major difference." Caroline replied as if this were obvious.

Klaus chuckled slightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

She rolled her eyes in response.

"If you two are done I believe it's about time I escort you to the head master's office." Mr. Kruger interrupted, causing the two to turn back to him.

Caroline groaned, an excuse already brewing in her mind.

"But Mr. Kruger! This is all a complete misunderstanding! I mean we got locked up here. We just came because I left my phone here earlier today and then when we got here the door closed behind us and we couldn't open it! So we just figure we'd be stuck up here until morning because nobody would be up past curfew, especially not with good teachers like you lurking-I mean monitoring the halls."

"Yes and as Caroline informed you before, we most definitely would not have sex on a surface such as this." Klaus added, earning himself a smack on the arm from Caroline.

"Misunderstanding or not, you both shouldn't have been up here to begin with. It's against school rules, which I'm sure you two would be aware of if you took the time to read the rulebook. Although it's quite obvious you have been too preoccupied engaging in intercourse on a surplus of surfaces to do so."

"Okay for the last time, we have not had sex, nor have we even kissed! I haven't even thought about having sex with him once and I most definitely have not been dreaming about it, so if you don't mind I'd like to return to my dorm. But if you really would like to take us to the head master's office than perhaps we should pick up Stefan on the way there, he may want to support his boyfriend." Caroline decided, stressing the last word.

Klaus looked completely shocked by Caroline's tactic while Mr. Kruger seemed a mixture of disgusted and afraid.

"Right, well that won't be necessary. As you said this has all been a misunderstanding." He quickly stated.

Caroline titled her head suppressing a grin. "Are you sure? Because I'm sure Stefan and Klaus wouldn't mind engaging in a little sexual intercourse on the head master's desk. It's like the only place in the school where they haven't done it yet."

"That's enough muppet." Klaus muttered under his breath.

Mr. Kruger who seemed mortified looked to Klaus. "Um, Mr. Mikaelson perhaps you wouldn't mind escorting Ms. Forbes to her dorm. It's certainly time I get back to monitoring the halls."

As Mr. Kruger stumbled out the way he came, Caroline burst into laughter while Klaus glared playfully at her.

"Don't give me that look! I got us out of it didn't I!" Caroline pointed out as she gathered her belongings and stood up.

"I suppose you did muppet, but you could have easily pretended to be dating Katherine or one of your other friends and it would have been just as effective." Klaus replied, snatching the bag of cookies from her and biting into one.

"That would not have worked, Kruger caught me and Damon kissing in the halls between classes the other day."

"Well once he actually caught Tatia and I going at it on the lunch table past curfew."

Caroline scrunched up her face in disgust at this. "Ew! People eat food there you know."

Klaus chuckled. "Doesn't matter really, once we got Kruger to leave we continued on and let's just say the table didn't quite survive it. I suppose we were just a bit too forceful but in all fairness it was certainly quite the experience especially when-"

Caroline groaned covering her ears. "La la la I can't hear you!"

"Relax muppet, I haven't even begun to give you the R-rated version of the story."

She frowned at this as she brought her hands down and walked through the door with him. "You're terrible. Maybe you should check out that rulebook Kruger mentioned."

"Oh you wouldn't believe what I've done with that rulebook in the past. It can be extremely useful for things other than reading."

Caroline, not even wanting to know what could possibly be done with a rulebook, reached over and covered his mouth with her hand as they continued heading down the stairs of the school.

"You see I like this better. You're much better company when you're not talking." She stated teasingly.

"Funny enough this isn't the first time I've heard those words." He replied, his words barely audible against her hand.

"This is the reason I don't hang out with you more often." She pointed out jokingly, finally letting her hand fall back to her side.

"I could have sworn the reason had something to do with you being too busy with most definitely not having sex dreams about me."

Caroline groaned nudging him. "Shut up!"

Klaus laughed lightly at this before they fell into a comfortable silence. As they reached her dorm Caroline glanced to him.

"So, you're going to homecoming tomorrow right?"

Although Klaus had no intention at all of going he said, "I may pop in at some point."

"Well, if you do you better save me a dance." Caroline decided offering him a final smile before carefully opening the door to her dorm and heading in as he watched.

And in that moment as he considered that he had almost kissed Caroline just a few minutes ago and now she was requesting for him to save her dance, he couldn't help but think that maybe homecoming wouldn't be that bad.

 **That's all for now everyone! Hope you all enjoyed, I'd like to take a moment to thank you all so much for all the positive feedback! Sorry for the lack of Bonkai again, they'll be plenty of them as well as other couples next chapter. Be sure to let us know what you guys think, what you'd like to see next chapter and any other suggestions in the reviews. Love you all! We'll try to update again soon.**


	12. Chapter 11 Part One

**A/N: Hey everyone we know it's been a while since we've updated but we've been working hard on a new story we'll probably have up soon ;) This chapter is extra long and is gonna be a big turning point for this story. We're glad you've all been enjoying so far, we notice their was a lot of requests for Delena...you won't be seeing any of them in this chapter because Damon's going to go through a lot that will majorly affect his character but we'll definitely add more Delena in the chapters to come! Anyway, thank you all so much for the feedback, hope you enjoy!**

Klaus groaned slightly as he felt the sleep beginning to escape him. He knew exactly what day it was, which is why he was far from motivated to get up quite yet. He turned over in bed, hoping to achieve a few more hours of rest before he was forced to greet the day. Unfortunately, the moment he turned around he was met with the grinning face of his best friend who was seated quietly on the bed across from his.

"Nik, I was wondering when you'd wake up! Being the great friend I am I even waited here until you did because I'm just that magnificent of a friend! Now that you're up is there anything I should know, anything you'd like to talk about?" Damon looked to him expectantly as he sat stolidly and folded his hands in his lap.

Klaus was confused at first before an alarming thought entered his mind. What if Damon knew about what happened last night? He couldn't imagine how it was possible. He and Caroline were completely alone on the roof...unless of course you counted Mr. Kruger's unexpected interruption. Did Mr. Kruger rat them out? Perhaps he told Alaric who would undoubtedly tell Damon. It was surely a possibility.

He studied his friend carefully. Damon didn't exactly appear angry, although his expression was rather hard to read at the moment. Klaus contemplated whether Damon would truly be upset with him if he found out that he and Caroline had almost kissed. It wasn't as if they hadn't shared girls before, then again Damon had never entertained any girl's company for more than a few days. Caroline was certainly a special case.

"What are you doing here mate?" He finally managed to get out as he glanced over to the alarm clock on his bed side table. "It's eight o'clock in the bloody morning."

"It is isn't it." Damon nodded. "And you see this is prime time for me to be waking up Kitty Kat with a fresh cup of coffee so she can start off her morning in her favorite way, but instead I'm here. Do you want to tell me why Nik?"

Klaus glanced away from Damon as he sat up in bed. "Why don't you elaborate for me instead." He decided.

Damon shook his head in a scolding manner as he bounced off Stefan's unmade bed and began to pace the room. "I've got to say Nik, I'm disappointed. I expect this foolishness and easy susceptibility to satanicalness from the others, but you're supposed to be past all this."

"Not following you here mate-"

"No, no, let me finish. Anyway I know that you don't have a big knowledge-full mind like Elijah, but you're the brains in this friendship Nik. Which is why you're the one who's supposed to make the smart decisions, but given your recent behavior I'm starting to think-"

"Damon what is this about, I-"

"Shh shh. I'm starting to think I'm gonna have to be the voice of reason here. I know it won't be easy because me and reason don't match up very well, but I had a great pep talk from Ric before I came here so I think I-"

"Damon just tell me what the bloody hell is-"

"Okay screw reason, why on earth are you letting your stupid slutty satanical ex and her evilness keep you from enjoying tonight's homecoming with your friends?"

Klaus almost sighed with relief that Damon's interest in the use of reason had nothing to do with Caroline. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to gather his thoughts and form a response to Damon's question.

"It's complicated mate."

"No no no! Not the old "it's complicated" excuse. Because calculus and geometry and physics and all those other stupid math classes are complicated. This, this is simple. You+Homecoming=Fun and You+sitting in your room like a loser all night=Sad Damon. Do you really want to make me sad Nik? I'm very sensitive you know," Damon rambled as he threw himself on the bed next to Klaus and looked to him expectantly.

Klaus sighed slightly then offered a playful grin, "Physics is a science class."

Damon chuckled matching his grin. "You see that, you're so smart Nik. Now use those few brain cells of yours that didn't escape to Elijah at birth and say that you'll go."

"You're worst than Hayley." Klaus shook his head.

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't even have a ticket!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Or a tux."

"But is that a yes?"

Klaus groaned contemplating the decision. Homecoming held bad memories for him and he had no desire to relive them. On the other hand he knew his friends would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't go. And there was also a certain blonde to consider. She may be going with his best friend but then again she had promised to save him a dance.

"Fine." He decided with a small smile, "if it'll stop your insistent whining I'll go."

"Now there's the grumpy friend we all know and love! To answer your previous foolish concerns, Hayley has an extra ticket which I will promptly steal so her creepy ex cowboy boyfriend has to find a new way into homecoming, and your brother has like a suit emporium in his closet so just snag one of his or use the ample amount of time I have supplied you with by waking you up early to go out and buy a new tux. Now about the date you'll be bringing, I was thinking-"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm not bringing a date Damon."

"Oh come on! Hooking up with a hot non-satanical girl tonight will definitely help get your mind off of the she devil. Now I know you've been through a lot of girls in your break up aftermath, but luckily we were recently supplied with a fresh batch of hot girls and-"

"Damon!"

"Andddd, Enzo's supposed to be taking Bon Bon, but I'm pretty sure I can convince Sara to get back together with him if you're interested in-"

"I'm not taking Bonnie, Damon!"

"Okay, okay. What about Lena? I hear Lucien has a thing for her, imagine if he found out that you got her before he had a chance. I mean it'd be like justice considering he-"

"Damon! I'm not taking Elena or Bonnie or anyone to homecoming tonight. I have no problem going alone."

"You're no fun!" Damon said teasingly as he shoved Klaus playfully. "In that case I guess only one of us will be getting lucky tonight."

Klaus raised an eyebrow glancing down to his friend. "And what exactly makes you think you'll be "getting lucky" tonight?"

Damon smirked widely. "Well after weeks of dealing with Carebear's insistence on waiting she agreed to go all the way tonight to 'make it special' or some other stupid girly reason like that. Hopefully she'll be decent in bed so it'll have been worth the wait."

Klaus couldn't help but clench his fist and bite down on his lip to keep from scolding his friend about the way he spoke of Caroline. He wasn't allowed to shame Damon for speaking of a girl as if she were simply an object for his satisfaction, it wasn't as though he hadn't done the same thing many times before. Still, anytime Damon made any sexual reference to Caroline he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. Damon and Caroline getting together tonight to "make it special" was certainly the last thing he wanted to be thinking about.

"Sounds like you have a busy day ahead of you then." He muttered.

Damon nodded in agreement. "Yep full plate ahead of me, speaking of which I should get going before Stefan gets back and rubs any satanicalness off on me. Did you know he's going with Tatia tonight?"

"I'm aware." Klaus replied.

Damon looked to him half concerned. "Yeah well he's an idiot, you're okay with it right? Don't want me to have a talk with him about it?"

Klaus shook his head genuinely not minding Stefan accompanying Tatia nearly as much as he had when he first found out. "It's fine Damon, leave them be."

Damon studied him carefully before nodding, seemingly accepting his response. "Okey dokey, I'm off then! I'll be by with your ticket later, I have some pleading to do with Hayles, wish me luck!"

With that Damon tousled Klaus' hair as if he were a child before bouncing off the bed and running out the door. Klaus sighed glancing over at the clock to see it was only 8:15. Today was certainly going to be a long day.

 **KOKKOKKOK**

"What the hell are you doing here closet boy it's eight in the morning!"

"I just wanted to talk to Caroline about-"

"She's sleeping like everyone else in the world except us! Why must you be so loud?"

"I just opened the door-"

Hayley groaned loudly and placed her pillow over her head. Stefan wasn't quite sure how the simple opening of a door could awaken her but he made sure to shut the door as carefully and quietly as possible before stepping further into the room. He looked over to Caroline's bed to see his friend was still sleeping, which was rather unusual considering her insistence on being up before the sun nearly every morning.

"Was Care up late last night? She doesn't-"

"Why are you talking?! It's eight in the morning!" Hayley shouted before he could finish his question.

Stefan sighed before glancing to Caroline's sleeping figure then back to Hayley. He grinned slightly before walking over and taking a seat on the corner of Hayley's bed and removing the pillow from her head.

"Am I being too loud for you Hayley!" He shouted into her ear playfully.

Hayley groaned before swiftly turning over and snatching the pillow from his hands. She then proceeded to yank him down next to her as she sat up and furiously whacked him with her pillow. Stefan couldn't help but laugh as he tried to cover his face with his hands. Hayley was much more fierce then she looked.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" He said in between laughs.

"You can't surrender when you've already lost Salvatore!" She argued, sparing a few giggles herself.

"That hardly seems fair." He countered, chuckling slightly as he finally managed to grab a hold of her arms. He used this to his advantage by flipping their positions so he was now the one hovering over her. Hayley frowned slightly at his quick maneuvering while Stefan beamed down at her. "I guess I haven't lost after all." He remarked teasingly.

"Cheater." She decided shaking her head but allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

Stefan rolled his eyes playfully while keeping a smile plastered on his face. "Does that mean you surrender?"

"If it means you'll stop straddling me then sure Stefan, I surrender," she replied with a hint of sarcasm. Stefan couldn't help but blush slightly as he recognized their compromising position. Hayley seemed to notice this and grinned before adding, "Don't worry, I won't tell Nik, it can be our little secret." With that she winked playfully at him before shoving him to the side so he was lying down next to her.

"Oh my god! What time is it!"

Stefan and Hayley both glanced over to see Caroline had shot out of her bed as if it caught fire. She began to frantically move across the room gathering a few things before looking to the bedside clock to check the time. "Oh my god it's past eight! Why didn't you wake me up!" Caroline shot an accusatory look to Hayley who simply rolled her eyes.

"Hush Care, everyone else in the world is sleeping." Stefan remarked teasingly, shooting Hayley a look to which she shoved into him in response.

"What are you even doing here Stefan?!" Caroline asked, only now seeming to notice her best friend's presence.

"We were having a secret affair while you were too busy having sex dreams about Nik to notice." Hayley answered sarcastically causing Caroline to turn a shade of red which Stefan couldn't help but chuckle at.

Caroline rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at the two of them. "Shut up! I was not having sex dreams about him! I was having normal non-sexual non-Nik dreams while you two were allowing me to sleep my day away! Some great friends you are."

"Ew! We are not friends." Hayley argued as she began to sit up, adjusting her hair.

"Sorry, correction: great friend and evil roommate." Caroline muttered with an eye roll.

Hayley simply shrugged. "I've been called worse, and I definitely prefer evil roommate to friend." Hayley then stood up, grabbing a towel off of her desk chair and some clothes from the closet. "I'm just gonna shower and leave you two to fantasize about Nik together. Have fun!"

Before either Stefan or Caroline could form an argument to her statement Hayley was in the bathroom and the shower water was running. The two friends settled on sparing the girl an eye roll before Caroline's gaze landed on Stefan. "Do I even want to know what you two were doing while I was sleeping?"

"Relax, she was just abusing me like everyone else in this school." Stefan responded playfully.

"Poor you Stefan, do you need a band aid?" She replied sarcastically before sighing and sitting back down on her bed.

"No, I think I'll be okay." He decided with a small grin. He then sat up and looked to her more seriously. "By the way I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what's up?" She questioned.

"Well it's about homecoming." He started.

Caroline sighed slightly. "Look Stefan if this is about me and Damon again I think I've-"

"No, no, it's nothing like that." He quickly stated shaking his head.

"Alright, then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong per say...it's just that-"

"Just spit it out Stefan!" Caroline urged, tossing yet another pillow in his direction. Stefan sighed trying to formulate a way to tell his best friend that he was going to homecoming with a girl she was far from fond of. Luckily, they were interrupted before he got the chance.

"Hayley my dear dear friend! We have urgent matters to discuss." Damon shouted as he burst through the door casually as if it were his own room he was barging into. He glanced over to Stefan and Caroline and barely acknowledged their presences, obviously searching the room for Hayley. It didn't bother Stefan that his brother didn't regard him much. He already accepted they wouldn't be bonding anytime soon, Damon considered people like Klaus and Hayley and Katherine to be his family not the little brother from Mystic Falls he barely knew. What bothered him was the lack of affection Damon showed to Caroline. His friend deserved so much more than his brother was offering her and it pained Stefan to watch how blatantly obvious it was.

"Hey Damon! You're looking for Hayley?" Caroline greeted his brother warmly as if he hadn't just completely ignored her presence.

"Yep! Would you have happened to see where she went CareBear? We have very important life changing events to discuss." Damon decided.

Caroline chuckled slightly although Stefan didn't find anything his brother had said amusing. "Well these life changing matters might have to wait, she's showering."

"Just my luck." Damon shook his head before shrugging and slumping down on the bed next to Caroline, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Excited for tonight?" He questioned with a smirk.

Caroline smiled brightly. "Definitely! It's gonna be amazing! Although the principle wouldn't allow me to join the planning committee late, then it would have been perfect of course."

"You're into party planning huh?" Damon asked, seemingly amused.

Stefan chuckled slightly at what was certainly an understatement. "I'm pretty sure Caroline's planned every event in Mystic Falls from the bottom up for the past five years." He remarked.

Damon glanced over to him as if he only now realized his brother was sitting five feet away from him. "Really, shame I've missed them. What about you little bro, excited to spend your night dancing with the devil?"

Both Caroline and Stefan were confused at first until Stefan recognize who's nickname Damon was referring to. Unfortunately Damon noticed their confusion and continued on before Stefan had time to stop him. "I mean taking Tatia to homecoming, seriously? I thought us Salvatores had better taste."

"What! You're taking Tatia to homecoming and you didn't tell me!" Caroline shrieked.

"Well that's my cue to leave. Hayley's taking too long, she might have drowned in there." Damon decided, standing up and walking over to the bathroom as Caroline continued to shout angrily at Stefan about how he was violating all the friend codes. Stefan decided it was better to not interrupt her by pointing out Damon had just walked into the bathroom while her roommate was showering.

In between Caroline's lecturing he caught a few comments exchanged between Damon and Hayley that went something along the lines of:

 _"What are you doing here you idiot! I'm trying to shower!"_

 _"Oh relax, it's nothing I haven't seen before."_

 _"I'm serious Damon, get out!"_

 _"But it's a matter of life and death, and as my friend you must hear me out!"_

 _"I highly doubt anything I could do in here would help so I'm sure you can wait."_

 _"What exactly can you do in here because a show wouldn't help the issue much but I'm sure it'd be entertaining."_

 _"Damon!"_

 _"Fine fine, look I need your extra homecoming ticket that you were gonna give to big foot. I convinced Nik to go and they're all out of-"_

"Stefan! Are you even listening to me!?" Caroline shouted bringing his attention back to her scolding.

"Yes I am care. Look, Tatia asked me last night and I didn't get a chance to tell you until now. I'm not even sure how Damon knows, but I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

Caroline sighed but nodded slightly. "Fine, you're forgiven. But are you sure this is a good idea Stef, does Klaus know?"

"I told him last night. I said I wouldn't go with her if he didn't want me to and when I spoke to him again he said it was fine as long as I knew what I was getting myself into." Stefan recounted.

"And do you know exactly what you're getting into here Stefan. I mean they call her satan for a reason."

"Because they're immature and quick to insult someone for mistakes they've made in the past." Stefan stated before shaking his head slightly. "She's really not that bad care. I like spending time with her and it's just one dance, after tonight we'll go back to being just friends."

Caroline seemed reluctant to believe him but eventual nodded. Stefan offered her a smile which she eventually matched before glancing to the clock and standing up. I have to start getting ready for tonight. Today's going to be a long day."

 **KOKKOKKOK**

"You see Camille this is why we don't leave the door unlocked. All sorts of unsanitary vermin might wander in."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too sister." She replied sarcastically as she walked further into Tatias dorm. Her sister barely spared her a glance as she continued applying her make up. Katherine simply returned the favor as she made her way over to the closet and began looking for the pair of shoes her sister had stolen from her last month.

"And now she's scavenging through our things. I've already done my donation to the Salvation Army for this week sis, I'm afraid you'll be leaving empty handed." Tatia remarked without looking away from her own reflection.

"I have no intention of stealing your hideous rags. Maybe if you didn't raid my closet whenever you feel the desire to wear normal clothes you could have saved us both the trouble of this encounter and I wouldn't have to search this hell hole for my shoes." Katherine replied simply.

"You should be thanking me really, I put those shoes to better use than if they had been worn on your hideous feet." Tatia countered, finally turning to face her sister. "I wouldn't plan on wearing them tonight either. They go perfectly with my dress which will match perfectly to Stefan's tux. I'm sure you can find something else to match whatever garbage bag you'll be putting on."

"You managed to trick Stefan Salvatore into going with you tonight?" Katherine questioned as she sat down on the edge of Cami's perfectly made bed. The blonde was laying there quietly on her phone, most likely texting her boyfriend and ignoring the sisters' conversation completely.

"Trick certainly isn't the word I'd use, unlike for you it doesn't take much coercion to convince a boy to spend the night with me." Tatia decided with a grin.

Katherine rolled her eyes shaking her head slightly while brushing off the comment. "What about you and Lucien? Finally got tired of using each other for the purpose of sex and disgusting the rest of Kingston's population?"

Tatia chuckled slightly before responding. "I suppose you could say our priorities have changed. Lucien will be keeping Elena entertained for tonight."

Katherine tilted her head, suddenly recalling some babbling between her roommates about Elena rejecting Lucien's offer to homecoming, something along the lines of "wanting to stay friends" with him. "How sure are you of that?"

Tatia looked to her questioningly. "Is there any reason for me to be unsure?"

Katherine shrugged. "Maybe you should ask Lucien yourself." She decided, getting up and making her way towards the door.

Tatia simply shook her head before looking back to Katherine quizzically. "What unfortunate soul will be accompanying you tonight sister dear?"

"Unlike you I don't need a guy to parade me around everywhere like a toy." Katherine remarked, opening the door and turning to leave.

Tatia's laugh echoed through the room. "Have fun tonight Kat, dancing alone."

 **KOKKOKKOK**

"Looks like I win, again." Enzo declared with a grin.

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully. "I let you win that time."

Enzo chuckled slightly. "And what about the other three time hmm?" He questioned as he leaned his pool stick against the wall.

"Those times you definitely cheated." She said teasingly as she rested her stick on the table before leaning against the wall to look at him.

"Does that mean you won't beg for a rematch this time?" He asked with a grin.

Bonnie let out a slight laugh. "I think I may have accepted my defeat."

"Defeat? What are you talking about, you let me win." He countered with a playful smile.

Bonnie spared another laugh as she made her way over to a vacant couch in the semi-crowded lounge room. Enzo followed along and took the seat across from her before questioning, "Excited for tonight?"

"Definitely." Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the simple thought of spending homecoming with her friends and Enzo tonight. "I have a feelings things might actually go smoothly for a change."

Enzo nodded in agreement. "As long as Kol and Kai don't try to duel me for your hand I'm sure it'll be amazing." Bonnie chuckled at the thought but before she could reply a voice interrupted them.

"I heard my name, all good things I hope."

Bonnie turned to see the smiling face of Kai Parker staring back at her. She had managed to evade both Kai and Kol this morning at breakfast, opting to eat at the cafè with Elena and Enzo instead of the school dining hall. She hadn't wanted to face either of them knowing they had both hoped to accompany her tonight and she had chosen Enzo instead. Kol seemed to have accepted her decision, he had even backed off a bit with all the flirting and compliments. Kai seemed less than eager to do the same.

"Of course, what else could there possibly be to say." Enzo remarked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"You're right, silly question. What are you two kids up to?" Kai questioned as he slumped on the couch next to Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed shooting Enzo a look before directing her attention back to Kai. "We were actually just talking about homecoming."

Kai laughed as if he found this amusing. "Right you two are going to that together right, like in a coupely way."

"I suppose you could say that." Enzo decided.

"Well it's a shame. I mean no offense guys but you two together, totally revolting to me. And I'm pretty sure Kol's off somewhere crying about it right now. Let me tell you that one's a sensitive little guy. I have to keep this little canoe in our dorm just so I can stay dry when his tears start piling up, it gets like a river in there." Bonnie and Enzo both looked to him confused, not quite sure how to react to these statements. After a moment of silence Kai burst into laughter shaking his head. "Relax guys, I'm messing with you. I mean where would I even get a canoe?"

"Did you want something Kai?" Bonnie finally questioned, not nearly as amused by his joke as he was. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Enzo pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, glancing down at it as a smile crept on his face.

"Just thought I'd spend some quality time with you guys. You know I've been feeling a bit neglected lately." Kai replied.

"Well I'm afraid your feelings of neglect will have to continue. I have to get going." Enzo announced, standing up and offering Bonnie a small smile. "I'll see you tonight luv." Bonnie smiled back nodding slightly in response as Enzo turned to leave.

"Bye bye now." Kai remarked with a small wave in Enzo's direction which said boy ignored. Once Enzo was out of sight Kai turned to Bonnie with a grin. "Did you see that, not even a goodbye. That's the kind of neglect I'm talking about."

Bonnie rolled her eyes slightly, shaking her head. "You know from what I've heard you two aren't exactly friends."

"Well to be fair I don't have many friends." Kai shrugged before a smile formed on his face. "Except you of course."

"Right friends, because that's all we are, just friends." Bonnie emphasized.

"So super mega best friends is definitely off the table huh?" He responded playfully with a slight grin. "I guess I'll just have to wait down here in the friend zone until I duel Enzo and Kol to win your heart."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile slightly at the reference to what Enzo had said earlier but quickly shook her head. "There will be no dueling, until further notice I'm with Enzo."

"Right so until further notice, whenever that is, I guess I'll have to work on my ladder climbing skills to escape the friend zone." Kai paused before smiling widely, "or here's a thought: I could have Kol fill the place with his tears and I'll float to the top in my canoe!"

Bonnie shook her head glancing to him slightly amused. "I thought you didn't really have a canoe."

"Nah I made that up, that Enzo guy looks like the kind of dude who would steal your canoe." Kai smirked before standing up. "Guess it'll have to be our little secret." He decided, winking playfully.

Bonnie spared him a slight laugh before standing up as well. She had to meet Caroline at her dorm to help her decide on what hairstyle to do for tonight. "I'll try my very best not to let anyone know."

Kai smirked in response. "See you tonight Bon Bon." He offered her one last mischievous grin before walking out of the lounge. Bonnie shook her head wondering what on earth she had done to gain her the interest of a boy like Kai Parker.

 **KOKKOKKOK**

"And then I was like: where would I get a canoe from!"

Kol rolled his eyes while the others chorused in laughter, seeming to find Kai's story funny for some strange reason. "You have to stop telling people I cry, I don't cry." Kol commented.

"Dude, you cry all the time." Kai argued.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I do not!"

"You cried when Kai pushed you out of that tree and you broke your arm." Lucien recalled.

"You also cried when George died on Grey's Anatomy." Kai added.

"And when you finished reading The Fault in Our Stars." Lucien offered.

"And when you thought your hamster ran away, but he was actually just under your bed." Kai remembered.

"Weren't you crying for days when your brother died." Tatia spoke from the corner of the room where she was using the mirror to apply the finishing touches on her make up. Everyone immediately grew silent as all traces of jokes and laughter disappeared from the room. Kol looked down studying his shoes to avoid eye contact with the others. He didn't want them to see how pained he was by that memory.

"Not cool cuz." Kai finally remarked.

"What? It's true." She simply shrugged before setting her make up bag down and glancing to all of them. "Where's my sad excuse for a sister."

"She's going to meet us there." Kol spoke up, happy for the change in topics.

Tatia rolled her eyes. "I told her to come here first. It's not like she has a date to meet up with, what could she possibly be doing."

"Probably avoiding the lot of us, you can't really blame her." Lucien said with a slight smirk.

Tatia shot a glare in his direction. "You don't get to defend her tonight, you're no better. You had one simple task to complete."

Lucien rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault Elena chose to be faithful to her less than loyal secret lover."

"Elena's no more loyal than Stefan. You're just terrible at convincing people to do things." She argued, walking over and adjusting Lucien's tie. "You couldn't use these good looks for something other than standing there and being completely useless?"

Lucien shook his head but a small smirk graced his features. "I'm afraid we're not all master manipulators like yourself darling. Fear not, I'll have Elena by the end of the night and Stefan will be all yours."

Tatia matched his smirk, seeming satisfied with his response. "Let's hope so."

"Am I the only one who finds their evil relationship plotting creepy?" Kai questioned.

"I'll have to agree with you on that mate." Kol decided.

"I need a new room mate." Cami muttered from her corner of the room. She had been so silent the others hardly noticed her presence.

"Enough whining." Tatia scolded turning back to face the others. "All of you out now. Unlike you lot I have a date coming over to pick me up and I don't want the room to be filled with disappointment when he gets here."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I almost feel bad for Stefan. Poor guy won't know what hit him."

 **KOKOKOK**

 **Kat: _If you can't tell by the fact I've left your past twenty messages on read: I'm ignoring you_**

 **Tatia: _Forget it your useless presence is no longer needed there's already too much disappointment and failure reeking in my room I don't think it can handle any more_**

Katherine rolled her eyes down at her sister's message before slipping her phone back into her clutch. The last thing she wanted was to start off the night listening to her sister brag about her date with Stefan and insult her and the others for not being as desperate for a date as her. So, she had opted to skip the 'mandatory pre-homecoming chat' in favor of arriving to the dance early. There was hardly anyone there yet, but Katherine didn't particularly mind. She'd only come to the stupid dance because Caroline had insisted and Katherine had found it was rather hard to tell her new friend no.

"Katerina."

She didn't have to turn around to know who was there. Only one person ever called her that name anymore.

"Elijah." She offered him a smile as she turned to meet his gaze.

"You look beautiful," he returned, a polite smile as he stepped slightly past her to pour them both a glass of the fruit punch that was set on the table behind her. She nodded in thanks as he handed her a glass before taking a sip from his own.

"Thank you. You look dashing as always." She couldn't help but be slightly amused by his typical suit and tie attire. It was something she had teased him about endlessly back when they were dating. Although, to be fair there were few men who could pull a suit off as well as Elijah Mikaelson.

The slightest grin graced his lips as he seemed to catch the amusement in her tone. "Thank you." He took another sip from his drink before setting his glass down. "May I trouble you for a dance?"

He offered his hand to her and she considered his offer. A few more people had piled into the ballroom, but it was still relatively empty. The DJ had on a slow song and there were already a few couples on the dance floor. The scene was all too familiar.

 _Her first homecoming was at the beginning of her tenth year at Kingston. The dance was for tenth and eleventh year students while the upperclassmen had one of their own. Damon had begged her to accompany him for weeks preceding the dance but Katherine had shut him down each and every time. She'd been hoping a better offer would come along so she wouldn't have to cave in, and fortunately enough she had been met with an unexpected alternative last minute._

 _"I'm still not sure why you asked me here tonight." She looked to him questioningly._

 _Elijah smiled slightly as he continued to twirl her around the dance floor. "As i've already explained to you Ms. Pierce, I simply thought the two of us might enjoy each other's company given the opportunity to spend some time together."_

 _"You've never been so eager to spend time with me before," she pointed out. She had known Elijah for several years but they had never been particularly close. He was always just Klaus' older brother to her, it wasn't as though they were friends. The most words they had exchange were probably when he had asked her to homecoming the week before._

 _"To be perfectly honest I wasn't quite sure if you were interested in spending time with me before. Given recent circumstances I just assumed things might be different."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" She inquired, slightly confused. Plenty of things had changed recently but nothing that involved her and Elijah Mikaelson._

 _A slight grin rose to his face as if he had just had an amusing thought she wasn't allowed to know. Her irritation grew slightly as she waited for him to answer her question. After a few more moments of silence he finally spoke._

 _"I didn't mean to imply anything Katerina. Excuse me if it appeared as such."_

 _She shook her head slightly. "My name's Katherine."_

 _"I was under the impression that 'Katherine' is simply a nickname." He countered as they continued to sway across the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye Katherine noticed Klaus and her sister dancing a few feet away from them. She couldn't help but roll her eyes._

 _"It is, but it happens to be what everyone calls me. Only my parents called me Katerina." A rush of sadness seemed to flood her at the thought of her parents but she managed to shove the feelings back down. She'd grown rather good at hiding her feelings._

 _Elijah seemed to notice the flicker of change in her emotions before it had disappeared. He smiled sympathetically. "I can't imagine why, it's a rather exquisite name. Its origin is quite fascinating as well. In its Russian roots the name is often associated with royalty and its czechian foundation connotates the name with purity."_

 _Katherine couldn't help but giggle finding his endless amount of knowledge rather amusing. "Yeah well most people can't even pronounce it correctly so that doesn't help much." She spared him a smile as she replied._

 _He matched her smile. "Well I do hope that I will be able to do the name justice, Katerina."_

 _His smile only grew as he gracefully dipped her before pulling her back to him, far closer than she had been before. Katherine felt the heat rising to her cheeks, a bit taken back by the elder Mikaelson's actions as well as their new proximity. She may have managed to formulate a response to what he had said if it weren't for her jumbled thoughts and the fact they were interrupted._

 _"Well if it isn't my favorite girl!...and Elijah!"_

 _Katherine released a groan of annoyance at the sound of Damon's voice. She noticed a flicker of annoyance pass over Elijah's features but it was gone so fast she may have imagined it. She pulled away slightly from Elijah so she could settle her glare on Damon._

 _"What do you want Damon?" She didn't bother to hide her irritation._

 _"You look incredible." He completely ignored her question as he gave her an appreciative once over._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Yah, I know."_

 _Damon's smirk widened and at this opportune moment the slow song that had been playing shifted to a new melody with a similar slow pace._

 _"Might I have this dance?" Damon questioned as he extended his hand towards her. She was about to reject his offer and Damon seemed to notice this. His confident demeanor quickly faded away and he gave her a look that was almost one of desperation. "Please, just one dance."_

 _She released a sigh but pulled back from Elijah, placing her hand in Damon's. "Fine. One dance."_

Katherine carefully placed her hand in Elijah's. "I suppose I might be able to spare you one dance."

Elijah's features broke into a smile as she set down her drink and he turned to lead her towards the dance floor. He'd barely moved a foot before he was practically tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Oh my god Elijah you look great! I told you going out to fun school parties in your suit would be more fun than reading books in your dark and lonely room in a suit!" Caroline shrieked playfully as she wrapped her arms around Elijah before pulling away nearly as quickly as she had raced over. Her gaze then set on Katherine and she released a squeal practically jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh my god Kat you look gorgeous! I told you that dress was perfect for you!"

Katherine laughed softly as Caroline engulfed her in a hug still bouncing in excitement. "Thanks Care. You don't look too bad yourself."

Caroline laughed slightly. "Well I would hope so after those hours of dress shopping I dragged poor Elijah to."

Katherine couldn't help but chuckle at the thought and as Caroline pulled away she suddenly noticed said girl wasn't alone. Damon stood behind her looking stunning as always in a simple black tux with a blue tie that matched Caroline's dress and brought out the color in his sparkling blue eyes. The minute she noticed him their gazes locked and she knew he had already been staring at her. She wanted more then anything to slap that wonderstruck look off his face so she wouldn't have to face the fact she was the only person who could truly leave Damon Salvatore completely speechless, and she could do so without even saying a word.

"I assure you the numerous hours of torture paid off Ms. Forbes." Elijah said playfully before offering a genuine smile, "you look lovely."

Caroline smiled in reply nodding slightly. "Thank you, for everything."

"You look stunning." Damon finally spoke. His eyes were focused solely on Katherine. His piercing gaze and the way he spoke made it seem as if they were the only two people in the world. As if all that mattered to Damon in that moment was how she looked in the simple black dress she had chosen with Caroline last minute.

"Yah, I know." She said in a slightly playful tone.

Damon smiled softly before extending his hand towards her in a playful almost exaggerated way. "Might I have this dance?"

The temptation to play along and accept his offer was far more overwhelming than she cared to admit, but she quickly shot a look to Caroline who seemed far from comfortable with the current situation and she immediately shook her head.

"Why don't you ask your date to dance?" She countered.

"It's fine." Caroline spoke before Damon had the chance to, seeming almost embarrassed by Katherine's suggestion, as if it were wrong for her to dance with the boy that was supposed to be her date for tonight and her sad excuse for a boyfriend.

Katherine sighed, feeling slightly concerned. "Are you sure Care?"

"Of course." Caroline nodded slightly.

"I was hoping to steal Ms. Forbes away for a dance as well, this seems like a rather fortunate opportunity." Elijah broke in. Caroline smiled at the offer, taking his hand and shooting an encouraging nod in their direction before following Elijah onto the dance floor.

"Alone at last." Damon said with a smirk.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You know that was jerky, even for you."

Damon shook his head slightly. "I'll give blondie all the dances she wants later, but first I believe you owe me a dance." He extended his hand towards her again and his smirk faded, quickly replaced by a genuine smile. "Just one dance?"

Katherine sighed dramatically placing her hand in his. "One dance."

 **PART ONE OF TWO NEXT CHAP CONTINUES**


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2

**This is just a continuation of the last chapter. We wrote too much for one chapter but not enough for two full seperate chapters so just consider this part two and last chapter part one of the same chapter (have I confused you yet?)**

"You know if you were half as good at geography as you are at dancing you might actually pass the test on Monday." Tatia teased.

Stefan laughed ironically. "That says a lot about my geography skills considering I'm a terrible dancer."

"Oh I beg to differ." Tatia countered with a playful smile as they continued to sway across the dance floor.

Stefan matched her smile before shaking his head, still wondering how she managed to drag him out here to dance. He was quickly learning that saying no to Tatia Pierce was near impossible.

"Just wait, I guarantee you I will have fallen by the night's end." He remarked with a grin.

Tatia shook her head in disbelief. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Stefan smiled knowingly considering the fact that although he despised dancing he wasn't entirely terrible at it either. Caroline had dragged him to dancing lessons for Miss Mystic Falls repeatedly before she dumped him for Matt to be her escort instead and suggested he take Tina Fell so they could fall all over the dance floor together. As great as that idea had sounded Stefan had opted to be Elena's escort instead, although none of them had made it as far as the actual pageant considering their relocation to England. It was a shame too, Stefan and Elena had managed to agree that the day after Miss Mystic Falls might be a good time to reveal their relationship since Caroline would be too overjoyed by her crown to be upset and everyone would have already seen them together on the prior day. Elena.

Stefan couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to Elena despite the fairly attractive girl he was currently dancing with. He let his gaze wander around the ballroom before he spotted her several feet away, seeming in a fit of giggles at something Lucien Castle had said. He loved the way her whole face illuminated as a warmth radiated off of her every single time she released such a laugh but he hated the fact he wasn't the reason why she was laughing in the first place.

"Stefan, are you okay?" Tatia questioned, looking him over curiously.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be." Stefan forced a smile.

"You just seem a bit...lost." She said, narrowing her eyes slightly at him.

"I was just thinking." He decided.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Stefan had a feeling that telling his current homecoming 'date' (although he really didn't think it was a great term to use considering they were just friends) that he was in deep thought about the beauty of his girlfriend and how much he wanted to be dancing with her instead of Tatia, wouldn't exactly settle well.

"You just look really pretty tonight." He decided. And as he gave her a quick once over he realized he wasn't exactly lying. She wore a short, blood-red dress that was far from conservative but due to the long lacy sleeves managed to appear almost elegant. As his eyes finally met hers she smiled widely.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself." She stated. Her hands which had been placed around his neck slowly made their way down his chest, slipping inside his suit jacket. "You know this dance is sort of boring. We should head back to my room and... _study_."

Stefan had a very good feeling that if he went back to her room they would not be studying. He quickly stopped swaying to the music and caught hold of her wrists stopping her hands from exploring anymore of his body.

Tatia didn't seem to mind his actions and she raised an eyebrow in an almost challenging way.

"Look Tatia, I think you've gotten the wrong idea." Stefan started slowly.

"Is that so?" Tatia questioned tilting her head.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah...I really appreciate you helping me with Geography and I think you're a nice person and I enjoy hanging out with you..."

"But?"

"But I have no interest in sleeping with you. I'd really prefer if we just kept a platonic relationship going here."

Tatia tilted her head as if confused. "I don't recall suggesting we sleep together. I just really thought you could use the extra study session. Gosh what is it with all of you boys always thinking about sex and only sex."

Stefan's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh um...I..uh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Tatia burst into laughter. "I'm kidding."

He looked to her now absolutely confused and not sure how to react.

"I am serious about the sex thing though, Cami's going to be spending the night with Anton anyway so my dorm is free for use." She stated with a grin.

At this point Stefan was completely frazzled and not sure what to say and so as his eyes settled on a certain teacher entering the room he pointed and muttered, "Is that Mr. Kruger? You know I have to ask him a question about, um, Spanish."

Stefan began to scurry off towards Mr. Kruger but was cut off when Tatia called out his name. He turned back to look at her and noticed the same grin from before on her face.

"Mr. Kruger teaches German." She stated.

Stefan mentally face palmed before shaking his head. "Right, that's what I meant."

He then hurried off to fake some questions about German for the homophobic teacher who always seemed to run the opposite direction when he saw him coming.

 **KOKKOKKOK**

"It's cold." Katherine complained as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Damon had somehow managed to convince her to take a walk with him. It was a cool night as was expected during Autumn in England and Katherine certainly wasn't dressed for this weather. Before she could change her mind and head back to the building Damon shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She muttered. "So what is it you wanted to show me?"

Damon grinned at this. "We're almost there, just wait."

"Almost where?" She inquired.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're so impatient Kitty Kat."

"I'm not impatient, I just want to be sure that you're not luring me out to my death." She retorted with a slight smile.

"Oh come on you know I'd never hurt you." He said nudging her playfully as they continued walking. They had reached the rugby field and due to the lack of lights and the distance from the school building it was getting hard to see everything. Katherine did her best not to stumble as she glanced up at Damon wondering what exactly he had planned and why the hell he wasn't out here with his homecoming date instead of her.

"Alright, we're here." Damon decided after a few more seconds of walking. Katherine could only vaguely see the outline of his face in the darkness and as she glanced around confused she spotted the bleachers...so they were still on the field?

"I'm sorry but what exactly is the point of this?" She questioned in confusion, continuing to glance around in the darkness, straining to see just about anything.

"Now Ric!" Damon yelled out.

Right on cue the field lit up as the lights overhead all turned on. Katherine looked around in surprise and then her eyes landed on what was sprawled across the field.

 _Happy Anniversary Katherine_

 _I Love You_

It was written out in rose petals. White rose petals to be specific because Damon knew how much Katherine hated the red ones (they were much too cheesy for her liking).

"Damon…" She whispered amazed and impressed and overloaded with too many emotions at once.

As her eyes met his he smiled sheepishly, "Happy Anniversary Katherine."

Katherine sighed shaking her head.

"Anniversary of what!" She wanted to scream. Yet she didn't have it in her to break his heart like that and so she racked her brain for not only when they first met but for what the date even was.

"It's November 18th." He said as if reading her mind. "Four years ago today I saw you for the first time at this exact spot."

Katherine frowned at this. "That's wrong, we met way before that I mean we've known each other since you were like 8."

"I know, I know, this isn't when I first saw you, but when I first saw you." He tried to explain, clearly failing considering Katherine was still as confused as ever. "On November 18th, 2012 I was sitting right on those bleachers up there."

He pointed out a specific spot before continuing. "And you were right here on the field talking with this big group of people. Nik, Lucien, Tatia, and a bunch of others, and all of those boys were just fawning over Tatia and I couldn't help but think 'Are they blind?' because it made no sense to me how none of them were noticing you standing there in your skinny jeans and that blue top that you wear all the time. Not to mention the hooker heels-"

Katherine giggles at this. "I was trying to look taller!"

Damon grinned. "But that's the thing, you weren't trying. Unlike Tatia you did nothing special to get those guys' attention. You were just you. Plain old Katherine Pierce and yet you were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. And then when you all started walking towards the school and you tripped, you….you weren't the only one falling in that moment. Because in that one moment I realized that maybe I had been blind too for not having really seen you sooner. Not having seen this amazing girl that you are. This strong girl that even after falling and being laughed at by all of her supposed friends got right back up and managed to look totally badass while doing so. And so I remember making a note right on my history homework that on November 18th, 2012 I had seen Katherine Pierce for the first time. And on this day four years ago I knew I'd be a slave to my love for you for the rest of my life."

Katherine was blown away. Absolutely 100% speechless in a way she could only recall being four other times in her life.

Damon gently raised his hand to her face, caressing her cheek. "I love you Katherine, and I think I always will."

There was so many things she wanted to say and yet so little she could actually get out. "I-I'm sorry Damon, I just-"

"Hey hey, it's okay." He whispered soothingly running his fingers through her hair. "I don't expect you to say it back just yet."

"No it's…" She pushed his hand away taking a few steps back. "It's not that. It's all of this and it's you and...god when are you going to understand that I don't love you Damon. I never have and I never will and you just need to give it up and leave me the hell alone!"

And with that she threw his jacket at him and stormed away, ignoring the tears that started blurring her vision. Because Damon was wrong. She wasn't the strong girl he said. She was scared. Just a scared girl who had had her heart broken one too many times and wasn't willing to risk it again. Wasn't willing to let anyone in, especially not the boy who always made her feel special. She'd rather break his heart than let him be the one to break hers.

As Damon watched Katherine's figure fade further and further into the night he felt a pang in his chest and he swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill. I'm such an idiot.

"Damon…"

He turned to see Alaric standing there sympathy written all over his face.

Wordlessly Damon walked over to him and allowed Alaric to pull him into a hug.

"Would now be a bad time to say I told you so?" Alaric asked quietly, managing to get a mostly forced laugh out of Damon.

"Oh shut up." He muttered, shoving Alaric away in a playfully matter before sighing and sitting down on the field. Alaric joined him and they both sat silently staring up at the stars for a few seconds before Alaric spoke again.

"You'll get her next time." He promised although not even he believed his own words. Because unlike Damon, Ric knew just how broken Katherine was.

"You're a crappy liar. I've got to go. Blondie is waiting for me and if it's not going to be Katherine in my bed tonight it may as well be her." Damon decided standing up.

Alaric shot him a look of disapproval which he chose to ignore. "And if you don't mind clean up those petals for me too buddy."

Alaric groaned shaking his head as Damon began to head back towards the school. "You're a dick!"

"Yeah but you love me anyway." Damon called over his shoulder.

Alaric smiled slightly to himself. Yeah I do.

 **KOKKOKKOK**

"You know this idea seemed a lot better when we weren't crawling through the dusty vents of this ancient school."

"Stop complaining!" Kol scolded his friend as they continued to push forward in the dimly lit vents.

"I'm not complaining, just saying this plan of yours isn't a personal favorite of mine." Kai countered.

Kol rolled his eyes as he continued to crawl deeper into the vents. When Kol, Kai, and Lucien had arrived at the dance they had found Mr. Kruger was the head chaperone rather than Mr. Saltzman (which was typically the norm). Mr. Kruger had scolded Kol and Kai for trying to enter the dance since they were underclassmen and only allowed inside if they were accompanying an upperclassmen. Lucien refused to go along with their story that he was their date and the three of them were a thruple so Kol and Kai had to look for a new way to get into the dance. It had been Kol's idea to sneak in through the vents.

"I didn't hear you coming up with any brilliant ideas." Kol pointed out.

"Hey I suggested we skip the dance all together and set Enzo's guitar on fire as revenge! You're the one who wants to sneak into this stupid homecoming so Bonnie can refuse to dance with you."

Kol rolled his eyes, kicking his friend who was crawling behind him. "Bonnie promised she would dance with me."

Kai rolled his eyes in turn, whacking Kol with the flashlight he held in his hand. "She probably erased that promise from her mind like every other memory she has of you."

Kol's features narrowed into a glare as he kicked at Kai once again. "Like you're one to talk! Bonnie can hardly stand you."

Kai laughed ironically as he began to whack Kol with his flash light to fend off his feet. "And you think she likes you any better?"

"Yes I do." Kol rolled his eyes as he and Kai continued to battle in the small cramped space of the vents. It was only when they heard a loud creek that they both froze.

"Am I the only one who heard that?"

"I'm not deaf you bloody idiot."

"I don't know id say you definitely need to get your ears checked if you claim you heard Bonnie promise you a dance."

Kol immediately glared and kicked back at his best friend with more force this time. Kai moved to dodge Kol's foot and suddenly the vents began to shake violently.

"Uh oh."

Before either could move another muscle the vents caved in below them and they both fell down. A loud crash echoed through the dance hall as the music stopped and all eyes turned to the two boys who had fallen into the middle of the dance floor.

Kol groaned rubbing his head and glanced over to see Kai doing something similar. He then noticed his brother lying on the floor, seemingly having been taken down by Kai when he fell. Kol couldn't help but grin.

"Nik! You decided to come after all!"

"I'm going to kill you both." Klaus spat out.

Everyone seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of two boys falling from the ceiling and began to look around as if waiting for help. Katherine and Elijah raced to the front of the crowd, shortly followed by Bonnie and Enzo. Kol felt a smile rise to his face as he admired how beautiful Bonnie looked in her dress.

"What are you two idiots doing!" Katherine scolded as she and Elijah began to help up Klaus.

"Just decided to drop in." Kai explained with a smirk. Kol chuckled slightly.

"This isn't funny! You two could have gotten hurt." Bonnie intercepted as she offered Kol a hand, Enzo doing the same with Kai.

"Glad to know you care darling." Kol smiled as he stood up uneasily, watching as Kai did the same while making some remark about how he knew Enzo liked him deep down inside.

"I never said that." Bonnie argued as she brushed some dust off of Kol's hair with a slightly amused grin before shaking her head. "Why on earth were you crawling through the vents?"

"There's a very important girl here tonight who I promised a dance and I couldn't let her down." Kol explained with a playful smile.

Bonnie shook her head once again but a small smile had graced her lips. "You're crazy Kol."

"Crazy about you." He grinned.

Bonnie looked about ready to speak when suddenly a tall figure was looming over the small group who had gathered when the vents fell down.

"You two rule breakers need to come with me." Mr. Kruger instructed Kol and Kai with a glare.

The two boys exchanged a look. Perhaps Kol's plan hadn't been so great after all.

 **KOKKOKKOK**

Before the door of Damon's dorm could even close his arms were wrapped around Caroline and his lips were pressed against hers. A billion thoughts raced through Caroline's mind as Damon fiddled with the zipper of her dress, beginning to tug it down. Before she could stop herself she broke the kiss.

"Hey, maybe we should just head back to the dance. Our friends might be looking for us."

Damon frowned slightly before beginning to plant small kisses down her neck.

"Nobody's looking for us, trust me." He muttered against her skin. His right hand dropped to her thigh, pulling up the skirt that hung so loose just above her knees. Her hand quickly flew down stopping him from traveling any further.

"We should watch a movie or something." She stated nervously.

"I don't want to watch a movie." Damon replied with a sigh raising his head so that his eyes met hers. "Are you okay Caroline?"

"Yeah I'm fine just..."

"You don't want to do this?"

"No it's not like that-"

"Then just relax." He cooed before pulling her into another kiss, this one much more gentle than the others.

Caroline tried her hardest to do as he said, as they slowly moved towards the bed. But too many doubts and worries rushed through her head, causing her to tense up as Damon once again reached towards her dress zipper. Yet she couldn't find it in her to stop him once again and so she submitted to his touch and allowed him to unzip the dress. His lips once again found her neck as he carefully pulled down the straps of her dress causing it to fall to the floor.

"You are absolutely stunning." He whispered, studying her now half naked form before his lips trapped hers in a kiss. The two tumbled back onto the bed and Damon's hands became to travel across her body causing her to moan lightly.

It was only when Damon's hands began to pull down her underwear that Caroline once again panicked shoving him off of her, resulting in him falling to the floor with a groan.

"I'm a virgin!" She blurted out nervously as she sat up.

She expected Damon to get mad or annoyed but as he got up he simply sighed and tossed her his suit jacket which she quickly placed around her shoulders.

"I didn't know. Look if you don't feel comfortable doing this Caroline, we don't have to."

Caroline sighed relieved. "Thanks because I'm really just not ready for this.

Damon nodded while running a hand through his hair, the annoyance clearly setting in.

"Hey maybe after prom." Caroline joked before adding, "Although whether it be your prom or my prom is to be announced. I always forget that you're older. It's so weird to think that you're actually graduating at the end of the year, I mean especially considering that all of your friends are the same age as me and-"

"We need to break up." Damon stated cutting off her ramble.

Caroline froze looking to him confused. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"This thing between us just isn't going to work. I know it, you know it. So why bother forcing it."

Yes Caroline did know it, but damn it hurt hearing him say it.

"Damon I think you're overreacting, come on we can work all the bumps in our relationship out-"

"No Caroline!" Damon interrupted, "It's over okay?"

"Damon-"

"Look I'm tired of pretending like this is actually going anywhere when in all honesty I've only kept you around this long because you're a semi decent kisser, but aside from that you serve me no purpose. You're obnoxious, and shallow, and useless, and a horrible tease. Plus it's pretty obvious that you're just dying to hop into bed with Klaus and couldn't care less about me just like everyone else in this ridiculous school. So just go Caroline!"

Caroline was left speechless at his harsh words and she struggled to hold back the tears that were stinging at the back of her eyes. She quickly stood up, wrapping the jacket tightly around herself and grabbing her dress from the floor.

Damon, probably noticing her tears which had slowly begun to fall, sighed. "Caroline I'm sorry, I didn't-"

She chose to ignore his words, not trusting herself to speak as she headed for the door not even bothering to slip back into her dress. She had to get out of the room as quick as possible.

"Blondie come on!" Damon called, standing up and starting to walk over but she held up a hand stopping him.

"Save it. You said what you needed to and I feel the same way so I guess this relationship if you even want to call it that is over." Caroline stated quickly as tears streamed down her face.

Damon opened his mouth as if to talk again but seemed to decide against it and rather nodded and opened the door for her.

She squeezed past him and made her way down the hallway having no idea where she was going as the tears blurred her vision and Damon's words replayed in her head.

So much for the best homecoming ever.

 **KOKKOKKOK**

Stefan sighed in relief as he made his ways down the hallway toward his room. Escaping Tatia has been quite the struggle and he couldn't help but be grateful that Kol was currently distracting her.

He pulled out his phone about to text Caroline and ask where she was but it was at that moment he saw the all too familiar wisps of blonde hair that belonged to his best friend who was sitting on the floor, her face in her hands.

"Caroline?"

She looked up and he only now could see the tears that stained her face and better yet her attire or lack thereof.

"Care what the hell happened?" He asked kneeling down beside her.

Caroline wordlessly flung herself at Stefan and he pulled her into a tight hug as she began to silently sob.

"You were right Stefan. You were right about Damon. You were right about it all. God I'm such an idiot."

Stefan let out a sigh as he ran his hand through her hair soothingly. "You are not an idiot Caroline. Damon's an idiot."

Stefan paused once again considering his friends current attire. "Did he hurt you Caroline or force you into anything."

"What? No! Nothing like that. I mean we were about to...you know. And I panicked Stefan and he decided that we should break up. He told me that he doesn't even like me and that he was only with me because I'm a good kisser, wait I'm sorry, a semi-decent kisser. I hate him Stefan."

Stefan clenched his teeth hearing this and stood up, pulling Caroline up with him.

"Okay, just go back to your dorm, i'll be there in a bit." He ordered.

"What-where are you going?" She asked as he started off down the hallway.

"It's about time my brother and I have a chat."

 **KOKKOKKOK**

Damon sighed as downed the last of his glass of bourbon. So perhaps he had been a bit too rough on Caroline. Maybe he had just had enough of rejection for the night. It didn't matter now, he was sure the girl hated him by now.

The sudden pounding on the door caught his attention and he groaned as the sound of his brother's voice filled the air.

"Damon open up!"

"It's already open you idiot." He called out as he poured himself another drink.

He turned around just in time to see Stefan entering and slamming the door closed. Great now his brother was here to scold him.

"Look before you start ranting about-"

Before Damon could finish his sentence Stefan was across the room and punching him with much more strength that Damon ever imagined his brother could muster.

"Stef-"

"I told you Damon! I told you time and time again that all I asked of you was to treat her right! To be there for her the way you were never there for me." Stefan yelled a mixture of anger and pain in his voice.

Damon could feel the guilt taking over as he pulled himself up with the help of his bedpost. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Stefan, but I'm not exactly a good guy. You knew that and Caroline knew it."

"You really think that? God Damon! Caroline isn't just some girl who was with you because she wanted to have a good time. She was with you because she genuinely liked you. She saw the good in you the way she constantly sees the good in people. And now that girl that thought you were the greatest thing ever is in her dorm crying her eyes out. Don't you feel any ounce of guilt, of sympathy? Or have you just fallen so far into your self pity that you don't care."

"Self pity? This isn't self pity Stefan this is just me being me! This is who I am take it or leave it. And Caroline will get over it sooner or later. We all know she has a lot more interest in Nik than she does in me. Just like you do."

Stefan laughed dryly at this comment. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Since you've gotten to this stupid school you and Nik just clicked right away and you seem perfectly fine with pretending that your abolishment of a brother isn't here for you. I heard about your encounter with Anton. You could've came to me Stefan! I could have helped you!"

"Don't do that. Don't point fingers at me as if I haven't put in the effort to get closer to you. Maybe it's just time that we accept that we're far from family."

Damon tried to ignore the way that this comment hurt him. He didn't want to care. He shouldn't care.

"Trust me I accepted that a long time ago. Right around the time when father shipped me away to boarding school and you got to spend the last few months with our slut of a mother before she ran off with her lover."

Once again Stefan's fist connected with Damon's face but this time Damon had no interest in playing victim. Instead he returned the favor, punching Stefan across the face and feeling satisfaction take over as his brother stumbled against the desk knocking over a few objects.

And soon enough they were in a full on fist fight, swinging punches at each other in an attempt to get out years worth of rage and resentment.

 **KOKKOKKOK**

"Ms. Forbes what happened?"

Caroline looked up from her spot on her bed to see a very concerned Elijah standing in her doorway. She pulled out her headphones allowing the song she was listening to to fade away as she wiped at her tears.

"Elijah, hey, how'd you get in here." She asked ignoring his question.

"I knocked but nobody answered and then I noticed the door wasn't locked. Apologies for intruding I was looking for Hayley and-"

"It's fine Lijah. Hayley wasn't here when I got here but my guess is that she's with Jackson." Caroline explained. She couldn't help but be grateful that she had at least changed into a pair of pajamas and had disposed of Damon's jacket (although maybe throwing it out the window hadn't been the best method).

"Well then I suppose my search for her will have to continue later. Now would you like to share what happened?" He asked as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Damon and I broke up." She muttered averting her gaze from his. She had no interest in seeing the sympathetic look that he would surely give her.

She heard him sigh. "My apologies, but I assure you this is for the best. He was never good enough for you to begin with."

She gave him a small nod at this although the words didn't exactly make her feel much better. "Thanks Lijah."

"If you'd like I can go talk to him."

Caroline finally looked to Elijah and she could tell by his expression that he intended to do much more than talk to Damon.

"That's not necessary, it's fine really. I'd just like to be alone." She decided offering him a small smile.

He nodded standing up. "Well I suppose I could leave you alone. Although I did intend to offer you a trip to the nearest ice cream parlor. But since you clearly have no interest I'll just be on my way."

As Elijah made his way to the door Caroline couldn't help but grin. "Are you trying to bribe me with ice cream?"

"If I were attempting to do that, which I most certainly am not, would it work?" He questioned in response, pausing in the doorway.

Caroline contemplated this before grabbing her jacket from the bed post and standing up. "Fine, but you're paying."

 **KOKKOKKOK**

As Klaus made his way through the halls he couldn't help but feel annoyed by the fact that he had attended the ridiculous homecoming only for Caroline and Damon to bail before he even arrived. What made him even more upset was the thought of what they could possibly be doing at the moment.

But that didn't stop him from knocking on Damon's door with the readily prepared excuse that he needed to snatch a bottle of alcohol from Damon's stash. He just hoped that his inner intentions of stopping whatever Damon and Caroline might be doing wouldn't shine through.

"Damon, open the door!" He shouted, knocking a bit harder before finally pushing the door open.

Rather than seeing Caroline and Damon half naked on the bed as he expected, he was caught off guard as he watched Stefan repeatedly punching Damon who in turn shoved Stefan to the floor. Neither of them seemed to notice Klaus.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" He shouted, racing over and doing his best to step in between the two who finally acknowledged his presence.

"Damon broke my best friend's heart after trying to force her into sex." Stefan shouted, his gaze focused solely on Damon.

Damon in turn rolled his eyes. "I didn't force her into anything, she was perfectly willing until she decided to be a tease."

Klaus lost all sense of loyalty to his friend as he turned around and punched him, causing Damon to fall to the floor with a groan.

"Not you too." Damon muttered as he wiped at the blood forming underneath his nose. He struggled to pull himself up, using the desk for help. "You know Nik, I could have sworn we had an unspoken agreement that we stay out of each other's relationships."

Klaus scoffed at this taking a few steps closer. "And I could have sworn that my best friend wasn't desperate enough for a quick hook up that he'd break an innocent girl's heart."

"Oh please Nik, you're just jealous that you weren't the one standing there staring at her very nice half naked body." Damon stated with a halfhearted smirk.

Another punch hit Damon before he even saw it coming, this one taking the breath out of him.

"Nik I'm not doing this. I'm not going to fight my best friend!" Damon muttered as he coughed up some blood. And he meant it. He wouldn't touch Klaus because he refused to lose his best friend over something so minuscule. Though maybe it wasn't his choice considering the way Klaus was glaring at him.

"You know what Damon, I think this friendship has lasted long enough." Klaus spit the words out and Damon couldn't help but feel as if his whole world was falling apart before him.

Klaus headed for the door, Stefan following behind him like a lost puppy. Damon struggled to follow after despite the pain that shot through his leg as he did this.

"Nik don't do this, not over some stupid girl!"

Klaus stopped in the doorway clenching his teeth. "She's not just some stupid girl."

He looked as if he wanted to say more but rather he shook his head and said lowly. "Goodbye Damon."

And then he and Stefan were gone.

 **KOKKOKKOK**

"Thanks again Lijah." Caroline said smiling warmly at Elijah. They stood in front of Stefan and Klaus' dorm where Caroline had requested he drop her off. She had to be sure Stefan was okay after talking with Damon.

"Of course Ms. Forbes. Eating all those calories was most definitely worth seeing you smile again." He replied. Caroline's smile widened at this and she pulled him in for a quick hug.

"You're the best. Now get back to your room, it's late and I know how much you hate breaking curfew." She stated teasingly before shoving him away playfully.

He chuckled slightly. "As you wish. Goodnight Caroline."

"Night Lijah."

She watched him disappear down the hallway before she turned to the door and knocked once. She had learned with Klaus and Stefan that it was best to knock first considering that the few times she hadn't it always ended in awkward situations such as a few days ago when she had walked in on Stefan both shirtless and on top of Klaus. They blamed it on Stefan's clumsiness but Caroline decided it was best to avoid these types of situations before she started to seriously question her best friend and his roommate's sexuality.

She heard footsteps shuffling and finally the door was yanked open by Klaus. She was a bit surprised that he was the one opening the door and not Stefan. It was silly considering the room was his as well, but she still never got used to seeing him when she expected her best friend.

After the initial surprise disappeared she took in his appearance. He wore a suit-well excluding the jacket which she spotted lazily thrown on his bed-which she found strange considering he hadn't been at the dance. His tie was loose around his neck like he had intended on taking it off but then got lazy halfway through. His hair was all ruffled up in an extremely messy and fairly hot way. His whole appearance made him look...tired.

"Hey, is Stefan here?" She questioned awkwardly, wrapping her arms around herself and suddenly wishing she was wearing something more attractive than her old worn out pair of pajamas.

"No he uh went to check on Tatia. He left her at the dance earlier and...are you okay?" He questioned, the worry in his voice clearly evident.

"I take it you heard what happened." Caroline sighed. She had hoped he would never have to find out about the whole thing, even if that was impractical.

"Yes I did, um, do you want to talk about it?" He asked awkwardly.

She couldn't help but laugh at the way that he so clearly did not want her to agree to talk about it.

"Is something funny, muppet?" He questioned, seemingly amused by her laughter.

"Can I come in?" She asked ignoring him. He nodded and stepped to the side allowing her to walk in. He closed the door behind her as she glanced around the room. Something was different.

"Where's all those pictures." She questioned, pointing to the now bare wall where there used to be a collage of Polaroid pictures. If she recalled correctly a few older ones had been of him with people such as Katherine, Tatia, and Lucien but most were more current photos of Damon, Hayley and his other friends.

She looked to him and noticed the pained expression on his face as he grabbed a bottle of liquor from his bedside table and took a long swig. "I got rid of them all."

"Why?"

"They had no purpose there. They were just a reminder of my terrible friend-making skills." He decided with a smile that was clearly forced.

She was confused by the comment until she realized way too many things at once. The blood stain on the collar of his dress shirt, the bruises on his knuckles, the way that he looked about ready to jump off a building.

"What did you do Klaus?" She asked slowly but accusingly.

He didn't meet her eyes as he said. "What do you mean muppet?"

"You...you shouldn't have. He's your friend Klaus, It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm fine and-"

"He hurt you Caroline and that is not fine. I refuse to be friends with someone who hurts somebody like you."

"Somebody like me? What does that even mean?"

"It means that you're innocent, you're not like all the other girls here who have a dark past and an even darker future. Who have already given up on escaping this school and escaping their problems. They just dwell in their problems and sleep with guy after guy to create even more issues. But you...you're full of light and hope and you have this bright future ahead of you that you don't even notice yet. You deserve better than guys like Damon. You deserve the world and it's about time somebody tells you it."

Caroline was taken back by his words. Never had a guy spoken about her like that. And never had she actually believed it.

"Klaus I…"

"You promised me a dance yesterday." He started cutting her off, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"I did, didn't I." She grinned slightly unable to help herself as she walked over to him. He pulled out his phone and clicked a couple of times on the screen before setting it down on the desk and offering her his hand. As she took his hand the soothing guitar melody of her favorite Ed Sheeran song filled the room.

"I love this song." She whispered smiling widely as she rested her head on his shoulder and they swayed back and forward to the music.

"I know." He replied quietly. She was about to question how exactly he knew this but before she could the words of the song filled the room.

 _Give me love like her_

 _Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

 _Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt_

 _Told you I'd let them go_

She hummed lowly to the song and he chuckled amused. "Don't be shy, sing it."

She shook her head laughing slightly. "No way!"

"Oh come on love, Hayley tells me you have a beautiful singing voice." He stated teasingly and she fake gasped.

"She told you!" She questioned in fake shock, not nearly as annoyed as she usually would be at this reveal.

"In all fairness she told everyone. I do believe I have the video saved on my phone."

"What!" She shrieked giggling as she began to pull away reaching out to grab his phone from the bed but before she could he pulled her back to him dipping her.

 _No, I just wanna hold ya_

She laughed in a way that she hadn't in ages as he pulled her back up to him smiling widely. Neither of them even noticed how close they had ended up to each other because they were taken away by the pure beauty and innocence of the moment.

 _Give a little time to me, I'll burn this out._

 _We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around._

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow._

"Ma-my, my-my-y, oh give me love!" Caroline sang loudly along to the music making dramatically facial expressions while doing so. Klaus chuckled before joining in with her singing in the worst voice he could possibly manage.

"Oh god no you're ruining my beautiful solo here." She shrieked, giggling as he replied with a shocked gasp.

"You don't like my singing! I'm seriously offended love!"

She threw her head back in laughter before resting it back on his shoulder, continuing to sing along.

 _Give me love like never before_

 _Cause lately I've been craving more_

 _And it's been a while but I still feel the same_

 _Maybe I should let you go_

"Maybe I should." Klaus interrupted lowly.

She lifted her head to look at him. "What?"

"You've caused a lot of problems for me since you've gotten here Caroline. You've made me question so much…and I need to know right now if you want me to let you go…let go of the unexplainable feelings I'm growing for you before I act on them, before they tear us apart…"

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

Those lyrics filled the silence and Caroline took as a sign of what to do next. To make sure he knew that she didn't want him to let her go. No, certainly not.

She pulled him towards her, ready to finally experience the way Klaus Mikaelson's lips would feel against hers. The taste that they would allow.

But the minute-no, the second that their lips were about to connect, the door flew open.

"God I could not find Tatia anywhere and OH Um wow! I'm sorry, I'll just go! Carry on, sorry, I'm really um sorry. You know i'll stay in Anton's dorm tonight and-OW."

In his fumble for both words and the door knob Stefan had somehow managed to trip over Klaus's bat and fallen face first on the floor.

 _Give me loveee._

The last line of the song was the only sound that filled the room as Caroline and Klaus both stared at Stefan in a certain shock and anger that was fit for only this particular situation. So close yet so far.

And before any of them could speak the wind from the open window blew the door shut and the next song on Klaus's phone filled the room.

 _One, two, three_

 _Not only you and me_

 _Got 180 degrees_

 _And I'm caught in between_

"Seriously!" Caroline shrieked. Never had she been so annoyed to hear Britney Spears.

But as she ran over to the phone to turn it off, she somehow by the fate of God managed to trip and bring Klaus down with her. And as they hit the floor roughly Stefan couldn't help but laugh.

And once he started laughing Caroline and Klaus joined in.

They all laughed until it hurt and once their laughter died down Caroline began to sing along with the song.

"Merrier the more/Triple fun that way/Twister on the floor/What do you say?"

Soon enough the two boys joined in as well and they were having a full on singing party. And suddenly the interrupting didn't seem so bad. In fact neither did the whole night.

As Caroline laid on the floor shouting out the lyrics to a song about having a threesome, along with her best friend and...well whatever Klaus was, she couldn't help but think that this may be the best homecoming ever.

 **So Klaroline almost kissed...again! Hope you don't hate us or Stefan too much now. Sorry for the confusion with two parts this chapter but don't worry it was just because we wanted to fit a lot in this chapter. Be sure to let us know what you think about everything that happened a lot of things have certainly changed. Thank you all so much for the support we'll be updating again as soon as possible and be on the look out for our new story soon! Luv you all!**


	14. We're still alive

**A/N: Hey so in case everyone didn't notice we took a bit of a break...In all honesty we've been crazy busy with school and about a million other story ideas we toyed with but after all this time we wound up back writing for this and now that it's summer hopefully we'll be able to write and post as frequently as possible. We are so so sooooo very sorry for the delay and hope that all of you will keep reading, reviewing, and letting us know what you think! Speaking of reviews,**

 **We wanted to reply to one of our biggest and most thought provoking comments aka the one by 'ScarletRose', we actually don't disagree with any of what you said (well minus the comments about Tatia and Klaus their dynamics will be shown more in future chapters if I say too much it'll give things away). You're honestly 100% right, a lot of the character's were in the wrong last chapter. Caroline is a complete brat who blew things out of proportion, Stefan is letting all of his feelings about not having his brother around blind him from what Damons dealt with the past few years, Klaus and Elijah are fairly hypocritical, and everyone is defending Caroline who by no means really required any of that defense. But the thing is that all these characters are screwed up. This was all intentional and we're glad you're not just going with it! It's okay to be pissed at their decisions or what they say because one of the best parts for us about writing this story is that we're taking all these damaged screwed up teenagers and mixing them into this one school that has loads of drama and a lot of history you're all yet to see!**

 **We hope we kind of adressed your concerns with that and that you continue to enjoy the story! We'd also like to thank you for you compliments on Damon and Kat as a relationship and as individuals, we loved to write them and they will continue to grow with time. As for everyone else there's been a lot of requests, still, for Delena and Bonenzo, as for Bonnie and Enzo I'll be honest and say they won't last but we'll definitely be seeing more of Damon and Elena in the future!**

 **Okay, now to get to the actual story! Please don't forget to review on this chapter guys we want to know your all still alive and well and that people are reading this! Thank you and love you all!**

 **Recap: Last chapter was homecoming, after Caroline backed out of sex with Damon he broke up with her in a fairly unkind manner which led to him and Stefan fighting, and eventually Damon and Klaus getting in a fight that ended their friendship. Please feel free to re-read or ask questions if your lost, it's been a while!**

 _"Come on Lijah, come play with us!"  
_

 _"I've already told you Niklaus, I have to finish this novel for literature class." Elijah replied simply, barely sparing his brother a glance._

 _"Lijahhhhh!"_

 _"Leave him be Nik. All he ever does is read." Katherine pointed out, tossing the rugby ball at him full speed so he barely had enough time to catch it._

 _"I know Kat, but if he doesn't get some exercise then he's gonna be a whale! I'm trying to help him!"_

 _"But if he becomes a whale we can put him in a fish tank and sell tickets for people to see him!" Lucien said excitedly as he raced over and tackled Klaus to the ground, snatching the ball in the process. The two boys chuckled._

 _"Lucien's got a point." Katherine decided with a grin, taking her time in walking over to her two friends and grabbing the ball from them while they were both wrestling for it. She grinned triumphantly._

 _"Cheaterrrrr!" Lucien whined as he rolled over in the grass so he was lying on his back, looking up at the beating sun._

 _"I think you mean winner!" Katherine corrected with a giggle._

 _"Not yet." Klaus countered, sitting up slightly and grabbing Katherine around the waist to yank her down next to him._

 _"Nik!" She called out between laughs as they began to tumble in the grass, both snatching at the ball between their laughter. "Whalelijah get your brother off of me!" She said as Klaus gained the upperhand._

 _Elijah sighed at his new nickname. "Niklaus perhaps you shouldn't play so rough with Katherine."_

 _Klaus paused his movements, holding the ball in one hand and Katherine's wrist in the other as she tried to reach over him for the ball. "Are you saying Kat can't play rough because she's a girl Lijah?"_

 _"I was not implying-"_

 _"That's not true Lijah! That's sexist." Lucien argued, the word fumbling out of his mouth in a way that made it obvious the eight year old had learned it only recently._

 _"You're misunderstanding me. I only meant that-"_

 _"You're so mean Lijah!" Katherine said with a huff, climbing off of Klaus before walking over and snatching Elijah's book from him._

 _Elijah sighed once again. "Katerina, please give me my book back."_

 _"No! Go fetch, like a dog." Katherine decided with a smirk before throwing Elijah's book as far as she could manage. Klaus watched as the book smacked right into the head of a boy sitting on the bench a few feet away._

 _Lucien burst into laughter. "Now Elijah's a whaledog."_

 _Elijah shook his head running a hand through his hair in annoyance. "Niklaus may you please retrieve my book."_

 _Klaus rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to do it?"_

 _"Because if I can not read out here in peace we must return inside." Elijah said, shooting his little brother a pointed look._

 _Klaus groaned but stood up reluctantly, walking over to the boy who was looking down at the book judgmentally. He heard Kat and Lucien make some comments about Elijah being a bad whaledog before he was too far to hear them and stood in front of the boy._

 _"Can I have that book please?" He asked, holding out his hand._

 _The boy rolled his eyes. "Finders keepers." He decided._

 _Klaus matched his expression. "Why would you want a book?"_

 _"Why do you want the book?"_

 _"So my whaledog won't bring me back inside."_

 _"You have a whaledog?"_

 _Klaus nodded smiling slightly. "Yeah he's my brother." He turned around pointing out Elijah who looked like he was arguing with Kat and Lucien. "He's the funny looking one in the suit."_

 _The boy laughed slightly. "He looks like a nerd."_

 _Klaus laughed as well. "He is a nerd."_

 _The boy shook his head with a grin. "My brother's a nerd too. He likes to read a lot."_

 _"You have a brother?" Klaus asked tilting his head. "I have four brothers and two sisters."_

 _Klaus noticed the boy looked sad for a while. He looked down before responding. "I used to have a brother."_

 _"Why not anymore?" Klaus asked._

 _"He's gone."_

 _"Gone where?"_

 _"Well he's home. I guess I'm gone."_

 _Klaus shook his head. "You're not gone, you're right here."_

 _"Here is gone. Nobody I know is here." He argued._

 _Klaus thought on this for a moment before outstretching his hand to the boy. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. Everyone calls me Klaus except my brother Lijah, and my friends call me Nik. I'm eight years old and I've been here for two years." Klaus smiled brightly. "You know me now, so you're not gone anymore."_

 _Klaus watched as the small frown on the young boy's face grew into a smile as he took Klaus' hand in his. "I'm Damon."_

 _Klaus smiled. "That's a cool name."_

 _Damon shook his head. "You have three names, that's cooler!"_

 _Klaus laughed slightly because he had never thought of it that way. He was about to reply when suddenly someone was tugging on his arm._

 _"Come on Nik, we have to finish the game!" Katherine coaxed. She tugged on his arm once again and it was only then Klaus realized his other hand was still in Damon's. He quickly removed his hand, grabbing Katherine's instead to stop her from dragging him away._

 _"I'm talking with Damon." He said simply._

 _"Who's Damon?" She asked, completely ignoring the boy sitting on the bench before them._

 _"He's my new friend!" Klaus explained, pointing to Damon who looked up at him, surprised Klaus had called him his friend. Damon directed his gaze to Katherine then, offering her a small smile. Katherine rolled her eyes._

 _"Hurry up okay. Elijah says we have to go back inside soon." Klaus nodded and Katherine released her hand from his grip before running back to the other two boys on the field. Damon watched her closely as she ran off, the smile seeming unable to fade from his face._

 _"She's pretty." Damon decided once Katherine was out of earshot._

 _Klaus glanced over at Katherine before looking back to Damon and sitting down on the bench next to him. "I don't know. I guess."_

 _"You guess?" Damon looked to him confused._

 _Klaus shrugged, shifting slightly uncomfortable. He'd never really thought of Katherine that way. "We're friends." He finally said._

 _"Well you have a pretty friend." Damon noted, turning over to pick up the book that had hit him earlier before handing it to Klaus. "You should go, she's waiting for you."_

 _Klaus took the book with a grateful smile and stood up. "Do you want to play with us?" He asked hopefully. He wanted to introduce Damon to Lucien and Elijah so he would know more people and feel less gone._

 _Damon shook his head. "I'm okay."_

 _"Are you sure?" Klaus asked._

 _Damon nodded. "Yah I have to go anyway."_

 _"Alright." Klaus offered him one last smile. "See you later Damon!"_

 _"Bye Nik."_

"Damon!"

Damon groaned as he felt someone shaking him gently. He turned over in bed burying his face in a pillow and muttering.

"Go away Nik."

Perhaps it was his half asleep state that caused this slip up, or maybe it was the dream he had just awoken from. Either way Abigail Gunson was definitely not pleased with his statement.

"What the hell did you just call me?"

Damon turned to the girl hearing the hostility in her voice and suddenly the flashes of the night before hit him and he recalled dragging the first pretty girl that he found into his room for a quick hook up. That girl just so happened to be Abby who had most definitely done too much seshing at homecoming and was extremely wasted when he ran into her.

"Can you stop yelling I have a headache." He stated, rubbing at his eyes.

"Really? Maybe this will help!"

Before Damon had a chance to react the brunette splashed extremely hot coffee all over his upper body.

He screamed out in pain quickly jumping out of the bed and trying to wipe the coffee off as if it could help with the burning pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you Abby!" He shrieked, wiping coffee from his eyes so that he could properly see the girl who stood with her arms crossed and a smug grin.

"Oh look at that, now you remember my name. So who exactly is this 'Nik' girl?"

Damon groaned rolling his eyes as he grabbed one of the sheets off the bed and used it to clean himself up.

"He's no one important. Just go or something, it's way too early for this and you seemed a lot less psycho last night."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him before pulling her hand back and slapping him flat across the face.

"You're such an Arsehole!" She screamed before storming towards the door. She yanked it open only to see Katherine Pierce with her hand half raised as if she were about to knock.

Katherine's eyes looked over Abby before flicking to Damon who was standing there dripping wet and naked.

"Hey Kitty Kat." He stated with a smirk.

Abby shoved past Katherine. "He's all yours." She muttered before storming off down the hall.

Katherine rolled her eyes and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Abigail Gunson? Seriously?"

Damon shrugged. "Well it could have been you screaming my name last night but you weren't answering your phone."

Katherine attempted to keep her composure at the statement but as her eyes wandered over his naked body she couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks, which was all Damon needed to continue.

"Although, it's certainly not too late for some hot morning sex." He stated, stepping towards her with a heated stare.

She scoffed and grabbed a towel off his desk chair, throwing it at him. "In your dreams."

"Every night." He replied with a grin as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Now that he was essentially covered up Katherine seemed to regain her confidence as she walked over to him. "So, before I fling you across the room, how about you tell me what happened last night from your point of view."

Damon sighed slightly. He was hoping he'd be able to ignore the events that had played out before his late night hook up with Abby.

"Let me guess: You spoke with Caroline." He said with a tilt of his head.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Nik actually. He told me all about what happened this morning during breakfast. Now I'm giving you five minutes to explain to me your version of the story so that I can decide exactly how much psychical pain I should cause you."

"Aw I love it when you talk dirty to me." Damon replied teasingly as he searched his drawers for clothes.

"I'm serious Damon." She stated glaring heavily at him.

He sighed. "Why should I bother telling you when you already heard the story from him. We all know who's side you're going to take."

Katherine frowned at this. "Don't make assumptions."

Another sigh escaped Damon's lips as he turned to her. "Caroline backed out of sex. I got mad and said some regrettable things to her. A few minutes later Stefan came strolling in and didn't hesitate to turn me into his personal punching bag. Nik showed up and when Stefan told him what happened he decided that Caroline was more important than our friendship."

As Katherine contemplated this a conversation from about a year ago flashed through her mind.

 _"So you're saying Tatia is more important than our friendship!"_

 _"Katherine you have to understand-"_

 _"No you know what screw you Nik!"_

 _"Don't be like this."_

 _"Be like what? Upset that you always take her side!"_

 _"I do not."_

 _"You do and we all know you're going to do it again so just leave me the hell alone from now on!"_

 _"Gladly. Perhaps I'll be better off without your whining and complaining every five minutes. It can be rather annoying. Not to mention I'll have plenty more time to spend with your sister."_

The pain of his words still stung. Her and Tatia had gotten into some petty argument and Tatia, as always, made sure to tell Klaus about it. Klaus in turn decided the argument was Katherine's fault and suggested Katherine just stay out of his relationship with Tatia from that point forward.

It definitely had not ended well.

So looking up at Damon now she couldn't bring herself to say all the insults she had planned on the way there. Because sure, Caroline had become her friend in the past month, but she knew how Damon was feeling right now.

Maybe that was the reason why she crossed the room and pulled him into a hug.

Damon let out a sigh and pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of having her close. "I screwed up Kat."

"I know. And you're an asshole for what you did but...I suppose there's no reason for me to break another picture frame over your head. Seems like Nik and Stefan already did enough damage."

Whether she meant psychical or emotional damage neither of them were sure.

"Thank you." He muttered, swallowing back the tears that threatened to spill at the thought of everything that had happened and how badly he had messed up.

"Don't get used to this." She stated in reply, shoving him away and pointing a finger at him accusingly. "I still don't like you."

A smile graced Damon's lips. "Whatever you say Katherine."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help a small smile herself. "Glad you understand. Now get dressed and stop with that whole sad puppy thing. You're Damon Salvatore. You can handle all of this."

He nodded slightly taking her words in as she headed for the door. Right before she could leave he called out. "Hey Kat?"

She glanced to him. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Shut up."

* * *

Tatia could not believe that she had spent the later half of homecoming night alone in her room. Not with Stefan, not with Lucien, and not even with a random boy. Granted she had tried the random boy route but she found that she was much too upset over Stefan's disappearance to bother flirting with one of the pathetic Kingston boys.

"I'll have coffee with a shot of vodka." She said with a large smile to the cute worker behind the counter of Kingston's Cafe.

He smiled nervously. "You know I can't serve alcohol to you Ms. Pierce."

"Ugh, useless." Tatia muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Fine, just give me my usual latte."

He nodded at this and got to work while Tatia leaned against the counter studying her nails as thoughts of the night before filled her mind. Never had a boy ditched her the way Stefan had. So what the hell had she done wrong?

"Everything okay Tatia? You seem a bit down."

Tatia turned around to see Anton sitting at a nearby table eating a muffin.

She shook her head muttering a quick, "I'm fine."

"You know my Mama used to always tell me that when a girl says she's fine it means the opposite." He argued, standing up and walking over with his half eaten muffin in hand.

"And where's your mom now?" Tatia questioned, pretending to think as she snatched the muffin from his hand and took a bite. "Oh yeah, dead."

She then tossed the remainder of the muffin to the ground, smashing it with her heel before turning to the cafe worker and taking the coffee that he held out to her.

"I'll pay you back later Ryan." She said to the worker before walking towards the door.

"Actually my name is Brian, but that was closer than last time! Have a great day Tatia!" He called out after her.

She rolled her eyes at this. Gosh all the boys in this school were pathetic.

Just as she exited the cafe she slammed right into...Stefan himself.

He seemed a bit surprised and he quickly backed away smiling sheepishly. "Tatia, hey. I was looking for you last night."

She did her best to ignore how absolutely adorable his stupid smile was and merely rolled her eyes, "Was that before or after you disappeared on me?"

He sighed, his smile falling away, and she hated the apologetic look in his eyes that seemed genuinely authentic. "I'm sorry about that, it's just that I wanted to check on Caroline and when I did find her she was a total mess, and I had to handle some things and I didn't mean to ditch you, I actually had an okay time last night, a lot better than I expected, and I'm sorry if you felt like I ditched you because I definitely didn't and-"

At his words Tatia suddenly recalled all the gossip that has been filling the halls this morning, "So you actually fought Damon then?"

He looked down clearly ashamed by this before nodding, "Yeah, I guess things escalated kind of quickly."

"Hm. The bruises are hot don't worry. I just wish it wasn't so obvious that you tried covering them up with makeup." She replied, a small smile forming on her lips. She was mentally trying to remind herself that she was supposed to be mad at him for leaving her last night but something about him just made it impossible to be mad.

"I-Ugh it was Caroline's idea. She said it would draw less attention." He explained, his hands almost automatically going to his face to wipe at the poorly applied concealer.

"And where exactly is your precious blonde? You usually don't go anywhere without having her by your side." She inquired, taking a sip of her coffee which was losing its heat by the minute.

"She figured it'd be best to stay in her dorm for the day. Avoid all the stares in the halls and what not."

"Coward." Tatia scoffed with an eye roll, momentarily forgetting that it was in her best interest to be nicer around the boy who had been on her mind so much lately.

"Tatia-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She interrupted, holding her hands up in defense. "What I meant to say is that she should relax. Believe it or not, this school doesn't revolve around her and her problems. Everyone will have forgotten by lunch. Especially when they hear all the new gossip I've been spreading about you and me hooking up last night."

"W-what?"

"Kidding." She assured him with a playful smile. "You're way too easy to screw with."

"Yeah I know." He sighed, "But I think the rumors about us hooking up would be a lot better than the ones about me having a threesome with Klaus and Caroline."

Tatia nearly choked on the coffee she had just taken a sip of, "What!"

"You haven't heard?"

"No I haven't!"

"Look at that, the gossip queen is out of the loop for once." He teased with a slight chuckle.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Well perhaps you should fill me in before I start making assumptions."

Stefan again laughed and seemed about ready to speak when something caught his eye across the field. Tatia followed his gaze and noticed Elena who seemed to have noticed them as well. Turning her attention back to Stefan she saw a flash of guilt in his eyes and when he turned back to her his playful mood had disappeared.

"I've got to go do some um things. I'll see you later." He said with a clearly forced smile and absent minded look. He then brushed past her, headed in the direction of Elena. Tatia watched as the other girl began to walk away from Stefan resulting in him chasing after her.

She couldn't help the annoyed scoff that escaped her lips. "Pathetic." She muttered, but this time she wasn't sure if she was talking about the boys at this school or herself.

* * *

"For the last time Joshua I said no!"

"It'll only take a minute! There are a lot of rumors circling around now that you could totally confirm or put to rest, especially that one about you being gay-"

"What did you just say?" Klaus asked, turning to face the boy behind him in the lunch line with a pointed glare.

"Uh um I said…Yay! Because you make me so happy I just can't help but say Yay! Yah..yay! Anyway I-"

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Go away."

"Right! I'll just go then... in the away direction!" Josh stuttered out before grabbing his lunch tray and heading to the back of the line.

Klaus sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stepped forward in the lunch line. It had been a long day so far and it wasn't even halfway over yet.

"When are you going to stop picking on poor Josh?"

Klaus recognized the voice all too well and didn't bother turning around as he continued moving forward.

"When 'poor Josh' stops pestering me about an interview for his idiotic blog."

"Hey, his blog happens to be very entertaining." Katherine grinned, "Especially his gossip column, 'Klefan newest ship sweeping Kingston?'"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'll get him to take that bloody post down and be sure he's aware to not post such foolish things in the future."

"Well to be fair it's not really his fault. This is just what happens when you fall on top of your roommate in a towel and people hear laughter and Britney Spears blasting from your dorm in the late hours of the night. Even i'm starting to have my suspicions." Katherine recounted, chuckling slightly.

Klaus rolled his eyes yet again and shoved her away playfully as her laughter continued.

"You're hilarious ." He remarked sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm Katherine." She said teasingly.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the comment as they made their way to a relatively empty table in the dining hall. It was still rather early and most of his usual lunch companions hadn't arrived yet.

"Look we need to talk."

He glanced to her with a slight grin. "We're talking right now aren't we?"

She rolled her eyes with an amused smile. "That's not what I meant. We need to talk about Damon."

Klaus stiffened, shaking his head. "We talked about Damon this morning."

"Right, this morning, the first time you've willingly sat with me for breakfast in what, a year?"

"Your point?"

"My point is that you always do this. You overreact over little things, get mad, and cut people out of your life and you can't do that to Damon. You two have been-"

Klaus stood abruptly. "I'm not doing this Katherine." He grabbed his tray to leave and she quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Nik-"

"Klaus." He corrected her.

"Klaus." She stated bitterly. "Look you can toss aside me or Kol or Lucien, but not Damon. You're all he has, you've been all he has for so long. You can't just act like you hate him because of some stupid mistake he made with Caroline, it's not like he hasn't done the same thing a million times before. He's Damon, he's an idiot and impulsive and inconsiderate, but we still love him for it."

"We?" He pulled his arm out of her grasp. "For someone who constantly claims you don't care about Damon you have a funny way of showing it. Don't lecture me for cutting him off when all you do is play with his emotions. You're just as bad as Tatia."

He knew he shouldn't have said it. Even when they were kids Katherine hated being compared to her sister. It was probably one of the worse insults he could fling at her and by the change in her expression he could tell she was hurt.

"Whatever." She spat out, rising from her seat. "If you want to screw over everyone who cares about you don't come crying to me when you have no one left. Enjoy being alone Klaus."

 _"Nobody cares about you, boy! You can waste the rest of your pathetic life alone at that bloody school."_

He'd heard that phrase more times then he could count when he was younger. Every time he'd seen his father since he started at Kingston nothing had changed. He could befriend the entire school and it wouldn't equate to anything for Mikeal. His father would still say that he didn't matter, that nobody cared about him, that he was alone.

"Katherine, wait." She'd only made it a few feet away before he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me." She complained, attempting to shove him away.

He loosened his grip but didn't release her arm as he shook his head slightly. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Sorry's not enough this time! Just leave me the hell alone."

"Katherine-"

He hadn't seen the impact coming. Before he knew it he was slammed against the wall with Damon glaring at him heavily.

"And they say I can't take a hint." Damon muttered sarcastically, shoving Klaus further away from where he stood next to Katherine. "I might be wrong but generally when people tell you to leave them alone the part where you actually leave comes next."

Klaus glared heavily at him. "This is none of your business."

Damon snorted. "Yah, sure it's not."

"He's right Damon, we're fine. Just go." Katherine interjected, clearly trying to avoid more conflict.

Klaus immediately noted Damon's eyes softening at Katherine's words and he backed down a bit turning to her, "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded with a rather forced smile, "I'm fine we were just arguing over something stupid."

Klaus sighed brushing past Damon when he noticed Hayley and Marcel standing by the doors of the cafeteria, "I'll be sitting outside with the others. Katherine, you're welcome to join us if you're done throwing a fit."

As he walked away he waited to hear the click of the brunette's heels following him. And just for a split second he began to doubt that she'd join him, but as always, she ended up trailing after him again. He smiled at this knowing what a blow this was to Damon.

 _Klaus 1. Damon 0._

* * *

"Elena, can we please talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Stefan. Why should I care who you go to dances with." Elena quickened her pace as she walked down the hall with Stefan close behind her.

"Elena." Stefan sighed, grabbing his girlfriend's arm and glancing around the hallway before quickly pulling her into the supply closet ahead of them.

"Stefan!" Elena said annoyed, not putting much effort into escaping his grasp. Once they were both inside the closet Stefan released her arm gently, closing the door and leaning against it while looking to her.

"We need to talk." He decided.

Elena sighed. "Fine, talk."

"I know you're upset I went to the dance with Tatia, but it meant nothing. I was upset because I thought you agreed to go with Lucien without telling me, and maybe agreeing to go with Tatia without telling you wasn't the best retaliation considering I didn't hear your side of the story. It was stupid of me, really stupid, and I was just jealous because we're in this stupid school full of stupid hot British guys who are always not so subtly checking you out and I can't say anything about it. I can't even hold your hand while we're walking down the halls because if Caroline comes walking in the other direction I'll have to shove you away and you being your clumsy self would probably fall down the stairs or something, and sure a black eye might make you less attractive to some of these stupid guys who can't see past a girl's looks and that would make this all a lot easier but then I would feel really guilty. So you have every right to be mad at me right now but know Tatia means nothing more to me then a friend, we didn't kiss or anything, although she did make some frightening suggestions but I escaped to Mr. Kruger instead of indulging her. So please please please don't break up with me to go be with some other guy like Lucien who has better hair and according to Klaus is a really good kisser, but don't ask why he knows or why he told me, just know that I love you Elena. I love you more then anything and in a perfect world I would have been with you last night and we wouldn't even need to be having this conversation, especially not in a dusty broom closet. I'm pretty sure I'm getting allergies just from being in here- but it's totally worth it for you! Because I would do anything for you, because I love you and I-"

Stefan was cut off when Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was surprised at first but quickly met the kiss with equal passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they slowly moved forward until her back was against the wall, their lips never parting from each other. Elena's hands had just made their way under Stefan's shirt when he pulled back to help her remove it and tripped over the janitor's mop bucket in the process.

Stefan groaned. "Why does this always happen?"

Elena giggled, a wide smile across her face as she bent down next to Stefan, running a hand through his hair playfully. "You're such an idiot."

"But I'm you're idiot right?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

She couldn't help the bright smile she wore as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled away Stefan was matching her smile.

"I guess so." She said with a dramatic sigh. "I'm stuck with you."

"Lucky me." Stefan grinned, kissing her once more before standing up uneasily.

Elena chuckled slightly, standing up as well and studying her boyfriend carefully. The evidence of the fight he'd been in the night before was barely noticeable. He had a cut on his upper lip and a small bruise on his cheek but besides that he looked fine. From what she had heard Damon looked worse.

"Shame you didn't get a black eye last night, then I wouldn't have to worry about all the 'hot British girls' checking you out." She said playfully, referring to his comment early.

Stefan laughed running a hand through his hair before placing it over his heart. "Are you wishing me bodily harm just so people won't notice my hotness? What kind of awful girlfriend are you?"

"Hey! At least I'm not considering throwing you down any stairs!"

"That was only one time!"

They both erupted in laughter before pressing their lips together in another gentle kiss. Stefan pulled away first this time, smiling radiantly at her. "I love you Elena."

"I love you Stefan." Elena pulled him into one last kiss before taking a few steps back. "I'm supposed to meet Care and Bonnie to talk about last night. I should get going."

Stefan nodded slightly. "Good luck with that, I have to go talk to Klaus. I'm pretty sure he's avoiding Caroline."

"How come?" She asked curiously.

"She found out he's secretly a Britney Spears fan." Stefan decided with a playful smile.

Elena chuckled, deciding not to question any further. She placed a small kiss on Stefan's cheek before opening the door. "I'll see you later."

Stefan nodded offering her a smile. They made a silent agreement that Stefan would wait till she was long gone before exiting himself. The last thing they needed was someone seeing them sneaking out of a janitor closet together.

Elena shut the door as she quickly exited the closet. She turned to leave so fast she ran right into somebody. She was on the verge of apologizing when she realized who the person was.

"Creeping out of closets huh? Here I was thinking my brother was the only one who liked to spend his time in there."

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's grinning face. She couldn't help but notice there wasn't the same mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he spoke and his voice didn't hold the same condescending tone it usually did, but she decided not to point this out.

"Don't talk about Stefan like that." She scolded.

"Right, curse thee who dare speak wrong of poor Saint Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes shaking his head in annoyance. "He has you all wrapped around his little finger."

"Or maybe people actually like Stefan because he's not a jerk like you." Elena countered.

Damon shook his head again turning away from her. "I don't have to stand here and listen to you defend him."

Elena grabbed his arm before he could go. Damon spared her a look of annoyance which she chose to ignore as she stepped in front of him once again. "Okay, then how about you listen to me tell you what a stupid insensitive jerk you are for what you did to Caroline."

Damon scoffed. "As fun as that sounds I think I'd rather jump off the roof into a pack of rabid kangaroos, so let's not."

Elena shook her head in disbelief, fully prepared to scold the boy before her who had hurt her best friend. Before she got the chance the closet door burst open and Stefan stepped out. He quickly noticed the tense conversation he walked in on and shot Elena a questioning look.

"Finally decided to come out of the closet little bro." Damon smirked, glancing between Stefan and Elena as a look of realization passed over him. "Did Elena have to help you out with that?"

Stefan bit his lip shaking his head. "Damon this isn't-"

Damon laughed ironically. "Oh I think I know exactly what this is. I guess saint Stefan isn't so saintly after all."

Damon then removed his arm from Elena's grasp before turning to leave once again, a smirk on his face that made worry bubble inside Elena at all the things he could do with the new information he had just discovered. Neither Stefan or Elena made any move to stop him as he made his way down the hall, both of them sighing and exchanging a look.

"This is bad." Elena noted.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"How do you know?"

"We always do."

* * *

Damon groaned as he banged on the door once again. "Come on, just open up!"

He was taken slightly back when the door burst open to reveal Anton standing there with a pointed glare. Out of the corner of his eye Damon could see Cami sitting on her bed inside the room looking rather annoyed.

"Damon Salvatore." Anton's glare seemed to deepen. "I heard you got beat up by that little pipsqueak Stef-"

"Anton!" Cami scolded.

Anton adjusted himself. "I meant to say my new pal Stefan, I heard him and Klaus took you down."

Damon glared heavily at the statement, hating the rumors that had already begun spreading about how he tried to rape poor Caroline Forbes but thankfully Stefan and Klaus heroically saved her just in time and beat him to a pulp in the process. It couldn't be further from the truth but no one really seemed to care what he had to say about it.

"Yah well I heard Cami didn't put out, yet here you are in the late hours of the night so why don't you just tell me where Tatia is so you two can get back to whatever it is you do."

Anton narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward causing Damon to move back slightly. "Are you insulting my muffin?"

"What! No, I love muffins! Bran, banana, Cami, all great! Now about that Tatia thing-"

Thankfully before Damon or Anton could get another word out Tatia strutted out the door, shoving past Anton in the process. "Damon." She looked over him with disinterest, "I can handle it from here Anton."

"You sure because-"

"Go!"

Anton turned around reluctantly and Damon shot him a wave with a fake smile before looking back to Tatia once the door was shut behind her.

"You have five minutes before I get bored, shoot." She stated simply.

Damon nodded, trying hard not to let any of his typical insults out as he began talking. "Well I'm sure you heard everything that happened with me Stefan and Nik-"

"I'm well aware."

"Right, well most of what you heard probably isn't true-"

"I'm well aware of that too. My guess is Barbie didn't want to put out so when you took the hint and dropped her to the curb she whined to Stefan and Nik who decided to go play superhero." Tatia decided, leaning against the wall with disinterest.

Damon was slightly surprised she had figured out that much but then again it was Tatia Pierce he was talking to. "Right, then I assume with your ever so insightful predictive powers you also know why I'm here. Klaus can't get away with this, not again, and-"

"And I'm the person who knows how to hurt him best." She finished with a smile Damon could only describe as sadistic. It occurred to him in that moment that this might not be as great an idea as he thought, but it was far too late to back out now.

"Is that a yes then?" He questioned, hoping it would be that easy.

Tatia released a laugh, shaking her head slightly. "Do you even realize what you're asking? We're not just going to switch out his coffee for decaf or dye his uniforms pink. If you want revenge we're going to do it right, and that means no backing out, no seconds thoughts, no excuses. Are you ready for that?"She said, studying him quizzically.

"I just have one condition, no Katherine. We leave her out of it. I don't want her getting hurt in all this," he asserted.

Tatia scoffed with a slight eye roll. "Still on that after all these years huh?" She seemed to consider his point before replying reluctantly, "Fine. I'm sure you're well aware about how Katherine feels about Nik, if we're hurting him she's going to involve herself. I can't promise she won't get caught in the crossfire, but I'll do my very best to leave her out of the evil scheming."

Damon sighed but figured it was the best he was going to get. "Fine."

"Perfect, we're also leaving Stefan out of this. I don't care what kind of damage he did to that pretty little face of yours, this is about Klaus and it's staying that way."

Damon couldn't help the look of confusion that passed over his face at the statement. He couldn't understand why Tatia would pull an immunity card for Stefan. Sure he knew the two had been hanging out and he knew they went to homecoming together but consider Stefan's closet rendezvous with Elena and the fact that Tatia was, well Tatia, he never would have guessed they actually meant anything to each other.

"Yah, whatever, Saint Stefan stays out of it." He agreed.

Tatia grinned widely at this. "Well then congratulations Damon. You've got yourself a deal with the devil."

* * *

"Psttttttt Tyler!"

"Tyler!"

"Tyler!"

"Shhh! What is it Matt?" Tyler whispered to his best friend as he tried to ignore the glare their history teacher was shooting in their direction.

"Have you spoken to Care recently?" Matt asked in a more hushed tone.

Tyler shook his head slightly. "Not since the other day."

"Stefan said his jerky brother broke up with her last night." Matt explained.

Tyler let out a laugh that earned him another glare from their history teacher. He rolled his eyes but stopped his laughter, waiting for the teacher to turn around before speaking again.

"Figures, I knew that poor guy wouldn't last much longer." He remarked.

Matt shook his head slightly. "Stef said she was really beat up about it. Now probably isn't a good time to laugh at her."

"It's always a good time to laugh at Caroline." Tyler argued. Deep down he knew he'd be calling Caroline as soon as he got home to tease her, subtly point out Damon was an idiot, and of course not hang up until he was sure she was okay, but Matt didn't have to know that.

"You're such a jerk." Matt shook his head, but from the small grin on his face Tyler knew he was only joking.

Tyler smirked in response and turned his attention back to the teacher in front of the room. He considered taking notes since he couldn't just cheat off of Stefan or Elena on tests anymore, but right as this thought occurred to him the bell signaling the end of classes rang.

"Come on Ty, we can't be late for practice again." Matt reminded his friend as they stood up and began to gather their books. They nearly had everything together when they noticed the boy standing in front of them.

"Eh hem." The boy looked to them expectantly.

"Bless you." Tyler said as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and moved towards the door, Matt closely behind him. The boy stepped in front of them.

"We need to speak." He said simply, narrowing his eyes at Matt and Tyler. "Your talking is disrupting class."

Tyler immediately burst into laughter. "Right nerd, so sorry our talking is getting in the way of your 'learning' " He let out another laugh before turning to Matt, "Come on let's get out of here."

Matt merely nodded but once again the boy stood in front of them. Tyler rolled his eyes. "Listen Einstein we have a practice to get to so step aside before I have to kick your ass."

The boy didn't seem phased by Tyler's threat. "Things are going to start changing around here." He said simply.

Tyler shook his head starting to grow annoyed while Matt sighed, stepping forward. "Look man we've really got to go. The coach will have our heads if we're late again."

"You two don't have to worry about that anymore, consider yourselves off the team."

"Excuse me?" Tyler glared at the boy.

"As the new team captain i'm officially kicking you two off the team."

"You can't do that!" Matt argued. He couldn't help but wonder when this boy he barely recognized had become team captain. He knew they were voting for a new one now that Stefan had left town but he didn't remember ever having the team vote.

"Oh yes he can." The door suddenly opened to reveal their history teacher/coach, Mr. Tanner, followed by most of the guys on the football team.

"What the hell is this coach?" Tyler asked as he glared at the boy before them.

"This is a revolution boys." Mr. Tanner smirked before motioning to the players around him. "We're all done with you two Lockwood. Now that Salvatore's gone we have no reason to keep you guys on the team. You're nearly as bad at football as you are at History"

"That's not true!" Matt argued.

"We're like the best players on the team!" Tyler added. The room burst into laughter and Matt and Tyler shifted uncomfortably.

"Not even in your pathetic little dreams Lockwood." Coach Tanner spoke. "You two are off the team and the next time you talk in my class there will be consequences."

Tyler snorted. "What are you going to do, give us detention? I'm sooooo scared." Tyler laughed at the teacher's threat, nudging Matt who joined along reluctantly.

Mr. Tanner smirked in a way Tyler could only describe as evil. "Now Ernesto."

Ernesto, who Tyler recognized as the team's giant fullback, stepped forward. Without wincing he grabbed both Tyler and Matt, throwing them over his shoulder as they tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Put us down man!" Tyler shrieked.

"Ernesto, why don't you show Mr. Donovan and Mr. Lockwood where we put our trash when we're done with it." Mr. Tanner instructed. Ernesto nodded and began to walk out of the room and down the hallways. Tyler had a feeling he knew where they were headed.

"You can't do this." Matt called out as he continued to fidget in the large man's grasp.

"Oh yes he can." Spoke the boy from earlier with an evil grin. Tyler groaned rolling his eyes.

"Who even are you?!"

The boy smirked. "Nate. Nate Smith."

 **Andddddd that's all for now! Hope you all enjoyed, we'll be updating again within a week, don't forget to leave reviews, we really want to know if your all still interested!**


End file.
